The UchiSen Team
by Mariya Yuri
Summary: 4 shinobi terkuat dari klan Uchiha dan Senju kini terjebak di masa depan dengan sejarah & dimensi yang berbeda dengan dimensi mereka karena sebuah komet bodoh bernama Fujisaki. Mengapa hal tersebut harus menimpa mereka? Atau apakah ada suatu hal yang ditakdirkan Kami-sama untuk keempat shinobi yang kini menjadi remaja berusia 14 tahun itu lagi? MadaFemHaku, IzuIno,TobiKarin, Hashi?
1. Chapter 1

Title : The Uchisen Team

Genre : Adventure, Friendship &amp; Humour

Rate : T

Main Chara : Naruto &amp; Sasuke , Hashirama &amp; Madara , Tobirama &amp; Izuna

Summary :

Bagaimana jadinya jika setelah setahun Konoha terbentuk, Madara, Hashirama, Izuna dan Tobirama tiba-tiba saja terhisap kedalam sebuah lubang hitam dan malah berakhir di Konoha masa depan? Dan yang lebih parah.. ukuran tubuh mereka kembali ke wujud anak umur 13 tahun! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Check it out^^..

Warning : OOC Madara and Tobirama(Soalnya klo di canon kan mereka itu dingin sifatnya..), Semi-Canon, Dan sekedar catatan, umur mereka berempat itu 13 tahun dan rookie 12 disini 12 tahun..dan satu lagi…maap ya kalo humornya garing..soalnya aq gk pinter-pinter amat bikin humor..hehe..

Happy Reading and Please give me your review and please don't flame if you don't like this story^^

* * *

Chapter 1 'Prologue'

* * *

.

.

Pagi hari dikediaman klan Senju, terlihatlah seorang pria berambut hitam panjang sepunggung yang sedang menyecap ocha pagi hari buatan adiknya itu. Pria itu sedari tadi hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri sembari menyecap kembali ochanya dan membaca koran pagi hari.(Anggap aja udah ada koran..hehe).

"Ah… ocha buatanmu tetaplah yang terbaik Tobi" Puji pria beryukata berwarna putih itu.

"Ya ya ya..jangan banyak mengoceh Aniki. Cepatlah habiskan ochamu dan sarapanmu itu dan segera berangkatlah kekantor Hokage. Banyak pekerjaan bertumpuk yang menunggumu disana" Ucap Tobi yang tak lain adalah adik dari pria tadi. Hashirama Senju sang Shodaime Hokage.

"Mou..Kau tega sekali..masa Kau sampai sebegitu teganya mengusir Anikimu yang paling tampan seantero Konoha ini? Bahkan Madara saja mungkin masih kalah tampan denganku" Ucapnya dengan penuh percaya diri.

Kantor Hokage..

"Huachi!" Tiba-tiba seorang pria berambut panjang yang terlihat sedang menata beberapa scroll dan tumpukan-tumpukan kertas yang berserakan di kantor Hokage itu bersin dan membuat tumpukan-tumpukan kertas yang tadinya sudah tersusun rapi menjadi berantakan layaknya gedung reruntuhan yang diserbu ombak tsunami.

Pria tadi yang baru saja bersin pun menggesek-gesek bagian bawah hidungnya dan kedua matanya pun terbelalak kaget saat melihat 10 tumpukan kertas yang baru saja Ia susun 1 jam yang lalu menjadi tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai.

Terlihat pula perempatan muncul disisi kanan dahinya dan dengan penuh perasaan Ia berteriak..

"TERKUTUK KAU KERTAS LAPORAN YANG TIDAK PERNAH ADA HABISNYAAA! Dan…SIAPA ORANG BODOH YANG SEDANG MEMBICARAKANKU SAAT INI HAH!?" Dan itu pun membuat semua Anbu yang bertugas menjaga disekitar ruang kantor Hokage itu mengalami tuli mendadak.

Sementara itu di Kediaman Senju..

Dan setelah berbicara seperti itu, secara tiba-tiba Hashirama seperti melihat sesuatu yang muncul didalam otaknya dan itu terlihat seperti Hashirama-Hashirama kecil yang berlari-lari kesana kemari seperti dikejar-kejar oleh banteng mengamuk.(Kayak Spongebob lho..kalian tau kan yang episode pas squidward jadi pemilik restoran? Nah..anggep aja Hashirama kyk spongebobnya yang pas ada scene didalam otaknya ada spongebob-spongeob kecil yang lari-larian..hehe).

Dan Hashirama seketika mendeteksi bahaya dan langsung saja menghindari 3 buah piring terbang yang baru saja dicuci oleh adik tercintanya itu.

"Berani bicara lagi, bukan hanya piring terbang saja yang melewati kepalamu.." Ancam Tobi sembari memperlihatkan 3 buah katana pendek yang ada ditangan kanannya..

Hashirama yang melihatnya hanya meneguk ludahnya dengan agak susah.

"Y-Ya..A-Aku mengerti" Ucap Hashirama dengan nada agak gugup dan juga sweatdropped karena melihat adiknya yang bertemperamen tinggi.

* * *

Skip Time..

.

Pukul 9 pagi dan Hashirama terlihat baru sampai di kantor Hokage. Ia berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan memakai baju Hokage miliknya dan sembari memasang senyum manisnya saat Ia mendapati beberapa shinobi yang melewati koridor Hokage Tower.

Akhirnya Hashirama sampai tepat didepan pintu ruang kerjanya dan kemudian Ia memasuki ruangannya setelah sebelumnya Ia memutar kenop pintunya itu.

Cklek!

Saat Hashirama memasuki ruangan kerjanya itu, Ia langsung memanggil satu nama yang langsung terlintas dibenaknya saat melihat seorang pria bersama bertumpuk-tumpuk kertas di tengah-tengah ruangannya.

"Madara?" Panggilnya dan melihat kearah 5 bunshin Madara yang duduk melingkar seperti sedang lesehan ditengah-tengah ruang kerjanya.

"Hn? Kenapa?" Tanya Madara dengan nada sewot. Hashirama yang mendengar nada pertanyaan Madara yang sepertinya baru saja marah-marah itu sendiri pun menjadi bingung. Setelahnya Ia pun ikut duduk dilantai bersama Madara dan kelima bunshinnya.

"Hei, Kau kenapa hah? Kau ini tiba-tiba saja marah-marah sendiri. Mirip seperti remaja yang baru diputusin pacarnya. Atau Kau memang sudah pacaran dan akhirnya malah diputusin eh?" Tiba-tiba setelah sahabatnya itu duduk, Hashirama bertanya kepada Madara dan dengan mendengar pertanyaan dari Hashirama saja sudah membuat Madara sakit kepala karena menahan amarah.

"Arggghh! Apa sih yang Kau bicarakan dobe? Asal Kau tahu ya, Aku sengaja datang pagi-pagi kesini untuk membantumu menyelesaikan setengah dari pekerjaanmu karena Aku ingin mengajakmu bertarung untuk menghilangkan penatku karena urusan klan dan tepat saat jam 8 tadi, Aku merasa seseorang sedang membicarakanku dan membuat 10 tumpukan kertas laporan yang baru saja kuselesaikan dalam waktu satu jam itu jatuh semua kelantai. Andai saja Aku mengetahui siapa orang itu, akan kubakar dia hidup-hidup dengan Amaterasuku..khu khu khu.." Setelah menjelaskan kesialan yang menimpa dirinya barusan, Madara pun tertawa jahat sembari berimajinasi jika pelakunya itu sudah Ia ketahui.

Sayangnya Ia tidak tahu kalau pelakunya adalah Hashirama itu sendiri yang sedang duduk tepat disebelahnya dan Hashirama menjadi pucat pasi saat mendengar perkataan Madara tadi.

'Hanya untuk mengajakku bertarung eh?. Tapi semoga saja Ia tidak tahu kalau pelakunya itu Aku' Batin Hashirama sweatdropped.

Madara pun menghentikan tawa sarkasnya dan melirik ke wajah pucat Hashirama.

"Kau kenapa hah?" Tanya Madara dengan nada khasnya itu.

"T-Tidak.. A-Aku hanya merasa kepanasan saja.." Bohong Hashirama dan sepertinya Dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak kepadanya hari ini karena Madara terlihat mengangguk setelah mendengar alasannya tadi.

"Hm..kalau begitu, kita cepat-cepat selesaikan ini karena Aku sedang ingin bertarung denganmu hari ini. Kau mengerti dobe?" Tanya Madara dan kembali mengerjakan bagiannya karena profesinya sebagai asisten sekaligus penasihat Hokage.

"Ya ya baiklah.. tapi, apa Kau tidak bosan terus-terusan melihat wajah tampan sahabatmu ini disetiap pertarungan kita huh?" Ucap Hashirama dengan nada narsis dan membuat Madara tersenyum seketika.

"Ya..benar..Kau adalah orang paling tampan nomor satu di Konoha.." Ucapan Madara membuat Hashirama sangat sangat senang. Ia tidak menyangka jika sahabatnya akan berkata seperti ini akhirnya.

"Ya..paling tampan nomor satu.." Gumam Madara dan membuat Hashirama menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan bingung namun masih dengan wajah ceria.

"Dari belakang" Ucap Madara sembari tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat ekspresi Hashirama yang tiba-tiba saja berubah.

"Hei..Aku juga tidak sejelek yang Kau kira.." Ucap Hashirama yang seketika dipenuhi aura kehitaman dibelakang punggungnya.

"Ya. Aku tahu itu dasar bodoh. Sudah ayo kita cepat selesaikan kertas-kertas sialan ini" Ajak Madara dan Hashirama kembali mengangguk senang karena efek dari moodnya yang cepat berubah itu

.

.

* * *

Kedai Dango..

"Nyam-nyam.." Terdengar suara seperti seseorang yang sedang mengunyah makanan.

"Ah..dango disini enak sekali! Paman, tambah satu lagi!" Ucap pria tadi sembari memamerkan senyuman manisnya dan membuat beberapa wanita yang berada di kedai dango itu menjadi blushing sendiri.

"Ya. Tunggu sebentar!" Dan dengan itu, pemilik kedai dango tadi cepat-cepat mengambil pesanan yang dipesan pria 'cantik' tadi.

Sambil menunggu pesanannya datang, tiba-tiba seorang Anbu datang dalam kepulan asap.

"Maaf mengganggu waktu bersantai Anda, Izuna-sama.." Ucap Anbu tadi membuka pembicaraan.

Izuna, nama pria tadi hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Anbu tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa Inu-san. Jadi ada apa Kau mencariku?" Tanya Izuna dengan nada ramah.

"Tobirama-sama meminta untuk bertemu dengan Anda di Akademi ninja saat ini juga. Dia bilang Dia memiliki suatu hal yang harus dibicarakan dengan Anda." Ucap Anbu itu.

"Hm..begitukah?. Baiklah kalau begitu Kau boleh pergi Inu-san" Ucap Izuna dan seketika Anbu tersebut menghilang dengan kepulan asap setelah mengangguk kepada Izuna.

"Paman, pesananku dibungkus saja!" Teriak Izuna lagi dan Ia mendengar teriakan 'Ya' dari bagian dapur kedai ini.

.

* * *

Akademi Ninja.

Izuna berjalan dengan santai sembari membawa bungkusan dango yang baru saja Ia pesan untuk dibungkus dari kedai dango tadi.

Sembari berjalan melewati koridor Akademi Ninja, Izuna melihat seorang pria berambut putih dengan gaya spike yang sedang berbicara dengan salah satu guru di Akademi Ninja. Izuna pun menghampiri pria berambut putih itu.

"Tobi!" Panggil Izuna dengan nada ramah. Tobirama yang merasa dipanggil pun menoleh kearah samping kanannya dan terlihatlah pria yang telah Ia tunggu dari tadi.

"Salah satu Anbu tadi mengatakan padaku kalau Kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku. Apa itu?" Tanya Izuna to the point. Tobirama yang mendengar pertanyaan Izuna pun mengangguk.

"Ya. Jadi begini, Aku ingin Kau menemaniku ke bagian selatan hutan Konoha karena salah satu penjaga disana melaporkan ada sebuah kawah yang tiba-tiba saja terbentuk disana. " Ucap Tobirama.

"Hm..apa maksudmu ledakan yang semalam itu?" Tanya Izuna dan Ia pun mendapatkan jawaban dari Tobirama.

"Sebenarnya kemarin malam Aku ingin mengecek kesana, sayangnya kemarin malam Aniki tiba-tiba sakit perut dan karenanya Aku harus menjaganya sampai pukul 3 pagi" Izuna yang mendengar penjelasan Tobirama pun mengangguk kecil sembari tersenyum kikuk.

"Hm..apa sebaiknya kita mengajak Aniki kita?" Tanya Izuna.

"Mereka bilang mereka akan menyusul kita nanti karena mereka ingin pergi ke perpustakaan Konoha untuk mengambil sebuah buku." Jelas Tobirama dengan nada kesal.

"Eh? Bukannya Aniki banyak kerjaan ya?" Izuna lagi-lagi kembali bertanya dan Ia pun mendapatkan jawaban berupa gelengan dari Tobirama.

"Mereka meninggalkannya pada bunshin mereka.." Ucap Tobi dengan nada lesu.

"Souka..kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi kesana duluan" Ajak Izuna dan Tobi hanya mengangguk kecil sebelum pamit kepada Raidou untuk pergi duluan.

.

.

Skip Time…

Akhirnya setelah memakan waktu selama 15 menit karena mereka berlari kecil kelokasi tempat dimana ledakan tiba-tiba itu terjadi, mereka berdua pun sampai duluan disana dan melihat-lihat kedaan sekitar.

"Apa kemarin malam tidak ada Anbu yang berjaga disini?" Tanya Izuna pada pria Senju berambut putih itu.

"Ada sekitar 10 orang Anbu. Aku juga baru mendapat laporannya tadi pagi." Jawab Tobi singkat dan mereka pun menelusuri daerah tersebut dalam keadaan hening.

Izuna yang memang kebetulan hari ini sedang memakau sarung tangan yang sama seperti Anikinya itu pun mengambil sebuah batu kecil yang ada didalam kawah yang kedalamannya mencapai 2 meter dari posisinya berdiri semula.

Izuna mengaktifkan sharingannya mencoba meneliti batu kecil tersebut karena Ia memiliki perasaan aneh dengan batu itu. "Apa ini perbuatan salah satu shinobi yang menyusup ke Konoha?" Tanya Tobi pada dirinya sendiri. Izuna yang mendengarnya pun menyahutinya.

"Sepertinya bukan pekerjaan oleh shinobi,Tobi. Coba Kau kesini" Ajak Izuna setelah mengeluarkan isi pikirannya kepada Tobirama.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan batu itu?" Tanya Tobirama bingung.

Izuna menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum Ia mencoba menyampaikan isi pemikirannya.

"Sebetulnya, sekilas batu ini memang terlihat seperti batu biasa yang biasanya kita temukan dijalanan. Namun, tadi Aku mencoba mengecek batu ini dengan Sharinganku dan setelahnya Aku melihat batu ini mengeluarkan aura berwarna putih kehitam-hitaman dan Aku juga merasa seperti ada sesuatu didalamnya." Jelas Izuna panjang lebar. Tobirama yang mendengarnya mencoba mengambil kesimpulan.

"Apakah batu ini juga termasuk pecahan dari batu besar disana?" Tanya Tobirama sembari menunjuk kearah sebuah batu besar yang sebenarnya jika mereka lihat dengan teliti, mereka akan melihat ada sebuah tanda pentagram disana.

"Bisa dibilang iya.."

* * *

Sementara itu dengan HashiMada..

"Ini.." Madara menggumam setelah Ia membaca sebuah buku di perpustakaan Konoha bersama Shodaime Hokage Konoha a.k.a Hashirama. Hashirama yang juga baru saja membaca buku itu juga menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Jadi, komet itu aktif selama 2 hari setelah jatuh?" Tanya Hashirama pada Madara mencoba untuk memastikan analisanya.

Madara yang mendengarnya mengangguk dan tiba-tiba mereka teringat sesuatu dan membuat jantung Madara berdetak dengan cepat.

"Tunggu! Apa sebelum kita kesini, Kau menyuruh Tobirama untuk mengajak Izuna untuk menemaninya untuk meneliti lokasi itu?" Tanya Madara tiba-tiba dan membuat Hashirama tersentak kaget.

"Ya ampun! Kita harus cepat-cepat kesana sebelum pintu gerbang dimensinya terbuka atau tidak mereka tidak akan pernah bisa kembali kesini lagi!" Teriak Hashirama dengan nada panik.

"Tentu saja bodoh! Dibuku tertulis komet itu datang 2000 tahun sekali dan bisa dibilang kemarin bertepatan dengan genapnya 2000 tahun yang telah berlalu" Jawab Madara.

"Kalau begitu, Kita pergi sekarang!" Ajak Hashirama dan seketika Ia menghilang dengan shunsin, begitu juga dengan Madara.

Sementara itu di lokasi terjatuhnya komet fujisaki ( ini nama karangan dan penjelasannya juga Cuma karangan Author..).

Grek! Grak!

Tiba-tiba, terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan. Pasalnya, setelah Tobi dan Izuna menyelidiki tempat itu dan karena mereka juga ingin bertanya kepada Aniki mereka tentang benda apa ini sebenarnya karena Izuna bilang ini bukan batu biasa, tiba-tiba saja mereka melihat batu-batu kecil yang berada disekitar batu besar berlogo pentagram itu terapung keatas dan membuat Izuna dan Tobirama kaget setengah mati.

"Ap-Apa jangan-jangan..batu itu berhantu?" Izuna bertanya kepada Tobirama sembari bersembunyi dibalik punggungnya. Tobirama sweatdropped mendengar pertanyaan Izuna.

"Jangan bilang kalau Kau takut pada hal bodoh bernama hantu?"

"Begitulah"

Dan tepat saat Izuna menjawab, mereka berdua merasa seolah-olah mereka tertarik kearah batu tersebut dan mereka menjadi kaget kembali saat melihat sebuah portal berwarna hitam pekat yang tiba-tiba saja muncul diatas logo pentagram tersebut yang muncul secara tiba-tiba disana.

"Gawat!" Gumam Izuna karena Ia maupun Tobi tidak sanggup melawan daya tarik portal tersebut.

Grep!

Sepasang tangan muncul dan menarik tubuh Izuna dari arah belakang.

"Izuna! Pegang tubuh Tobi dengan erat!" Perintah Madara dari arah belakang. Dan dibelakangnya,terlihat pula Hashirama yang ikut menahan mereka dengan dibantu dengan jutsu Mokutonnya.

Madara melihat sekelilingnya. Pohon-pohon yang tertarik-tarik karena daya tarik dari portal itu dan..

"Anehnya..kenapa tidak ada satupun ninja Konoha atau Anbu yang membantu kita disini? Kemana mereka semua?" Teriak Madara marah-marah.

"Aku..juga…tidak..tah-AH!" Sebelum menyelesaikan perkataanya tadi, tanpa sengaja pegangan Hashirama melemah pada batang kayu dari jutsu mokutonnya dan akhirnya mereka berempat terhisap kedalam portal hitam tersebut.

Dan setelah kejadian itu, batu komet raksasa itu tiba-tiba menghilang dari sana dan ditambah dengan kerapihan area tersebut yang menjadikannya seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa disana.

.

.

* * *

Konohagakure no sato : Era Sandaime Hokage..

Zwung!

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah portal berwarna hitam muncul disana dan mengeluarkan empat orang anak kecil yang terlihat pingsan. Ya. Keempat anak itu adalah Madara, Hashirama, Tobirama dan Izuna yang terkapar pingsan di sebuah hutan yang lokasinya cukup dekat dengan gerbang utama Konoha.

"Unghh.." Kemudian salah satu dari mereka membuka matanya dan tampaklah sepasang mata onyx yang berkedip pelan. Ia adalah Madara yang baru saja tersadar dari pingsanya.

"Ugh..sialan.." Gerutu Madara sembari mencoba bangkit dari posisi tidurnya ditanah tadi. Namun Ia pun menyadari keanehan yang melanda dirinya.

Madara melihat kebagian bawah tubuhnya dan mendapati kalau ukuran bajunya tiba-tiba saja membesar..

'Atau itu ukuran tubuhku yang mengecil?' Batin Madara. Mencoba memastikan, Ia pun menengok kearah 3 orang lainnya dan mendapati mereka berakhir sama dengan dirinya.

'Sepertinya isi buku itu benar semua' Batin Madara sembari mengingat isi buku itu. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa hal seperti ini akan terjadi padanya, adiknya dan juga kedua Senju itu.

Skip Time…

Setelah mereka bertiga mendengar penjelasan Madara atau bisa dibilang pendapat Madara, mereka berencana untuk kembali menuju Konoha dengan tampilan mereka yang masih mengenakan baju mereka masing-masing namun dengan ukuran yang kebesaran.

At Konoha's Gate..

"Hei Izumo..lihat keempat anak kecil itu" Tunjuk Kotetsu kearah empat anak kecil yang menuju kearah gerbang utama Konoha.

"Ya..kenapa? Apa maksudmu ukuran baju mereka yang kebesaran itu?Heheh" Ucap Izumo sembari tertawa kecil.

"Bukan bodoh..maksudku, kali ini Kau yang bertugas menanyakan mereka. Hari ini kan Aku terus dari tadi yang bekerja sementara Kau malah asik membaca buku novelmu itu." Ucap Kotetsu.

"Ya.." Jawab Izumo sembari menutup bukunya kemudian bertanya kepada keempat anak itu.

Well..agak aneh melihat mereka menggunakan headband Konoha, padahal Izumo maupun Kotetsu yakin kalau mereka tidak pernah melihat keempat anak ini. Apalagi 2 anak kecil yang memakai baju klan Uchiha.

"Koniichiwa.. ada keperluan apa kalian datang ke Konoha?" Tanya Izumo dengan nada ramah.

"Kami ingin bertemu Hokage" Ucap Madara singkat dengan nada datar.

"Hei Madara, jangan seperti itu bicaranya. Kau ini galak sekali huh.." Ucap Hashirama.

"Diam Kau Senju! Itu sudah bagian dari sifatku tahu!" Sahut Madara.

Kemudian Madara pun berbalik lagi menghadap Izumo.

"Antarkan kami!" Perintah Madara dan Izuma hanya mengangguk kecil karena anak itu cukup galak dan yah.. Ia tidak mau ada masalah terjadi dan membuatnya harus mengpause bacaan novelnya itu.

.

* * *

At Hokage's Tower..

Hiruzen menatap tidak percaya saat melihat keempat anak yang berada didepannya. Terutama satu anak berambut putih dan satu lagi berwarna hitam.

"T-Tobi-sensei" Tanya Hiruzen. Tobirama menatap Hiruzen dengan tatapan datar.

"Ternyata Kau sudah tua sekali ya, Hiru-chan" Ucap Tobirama sembari menyeringai tipis.

"Tentu saja.. manusia tidak selamanya muda. Mereka akan menjadi tua lalu mati. Tapi, bukannya kalian berempat sudah mati?" Tanya Hiruzen.

"Hm..jika melihat jarak antara era kita dengan era disini, tentu saja kita seharusnya sudah mati sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Asal Kau tahu, kami kesini karena.." Dan Tobirama pun menjelaskan secara panjang lebar kepada muridnya tentang apa yang terjadi kepada mereka.

"Begitu ya, Aku pernah membaca dibuku itu. Katanya kalau seseorang sudah terhisap keportal itu, mereka akan terjebak entah itu di masa lalu atau masa depan atau dimensi yang berbeda dengan umur mereka yang kembali menjadi 12 atau 13 tahun. Komet itu benar-benar menakutkan dan sangat berbahaya."Ucap Hiruzen.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Suara ketukan pintu pun mengganggu pendengaran mereka dan kemudian terlihatlah seorang anak berusia sekitar 12 tahun dengan rambut berwarna pirang secerah mentari memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Sandaime-jiji! Kenapa Kau terlambat?Bukannya Kau sudah janji untuk mentraktirku ramen jika Aku berhasil menguasai Henge?" Teriak anak itu dan membuat mereka semua harus menutup telinganya.

"Iya. Tapi Jii-san sedang ada urusan disini dan Kau harus menunggu sebentar" Ucap Hiruzen dan anak itupun mengangguk.

Anak itu kemudian berbalik dengan tujuan ingin duduk di sofa merah empuk favoritnya jika berada di kantor Sandaime. Namun saat Ia berbalik, Ia melihat seseorang dengan perawakan yang mirip dengan seseorang yang dikenalinya.

Dan tanpa malu ditambah rasa percaya diri tingkat tinggi, Ia berteriak sembari menepuk-nepuk pundak orang itu.

"Sasuke-teme! Apa yang Kau lakukan disini hah? Sudah, lebih baik Kau ikut Aku saja dan jangan sok penting dengan mendengarkan pembicaraan disini" Ucap Naruto dan kemudian ruangan menjadi hening seketika.

"Aku..bukan..Sasuke.." Ucap Izuna sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Aah… Go-Gomen. Kukira Kau adalah Sasuke. Kalian berdua terlihat mirip sih.."Ucap Naruto.

"Benarkah itu?" Tanya Izuna sembari tertawa kikuk.

"Jadi, Ojii-san, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku ingin Kau memberitahunya padaku! Jika tidak akan kucoret-coret semua patung wajah Hokage dan Aku tidak akan mau membersihkannya" Ucap Naruto.

Hiruzen sweatdropped mendengar ancaman Naruto yang menurutnya tidak terlalu penting. Lagipula Ia juga bisa menyewa Cleaning Service untuk membersihkannya.

Karenanya, Hiruzen pun menceritakannya setelah Ia mendapat anggukan dari sang Hokage pertama.

Setelah Naruto mendengarnya, tiba-tiba Naruto menengok kearah mereka berempat yang sudah tersenyum manis.

"Jadi..siapa namamu nak.." Tanya Hashirama.

"N-Naruto U-Uzumaki, H-Hokage-s-sama.." Ucap Naruto terbata-bata. Dia menjadi malu karena mengatakan akan mencoret-coret semua patung wajah Hokage dan terlebih dua diantara empat Hokage Konoha sedang berdiri didepan mata kepalanya sendiri, walaupun masih dalam wujud anak-anak.

"Uzumaki? Wah..ternyata Kau satu klan dengan istriku ya?" Teriak Hashirama sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Er.. Aku tidak tahu itu Ho-"

"Panggil kami semua dengan panggilan Aniki atau Nii-san saja..itu lebih baik daripada Kau harus memanggil kita semua dengan gelar." Ucap Hashirama menasehati.

"Baiklah, Hashirama-nii" Ucap Naruto senang

"Sudahlah.. setelah ini, Aku akan menyuruh wolf mencarikan pakaian untuk kalian semua dan kalian sementara bisa tinggal di apartemen bersama Naruto untuk sementara waktu karena Aku juga masih mencari apartemen baru untuk Naruto nanti. Jadi setelah Aku mendapatkan apartemen baru untuk Naruto, kalian semua bisa ikut pindah dan tinggal bersama Naruto nantinya."Jelas Hiruzen.

Madara pun terlihat mengangkat tangannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kami berdua tinggal di Uchiha compound mengingat kami adalah Uchiha dan Aku yakin mereka tidak akan terlalu curiga." Jelas Madara.

"Gomen Madara. Sebenarnya Klan Uchiha sudah dibantai sejak 5 tahun yang lalu" Ucap Hiruzen dan membuat mereka semua kaget, termasuk Naruto.

"Dibantai katamu?" Tanya Madara.

Hiruzen pun kembali menjelaskan secara panjang lebar kepada mereka semua dan meminta Naruto untuk tutup mulut karena Ia berada disini. Sebenarnya Naruto juga sempat disuruh keluar, tetapi Naruto menolaknya.

"Begitu.. Aku jadi penasaran dengan pemuda bernama Itachi Uchiha itu." Ucap Madara sembari menyeringai senang.

**To be continued..**

**A/N : Ok..Author tahu harusnya Aq kerjain 2 fict yang lalu itu dan yah..mau gimana lagi..ide udah minta buat dituang kelaptop..hehe.. oh ya.. fict ini terinspirasi dari fic yang judulnya "Childish Beings" dengan Author Panda No Ashi. Dan bukan Author bermaksud untuk copas atau plagiat, Author hanya meminjam idenya aja dan tentunya untuk kedepannya nanti adalah ide dari author sendiri. Klo enggak sama aja boong dong..Oh ya.. Author mau kasih tau klo Madara disini tetep punya EMS nya dan sharingan yang satu lagi dari Izuna. Disini Izuna juga punya mata sharingan dari Tajima. Anggap aja waktu Tajima mau meninggal, Tajima minta sama Madara buat ambil kedua matanya kalo-kalo terjadi sesuatu diluar dugaan...dan berakhirlah Izuna yang pake mata sharingannya Tajima.**

**After all.. please give me your review. Kritik dan Saran diterima seperti biasanya ^^**

**See you next time Minna-sama!^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : What Do You Think About This Place?

* * *

**A/N : Disini, akan kujelaskan sedikit tentang Komet Fujisaki. Komet ini ya..seperti yang kalian tahu adalah karangan Author jd jangan terlalu dipikirin ya. Komet ini cukup unik karena tiba-tiba muncul dipemikiran Author sendiri dan komet ini muncul 2000 tahun sekali. Sebenernya perawakannya sama aja kyk komet yang lainnya, bedanya ada logo pentagramnya. Cuma komet ini Author bikin ada sedikit unsur mistis dan juga Time-Travel. Jadi kalo ada seseorang yang deket-deket daerah komet ini jatuh dalam radius 5 meter dari posisi komet itu jatuh, maka mereka akan tersedot kedalam portal seperti yang dimunculkan di chapter satu kemarin. Unsur mistisnya itu mengubah usia seseorang. Bisa jadi entar balik ke anak kecil, remaja, dewasa atau tua/manula. Dan karena munculnya Cuma 2000 tahun sekali, jadi HashiMada dan TobiIzu tidak mungkin kembali ke eranya…heheheh.**

**Ok..Author gk banyak omong lagi..silahkan menikmati chapter selanjutnya. ^^**

* * *

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto©

The Uchisen Team by Shiroi Kitsune-chan

Genre : Adventure, Friendship &amp; Humour

Rate : T

Main Chara : Naruto &amp; Sasuke , Hashirama &amp; Madara , Tobirama &amp; Izuna

Summary :

Bagaimana jadinya jika setelah setahun Konoha terbentuk, Madara, Hashirama, Izuna dan Tobirama tiba-tiba saja terhisap kedalam sebuah lubang hitam dan malah berakhir di Konoha masa depan? Dan yang lebih parah.. ukuran tubuh mereka kembali ke wujud anak umur 13 tahun! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?.

* * *

Preview Chapter…

Madara pun terlihat mengangkat tangannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kami berdua tinggal di Uchiha compound mengingat kami adalah Uchiha dan Aku yakin mereka tidak akan terlalu curiga." Jelas Madara.

"Gomen Madara. Sebenarnya Klan Uchiha sudah dibantai sejak 5 tahun yang lalu" Ucap Hiruzen dan membuat mereka semua kaget, termasuk Naruto.

"Dibantai katamu?" Tanya Madara.

Hiruzen pun kembali menjelaskan secara panjang lebar kepada mereka semua dan meminta Naruto untuk tutup mulut karena Ia berada disini. Sebenarnya Naruto juga sempat disuruh keluar, tetapi Naruto menolaknya.

"Begitu.. Aku jadi penasaran dengan pemuda bernama Itachi Uchiha itu." Ucap Madara sembari menyeringai senang.

* * *

Chapter 2 : What Do You Think About This Place?.

* * *

"Err.. Kau penasaran Mada?" Tanya Hashirama sembari mengelus rambutnya sendiri.

"Tentu saja! Kurasa Dia cukup kuat untuk dapat berdansa bersamaku. Suatu hari nanti pasti Aku akan menemukannya dan mengajaknya berdansa..khu khu khu.." Jawab Madara disertai seringai diwajahnya itu.

Naruto sweatdroped mendengar tawa sarkastik dari Madara. Dan sebenarnya itu juga membuatnya merinding sedikit.

"Apa Dia selalu seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto, entah kepada siapa.

"Err..ya.. biasanya jika sudah bertarung dengan Hashirama-nii.." Sahut Izuna yang menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Hah.. sudahlah..ngomong-ngomong, bisakah kami berempat menjadi shinobi Konoha, dan.. er..mungkin kalau mengikuti sistem, kami harus memulainya dari Genin bukan? Karena kurasa tidak mungkin mengikuti Akademi lagi. Dan..yah… tidak mungkin kan Aku menjadi Hokage lagi dengan tubuh kecil ini? Apalagi Madara yang sampai sekarang menjadi penasihatku?" Tanya Hashirama.

Hiruzen yang mendengarnya mengangguk. Namun sebelum Ia menjawab pertanyaan Hashirama, Madara memotongnya lebih dulu.

"Hei! Sekarang Aku bukanlah penasihatmu lagi dobe. Lagipula sekarang Hokagenya adalah pria tua itu!" Ucap Madara tidak terima sembari menunjuk kearah Hiruzen.

"Mou, Kau itu adalah penasihat dan asisten abadiku, Mada-chan…" Ucap Hashirama dengan nada menggoda.

"Berani panggil Aku dengan panggilan itu lagi, wajahmu di Gunung Hokage itu akan kuledakan!" Ancam Madara dengan sharingan aktif di kedua matanya. "Ne, silahkan saja Mada-chan.. Lagipula Aku bisa membentuknya lagi nanti.." Jawab Hashirama sambil tertawa.

"Kau…"

"Sudahlah kalian berdua. Kalau kalian ingin bertarung dan membuat lembah akhir yang baru, tolong jangan dikantorku. Cari saja tempat lain." Ucap Hiruzen yang mencoba melerai perdebatan tidak berguna HashiMada.

"Huh..ya sudah..dan kupikir..boleh juga ide untuk membuat lembah akhir yang baru.. Hashi, kapan-kapan kita kesana" Ajak Madara.

"Boleh juga.. nanti kita kesana dan siapa tahu Kau akan kembali menghancurkan tempat itu?" Tanya Hashirama kembali. Entahlah, setelah terbawa ke Konoha masa depan, Hashirama merasa sangat menyenangkan jika bisa menggoda rival Uchiha kesayangannya itu.( Not Yaoi ).

"Hoi.. bisakah kalian berhenti berdebat? Mendengar suara kalian sudah membuat kepalaku pusing tahu!" Ucap Tobirama yang sedari tadi sedang tiduran di Kantor Hokage.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Tiba-tiba. Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dan masuklah seorang Anbu yang memakai topeng serigala.

"Hokage-sama. Aku sudah membawakan pakaian-pakaian yang Anda perintahkan" Ucap Anbu itu.

"Baiklah.. tolong bawa kemari" Perintah Hiruzen dan otomatis Anbu itu membawa pakaian-pakaian itu kearah Hiruzen. Setelahnya, Anbu itu menghilang dengan menggunakan shunsin.

Naruto yang melihat Anbu itu menghilang secara tiba-tiba pun membulatkan kedua matanya lebar karena kagum.

"Whoa.. lihat Jii-san! Anbu tadi bisa menghilang dalam sekejap! Ajarkan Aku juga jurus itu!" Teriak Naruto dengan semangat.

Hiruzen yang melihat semangat Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis. "Nanti akan Jiji ajarkan. Tapi bukannya besok Kau harus mengikuti Ujian Genin untuk lulus?Jii-san janji akan mengajarkannya nanti, tapi sekarang bukanlah waktunya. Jadi Kau harus berlatih lagi agar lebih kuat" Ucap Hiruzen menasihati dan mendapat anggukan kencang dari Naruto.

Hiruzen pun akhirnya menatap keempat bocah yang ternyata sudah berganti pakaian dan Hiruzen pun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Kapan kalian berganti pakaian? Setahuku tidak ada toilet diruangan ini? Aku bahkan tidak merasa pintu itu terbuka" Ucap Hiruzen dengan nada bingung.

"Well, kami berganti pakaian disini dan baru saja selesai" Ucap Hashirama sembari tersenyum lebar dan membuat Hiruzen menepuk jidatnya kencang. Bagaimana bisa mereka dengan pedenya berganti didepan orang tua sepertinya atau mungkin saja ada beberapa Anbu yang melihatnya juga tanpa sengaja? Untung saja Naruto mengajaknya bicara tadi.

"Baiklah..karena kupikir semua urusan sudah selesai, maka kalian bisa pulang dulu dan mungkin saja akan ada rapat council karena mereka pasti akan memanggil kalian besok. Kuharap kalian semua bisa mengerti." Ucap Hiruzen dan Ia mendapat anggukan dari Izuna dan Tobirama.

"Tentu saja ..tidak masalah.. lagipula jika mereka berani macam-macam, Aku akan kembali mengirim ultimatum khusus kepada mereka..hehehe.." Ucap Madara sembari tertawa jahat. Hashirama sweatdroped melihatnya. Kenapa Ia memiliki sahabat yang kelewat sadis seperti Madara?.

"Hei, Kau lupa ya kalau sebelum Kau menjadi asistenku, Kau juga sering mengirim ultimatum ke Konoha?" Tanya Hashirama dengan tatapan sweatdroped. Madara tiba-tiba menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Hashirama yang berada disampingnya.

"Er..tidak. Yang kuingat setelah Aku pingsan setelah kehabisan chakra setelah pertarungan besar kita 6 bulan yang lalu, Aku pingsan dan setelah sadar, Aku sudah ada dikamarku dengan Izuna disampingku" Ucap Madara dengan nada innocent dan tidak nyambung sama sekali dengan pertanyaan Hashirama.

Gubrak!

Hashirama terjengkang dengan tidak elitnya kelantai dan mendapat pertanyaan 'Ada Apa?' dari Madara.

* * *

Konoha Street.

.

Naruto berjalan ditengah-tengah keramaian Konoha bersama empat orang..err.. anak sebenarnya dua dari mereka adalah dua pendiri Konoha, seorang Hokage Kedua yang sepertinya belum sadar jika wajahnya dipahat di gunung dan seorang Kepala introgasi ( Di Konoha masa lalu, Izuna jadi kepala introgasi..hehe).

Mereka berlima berjalan dalam keheningan. Naruto berjalan sembari menundukan wajahnya karena suatu hal dan keempat anak dibelakangnya itu menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan kawan baru mereka itu.

Madara mengamati sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dan kemudian Ia menyadarinya. Penduduk yang melihat mereka..atau sebenarnya kearah Naruto . Mereka memandang kawan barunya dengan tatapan menghina, jijik dan sebagainya. Dan Madara jadi teringat kalau Ia pernah mendapat tatapan seperti itu setelah 3 minggu sejak pertarungan besarnya dengan Hashirama.

"Naruto..Aku lapar. Apa Kau tahu tempat makan yang menjual makanan murah dan enak?" Tanya Tobirama mencoba memancing kegembiraan si pirang.

Naruto yang mendengarnya tiba-tiba menaikan kepalanya dan menatap keempat kawan barunya itu.

"Tentu saja. Ayo ikut Aku dattebayo!" Teriak Naruto sembari kembali berjalan dan memimpin mereka berempat.

"Hah? Datte-bayo?" Gumam Madara bingung. Hashirama yang mendengar gumaman sahabatnya itu hanya tersenyum tipis sembari menepuk pundaknya.

"Itu seperti akhiran. Biasanya beberapa anggota klan Uzumaki menggunakan kata-kata seperti itu untuk mengerem kecepatan bicara mereka. Mito-chan juga punya.." Ucap Hashirama, kemudian Ia berjalan kedepan mendahului Madara.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Hashirama, Madara kembali berjalan mengikuti mereka.

Dan Ia baru saja mengambil langkah pertama dan kemudian langkah kedua. Namun sebelah kaki kanannya yang sebentar lagi akan menginjak bumi terhenti saat Ia mendengar sebuah teriakan dari kawan blondenya itu.

"Sudah sampai dattebayo!" Teriak Naruto kepada mereka semua.

Keempatnya hanya menatap cengo Naruto dan dalam waktu..

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik.. dan..

"APAAA!?" Teriak mereka berempat.

"Hah? Secepat itu? Aku bahkan baru mengambil langkah pertama!" Teriak Madara.

"Iya.. Tobi-nii menanyakannya tepat saat kita ada didepan restoran nomor satu di Konoha. Ichiraku Ramen Shop!" Teriak Naruto dan Ia pun memasuki kedai tersebut.

.

Didalam kedai tersebut, terlihat Naruto, Madara, Hashirama, Tobirama, Izuna dan seorang pria berompi Chunin yang sedang memakan ramen sembari menatap kelima anak di sampingnya.

"Wah.. Iruka-sensei! Kenapa Sensei tidak memberitahuku kalau Sensei ada disini?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada ceria seperti biasanya.

Iruka hanya tersenyum setelah menelan ramen yang tadi masih menunggu untuk ditelan didalam mulutnya.

"Tadi Aku sempat mencarimu untuk mentraktirmu, tapi Kau tidak terlihat dan bahkan Aku sudah menunggu selama satu jam di Apartemenmu. Jadi, karena menunggumu Aku jadi lapar dan akhirnya seperti yang Kau tahu.." Jelas Iruka sembari tersenyum.

"Souka..kalau begitu, Kau akan mentraktirku bukan? Kalau bisa, sekalian dengan teman-teman baruku ini." Ucap Naruto sembari menunjuk empat anak dibelakangnya.

Iruka hanya tersenyum tipis. Berterima kasihlah pada Kami-sama karena hari ini Ia baru saja mendapat gaji. Jadi mentraktir mereka bukanlah masalah.

"Hm.. kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama kalian?" Tanya Iruka yang penasaran.

Hashirama tersenyum sembari menunjukan deretan giginya kepada pria bernama Iruka itu.

"Biar Aku perkenalkan. Yang berambut putih adalah adik manisku, Tobirama Senju. Dibelakangnya adalah rival sekaligus asisten kesayanganku, Madara Uchiha dan dibelakangnya adalah si pria cantik bernama Izuna Uchiha. Dan Aku yang merupakan pria paling tampan seantero Konoha, namaku adalah Hashirama Senju!" Ucap Hashirama dengan semangat 45 dan membuat Iruka, Teuchi dan Ayame sweatdroped. Begitu juga dengan Naruto, Madara, Izuna dan Tobirama.

"Hoi, jangan terlalu pede dobe" Ucap Madara dengan nada sinis dan sweatdroped.

"Hashirama-nii, Aku ini laki-laki dan bukan perempuan, jadi kenapa Kau menyebutku cantik?" Tanya Izuna dengan innocent face yang membuat Madara ingin sekali mencubit pipi menggemaskan adiknya itu.

"Aniki., asal Kau tahu, Aku bukan gula. Jadi jangan memanggilku manis" Ucap Tobirama sembari meminum ocha yang sudah disiapkan oleh Ayame.

Hashirama sweatdropped ditempat. 'Aku bermaksud memuji mereka, tapi kenapa malah komplen?' Batin Hashirama.

Sementara Iruka yang sudah sembuh dari sweatdropednya pun mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin saat kembali mengingat-ingat nama keempat anak itu.

'Tobirama Senju'

'Madara Uchiha'

'Izuna Uchiha'

Dan ..

"Hashirama Senju.." Gumam Iruka. Dan setelah sadar, Iruka pun membulatkan kedua bola matanya karena kaget.

"J-Jadi.. Kalian berdua adalah Hokage pertama dan Hokage Kedua?" Teriak Iruka kaget dan membuat Teuchi dan juga Ayame shock.

"Tentu saja..Eh..tunggu sebentar..siapa Hokage Kedua?" Tanya Hashirama.

Iruka hanya menunjuk Tobirama.

"Aku? Hokage Kedua?" Tanya Tobirama. Iruka menepuk jidatnya sendiri. "Memangnya kalian tidak memperhatikan gunung pahatan wajah Hokage?" Tanya Iruka.

"Er..tidak..Aku punya urusan sendiri yang harus dipikirkan" JawabTobirama.

"Dan Aku tadi masih berdebat dengan Madara soal pakaian kami yang tadi terlalu kebesaran" Sambung Hashirama dengan nadainnocent. Buat apa ikut-ikutan nyambung coba?.

Well.. Iruka hanya menepuk jidatnya kembali dan mungkin ini adalah hari berlegenda baginya karena bisa mentraktir dua orang Hokage dan juga pemimpin sekaligus leluhur terkuat klan Uchiha.

Sembari makan, Iruka diceritakan oleh Hashirama dan Izuna secara bergantian tentang bagaimana mereka bisa sampai disini. Teuchi maupun Ayame ikut mendengarkan, sementara Naruto tengah berbincang dengan Madara dan Tobirama tentang bagaimana Konoha bisa terbentuk.

"Eh..tapi dari buku yang kubaca diperpustakaan Konoha-.."

"Di buku itu, kami hanya menulis sebagian dari cerita asli tentang berdirinya Konoha. Tidak mungkin bukan kalau kami harus membeberkan semuanya?" Ucap Tobirama sembari menaruh sumpitnya karena sudah selesai makan.

"Hm..si rambut putih benar. Lagipula, sekarang ini hanya Kau, atau mungkin 3 orang disana, jika mereka mendengarkan cerita kita dan juga Hokage Ketiga yang tahu tentang cerita asli dari berdirinya Konoha." Ucap Madara yang sedang meminu ochanya.

"Hehe.." Tiba-tiba Naruto tertawa sendiri dan membuat keduanya bingung.

"Hoi..kenapa Kau tertawa sendiri hah?" Tanya Madara.

"Yah..Aku tidak menyangka jika pertemuanmu dengan Hashirama-nii sangat lucu..hehe" Ucap Naruto.

Madara hanya mendengus sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. Namun tiba-tiba Ia teringat sesuatu.

"Oh ya..Aku ingin tahu. Kenapa orang-orang melihatmu dengan tatapan seperti itu, Naru?" Tanya Madara. Naruto tersentak kaget mendengarnya. Namun kemudian Ia menatap Madara dengan tatapan sedih.

"Aku..sebenarnya Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu." Ucap Naruto. Seketika suasana hening karena tidak ada yang membuka suara. Hashirama, Izuna dan ketiga orang dewasa yang baru selesai mendengar cerita dari Hashirama dan Izuna ikut mendengar cerita Naruto.

"Jujur saja.." Naruto kembali melanjutkan bicaranya. "Mereka sudah membenciku sejak Aku lahir. Mereka selalu mengejarku dan melakukan berbagai percobaan pembunuhan kepadaku dan sebelum usiaku menginjak 7 tahun saat itu, Aku hampir setiap hari bolak-balik rumah sakit. Dan diumurku yang ketujuh, Aku masuk Akademi dan akhirnya Aku bertemu Iruka-sensei. Dan setelahnya, Aku menganggapnya seperti Kakak kandungku sendiri karena setelah Hiruzen-jiji, Teuchi-jiji dan Ayame-nee, dia adalah orang keempat yang peduli padaku.." Jelas Naruto.

Madara mengangguk mendengarnya. "Kau bilang keempat? Jadi, kupikir masih ada orang lain lagi?" Tanya mantan pemimpin klan Uchiha itu.

Naruto mengangguk. "Kakashi Hatake. Dia adalah Anbu yang menjagaku sejak umurku 7 tahun dan Ia juga kuanggap Kakakku sendiri. Dia juga bilang kalau Dia memiliki hubungan yang dekat dengan Ayahku. Tapi saat Aku tanya kepadanya tentang Ayahku, Ia menjawab lain kali Ia akan ceritakan semuanya saat Ia merasa waktunya sudah tepat.

Iruka hanya menunduk. Ia tahu apa-apa saja yang terjadi pada Naruto dan lagipula Ia sendiri juga menganggap Naruto seperti adik kandungnya sendiri.

"Lalu, kenapa para penduduk ingin membunuhmu Naru-chan?" Tanya Hashirama.

"Kau ini, semua orang Kau beri akhiran –chan. Kau pikir kita semua ini perempu-.."

"Ssshh.. suasananya sedang sedih sekarang..jadi jangan banyak bertanya Maddie.." Ucap Hashirama tanpa menyadari hawa membunuh telah menguar dari belakang tubuh rival abadinya.

TWITCH!

Dan juga, muncullah perempatan yang cukup banyak di kepala sang Uchiha itu yang membuat orang-orang didalam kedai Ichiraku menelan ludah.

'Pasti akan terjadi perang lagi'

'Aniki bodoh'

'Kedai Ichiraku akan menjadi lembah akhir yang kedua..'

BUAGH!

Madara meninju Hashirama sampai Hashirama terpental dari tempat duduknya dan terjungkir balik setelah dibogem oleh rival abadinya itu.

"SUDAH KUBILANG UNTUK TIDAK MEMANGGILKU DENGAN PANGGILAN ANEH SEPERTI ITU! KAU BENAR-BENAR MAU KULEDAKAN HAH?" Teriak Madara dari dalam kedai dan menatap Hashirama dengan tatapan beringas.

Mereka berenam yang melihatnya sweatdroped ditempat setelah melihat adegan tidak jelas Madara vs Hashirama.

Hashirama pun mengelap darah yang mengucur di sudut bibirnya.

"Uh..ayolah.. panggilan itu cocok untukmu.." Jawab Hashirama dari seberang sana.

Madara hanya menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya kembali duduk dan meminta Naruto melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Lalu, kenapa para penduduk ingin membunuhku karena mereka menganggapku monster" Ucap Naruto.

"Monster?" Beo Izuna bingung.

"Entahlah, mereka memanggilku Kyuubi" Ucap Naruto dengan nada lesu. Sementara Madara dan Hashirama kembali teringat dengan pertarungan besar mereka dimana Madara menjadikan Kyuubi sebagai kuchiyosenya dan juga peliharaannya.

Sementara di dalam mindscape Naruto, Kyuubi hanya mendengus kecil.

"**Huh.. sepertinya Dia sudah ingat. Sial sekali, kenapa Aku harus melihat dua orang yang paling kubenci disini? Mana mereka akan tinggal bersama Naruto. Nasibku sial sekali." **Gerutu Kyuubi.

Real World..

"Jadi begitu ya.." Ucap Tobirama secara tiba-tiba. Dan membuat semua mata mengarah kepadanya.

"Begitu apanya Tobi-nii?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Mereka memanggilmu Kyuubi karena Kau adalah Jinchuriki dari Kyuubi" Ucap Tobirama dan membuat Naruto tersentak kaget dan membuat Iruka kaget juga karena Naruto mengetahui jati dirinya dari Tobirama. Yah..walaupun Tobirama sebenarnya juga tidak bersalah karena Ia juga baru datang dan tidak tahu kalau ada peraturan yang mengatakan agar tidak memberitahu Naruto tentang jati diri aslinya bahwa Ia adalah Jinchuriki.

"Jadi.. Aku memang monster seperti yang mereka katakan ya?" Gumam Naruto sedih.

Tep!

Hashirama menepuk pelan pundak Naruto. Entah sejak kapan Ia sudah berada didalam kedai itu lagi.

"Kau itu bukan monster. Kau itu Jinchuriki dan Istriku juga sebenarnya sama-sama Jinchuriki sepertimu lho" Ucap Hashirama mencoba menenangkan. Ah..akhirnya ada juga saat dimana Senju muda ini bersikap serius.

"B-Begitu ya?" Tanya Naruto yang rambutnya sedang dielus-elus Hashirama.

"Hei Tobi" Panggil Hashirama sembari mengusap pipinya yang baru saja dibogem oleh rival abadinya itu

"Hn?" Tanya Tobirama, namun dengan menggunakan gumaman ala klan Uchiha.

"Menurutmu Naruto itu agak mirip dengan Ita-chan tidak?" Tanya Hashirama. Tobirama yang mendengarnya hanya pun meneliti wajah Naruto dan sedikit sifat Naruto yang Ia ketahui.

"Iya dan tidak" Jawab Tobirama seadanya.

.

* * *

Naruto's Apartment..

Keempat anak itu melihat-lihat apartemen Naruto yang sebenarnya cukup kecil, namun masih bisa muat untuk mereka sempat melihat coretan-coretan di dinding disamping pintu apartemen Naruto dan hal itu membuatnya kesal karena mereka hanya bisa menghakimi Naruto tanpa tahu cerita aslinya.

"Ini dia apartemenku. Maaf ya jika tidak terlalu nyaman seperti rumah lama kalian." Ucap Naruto merendah.

Izuna yang mendengarnya tersenyum kecil. "Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun. Lebih baik seperti ini daripada tinggal di kolong jembatan" Ucap Izuna sembari tertawa kecil dan Naruto hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto teringat sesuatu. "Ah ya. Hashirama-nii." Panggil Naruto kepada Hashirama yang sedang menyiapkan futon baginya untuk tidur.

"Ada apa Otouto?" Tanya Hashirama. Naruto kemudian kembali bertanya. "Begini, besok Aku akan melaksanakan Ujian Genin di Akademi dan satu-satunya tekhnik yang belum kukuasai adalah Bunshin no jutsu. Apa Kau bisa mengajarkannya padaku?" Tanya Naruto. Hashirama yang mendengarnya kemudian terkekeh pelan.

"Naruto, ingat saat Tobirama bilang Kau adalah Jinchuriki?" Tanya Hashirama dan Naruto mengangguk.

"Karena Kau adalah Jinchuriki, maka otomatis Kau memiliki chakra yang lebih besar daripada shinobi normal lainnya. Dan Kau mirip denganku dan juga Madara karena kami berdua juga memiliki chakra dalam jumlah besar. Dan karena Kau Jinchuriki, jadi pastinya agak sulit bagimu untuk mengontrol chakra dalam menggunakan Bunshin no jutsu karena tekhnik itu harus memiliki pengendalian chakra. Jadi Aku pernah membuat jurus yang mirip seperti Bunshin no jutsu. Namanya adalah Kagebunshin no jutsu" Jelas Hashirama.

"Kagebunshin no jutsu?" Beo Naruto dan Hashirama kembali mengangguk.

"Iya..jurus itu kuciptakan khusus untukku sebenarnya saat itu karena chakra besar milikku. Jadi kupikir Aku akan mengajarinya padamu hari ini juga" Jelas Hashirama dan mata Naruto berbinar-binar.

"Benarkah itu Hashirama-nii? Yeay! Akhirnya! Jurus keren" Teriak Naruto senang.

"Oi Aniki, Kau yakin akan mengajarinya pada Naruto? Kau tahu bukan kalau jurusmu itu masuk dalam daftar jurus di gulungan terlarang?" Tanya Tobirama.

"Dan Kau pikir siapa pemilik gulungan itu Tobi-chan?" Tanya Hashirama sembari berkacak pinggang. Tobirama yang mendengarnya hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Izuna terlihat sedang merapikan scroll-scrollnya yang sebelumnya ada di kantong senjatanya.'Untung Aku selalu membawa kantong senjata' Batin Izuna sembari tersenyum. Sementara Izuna sibuk dengan scroll-scroll miliknya, Madara sibuk karena Ia sedang mandi.

'Ah..airnya segar..' Batin Madara sembari mengguyur badannya itu.

With Naruto and Hashirama.

"Kagebunshin no jutsu!" Ucap Naruto yang segera mencoba jutsunya setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Hashirama terlebih dulu.

POFF!

Muncullah 5 buah bunshin Naruto, namun dari wajahnya bunshin Naruto, mereka masih terlihat agak pucat.

POFF!

Naruto kembali menghilangkan bunshinnya. "Uh..gomen. Tadi Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu Nii-san" Ucap Naruto.

"Tidak masalah. Kau bisa mencobanya lagi" Jawab Hashirama.

"Baiklah. Kagebunshin no Jutsu!" Teriak Naruto.

POFF!

Hashirama dan Tobirama tersenyum melihatnya. Naruto berhasil membuat 5 bunshin kembali dan sukses tanpa cacat sedikitpun.

"Dia memiliki banyak potensi Nii-san" Ucap Tobirama.

"Aku tahu itu. Mungkin jika Dia mau, kita bisa mengajarinya banyak hal nanti" Sahut Hashirama dan Ia mendapat anggukan dari adiknya itu.

* * *

Skip Time : Sehari setelah Ujian Genin.

* * *

Iruka terlihat berdiri didepan kelas sembari memegang berlembar-lembar kertas yang ada ditangan kanannya. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah ceria murid-muridnya yang sebentar lagi akan meninggalkan ruangan ini. Khususnya Naruto.

"Baiklah, sebelumnya Aku ucapkan selamat kepada kalian semua karena sudah berhasil melaksanakan ujian dengan baik kemarin. Jadi hari ini Aku akan mengumumkan anggota team kalian. Pertama Team 1…"

…

"Team 7 : Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura dan Uzumaki Naruto dengan Jounin pembimbing Hatake Kakashi. " Ucap Iruka.

3 jam kemudian…

"Mana Sensei baru kita itu hah? Ini sudah 3 jam dan kita harus menunggunya terus-menerus seperti ini?" Gerutu seorang gadis berambut pink. Naruto hanya mendesah lelah karena Sakura yang tidak ada hentinya mengoceh terus. Bisakah Ia tenang sedikit?.

Oh..dan kenapa Naruto bisa menjadi tenang seperti ini ? Itu semua adalah ajaran sesat dari Madara. Madara mengatakan kalau pria tidak boleh terlalu cerewet karena menurut Madara sendiri itu tidak bagus dan tidak keren. Dan dengan bodohnya, Naruto mempercayai saja perkataannya karena Ia teringat Sasuke yang pendiam dan selalu dikerubungi banyak gadis di Akademi.

Cklek!

Pintu terbuka dan menampakan seorang pria berambut silver yang terlihat menatap Team 7 dengan tatapan malas.

"Team 7, temui Aku diatap sekarang" Dan dengan itu, Ia menghilang dengan kepulan asap.

* * *

Flaschback : Sehari sebelum pembagian Team

* * *

HashiMada dan TobiIzu terlihat sedang duduk dengan santai disebuah bangku yang terbuat dari Mokuton milik Hashirama karena mereka tidak kebagian tempat duduk mengingat sesaknya ruang rapat council hari ini.

"Hm.. ruangan ini tidak berubah sama sekali sejak pertama kali Aku membangun gedung ini. Hiruzen, kenapa Kau tidak mempercantik ruangan ini saja? Misalkan tambahkan beberapa warna biru untuk cat dinding agar terlihat lebih santai dan rileks? Jangan warna crem seperti ini terus" Jelas Hashirama yang seketika menjadi ahli cat warna. Hiruzen hanya tersenyum kecil sementara yang lainnya hanya memasang ekspresi bingung.

Izuna yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum manis. "Kalian tidak perlu tegang seperti itu. Kami tidak menggigit kok" Celetuk Izuna dan membuat Inoichi tersenyum kecil. Mana ada seorang Uchiha yang memiliki ekspresi seperti itu? Ia tidak pernah menemuinya satu pun karena rata-rata anggota Uchiha yang pernah ditemuinya selalu berwajah datar.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Madara dengan nada dingin. Oke. Jika yang satu ini sudah berbicara, para anggota council seperti Koharu dan Homura tidak akan berani bermulut pedas, apalagi Danzo karena disitu ada Hashirama sang Hokage pertama dan Tobirama sang Hokage Kedua dan Sensei mereka yang mengajarkan sopan santun kepada mereka.

"Begini, tiba-tiba Aku mendapat ide agar kalian berempat membentuk satu team khusus. Kupikir kalian tidak perlu Jounin pembimbing untuk membimbing kalian karena kalian semua sangat kuat." Ucap Hiruzen.

Madara yang mendengarnya pun menaikan kepalanya karena sebelumnya Ia menunduk dan merasa tidak tertarik untuk ikut dalam pembicaraan seperti ini. Apalagi dengan 3 orang tua yang Ia rasa akan jadi sangat menyebalkan.

"Sebuah team? Bolehkan kami yang menamainya?" Tanya Madara antusias. Hashirama kaget melihat keantusiasan Madara kali ini.

'Tumben sekali' Batin Hashirama. Izuna sebenarnya juga kaget melihat keantusiasan Madara. Namun Ia menunjukan ekspresinya hanya dengan tersenyum kecil.

"Tentu saja" Jawab Hiruzen. Hashirama tiba-tiba berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Bagaimana kalau Team Konoha?" Tanya Hashirama sembari menghadap kearah teman-teman dan adiknya.

"Tidak. Nama desa ini saja sudah Konoha, masa mau Konoha lagi?" Tanya Tobirama yang tidak terlalu setuju.

"Team Senju?"

"Disini ada Uchiha"

"Team Uchiha?"

"Kita Senju, Kau mau memakai nama Uchiha?."

"Hn, Aku tahu nama yang tepat!" Ucap Madara yang tiba-tiba berdiri

Hashirama dan yang lainnya menengok kearah Madara.

"Team Uchisen" Ucap Madara sembari menyeringai tipis.

"Uchisen?" Tanya Izuna. Madara mengangguk "Kepanjangannya adalah Uchiha dan Senju" Ucap Madara

Hashirama dan Tobirama mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah, urusan team sudah selesai dan apalagi yang ingin Kau bicarakan?" Tanya Madara lagi.

"Kami ingin kalian berempat tinggal di Mansion khusus yang sudah kami siapkan kemarin untuk tempat tinggal kalian. Kami tidak ingin melihat kalian tinggal di tempat tinggalnya Naruto" Ucap Koharu dengan nada datar. Madara yang mendengar ucapan salah satu tetua bau tanah itu pun menjadi emosi. Dia pikir Dia siapa bisa mengatur dirinya?.

"Apa maksudmu tidak mengijinkan kami tinggal disana hah, nenek tua? Kau pikir Kau yang menemukan desa ini? Kami yang menemukan, membangun dan memberi nama desa ini dan Kau bukanlah apa-apa, jadi Kau tidak ada hak untuk mengatur kami!" Jelas Madara marah dengan sharingan aktif yang menatap tajam Koharu.

Koharu yang terpancing juga emosinya pun ikut membalas. Apakah Wanita ini tidak punya akal sehat karena berani berdebat dengan The Great Uchiha Madara?. Sementara itu, Hashirama, Tobirama dan Izuna hanya diam saja karena mereka bertiga tahu kalau Madara bisa mengatasi hal sekecil ini. Begitu juga dengan anggota lainnya.

"Karena dia adalah monster dan seharusnya orang-orang penting seperti kalian tidak tinggal dengan monster. Dan hanya Hashirama-sama yang menemukan desa ini. Uchiha hanya menerima perjanjian damai saat itu " Oke.. sepertinya Ia benar-benar tidak punya akal sehat. Hashirama yang mendengarnya tiba-tiba tertawa keras Tobirama hanya menatap tajam Koharu.

"Hahaha" Hashirama masih tertawa dan kali ini Madara juga ikut tertawa. Izuna pun masih dengan senyuman manis yang terpampang di wajah imutnya.

"Heh, bodoh. Jadi orang jangan sok tahu. Kau itu kan hanya mendapat sejarahnya dari guruakademimu dan Aku yakin Kau tidak pernah bertanya pada Jounin pembimbingmu bukan?" Ucap Madara sambil menyeringai kejam dan sadis dan saat itu juga, saat Ia menoleh kearah Tobirama, Ia mendapat anggukan dari Tobirama dan itu berarti kalau yang Ia katakan itu benar.

Hiruzen yang melihatnya hanya bisa senyam-senyum sendiri. Kapan lagi melihat para tetua tidak tahu diri seperti mereka kalah telak seperti ini?.

"Asal Kau tahu, Konoha adalah impianku dan Hashirama saat kami masih berada di era perang antar klan dan Uchiha tidak hanya menerima perjanjian damai dari klan Senju, tapi Aku dan Hashirama berniat untuk mewujudkan impian yang belum tercapai itu. Dan asal Kau tahu, Akulah orang yang memberi nama pada desa ini" Jelas Madara yang masih disertai oleh seringai kejamnya dan terlihatlah keringat dingin yang mengalir dari wajah wanita tua itu, namun Ia masih tetap keras kepala. Hah..kenapa hanya urusan kecil malah akhirnya jadi perdebatan seperti ini.

"Ah ya, satu lagi. Naruto Uzumaki itu bukan monster, tapi Ia telah menjadi adik kami dan anggota keluarga kami" Statement terakhir dari Madara membuat Koharu dan Danzo menggelemetukan giginya. Mereka berdua tidak percaya. Bocah iblis itu menjadi bagian keluarga dari empat orang ini?.

'Sial! Bocah itu sekarang seharusnya sudah menjadi senjata yang hebat untuk desa ini. Jika saja tidak ada keempat orang ini dan seandainya Hiruzen mengijinkanku saat itu, pasti semuanya tidak jadi kacau begini!' Rutuk pria berperban itu. Dan tanpa disadari olehnya, sedari tadi Madara sudah berkali-kali menatap kearahnya dan hal itu disadari oleh adiknya dan kedua Senju itu. Dan mereka yakin ada yang tidak beres karena mereka melihat tatapan benci yang Madara tujukan pada orang berperban itu.

"Jika tidak ada yang perlu diklarifikasi lagi, Aku akan keluar sekarang bersama teamku." Ucap Madara dingin dan kemudian bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Ia baru saja menonaktifkan sharingannya dan Hashirama menghilangkan keempat bangku-bangku yang terbuat dari jutsunya itu.

"Dan Hiruzen, bisakah Kau membuat kami melakukan misi berbarengan dengan Team Naruto nanti jika mereka melakukan misi Rank C? Kupikir itu akan menyenangkan" Ucap Madara santai kemudian melenggang kearah pintu keluar dari ruangan rapat Council.

"Kita pergi, Team Uchisen"Ucap Madara dan Ia hanya mendapatkan senyuman dari kedua temannya dan adiknya dibelakang.

Dijalan menuju training ground 44, Hashirama bertanya satu hal kepada Madara.

"Hei Madara" Panggil Hashirama sembari memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

Madara yang sedang melamuni hasil observasinya tadi tentang kakek tua berperban itu pun langsung tersadar dari lamunannya dan kemudian menoleh kearah Hashirama.

"Apa?" Tanya Madara singkat.

"Apa yang Kau pikirkan tentang tempat ini, Madara?" Tanya Hashirama

Madara melirik kearah sahabatnya itu. Dan seutas senyuman kecil terukir di wajah tampannya.

"Aku cukup suka dengan tempat ini, tapi hanya menyukai beberapa orang saja dan mereka adalah yang peduli dengan Naruto." Ucap Madara. Hashirama tersenyum mendengar jawaban sahabatnya.

"Kau akan berusaha melindunginya seperti Kau berusaha melindungi Izuna-kun, bukan begitu Madara?" Tanya Hashirama lagi.

"Ya.. anak itu.. mengingatkanku pada adikku yang sudah meninggal saat Ia masih berumur 7 tahun" Ucap Madara dengan raut wajah sedih.

'Bahkan umur adiknya sama seperti saat Kawarama meninggal' Batin Hashirama yang ikut sedih juga saat mengingat kematian adiknya dulu saat era perang antar klan terjadi.

End of flashback..

**To Be Continued..**

* * *

**A/N : Author datang dengan apdet kilat. Soalnya lagi ada ide untuk fict yang satu ini. Sekedar pemberitahuan, The Legacy akan update jumat atau sabtu minggu depan kalau gk ada halangan dan The future sekitar minggu depannya lagi.**

**Balasan Review : **

** : Ini sudah lanjut..hehe**

**septianyudaprasetyo48: Ok..ini uda lanjut kok**

**yuuki uzumaki naruto : Wah..humornya kerasa ya? Aku kira enggak soalnya aw gk terlalu pinter ngelawak juga sih..hehe. Dan The Legacy uda ada tuh jdwal apdetnya di A/N barusan..hehe**

**agustatsumi : Makasih dan ini uda lanjut kok..hehe..lagi apdet kilat**

**FarhanadiN : Em..emang sengaja banyak time skip soalnya klo kayak pas Tobirama jelasin ke Hiruzen tentang gimana mereka bisa dateng kesini, nanti malah bikin bosen dong soalnya uda ada adegan nya sebelumnya..hehe..dan makasih buat reviewnya. Salam juga..hehe**

**Ok… after all, please give me your review all!^^**

**See you next time...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Move to the new apartemen and Sasuke meet with his ancestors

**Balasan Review :**

**Guest : Well, I thought I would try it, it's just that I do not know when I'll make the english version, I hope you can be a bit patient because frankly, if I'm reading a fict, I just understood from English to Indonesian, but somewhat less able otherwise .. thanks for the review ^^**

**mantepbray : Ok..Author usahakan biar humornya bisa bagus..hehe..makasih buat reviewnya ya..**

**Lavenderh Fe : Ok.. ini ud apdet kok..**

**Vivi Novita : Wah..humornya kerasa ya? Baguslah kalo gtu..soalnya aq sendiri jg agk ragu klo humornya kerasa..hehe. Dan buat kpn HashiMito menikah, anggep aja setengah tahun pas Konoha terbentuk. Dan karena baru menikah, otomatis Hashirama gk kenal Tsunade..hehe..makasih buat reviewnya ya..**

**Z irawan3 : Yosh, makashi buat reviewnya senpai, ini ud lanjut..**

**Uzumaki hunter : Hm.. sebenernya bener jg..cm aq lupa mikirin itu pas kemarin aq update..jd, alur pikiran aq gini. Mereka berempat itu dateng ke Konoha masa depan karena komet. Nah, trus aq pikir klo waktu kn berjalan trus dan terkadang setiap 'waktu(maksudnya masa)' itu agak berbeda dengan yang sebelum terjadi dan sesudah terjadi, jd MadaHashi dan TobiIzu( yang kelempar ke ms dpn) sm Madara yg jd jahat itu berbeda kejadian, tp tetep satu masa..bingung ya?..gomen ne klo bingung..soalnya kepikiran konsepnya dari pemikiran rumit kyk yg td..hehe..and makasih buat reviewnya^^**

**Gaki : klo gtu, kt sesama penyuka time-travel..hehe.. makasih buat reviewnya^^**

**Siapa kau itu tidak penting v : Untuk pair mereka blum ditentukan..soalnya agak susah buat cari cewe yg cocok..apalagi buat madara sm tobi..mereka kn pemilih..heheh..dan tenang aja.. sementara ini masih kearah friendship..makasih buat reviewnya..**

**yuuki uzumaki naruto : Untuk pair, belakangan belum aq tentuin soalnya masih d genre frinedship.. dan..aq usahain gk mainstream..makasih ya buat reviewnya**

**Ero Azazel : Haha.. iya dong.. gk mungkin kan madara kalah debat sm tetua-tetua ..hehe..ok..ini ud lanjut **

**Thanks To :**

** , .792, ,Lompoberang , mitsuka sakurai, dedyagustar95, **

**Ok.. seperti biasa, happy reading and give me your precious review^^**

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto©

The Uchisen Team by Shiroi Kitsune-chan

Genre : Adventure, Friendship &amp; Humour

Rate : T

Main Chara : Naruto &amp; Sasuke , Hashirama &amp; Madara , Tobirama &amp; Izuna

Summary :

Bagaimana jadinya jika setelah setahun Konoha terbentuk, Madara, Hashirama, Izuna dan Tobirama tiba-tiba saja terhisap kedalam sebuah lubang hitam dan malah berakhir di Konoha masa depan? Dan yang lebih parah.. ukuran tubuh mereka kembali ke wujud anak umur 13 tahun! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?.

Preview Chapter…

"Hei Madara" Panggil Hashirama sembari memasukan kedua tanganya kedalam saku celananya.

Madara yang sedang melamuni hasil observasinya tadi tentang kakek tua berperban itu pun langsung tersadar dari lamunannya dan kemudian menoleh kearah Hashirama

"Apa?" Tanya Madara singkat.

"Apa yang Kau pikirkan tentang tempat ini, Madara?" Tanya Hashirama

Madara melirik kearah sahabatnya itu. Dan seutas senyuman terukir di wajah tampannya.

"Aku cukup suka dengan tempat ini, tapi hanya menyukai beberapa orang saja dan mereka adalah yang peduli dengan Naruto." Ucap Madara. Hashirama tersenyum mendengar jawaban sahabatnya.

"Kau akan berusaha melindunginya seperti Kau berusaha melindungi Izuna-kun, bukan begitu Madara?" Tanya Hashirama lagi.

"Ya.. anak itu.. mengingatkanku pada adikku yang sudah meninggal saat Ia masih berumur 7 tahun" Ucap Madara dengan raut wajah sedih.

'Bahkan umur adiknya sama seperti saat Kawarama meninggal' Batin Hashirama yang ikut sedih juga saat mengingat kematian adiknya dulu saat era perang antar klan terjadi.

End of flashback..

.

* * *

Chapter 3 : Move to the new apartemen and Sasuke meet with his ancestors

* * *

Hari kedua setelah Rapat Council

Lokasi : Forest of the death

.

"Hei" Panggil seorang anak berambut raven spike kepada temannya yang memiliki gaya rambut mangkok.

"Apa?" Tanya balik anak itu. Madara, nama anak berambut raven itu hanya menghela nafas. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti situasi yang sekarang sedang mereka alami. Kenapa mereka harus ke Hutan Kematian?. Memangnya apa yang mau dilakukan si Senju yang telah menjadi rivalnya selama bertahun-tahun itu?. Berburu kecoa?. Atau tikus?. Dan semoga saja tidak keduanya karena Madara paling benci (baca : takut) dengan yang namanya kecoa.

"Kita mau melakukan apa disini?" Tanya Madara sembari mengipas-ngipas badannya yang kegerahan dengan kipas bermodel lambang klan Uchiha. Izuna dan Tobirama hanya diam saja sembari mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua kakak mereka.

"Hm..melakukan apa ya? Hayo..coba tebak" Hashirama kembali menjahili sahabatnya itu dan membuat perempatan kembali muncul di kepalanya.

Sring!

Madara mengaktifkan sharingannya karena sudah mulai kesal dengan kejahilan Hashirama. 'Perasaan waktu kecil nih anak kagak begini deh' Batin Madara sweatdropped.

Hashirama yang melihat sharingan aktif di kedua mata Madara pun langsung memasang pose bertarungnya dengan kedua telapak tangan yang disatukan.

"Awas! Maddie-chan marah!" Teriak Hashirama dengan tawa jahil yang terpampang di wajah childish nya itu. Izuna dan Tobirama yang mendengarnya sweatdropped ditempat.

TWITCH!

Dan, perempatan yang ada di kepala Madara pun bertambah lebih banyak dari yang sebelumnya. Sekarang ini,Ia ingin sekali mengirim si Dobe itu masuk rumah sakit.

'Dasar Aniki bodoh.' Gumam Tobirama sembari menghela nafas karena pusing memikirkan Kakaknya itu.

'Aku hanya berharap Hashi-san tidak masuk rumah sakit' Batin Izuna yang melihat tingkah Hashirama dan Madara dengan senyum kikuk.

"Teme!** Susano'o**!" Teriak Madara marah dan mencoba mengaktifkan Susano'o miliknya.

"Hoho..**Mokuton no jutsu!**" Ucap Hashirama yang masih diselingi dengan senyum jahilnya tadi. Sungguh. Baru kali ini Ia bisa dengan puasnya menjahili sahabatnya itu

Dan..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Krikk-krikk..krikk-krikk..

.

Tidak ada satupun jutsu yang keluar. Madara hanya menatap bingung Hashirama, sementara Hashirama menatap Madara juga dengan pandangan bingung.

'Aneh..biasanya tanpa kuucapkan juga Susano'oku sudah bisa keluar dengan sendirinya' batin Madara.

"Hoi, apa yang terjadi hah?" Tanya Madara dengan nada seperti orang ngajak berkelahi. Atau sebenarnya mereka memang sudah berkelahi?. Hashirama yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Madara juga menggeleng.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Maddie..kurasa..ini karena kita kurang latihan?" Ucap Hashirama dengan nada bertanya. Madara kembali memasang deathglare lagi ke Hashirama karena Ia memanggilnya dengan panggilan menjijikan itu lagi.

'Oh..hebat. Hashi-san beruntung tidak masuk rumah sakit kali ini.' Batin Izuna polos.

"Hm..bisa jadi karena kita kembali ke umur 13 tahun. Lagipula, bukannya Kau baru bisa menggunakan Mokuton saat umurmu 14 tahun Aniki?" Tanya Tobirama. Hashirama yang mendengarnya hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Ya..bisa jadi gara-gara itu.

"Kalau begitu, akan kupercepat saja karena rasanya terlalu lama menunggu tahun depan" Ucap Hashirama. Madara yang mendengarnya pun sweatdropped.

"Oi, tahun ini seharusnya umurmu kan 29. Tapi, karena kita ke umur 13 tahun lagi, Aku rasa umurmu tahun ini jadi 14 tahun" Jelas Madara. Hashirama yang mendengarnya pun mengangguk setuju.

"Begitu, kalau begitu, kita tinggal mempelajari lagi jutsu yang belum bisa kita keluarkan sekarang." Sahut Izuna yang ikut memberikan opininya.

"Hm.." Madara hanya mengangguk, tanda menyetujui opini adik manisnya itu. Namun Ia kembali teringat satu hal.

"Oh ya..Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, Baka-dobe" Ucap Madara.

Hashirama yang mendengarnya pun hanya tersenyum watados dan meberikan dua jari yang membentuk tanda peace.

"Ok..sebenarnya Aku kesini hanya untuk melihat hutan ini saja." Jawab Hashirama singkat. Madara hanya ber'oh' ria saja, namun pada detik selanjutnya, Ia sudah mengepalkan tangan kanannya kuat-kuat dan bersiap untuk kembali membogem wajah Hokage pertama itu.

"Oh..Kau bilang hanya untuk melihat-lihat ya, hm?" Tanya Madara disertai dengan evil smirk dan aura berwarna hitam pekat yang menguar dari balik tubuhnya.

"Y-Ya.. t-tentu saja.. soalnya hutan ini Aku y-yang membuatnya. J-jadi tidak masalah b-bukan kalau kita kesini untuk me-melihatnya? L-Lagipula, kita bisa sekalian latihan disini" Jelas Hashirama dengan nada tergagap dan berharap kepada Kami-sama agar Ia terhindar dari yang namanya rumah sakit. Dan seolah-olah doanya dikabulkan oleh Sang Kami, tiba-tiba saja aura hitam yang ada dibelakang Madara menghilang.

"Hm..benar juga. Kalau begitu, ayo kita latihan disini" Ajak Madara. Hashirama yang mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas lega.

'Hah..Aku selamat' Batin Hashirama sembari mengelap keringat di dahinya.

.

* * *

Sementara itu dengan Team 7..

"Ini..makanlah.." Ucap seorang anak berambut raven ala chiken butt yang terlihat menyodorkan sebuah bento kepada seorang anak berambut pirang dengan wajah manis yang dipenuhi tiga garis kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya.

"T-Teme.." Naruto berucap sembari berlinang air mata karena terharu, bukan karena iritasi ringan. Ia tidak menyangka kalau teman setimnya yang terkenal arogan, irit bicara dan pelit(?) itu bisa melakukan hal seperti ini.

Sakura yang melihatnya pun menjadi bingung sendiri. Bagaimana kalau Sensei mereka itu melihat apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang?.

Namun, setelah Naruto menerima dua buah suapan bento yang Sasuke suapi, tiba-tiba muncul angin kencang didepan mereka dan ledakan di lokasi yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari mereka berada. Dan mereka bertiga pikir, Sensei mereka melihat apa yang mereka lakukan sehingga Sensei mereka mendramatisir kedatangannya dengan angin kencang dan ledakan tadi.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!?" Tanya Kakashi dengan nada marah. Naruto hanya menelan ludahnya dengan sedikit usaha karena Ia agak ketakutan melihat 'Nii-san' nya dalam mode marah seperti itu.

"N-Nii-san.. jangan marahi Sasuke atau Sakura. Aku yang berhak menerima hukuman ini. Jadi jangan marahi mereka dan jangan gagalkan mereka" Pinta Naruto dengan nada sedih. Kakashi yang mendengarnya pun kaget. Bukan karena nada sedih yang terdengar dari mulut Naruto.

"Naruto, kutegaskan disini Kau memanggilku dengan panggilan Sensei dan bukan Nii-san lagi" Jelas Kakashi dengan nada lemah lembut yang membuat Sasuke dan Sakura cengo.

"Iya Kaka-sensei" Ucap Naruto. Kakashi yang mendengarnya hanya mengacak-acak rambut pirang Naruto. Kakashi pun menarik nafas panjang sebelum mengucapkan apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang.

"Baiklah.. kalian semua..LULUS!" Ucap Kakashi. Seharusnya, dimana kita mendengar kalau kita lulus didalam sebuah ujian, kita pasti senang dan berteriak-teriak untuk melampiaskan kebahagiaan yang terpendam.

Dan anehnya, Team 7 tidak melakukan apa-apa kecuali berdiam diri.

"Err..kalian kenapa?" Tanya Kakashi gugup. Apakah Dia telah memberikan serangan jantung kepada ketiga muridnya?.

"Er, tidak.. tidak ada apa-apa. Lagipula, bisakah kalian melepas ikatan ini? Tanganku rasanya seperti kesemutan" Ucap Naruto. Kakashi yang mendengarnya pun dengan sigap melepas ikatan yang tadi Ia berikan untuk mengikat Naruto di batang pohon.

Setelah dilepas, Naruto mengusap-usap kedua lengannya untuk sedikit meredakan rasa kesemutan itu.

"Ok.. Aku harap kalian bisa berkumpul besok disini lagi untuk menerima misi pertama kalian" Jelas Kakashi yang kemudian merogoh sesuatu dari kantong senjatanya. Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura pun memandang dengan nada penasaran akan benda apa yang kira-kira akan dikeluarkan oleh Kakashi.

Dan.. yang dikeluarkan oleh Kakashi adalah….

Icha-icha paradise edisi musim panas terbaru!

Gubrak!

Dan karena melihat benda yang dikeluarkan oleh Sensei mesum mereka, itu pun membuat Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto jatuh ketanah dengan tidak elitnya.

Kakashi yang sadar dengan apa yang terjadi dengan ketiga muridnya pun mengalihkan perhatiaanya dari bukunya sejenak. Ingat..hanya untuk sejenak..

"Huh.. kalian kenapa?" Tanya Kakashi bingung dengan pandangan yang Ia alihkan kembali ke bacaanya.

Naruto hanya mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa sakit karena terjatuh ketanah tadi. Lagian juga gak ada yang minta buat pada jatuh ketanah. Bener gak?.

"Un… tida ada apa-apa Nii-.. maksudku Kaka-sensei.." Ucap Naruto. Kakashi yang sedang membaca buku nistanya pun tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya.. Sandaime-sama bilang, apartemen barumu sudah ditemukan dan Sandaime juga sudah membayar sewa selama satu bulan kedepan. Jadi, hari ini Kau bisa pindah bersama mereka berempat." Jelas Kakashi. "Oh.. dan kalau Kau mau, kita bisa mengadakan acara untuk rumah barumu. Bagaimana?" Tanya Kakashi lagi. Sakura yang mendengarnya pun merasa semangat.

"Hei..itu ide yang bagus Naruto. Kita semua bisa merayakannya dirumah barumu itu dan biar Aku yang memasak dan Aku juga akan mengajak Ino agar bisa membantuku memasak. Kalian bertiga mengurus dekorasi saja. Bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura dan hal tersebut mendapatkan persetujuan dari Naruto.

"Tentu saja dattebayo! Itu bagus sekali. Tapi, Aku kan harus membersihkannya dulu. Ah..nanti kuajak mereka berempat sajalah" Ucap Naruto. Sasuke yang dari tadi mendengar kata "mereka berempat" menjadi penasaran.

"Dobe, sebenarnya siapa mereka berempat itu?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke pun menunjukan seringai rubahnya.

"Kau yakin ingin tahu? Kalau Kau tahu, Kau akan menyesal lho.." Ucap Naruto masih dengan seringaian rubahnya. Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus. "Hmph! Memangnya siapa mereka itu hah? Aku yakin mereka hanya orang biasa yang sama saja dobenya seperti Kau" Ucap Sasuke. Kakashi yang mendengarnya pun menghela nafas dan berdoa dalam hati.

'Semoga hal buruk tidak terjadi padamu Sasuke. Dan kalaupun terjadi, Kuharap Kau bisa tenang dialam sana dan tidak menggangguku' Batin Kakashi berdoa dan isi doanya pun nista.

"Hoho..lihat saja nanti.." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum lebar yang menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya yang kinclong itu.

* * *

Sakura dan Ino terlihat sedang berbelanja beberapa sayur-sayuran dan beberapa bahan dekorasi untuk acara syukuran di rumah baru Naruto. Dan setelah mereka membeli semua peralatan yang dibutuhkan, mereka melihat 4 orang anak yang terlihat memakai baju yang cukup kotor dan dengan wajah yang kumal.

Dan tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura pun menghampiri mereka berempat dan membuat keempat anak itu bingung dengan kehadiran gadis berambut pink itu.

"Um.. sebenarnya Aku tidak tahu berapa umur kalian, tapi Aku yakin kalau kalian semua pasti sudah menjalani hidup yang cukup berat. Ini ambilah sedikit uang dariku. Aku harap itu bisa mencukupi makan malam kalian malam ini. Jaa!" Dengan itu, Sakura pergi dari mereka berempat setelah memberikan uang yang mungkin saja akan cukup untuk membeli beberapa sayuran.

"Hei.. Kau kenal dia?" Tanya seorang anak berambut mangkok. Yang berambut raven pun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Dan apakah Ia pikir kita ini seorang gelandangan?" Tanya si rambut raven dengan nada tinggi sembari melihat beberapa ryo ditangannya.

"Hahaha.. lagipula diantara kita berempat, pakaianmu lah yang terlihat paling banyak debunya. Pantas saja gadis tadi menganggapmu seperti gelandangan…hahahaha"Sahut temannya dan Ia pun mendapatkan kekehan dari dua anak dibelakangnya.

"TEMEEE!" Teriak si rambut raven membahana yang diikuti dengan tenggelamnya matahari sore.

.

.

Apartemen Naruto..

"Tadaima!" Teriak Izuna dari arah pintu depan. Ia dan ketiga orang dibelakangnya sudah diberi tahu untuk menuju ke alamat ini oleh Hokage ketiga karena sebelumnya mereka pulang ke apartemen lama Naruto dan menemukan semua barang sudah tidak ada.

"Okaeri, wah Izuna-nii dan yang lainnya sudah pulang!" Teriak Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari kamar barunya setelah Ia menata ruangan demi ruangan dengan bantuan dari teamnya.

"Ya..kami baru saja pulang setelah latihan sedikit di Hutan kematian." Jawab Madara.

"Hm.. toilet ada dimana? Aku ingin sekali mandi karena tubuhku sudah sangat lengket" Tambah Madara lagi.

"Oh..dekat dapur dan belok saja kekanan. Kamar Mada-nii dan Izu-nii ada di lantai dua" Ucap Naruto dan menambahkan sedikit informasi tentang letak kamar Madara dan Izuna yang sama-sama satu lantai, tetapi berbeda ruangan.

"Lalu, kamar kami dimana dan kurasa ada orang lain lagi dirumah ini selain kita" Ucap Tobirama. Well, Dia memang ahli sensor bukan?.

"Kamar Hashi-nii dan Tobi-nii juga dilantai dua" Jawab Naruto.

"Hm..baiklah" JawabTobirama dan Ia pun naik ke lantai dua untuk melihat-lihat kamarnya. Sepertinya Ia harus melakukan lebih banyak misi agar Ia memiliki uang yang cukup untuk membeli beberapa furniture agar rumah mereka tidak terlihat kosong melompong seperti ini.

.

Sasuke terlihat baru saja membantu merapikan beberapa barang di kamar tamu dan juga memindahkan beberapa barang. Dan juga Ia merasa tidak pernah selelah ini selain latihan. Jadi, Ia memutuskan untuk meminjam handuk pada Naruto dan berniat untuk mandi di kamar mandi yang letaknya di dekat dapur.

Namun, yang Ia temui adalah kamar mandi dalam keadaan lampu menyala dan pintu terkunci. Jadi Sasuke pikir ada seseorang didalam dan akhirnya Ia memilih untuk menunggu didepan kamar mandi daripada Ia kedahuluan orang lain lagi.

Dan setelah 10 menit menunggu, pintu kamar mandi pun akhirnya terbuka dan menampilkan seorang anak berambut hitam spike dengan matanya yang juga berwarna hitam onyx. Sasuke yang tadinya sedang menunduk dan melamun pun mendongakan kepalanya keatas dan kedua onyx nya kaget karena melihat seorang anak yang memiliki rambut dan warna mata yang mirip seperti ciri-ciri anggota klanya.

"Siapa Kau ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada curiga. Madara yang mendengar kalau ada seorang bocah yang sedang duduk dilantai dan bertanya kepadanya pun hanya bisa menguap bosan, dan juga ngantuk.

"Kau sendiri siapa bocah?" Tanya Madara dengan nada bosan. Sasuke yang dipanggil bocah pun tidak terima.

"Jangan kembali bertanya! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku dan juga apa-apaan panggilan bocahmu itu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada kesal.

Madara hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan yang kembali dilontarkan Sasuke.

"Dengar ya bocah Uchiha. Belajarlah untuk sedikit lebih sopan pada leluhurmu" Dan dengan itu, Madara pun meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri didepan pintu kamar mandi.

Dan Sasuke hanya kembali mengulang perkataan anak yang tadi didalam kepalanya.

'Dengar ya bocah Uchiha. Belajarlah untuk sedikit lebih sopan pada leluhurmu' Dan seketika kedua mata Sasuke membulat sempurna .

'Dia tahu Aku seorang Uchiha! Siapa Dia sebenarnya?' Batin Sasuke yang ikut-ikutan kelantai dua dan setelah sampai diatas, Ia kaget melihat lambang klan Uchiha dan Senju yang terlukis didepan 4 pintu kamar itu.

'Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa ada lambang klan Uchiha disini?' Batin Sasuke dan Ia pun mendengar suara pintu terbuka dari arah kirinya.

Dan setelah pintu itu terbuka, dari dalam ruangan itu, tampaklah seorang anak dengan ukuran tubuh yang sedikit lebih pendek dari Sasuke.

Izuna, yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah pun menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan datar dan juga kagum karena ternyata ada seseorang yang memang berperawakan mirip dengannya.

'Jadi, dia adalah orang yang dibicarakan Naruto saat itu' batin Izuna.

Izuna pun menghampiri Sasuke sembari tersenyum.

"Halo, apa ada bisa kubantu, Uchiha muda?" Tanya Izuna masih dengan senyumannya.

Sasuke yang melihat wajah Izuna pun hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. Kenapa ada seseorang lagi yang berperawakan mirip dengan ciri-ciri klannya dan mengetahui kalau dirinya itu seorang Uchiha?

"Kau..sebenarnya kalian ini siapa? Kenapa Aku melihat dua lambang klan Uchiha disini dan kenapa Kau mirip denganku?" Tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi. Izuna yang mendengar pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengerti akan situasi yang sudah terjadi.

"Ah..sepertinya ada sedikit kesalah pahaman disini" Ucap Izuna sembari menjemur handuk berwarna biru mudanya itu di sebuah balkon yang bisa digunakan untuk memandangi pemandangan malam, sekaligus tempat untuk menjemur.

Sasuke yang mendengar jawaban dari Izuna pun malah tambah bingung.

"A-Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Izuna hanya mendesah lelah.

"Lebih baik sekarang Kau mandi dan setelahnya, pergilah ke ruang semua pertanyaanmu akan terjawab." Dan setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Izuna menuruni tangga dan menuju ketempat yang menurutnya belum terlalu rapi dengan niat membantu adiknya beres-beres rumah.

* * *

Sekarang seluruh anggota team 7 dan HashiMada, juga TobiIzu juga sudah sampai di ruang makan. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat untuk membuka pembicaraan sampai akhirnya Naruto membuka pembicaraan duluan.

"Er, begini Teme, keempat orang yang saat itu Aku dan Kaka-sensei bicarakan adalah mereka berempat." Ucap Naruto, namun tentu saja Sasuke merasa kalau teman blondie nya itu belum selesai meluruskan kesalah pahaman itu.

"Dan juga, Kau ingat kan saat Kau bilang kalau menurutmu, mereka berempat sama dobenya denganku?" Dan setelah Naruto berkata seperti itu, Sasuke yakin ada aura mengerikan yang menguar dari keempat orang itu, tapi dua diantara mereka jauh lebih menyeramkan.

"Mereka adalah kakak angkatku" Lanjut Naruto lagi. Ok, sekarang Sasuke merasa harus mencari cara untuk kabur dari amukan keempat orang tadi yang sepertinya akan dimulai sebentar lagi.

"Oh..Aku lupa memperkenalkan mereka, yang berambut spike hitam itu Madara Uchiha, yang wajahnya mirip denganmu itu namanya Izuna Uchiha, yang berambut putih itu Tobirama Senju dan yang terakhir adalah Hashirama Senju." Dan dengan sedikit perkenalan dari Naruto Sasuke dan Sakura pun menjadi takut karena..

'Gawat! Tadi Aku sempat mengira kalau mereka adalah gelandangan, tapi ternyata mereka itu adalah kakak angkat Naruto?" Batin Sakura.

'Urgh..ini akan menjadi sulit untuk kabur' Batin Sasuke yang sifat coolnya sudah sedikit menghilang.

Dan sekarang, Sakura merasa kalau Madara memperhatikannya sekarang.

"K-Kau ..M-Madara Uchiha? Yang saat itu bertarung dengan H-Hokage P-Pertama?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada gagap. Ia pun terdengar seperti Hinata kedua kali ini.

"Ya..itu benar. Dan omong-omong, ini uangmu." Ucap Madara sembari menyodorkan beberapa ryo yang diberikan Sakura tadi sore.

"Uwahh! Go-gomen! A-Aku tidak bermaksud-.." Kali ini Sakura sampai sembah sujud karena takut..yah..dibunuh, namun ucapannya belum selesai karena sekarang dipotong.

"Tidak apa Kunoichi-san, lagipula Aku suka saat Madara dikira gelandangan seperti tadi dan jadinya, Aku memiliki bahan bercandaan untuknya.." Porong Hashirama sembari kembali tertawa. Tobirama hanya mendesah lelah karena sifat Anikinya yang tidak pernah berubah. Dan Madara yang menatapnya nyalang dan dengan mangekyo aktif di kedua matanya.

Sasuke tertegun saat melihat mata itu. Mata yang mengingatkannya pada orang yang paling Ia benci.

"Mata itu.."Gumam Sasuke dan semua orang pun mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Sasuke.

"Ada apa bocah? Oh ya, dan urusan kita belum selesai karena Kau secara tidak langsung juga mengataiku 'dobe' bukan?. " Tanya Madara disertai dengan evil smirknya.

Sasuke hanya bisa menelan ludah saat melihat wajah dan senyuman menyeramkan dari leluhurnya itu.

'Uh..ini gawat. Setidaknya Aku harus kabur sekarang sebelum-..' Pemikiran Sasuke untuk kabur pun putus ditengah jalan setelah mendengar kata-kata Izuna yang membuatnya hampir mengalirkan air mata karena terharu, namun Ia tidak akan menangis karena tidak mau membuat malu dirinya dengan membiarkan image coolnya luntur didepan mereka semua.

"Sudahlah Aniki, Sasuke-chan hanya tidak tahu kalau itu kita, begitu juga dengan Sakura-chan" Ucap Izuna menenangkan yang terdengar seperti malaikat turundari surga untuk membela Sasuke yang akan dihukum.

"Hm..baiklah" Ucap Madara dan Izuna hanya tersenyum.

"Jadi, kenapa kalian bisa ada disini dan..bertubuh kecil?" Tanya Sakura. Tobirama, Izuna dan Hashirama pun saling melirik.

"Jadi, siapa yang mau bercerita? Aku sudah pernah bercerita sebelumnya" Ucap Tobirama dengan nada datar.

"Hm..Aku juga sudah pernah dan saat itu bersama Izuna saat kita ditraktir Iruka itu" Ucap Hashirama, sementata Izuna mengangguk. Dan setelahnya mereka bertiga mengarahkan tatapan mereka kearah Madara.

"Apa?" Tanya Madara. "Sekarang adalah giliranmu untuk menceritakan kejadiannya Nii-san" Ucap Izuna sembari memamerkan senyum mentarinya itu.

Madara yang mendengarnya pun hanya mendesah lelah. Well, ini akan menjadi cerita yang cukup panjang.

Setengah jam kemudian…

Madara baru saja selesai menceritakan kejadian yang menimpa mereka berempat kepada Sasuke dan Sakura. Setelahnya, Ia mencari air dingin dan menghabiskan 3 gelas sekaligus karena haus dan belum sempat minum saat selesai makan malam.

"Dan, setelahnya kalian semua berakhir dengan tinggal bersama Naruto?" Tanya Sakura .

"Hn..seperti yang Kau lihat, Haruno" Jawab Madara dan Ia menambah gelas keempatnya.

Kemudian Madara teringat akan satu hal dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sasuke.

"Kudengar klanku dibantai 5 tahun yang lalu. Siapa yang melakukannya?" Tanya Madara dengan berpura-pura tidak tahu. Sasuke tertegun kembali mendengarnya. Ia tidak mengira kalau Madara akan melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu.

Sakura hanya menatap cemas saat melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang berubah drastis seperti seorang pembunuh.

"Itachi..Uchiha..Klanku, Ayah, Ibu, Nenek dan Kakekku..semuanya dibantai malam itu dan dengan mudahnya Ia mengatakan padaku kalau alasan Ia melakukan semua itu adalah karena.. ingin mengetes kekuatannya sendiri.." Jawa Sasuke dengan nada penuh dendam. Madara menyeringai senang karena Ia menemukan seorang Uchiha yang cukup unik menurutnya.

"Begitu..rasanya Aku semakin yakin ingin mencarinya nanti" Ucap Madara dan membuat Sasuke kembali kaget.

"Untuk apa Kau mencarinya? Apa Kau juga ingin membalas dendam karena Ia telah membantai klanmu?" Tanya Sasuke. Madara pun hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Tidak. Alasanku adalah untuk mengukur kekuatannya. Siapa tahu Ia bisa masuk dalam daftar orang-orang yang harus kukalahkan dan Hashirama berada di nomor pertama" Ucap Madara. Sasuke sweatdropped mendengarnya.

'Sama saja' batin Sasuke.

"Lalu ..siapa yang kedua?" Tanya Sakura.

Madara yang mendengarnya pun kembali tertawa. "Ah.. yang kedua ya.." Ucapan Madara pun menggantung. Pipinya sekarang terlihat memerah dan Madara pun terlihat meneguk gelasnya untuk kedelapan kalinya.

Kakashi menyadari keanehan yang terjadi pada diri Madara.

"Itu..ASTAGA!" Tiba-tiba Kakashi berteriak dan mencoba untuk mencium aroma gelas yang dipakai Madara untuk minum.

"Tidak salah lagi" Ucap Kakashi dan membuat mereka semua bingung.

'Ini adalah sake yang kubawa dari apartemenku..hah..sepertinya Aku membawa kemalangan pada diriku sendiri' batin Kakashi yang melihat satu botol yang habis. Seharusnya Ia tidak usah membawanya tadi, atau kalau Ia mau bawa, seharusnya tidak perlu pakai acara dipindahkan ke botol yang lebih terlihat seperti botol minum biasa.

"Ia.." Belum sempat Kakashi menyelesaikan perkataanya, rompi jouninnya sudah ditarik oleh Hashirama.

"Apa yang terjadi pada sahabatku? Apa dia diracuni dan siapa pelakunya?" Tanya Hashirama bertubi-tubi. Kakashi yang diguncang-guncang tubuhnya oleh sang Shodaime Hokage pun menjadi pusing.

Setelah pening dikepalanya hilang, Ia pun kembali mencoba menjelaskan pada mereka semua sebelum Ia melihat kalau Madara sudah teler diatas meja.

"Hashirama-san, Madara-san bukan diracuni tapi Ia mabuk" Ucap Kakashi. "Air yang Ia minum tadi sebenarnya bukanlah air minum biasa, tapi sake yang kubeli khusus untukku sendiri dan rencananya nanti malam akan kuminum. Sake ini tidak beraroma seperti sake yang biasanya dijual dikedai-kedai sake." Jelas Kakashi dan Hashirama yang mendengarnya pun mendesah lega. Ia pikir, sahabatnya itu akan mati karena keracunan..ternyata..

"Hah..ternyata hanya mabuk ya.." Ucap Hashirama. Izuna yang mendengar semua itu hanya bisa tersenyum sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Ia jadi teringat saat dulu Ia pernah minum sake berdua dengan Madara sampai mabuk dan pulang dengan dibantu oleh Hashirama dan Tobirama. Jika saja mereka berdua tidak ada saat itu, Ia yakin dirinya dan Kakaknya itu akan tertidur ditengah jalan.

"Hah..kenapa Mada-nii bisa mabuk begitu sih?" Tanya Naruto. Hashirama pun menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Bukankah tadi sudah dijelaskan oleh Kakashi?.

"Aduh Naru, Madara pingsan karena sake yang diminumnya tadi tidak beraroma seperti sake biasa. Jadi wajar saja jika Madara langsung pingsan. Mengerti?" Tanya Hashirama setelah Ia menjelaskan secara singkat dan yang Ia rasa cukup dimengerti oleh Naruto. Namun, justru jawaban yang meluncur keluar dari mulut Naruto adalah..

"Err..tidak.." Jawab Naruto dan Hashirama kembali menepuk jidatnya. Tobirama pun mencoba menahan tawanya karena menurutnya..

"Pfft..kalian berdua sama saja..hahaha" Tawa Tobirama yang mengatakan kalau menurutnya Hashirama dan Naruto itu tingkat kedobeannya 11-12.

"Hn..Aku setuju" Sahut Sasuke. Dan Naruto yang mendengarnya pun berteriak kembali.

"TEMEEEE! KUHAJAR KAU!" Dan setelah itu, terdengar berbagai bunyi perabotan seperti piring pecah dan lain sebagainya.

.

**.**

**To Be continued..**

* * *

**A/N : Ok..akhirnya apdet juga fict ini. Oh..dan chap ini, kurasa akan jadi chap terakhir dari chapter –chapter pemanasan dan mulai chap depan, akan ada bagian dimana team 7 dan juga team uchisen akan pergi misi bareng..**

**So, please give me your precious review, fav and follow^^**

**See you next time..**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Mission To The Land of Wave part 1

.

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto©

The Uchisen Team by Shiroi Kitsune-chan

Genre : Adventure, Friendship &amp; Humour

Rate : T

Main Chara : Naruto &amp; Sasuke , Hashirama &amp; Madara , Tobirama &amp; Izuna

Summary :

Bagaimana jadinya jika setelah setahun Konoha terbentuk, Madara, Hashirama, Izuna dan Tobirama tiba-tiba saja terhisap kedalam sebuah lubang hitam dan malah berakhir di Konoha masa depan? Dan yang lebih parah.. ukuran tubuh mereka kembali ke wujud anak umur 13 tahun! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?.

Preview Chapter…

.

Ia jadi teringat saat dulu Ia pernah minum sake berdua dengan Madara sampai mabuk dan pulang dengan dibantu oleh Hashirama dan Tobirama. Jika saja mereka berdua tidak ada saat itu, Ia yakin dirinya dan Kakaknya itu akan tertidur ditengah jalan.

"Hah..kenapa Mada-nii bisa mabuk begitu sih?" Tanya Naruto. Hashirama pun menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Bukankah tadi sudah dijelaskan oleh Kakashi?.

"Aduh Naru, Madara pingsan karena sake yang diminumnya tadi tidak beraroma seperti sake biasa. Jadi wajar saja jika Madara langsung pingsan. Mengerti?" Tanya Hashirama setelah Ia menjelaskan secara singkat dan yang Ia rasa cukup dimengerti oleh Naruto. Namun, justru jawaban yang meluncur keluar dari mulut Naruto adalah..

"Err..tidak.." Jawab Naruto dan Hashirama kembali menepuk jidatnya. Tobirama pun mencoba menahan tawanya karena menurutnya..

"Pfft..kalian berdua sama saja..hahaha" Tawa Tobirama yang mengatakan kalau menurutnya Hashirama dan Naruto itu tingkat kedobeannya 11-12.

"Hn..Aku setuju" Sahut Sasuke. Dan Naruto yang mendengarnya pun berteriak kembali.

"TEMEEEE! KUHAJAR KAU!" Dan setelah itu, terdengar berbagai bunyi perabotan seperti piring pecah dan lain sebagainya.

.

Chapter 4 : Mission To The Land of Wave part 1

.

.

**Skip Time : 1 month later**

**Location : Hokage Office**

.

"Lapor Sandaime-sama, Team 7 telah menyelesaikan misi menangkap kucing peliharaan daimyo, Tora" Lapor seorang Jounin dengan masker berwarna biru gelap yang menutupi wajahnya.

Disamping pria tadi, terlihat 3 orang genin yang berdiri dengan tatapan malas, khususnya yang berambut pirang dan raven. Mereka adalah Naruto dan Sasuke yang dari tadi hanya menghela nafas panjang karena mereka pikir orang tua didepannya akan memberi mereka misi D-rank lainnya.

'Sepertinya aku harus meminta Hashirama-sensei untuk menghapus misi D-rank sialan ini' Batin Naruto. Well, bagaimana tidak? Team 7 telah menyelesaikan 20 misi D-rank dalam sebulan ini dan dari semuanya itu, tidak ada yang bisa membuat mereka senang dan merekamenganggap bahwa misi D-rank adalah sebuah bentuk penyiksaan terhadap genin yang baru lulus.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, misi kalian selanjutnya adal-.." Baru saja Sandaime yang dikenal sebagai Hiruzen itu ingin memberikan misi D rank yang lainnya, si blonde pun memotong ucapannya.

"Jiji, kami ingin misi yang lebih menantang lagi, bukan misi kelas rendah seperti menagkap kucing, membersihkan sungai dan kami ini bukan pembantu jadi kalau Jiji ingin menyuruh untuk membersihkan sungai, minta saja orang lain" Potong Naruto dengan nada kesal. Sasuke yang mendenganya pun mengangguk menyetujui. Ia juga tidak tahan melakukan misi seperti ini lebih lama lagi.

Hiruzen yang mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas panjang. Ia tahu suatu hari nanti pasti Naruto akan mengatakan hal seperti ini.

"Baiklah Naruto-kun, misi kalian sekarang adalah mengawal seorang pembuat jembatan. Tazuna-san, silahkan masuk" Jelas Hiruzen dan setelahnya ia menyuruh seorang pria tua yang bernama Tazuna itu untuk masuk.

Tak lama karena hanya memakan waktu selama 3 detik, masuklah pria tua itu. Dia terlihat membawa sebotol sake dan saat ini wajahnya terlihat sedikit berwarna merah dibagian pipinya. Bukan karena ditampar, melainkan karena ia setengah mabuk.

"Jadi, bocah-bocah sialan ini yang akan mengawalku huh? Mereka semua nampaknya lemah, apalagi yang berambut pirang itu" Ejek Tazuna sembari menunjuk kearah Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengarnya pun hanya tersenyum dingin dan sedetik kemudian, sebuah kunai meluncur dan berakhir disebelah leher Tazuna. Maksudku, saat itu Tazuna sedang bersender di dinding jadi kunai yang berada di samping lehernya tadi menancap di tembok.

"Hm, jadi Tazuna-san menganggap bocah ini lemah, begitu?" Tanya Naruto dengan tatapan mengintimidasi seperti yang diajarkan Tobirama kepadanya.

"E-er.. tidak..mungkin kau salah dengar, tadi kubilang kau terlihat paling kuat..ya..paling kuat.." Ucap Tazuna yang agak ketakutan karena jika genin tadi ingin membunuhnya, maka nyawanya sudah melayang sejak tadi.

"Hoho..begitukah? Bukankah kau bilang aku ini terlihat lemah, bukan begitu teme?" Ucap Naruto sembari mengajak Sasuke untuk berkomplot dengannya. Sasuke yang mendengarnya tentu saja setuju dan ia pun mengangguk mantap.

"Hei-hei, sudahlah Naruto, Sasuke, kalian tidak boleh menyerang klien" Ucap Kakashi yang menyudahi drama parodi singkat dan tidak jelas tadi.

Namun, saat Hiruzen ingin memulai kembali pembicaraanya tentang misi yang akan dijalankan, terdengar suara teriakan yang sangat membahana dan Hiruzen yakin orang itu berada dikoridor.

BRAK!

"SINGKIRKAN MAKHLUK ITU DARIKU, BODOH! "Teriak anak berambut raven spike sembari memegang sebuah kama yang dipegangnya dengan tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya memegang bagian belakang baju seorang anak lagi dengan warna rambut yang sama sepertinya dan ia menjadikan anak yang kedua menjadi tameng baginya untuk menghindari 'makhluk' yang diperlihatkan didepan matanya oleh temannya.

"Ne, tidak mau,ayolah, binatang ini lucu, lihat.." Sahut anak yang satunya lagi, sementara anak berambut putih yang baru saja masuk keruangan tersebut pun menghela nafas sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak ke jendela dan membukanya, kemudian ia duduk dipinggiran sana.

"Pegang sedikit saja" Pinta anak berambut mangkok tadi.

ZWUNG! BRAK!

Anak yang memegang kama tadi pun mengayunkan kamanya kearah anak berambut mangkok tadi, namun anak berambut mangkok yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Hashirama itu sendiri itu dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah dan menyebabkan kerusakan dilantai ruangan Hokage.

"TIDAK AKAN PERNAH, IDIOT SENJU!" Teriak anak itu dengan nada marah. Kalau saja ia sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik hari ini, pasti ia akan mengeluarkan Susano'o miliknya, walaupun bentuknya masih sebatas pinggul saja.

Kakashi yang melihatnya pun sweatdropped karena melihat lantai kantor Hokage yang kembali rusak dan ini sudah yang ke sembilan belas kalinya dalam sebulan ini. Hiruzen yang melihatnya pun sweatdropped. Ingatkan dia untuk menahan tukang kayu agar setiap lantai kantornya rusak lagi, tukang kayu itu akan langsung memperbaikinya, atau mungkin si Tenzo itu bisa diandalkan.

"Bukankah tidak diperkenankan membawa senjata, Hokage-sama?" Tanya Kakashi.

Hiruzen yang mendengar pertanyaan Kakashi pun menatapnya dengan datar.

"Memangnya siapa yang bisa melarangnya sekarang?" Tanya Hiruzen balik dan Kakashi hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Oh iya yah.. yang ada kalau kita mengganggu aktivitas mereka sekarang, kita akan dibunuh.." Sahut Kakashi sembari melihat kedua, ralat ketiga anak didepannya yang sedang sibuk sendiri itu.

"TIDAKKK! CEPAT BUANG MAKHLUK MENJIJIKAN ITU DOBE-BAKA!" Teriak anak bernama Madara tadi.

"Hek-..Anhikih-..he-has..tidh-ak..bis-ha..ber..nafh-has..(Aniki... lepas.. tidak..bisa..bernafas)" ucap Izuna yang sedang memegang bagian leher bajuya.

"Ups..maaf.. " Madara pun meminta maaf kepada Izuna sebelum akhirnya ia kembali mendeteksi bahaya yang datang kearah dirinya. Ternyata, Hashirama berniat..melempar makhluk itu!

"GYAAAHH!TOLONG NII-SAN, IZUNAA!" Teriak Madara lagi. Oke.. mungkin ini akan sangat aneh karena salah satu hal yang ditakuti oleh Madara adalah makhluk yang akan dijawab oleh Izuna setelah ini.

Izuna pun menghela nafas panjang sembari menatap kakaknya yang 'malang' itu menurutnya.

"Nii-san, kau itu dikenal sebagai pemimpin klan Uchiha dan juga Hantu klan Uchiha disini, masa seorang shinobi hebat sepertimu takut pada..kecoa?" Tanya Izuna sembari melirik kecoa kecil yang berada ditangan Hashirama. Hashirama yang melihatnya pun terkikik geli.

Madara yang mendengarnya pun membuang muka dan setelahnya, ia menatap rivalnya itu yang juga sekaligus sahabatnya yang paling dobe sedunia itu dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Lihat saja, suatu hari ia akan membalas si Senju yang kembali muda itu. Hei, tapi bukankah dirinya juga kembali muda? Ah, sudahlah..

"Grr..awas kau Senju! Akan kubalas kau nanti, lihat saja dobe no baka.." ucap Madara dengan nada penuh kebencian sembari menyimpan kembali kama miliknya kedalam scroll penyimpanan.

Hashirama pun menanggapi ultimatum kecil dari Madara dengan sebuah senyuman. Hehe..kita lihat apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Uchiha muda itu nanti.. apakah ia akan melawannya dengan Susano'o? Oke, kita tahu itu sudah biasa karena mereka berdua selalu melakukannya saat perang.

"Hn, kejadian yang tadi tidak perlu dipikirkan. Sekarang kami disini ingin memberi laporan misi B-rank." Jelas Madara. Hiruzen pun mengambil kertas laporan itu dan membacanya dengan seksama.

"Jadi, kalian berhasil menangkap Mizuki dan menangkap 10 shinobi Kumo? Impresif" Ucap Hiruzen. Tobirama yang mendengarnya dari arah jendela pun mendelik kearah Hiruzen.

"Kau meragukan kami, Saru-chan?" Tanya Tobirama. Hiruzen pun menatapnya dengan pandangan kikuk.

"T-Tidak Sensei.." Jawab Hiruzen dengan sedikit tergagap karena melihat tatapan mengintimidasi dari Senseinya itu. 'Jadi, tatapan khas yang diberikan Naru pada Tazuna..tenyata hasil belajar dari Sensei ya?' Batin Hiruzen.

"Jadi, bisakah salah satu dari kalian menjelaskan detail misinya?" Tanya Hiruzen. Madara pun menatap Hashirama dan memberinya sebuah code dengan tatapan matanya. Hashirama yang menyadari itu pun hanya menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya ia mulai membuka suara.

Sementara Kakashi pun ikut-ikutan Tobirama untuk duduk dipinggiran jendela dan Team 7, juga Tazuna saling berbagi tempat duduk di sofa merah tersebut.

"Ok, kemarin malam, kami mengejar Mizuki yang mencuri gulungan terlarang milik Hokage pertama atau bisa kukatakan itu punyaku. Dia bilang, dengan mencuri gulungan tersebut, dia akan mendapatkan kekuatan dari seseorang bernama Orochimaru..Dan..yah, pada akhirnya Madara berniat mencincangnya tapi aku menahannya." Jelas Hashirama sembari melirik kearah Madara yang sedang melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Madara yang merasa dirinya ditatap pun menolehkan pun menatap balik Hashirama. "Apa?" Tanya Madara dengan nada datar seperti biasanya. Hashirama pun menggeleng dan mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kearah murid dari adiknya itu.

"Dan setelahnya, kami akhirnya hanya membuatnya pingsan dengan taijutsu baru yang baru Madara kembangkan dan hanya membuatnya pingsan. Setelahnya 10 shinobi dengan lambang awan di hitai-ate muncul dan mencoba menyelamatkan si bodoh itu, dan karena mereka menyebalkan dan tidak mau kalah juga, jadinya kali itu Tobirama dan Izuna yang menangani mereka" Jelas Hashirama.

"Lalu, apa yang kau kerjakan Hashirama-kun?" Tanya Hiruzen. Hashirama tiba-tiba menyeringai sembari menatap Hiruzen.

"Tentu saja.." Ucapan Hashirama menggantung, mereka semua dengan sabar menanti apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Hashirama kemudian, sementara Madara, Izuna dan Tobirama hanya memalingkan wajah mereka karena kesal.

"Menonton" Jawab Hashirama santai. Team 7, Hiruzen, bahkan Tazuna yang ikut-ikutan mendengarnya pun terjengkang ke tanah dengan tidak elitnya.

'Apa-apaan Hashirama-sensei itu!?' Batin Naruto sweatdropped, sementara Kyuubi dari dalam mindscape pun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

'Yah..yang dikatakan Madara-sensei memang benar.. Hashirama-sensei dan dobe itu memang 11-12 kedobeannya' Batin Sasuke yang mengingat perkataan Madara saat dirinya sedang dilatih oleh Madara.

"Er.. baiklah kalau begitu. Aku yakin Ibiki sudah mengurus Mizuki. Lalu, apa yang terjadi pada Shinobi Kumo itu?" Tanya Hiruzen.

"Karena kami sedang berbaik hati, kami membiarkan mereka pergi dan kau tidak perlu khawatir akan hal-hal buruk yang akan terjadi. Kami sudah memperhitungkan segala kemungkinan" Jawab Tobirama dengan nada dingin. Hiruzen yang mendengarnya pun mengangguk.

"Hah..baiklah,oh ya, aku memberi misi baru lagi untuk kalian Team Uchisen" Ucap Hiruzen dengan nada serius.

Madara yang mendengarnya pun senang bukan main karena baginya misi sama dengan menghajar orang sesuka hatinya. Dan statement yang dipegang Madara sampai sekarang itu ternyata adalah hasil ajaran 'sesat' dari Ayahnya.

"Kalian akan melakukan misi bersama team 7. Detailnya bisa ditanyakan kepada Kakashi nanti saat kalian berada diperjalanan atau terserah kalian juga kapan waktunya." Jelas Hiruzen.

"Baiklah team, berkumpul di pintu gerbang Konoha dalam waktu satu jam." Ucap Kakashi dan setelahnya ia menggunakan shunshin untuk pergi dari kantor Hokage.

Madara pun mulai berjalan keluar sembari menarik Izuna untuk berjalan disisi kanannya, Naruto disebelah kiri dan Sasuke disebelah depan.

"Hoi, untuk apa kau menggunakan adik-adik manis kita untuk menjadi tamengmu, huh?"Tanya Hashirama.

Madara yang mendengarnya pun terdiam sebelum akhirnya ia mulai menjawab, namun lebih kearah seperti pertanyaan.

"Kau sudah membuang makhluk nista itu bukan" Tanya Madara dengan nada ragu. Team 7 yang mendengarnya pun kembali di buat sweatdropped. Khususnya Sasuke yang selama 2 minggu terakhir dilatih oleh Madara.

Yah..Madara memang kejam jika saat Sasuke dilatih olehnya, berbeda dengan Izuna yang dengan baik-baik menjelaskan Sasuke tentang materi yang akan dipelajarinya. Tapi, Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka jika senseinya yang juga sekarang menjadi Nii-sannya, menggantikan posisi 'dia' itu takut pada makhluk bernama kecoa.

.

-LineBreak—

Team Uchisen terlihat sedang berdiskusi bersama Kakashi mengenai misi C-rank yang akan di jalani bersama oleh mereka semua.

"Hm, Nami no kuni.. ah..sepertinya kita bisa sekalian berlibur disana..hahaha.." Ucap Hashirama sembari tertawa senang. Yah.. tentu saja Hashirama berani berkata seperti itu karena misi yang mereka jalankan sekarang hanyalah mengawal tukang jembatan ini dan mungkin jika ada waktu, mereka bisa berlibur.

"Hm..ini akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan" Ucap Madara sembari menyeringai. Sasuke dan teamnya yang baru saja sampai pun merinding saat melihat leluhurnya menyeringai kejam atau sebenarnya bisa kita bilang sadis itu.

'Kenapa aku harus terperangkap bersama mereka semua dalam misi ini? Sepertinya lebih baik bertemu Itachi..ah ya.. apa aku harus memberitahu Itachi tentang ini.. aku mau lihat bagaimana reaksinya nanti…khukhukhu' Batin Sasuke. Sepertinya ia akan menulis surat untuk seseorang bernama Itachi itu..

"Baiklah, karena semuanya sudah berkumpul disini, kita akan memulai perjalanan kita" Ucap Kakashi dengan eye smilenya.

Seluruh Team Uchisen saat ini terlihat memakai baju perang saat seperti era perang antar klan. Madara dan Izuna memakai baju perang khas Uchiha dan Hashirama dan juga Tobirama memakai baju perang khas klan Senju.

Bedanya, mereka menggenakan Hitai-ate berlambang Konoha dan juga armor besi berwarna merah dan semua anggotanya memakai sarung tangan yang modelnya sama seperti milik Madara karena menurut Hashirama, sarung tangan milik Madara itu keren.

.

"Hashirama-sensei" Panggil Naruto dari arah belakang Hashirama. Saat ini dirinya memakai jaket berwarana putih dengan warna orange di bagian resletingnya, celana Anbu berwarna hitam dan juga sebuah katana pendek yang diletakan dibelakang punggungnya, sama seperti gaya seorang Anbu yang meletakan tanto milik mereka.

Naruto mengubah gaya berpakaiannya karena Tobirama bilang jika ia terus-terusan memakai warna oranye seperti itu, ia pasti akan dijadika target pertama untuk dibunuh karena warnanya yang terang sangat tidak cocok bagi seorang ninja yang biasanya selalu bersembunyi.

Hashirama pun berbalik dan menghadap kearah belakang. "Naru-chan, bukankah sudah kubilang jika kita sedang tidak latihan, tidak usah memanggilku sensei" Ucap Hashirama memperingatkan. Naruto yang mendengarnya pun tersenyum kikuk.

"Ya, baiklah Nii-san. Jadi, aku hanya ingin tahu sedkit..tentang masa kecilmu, maksudku, saat kau bertemu Madara-nii. Kau belum pernah menceritakannya. Sekalian mencairkan suasana karena rasanya terlalu sepi.." Ucap Naruto.

Hashirama merasa sedikit kaget karena ia tidak menyangka juga kalau Naruto akan menanyakan hal ini. Sejenak ia menengok kearah Madara, menoba meminta persetujuan darinya karena hal ini cukup pribadi untuk dirinya.

Dan jawaban yang ia dapatkan dari Madara berupa anggukan, namun ia melihat sharingan yang aktif di kedua matanya. Hashirama pun mencoba mencari kejanggalan disekitar mereka dan menemukan sebuah genangan air didepan mereka yang jaraknya sekitar 3 meter dari tempat mereka berada.

Izuna pun mengeluarkan kipas bermodel lambang klan Uchiha dan mengipas-ngipas dirinya yang kegerahan. "Uft..Nii-san, sepertinya hari ini cuaca sangat panas. Bagaimana jika nanti kita pergi berenang seperti waktu kita masih kecil?" Tanya Izuna dengan sharingan aktif dikedua matanya.

"Hm.. baiklah.. " Jawab Madara singkat. Naruto dan Sasuke yang melihat kedua Nii-san mereka mengaktifkan sharingan pun langsung bersiaga, hanya saja masih dengan gaya santai. Kakashi pun yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas dan kembali membaca buku keramatnya.

'Biarkan saja mereka berempat bersenang-senang' Batin Kakashi. Ia sudah memperhitungkan jika mungkin saja dirinya tidak akan kebagian jatah untuk bertarung saat ini.

"Ah, sepertinya ceritamu harus dilanjutkan nanti, Hashirama-nii" Ucap Naruto. Hashirama pun menengok kearah Naruto dan mengangguk.

"Ya, nanti jika sudah sampai di lokasi akan kuceritakan semuanya dan kuyakin kalian semua pasti akan sangat tertarik" Jawab Hashirama sembari mengambil kuda-kudanya untuk membuat segel Mokuton, namun Madara sudah melesat duluan dengan Gunbai miliknya.

'Dasar amatiran bodoh' Batin Madara yang sedang melesat kearah musuh yang baru saja keluar dari persembunyiaannya itu.

Salah satu dari mereka pun melempar sebuah sabit yang sudah disatukan dengan rantai. Madara pun berdiri dan membentangkan Gunbai miliknya dihadapanya dan tersenyum 'manis'.

Trank!

Sabit milik musuh pun terpaksa kembali lagi kepada pemiliknya. Sang musuh pun menatap bingung kipas raksasa yang dimiliki bocah dihadapanya itu.

"Siapa kau bocah?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka. Madara yang mendengarnya pun kemudian menyeringai.

"Aku? Aku adalah kekuatan, Aku adalah kematianmu dan Aku adalah Madara Uchiha!" Ucap Madara dan kemudian ia mengaktifkan EMS miliknya dan membuat kedua musuh itu kaget.

"T-tidak mungkin! Uchiha Madara sudah lama mati sejak pertarungan dengan Hokage pertama di lembah akkhir! Tidak mungkin seorang bocah sepertimu adalah Madara!" Teriak Gozu, salah satu dari musuh itu. Yap, reputasi dan kekuatan Uchiha Madara sudah melegenda sejak lama dan bahkan seorang genin pun tahu.

"Terserah kalian mau percaya atau tidak, tapi…" Madara sejenak menghentikan ucapannya sembari melirik Hashirama, memberi sebuah kode dan Hashirama mengerti akan maksud Madara.

'Salah satu dari kami diincar, mungkinkah Tazuna?' Batin Hashirama. Seharusnya misi C-rank, para Genin hanya akan bertemu para bandit dan bukan shinobi. Bisa saja, misi ini menjadi misi B-rank atau mungkin A-rank.

"Tazuna-san.." Hashirama menatap pria tua itu dengan tatapan datar. Kakashi yang melihat tatapan Hashirama pun mengerti.

"Kita harus bicara, Kakashi, kau juga ikut" Perintah Hashirama sembari menuju kebagian belakang dan membiarkan team 7 dan juga dua anggota dari team Uchisen menonton Madara yang sedang bermain dengan musuh mereka.

With Hashirama..

"Jadi, kenapa kau berbohong tentang misi ini, Tazuna?" Tanya Kakashi selaku pemimpin dalam misi ini. Tazuna pun menelan ludah. Yah, bagaimanapun tidak ada kebohongan yang pada akhirnya tidak terungkap.

"Pertama-tama, aku minta maaf karena aku terpaksa berbohong tentang misi ini karena aku tidak memiliki uang yang cukup untuk membayar misi ini dan aku hanya mampu membayar untuk C-rank mission. Awal dari semua ini adalah kedatangan Gatou. Dialah yang membuat kami, penduduk Nami no kuni menjadi miskin. Dia berniat untuk menguasai Nami no kuni dengan membuat kami membayar pajak dengan angka nominal yang tinggi. Alasannya menguasai Nami no kuni adalah menjadikan dirinya kaya dan juga..kudengar-dengar, ini untuk membantu pasukan Kirigakure. Kudengar juga Gatou setuju pada Yondaime Mizukage untuk menghapus seluruh pengguna kekkei genkai disana. Aku tidak tahu pasti karena aku hanya warga biasa dan jika kalian mau, kalian bisa mencari informasi tersebut jika sudah sampai disana. Tapi, tidak apa juga jika kalian tidak mau membantuku. Mungkin saja anak dan cucuku akan menagisi jasadku dan akan membenci Konoha karena tidak mau membantu negara miskin kami" Jelas Tazuna panjang lebar dan membuat Kakashi serta Hashirama sweatdropped.

Madara pun akhirnya mendatangi ketiga orang tersebut dan menyampaikan hasil interogasi yang dilakukan oleh Izuna. Bukankah Izuna dulu adalah kepala I&amp;T department?. Sebenarnya, awalnya Madara ingin melakukan introgasi itu sendiri.

Tapi melihat adik manisnya memohon padanya dengan puppy eyes no jutsu, Madara jadinya memberikan pekerjaan mengntrogasi itu pada Izuna dan seketika setelahnya, Izuna terlihat lebih seperti iblis karena ia akan melakukan pekerjaan yang merupakan bagian dari hobinya juga.

Dan terkadang, Madara lebih memilih untuk berurusan dengan Hashirama daripada melihat wajah seram adiknya saat mengintrogasi seseorang.

"Hei, kedua chunin itu adalah suruhan seseorang bernama Gatou. Hm, kurasa dari namanya saja aku yakin jika dia adalah pria gendut yang haus harta dan juga pendek" Ucap Madara sementara Tazuna merasa kaget.

"Kau-..bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui ciri-cirinya? Bukankah kau tidak pernah tahu siapa dia?" Tanya Tazuna. Madara yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, bisa dibilang aku itu hebat. Mulai sekarang, kau bisa panggil aku The Great Madara-sama" Ucap Madara dengan nada penuh percaya diri. Hashirama pun dibuat sweadtropped mendengarnya.

'Lebay' Batin Hashirama.

Setelah menjelaskan semua hal yang terjadi pada anggota team 7 dan juga dua anggota team Uchisen yang tak lain adalah Tobirama dan Izuna, team 7 dan team Uchisen kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Sampai pada akhirnya mereka sampai didepan sebuah danau yang sangat luas.

"Kita harus menunggu seseorang lewat sini agar kita bisa menumpang perahu meeka" Ucap Tazuna. Hashirama yang mendengarnya pun tersenyum.

"Soal itu, serahkan saja padaku" Ucap Hashirama dan ia pun kembali membentuk sebuah segel tangan yang Madara sudah hafal betul bentuk segel tangan tersebut.

"**Mokuton no jutsu**" Gumam Hashirama dan dari dalam tanah, muncul akar-akar kayu yang membentuk sebuah perahu. Tazuna dibuat tercengang melihatnya dan kemudian ia berlutut dihadapan Hashirama.

Mereka semua pun dibuat bingung dengan tingkah laku Tazuna. Ada apa dengan pria tua itu? Dan karena Hashirama melihat pria tua itu berlutut dihadapannya, maka penyakit authority-complex milik Hashirama pun kambuh.

"Kenapa kau berlutut dihadapanku, wahai pria tua yang terlihat tak berdaya?" Tanya Hashirama dengan nada yang terdengar lebih berwibawa. Madara dan Naruto pun jawsdropped melihatnya. Bagaimana bisa si mantan Hokage pertama yang terkenal ceroboh, konyol dan agak bodoh itu terlihat berwibawa seperti ini?.

Tazuna yang mendengarnya pun sedikit sweatdropped. "Aku mohon Hashirama-sama. Dengan kemampuanmu itu, bantulah Nami no Kuni menyelesaikan pembuatan jembatan!" Teriak Tazuna dengan nada bersemangat. Ia tidak pernah tahu kalau Hashirama memiliki kekuatan seperti ini. Tentu saja akan sangat berguna bagi Tazuna dan penduduk Nami no Kuni dalam menyelesaikan pembangunan jembatan mereka.

"Oh..hanya itu? Itu masalah mudah" Jawab Hashirama sembari mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya diudara. Madara yang melihatnya hanya mendengus sembari mengatai Hashirama.

"Dasar Tukang kayu" Hashirama pun mendengar ejekannya dan tiba-tiba saja Hashirama dan Madara kaget saat mendengar suara tawa yang ternyata berasal dari.. Tobirama!

"Hahahaha! Untuk kali ini aku setuju denganmu Madara! Hahahah!" Ucap Tobirama sembari diselingi tawanya. Madara yang mendengarnya pun bingung.

"Yah, memangnya ada hal apa yang sepertinya terlihat lucu bagimu? Memang kenyataanya dia itu tukang kayu kan?" Tanya Madara balik sembari menunjuk Hashirama yang ternyata sudah membuat sebuah tongkat baseball. Tunggu, darimana Hashirama tahu tentang bentuk tongkat baseball? Ah, lupakan saja.

"Begini, jadi saat aku menemukan kalian yang sudah pingsan karena kehabisan chakra setelah pertarungan bodoh kalian di lembah akhir, aku mengira jika Aniki akan mati. Jadi saat itu aku berlari kearahnya dan menangis. Aniki terlihat mengelus kepalaku saat-..hmph!" Tobirama yang baru menjelaskan setengah kejadian dari kejadian yang membuat Hashirama merasa dirinya orang yang paling bodoh walaupun pada kenyataanya itu memang benar pun membekap mulut Tobirama saat itu juga.

Madara yang penasaran pun membantu Tobirama membuka bekapan dari tangan Hashirama. Kemudian Hashirama mendelik tajam kearah adiknya.

"Jangan dilanjutkan Baka-otouto! Itu memalukan dan aku merasa seperti orang bodoh saat itu" Ucap Hashirama. Madara kemudian menepuk-nepuk pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Kau itu memang bodoh pada kenyataannya dobe" Ucap Madara dan kali ini Sasuke yang tertawa. Memang Hashirama dan Naruto itu 11-12 kedobean dan kebodohannya.

Tobirama pun kembali melanjutkan ceritanya tersebut setelah mendengar Sakura meminta untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. "Ya, saat ia mengelus kepalaku, ia berkata '_Sudahlah Tobi, sepertinya waktuku sampai disini.. Aku akan mati.._' Lalu aku menyahutinya 'jangan mati Nii-san! Kalau kau mati, siapa yang mau membangun rumah-rumah di Konoha setelah kerusakan yang dibuat Madara dan Kau karena beberapa batu-batu dan bongkahan kayu yang mental sampai Konoha? Dan juga salah satu pedang Susano'o milik Madara sampai sekarang menancap di ruang kerjamu tahu' Dan setelah itu aku melihat dia pingsan. Entahlah, saat itu aku tidak yakin apakah ia depresi saat mendengar informasi yang kuberikan kepadanya atau ia pingsan karena kehabisan chakra" Jelas Tobirama dengan nada polos dan kali ini semua orang pun teerlihat tertawa dan Hashirama kembali pundung di pojokan.

Madara pun mendatanginya dan kembali menepuk-nepuk pundak Hashirama. "Tenanglah, aku tahu rasanya bagaimana jika salah satu aib memalukanmu diceritakan" Ucap Madara. Hashirama kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Madara dengan senyuman lebar. Ternyata ia salah sangka. Madara tetaplah satu-satunya orang yang mengerti dirinya.

"Namun, tetap saja menjadi tukang kayu itu merepotkan. Hm, sekarang aku akan memanggilmu tukang kayu saja jika kau tidak keberatan..hehe" Dan Hashirama kembali pundung mendengarnya.

'Ternyata, Madara sama saja! 'Argh! Akan kutarik kembali pemikiranku tadi!' Batin Hashirama frustasi.

To Be Continued…

A/N : Hei, author kembali mengupdate chapter ini! Gomen jika masih pendek karena menurut author, humornya gk akan terlalu kerasa kalo chapternya terlalu panjang..hehe..Dan Author ucapkan banyak terima kasih buat yg ud mw review fict gaje yg satu ini..hehe..aq bingung mw bls apa soalnya pd nulisnya lucu,lanjut dsb..jd aq ucapin makasih banyak ya..hehehe^^

Dan buat bebebrapa balesan review yg bkum sempet kebales..

aldo. ( Aq lupa review yg ini sdh dibales atw lum..kyknya sih belum..) : Klo buat yg ngerencanain mugen tsukiyomi itu tetep zetsu hitam yg manipulasi obito..

raitogecko : Ya… Madara nyadar yangdi tangan dan mata Danzo-teme itu Sharingan..kan Madara itu Uchiha, jadi kurasa ia pasti nyadar..hehehe

Varian Andika : Naru dilatih Hashirama, sdngkan Sasu dilatih sm Madara..

Mada Mada : Maksudnya hashimada dijadiin pair? Yaoi? Atw ap?

NarutoxHonoka : Iya, cm sedikit ajasih dy senengnya, pertama dia kan pernah dijauhin sm klannya (kyk canon) cm akhirnya dia sm klannya baikan lagi, tp Madara msh nyimpan kebencian..gtu..

Guest : Itu..bs dilihat di chap2 mendatang..hehe

So, can you give me your precious review for me?

Next Chapter : Meet a man with the parachute pants and a feminish boys?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Meet a man with the parachute pants and a feminish boy?

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto©

The Uchisen Team by Shiroi Kitsune-chan

Genre : Adventure, Friendship &amp; Humour

Rate : T

Main Chara : Naruto &amp; Sasuke , Hashirama &amp; Madara , Tobirama &amp; Izuna

Summary :

Bagaimana jadinya jika setelah setahun Konoha terbentuk, Madara, Hashirama, Izuna dan Tobirama tiba-tiba saja terhisap kedalam sebuah lubang hitam dan malah berakhir di Konoha masa depan? Dan yang lebih parah.. ukuran tubuh mereka kembali ke wujud anak umur 13 tahun! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?.

Preview Chapter…

Madara pun mendatanginya dan kembali menepuk-nepuk pundak Hashirama. "Tenanglah, aku tahu rasanya bagaimana jika salah satu aib memalukanmu diceritakan" Ucap Madara. Hashirama kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Madara dengan senyuman lebar. Ternyata ia salah sangka. Madara tetaplah satu-satunya orang yang mengerti dirinya.

"Namun, tetap saja menjadi tukang kayu itu merepotkan. Hm, sekarang aku akan memanggilmu tukang kayu saja jika kau tidak keberatan..hehe" Dan Hashirama kembali pundung mendengarnya.

'Ternyata, Madara sama saja! 'Argh! Akan kutarik kembali pemikiranku tadi!' Batin Hashirama frustasi.

Chapter 5 : Meet a man with the parachute pants and a feminish boy?

.

.

Setelah perdebatan antara Madara, Hashirama dan juga sedikit flashback dari Tobirama, akhirnya Team 7 dan Team Uchisen pun melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali menuju kediaman Tazuna yang seharusnya tinggal setengah jam lagi jika berjalan kaki.

Namun, baru 10 menit mereka berjalan dalam ketenangan, tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak dari balik semak-semak. Karena penasaran, Izuna melempar sebuah shuriken dan membuat seekor kelinci dengan warna bulu seputih salju keluar dari sana. Izuna yang melihatnya pun menatap kelinci itu dengan pandangan curiga.

Kemudian, ia pun mengambil kelinci itu dan memeriksanya dan saat ia melihat bagian bawah kelinci tersebut, ia melihat sebuah kertas peledak yang siap meledak dalam hitungan detik.

Dengan sigap Izuna pun melempar kelinci itu entah kemana yang penting mereka semua aman dan Izuna masa bodo dengan nasib kelinci malang tersebut. Mungkin saja kelinci itu juga cuma henge?.

"Minna! Merunduk!" Teriak Kakashi saat tanpa sengaja ia melihat kearah kiri dan disaat itu pula, ia melihat sebuah pedang besar yang mengarah kearah mereka semua.

Semua orang pun merunduk, termasuk Team Uchisen dan membuat pedang itu menancap disana dan anehnya lagi, ada sebuah benang yang melilit pedang itu sehingga pedang itu kembali lagi kepada pemilik aslinya.

"Wah..wah..wah..tak kusangka aku akan bertemu denganmu disini..Hatake Kakashi, atau biasa di panggil dengan Sharingan no Kakashi atau Copy ninja Kakashi..hem..namamu terlalu banyak, jadi aku harus memanggilmu dengan apa ya?" Dari dalam kabut, terdengar sebuah suara yang terdengar nge-bass dan membuat mereka semua bertanya-tanya tentang siapa orang itu.

'Terserahlah dia mau panggil apa, yang penting panggilanku masih keren' batin Kakashi nista.

Sementara itu, Madara dan Tobirama tiba-tiba saja menyeringai lebar seperti seseorang yang baru saja memenangkan jackpot dan membuat Hashirama heran.

"Hm..kulihat kalian berdua itu akrab sekali sekarang. Memangnya, ada apa sehingga kalian bisa terlihat menyeringai seperti itu disaat yang bersamaan huh?" Tanya Hashirama dengan nada judes. Wah..sepertinya mantan Hokage pertama itu masih sebal dengan peristiwa sebelumnya.

Sementara Madara hanya melirik kearah Hashirama, namun masih dengan wajah yang ceria.

"Akrab bagaimana? Aku dan Tobirama mungkin hanya kebetulan menyeringai saja karena aku merasakan chakra yang cukup kuat dari orang yang akan berdansa bersama kita dan mungkin saja Tobirama juga ikut mengecek orang itu dengan tipe sensornya dan..bisakah kau berhenti bersikap seperti itu? Kau terlihat seperti anak-anak saja" Jelas Madara panjang lebar. Hashirama yang mendengarnya pun memunculkan perempatan di kepalanya.

"SEKARANG INI TUBUHKU MEMANG MASIH ANAK-ANAK, MADDIEE!"Teriak Hashirama yang membuat semua orang disana menutup telinganya. Teriakan Hashirama saat ini bagaikan seorang penyanyi yang akan menyanyi rock n roll saja.

"Hn" Madara pun menyelesaikan masalah dengan satu kata dan membuat Hashirama tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"K-kau!" Hashirama pun pada akhirnya menyerah saja karena menghadapi Madara itu merepotkan.

Sementara saat ini, musuh yang diketahui bernama Momochi Zabuza dan Kushimaru Kuriarare itu hanya bisa terdiam sembari melihat percakapan tidak jelas didepan matanya itu dengan tampang sweadtdropped.

Kemudian Zabuza pun mengangkat suara setelah ia merasa tidak akan ada orang lain lagi yang berteriak.

"Ano..kapan kita akan memulai pertarungan kita?" Tanya Zabuza dengan nada 'manis' dan akhirnya semua orang pun memberikan perhatian mereka kearah pria dengan model celana yang..uhmm..

"Heh?" Tobirama pun tiba-tiba saja bergumam sendiri dengan wajah yang terlihat seperti menahan tawa dan membuat Madara bingung.

"Oi albino..ada apa huh?" Madara bertanya kepada Tobirama. Tobirama yang dipanggil seperti itu seketika menatap Madara dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Coba katakan sekali lagi tentang panggilanmu itu, Uchiha tua bangka!" Tantang Tobirama sembari menyipitkan kedua matanya, mencoba mengajak Uchiha didepannya mengulang perkataanya lagi. Dan saat Madara mendengar kalau dirinya dipanggil tua bangka, muncullah perempatan diatas kepalanya.

"Kubilang kau itu albino. Memangnya ada masalah apa huh? Rata-rata pria dari klan Senju yang dulu kulihat itu , mereka memiliki warna kulit coklat seperti Hashirama, kalaupun putih, tidak seputih dirimu..dan apa-apaan kau memanggilku tua bangka hah!?" Jelas Madara dan juga sedikit protes dengan panggilannya itu.

"Ah sudahlah..sekarang, coba kau lihat orang yang disana..yang berambut pendek, bukan yang panjang." Tunjuk Tobirama kearah Zabuza. Zabuza yang ditunjuk pun menjadi bingung sekarang. Memangnya ada apa? Apakah mereka berniat untuk menyerangnya duluan? Setidaknya itulah isi pikirannya, namun ia pun kembali mendengar suara tawa dari anak berambut hitam spike yang sepertinya tadi di panggil 'Maddie' oleh si rambut mangkok.

"Di-dia.." Madara bergumam tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Tobirama pun menganggukan kepalanya karena ia pikir Madara si Uchiha tua bangka itu mengerti maksudnya, namun..

"Celana parasut?" Saat Tobirama mendengarnya, Tobirama menatap Madara dengan tatapan tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Bukan itu maksudku, tapi lihat pedangnya dan pedang milik si tiang listrik itu. Bukankah itu pedang yang pernah kita lihat gambarnya di buku?" Tobirama mencoba menjelaskan kepada Madara.

"D-dia..anak itu meremehkanku!" Zabuza berucap tak percaya dan kesal juga saat anak berambut hitam spike itu menghina gaya berpakaiannya, sementara Kushimaru hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Sudah kubilang untuk meninggalkan pakaian bodoh itu Zabuza. Aku juga yakin suatu hari nanti pasti ada yang menertawakanmu" Ucap Kushimaru dengan nada datar. Zabuza yang mendengarnya pun rasanya ingin sekali meninju wajah dari pria tinggi, namun dengan badan yang mungkin saja tinggal tulang saja isinya karena orang itu terlihat kurus sekali. Iya..kurus sekali.

"Aku tahu.. tapi aku masih tidak menyangka jika pria berbadan kekar sepertinya itu memakai celana parasut seperti itu.. kau tahu? Dia dan pakaiannya sama sekali tidam ada cocok-cocoknya, persis seperti kalian para Senju yang suka sekali memakai pakaian yang berlapis-lapis dan juga merepotkan" jelas Madara panjang lebar dengan nada bosan.

"Err..guys..bisakah kalian berhenti membicarakan hal yang tidak penting sekarang? Lebih baik kita bertarung saja sekarang karena aku ingin cepat-cepat membaca-.." Ucapan Kakashi terhenti seketika melihat raut wajah seram dari Tobirama dan Izuna yang menatapnya dengan deathglare yang rasanya paling mematikan.

"Berani kau lanjutkan lanjutan kalimatmu itu, akan kubakar buku yang sekarang kau bawa dan ketika kita pulang ke Konoha, akan kusuruh Madara untuk membakar rumahmu itu" Ancam Tobirama dengan nada serius plus sharingan aktif di kedua mata Izuna.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura dan Hashirama saat ini hanya duduk dibawah pohon sembari makan ramen yang entah kapan dibuat dan menonton pertunjukan gratis dihadapannya itu dan berpikir.

'Kapan ini akan selesai?'

"Aku bukanlah pembantumu, Senju!" Ucap Madara sembari menatap Tobirama dengan deathglarenya.

"Ah ,sudahlah..Sekarang kita kedatangan dua orang aneh yang mencegat kita ditengah-tengah jalan kehidupan-.. upss.. maksudku jalan ke rumahTazuna. Jadi, kita harus membereskan mereka berdua secepatnya" Ucap Madara lagi dan ia pun mendapatkan tatapan penuh kebanggan dari Kakashi.

"Kau memang hebat!" Teriak Kakashi OOC karena Madara mengutip salah satu kata favoritnya dan hal itu membuat Madara tersenyum nista.

"Oke..kami akan melawan si celana parasut dan kalian melawan di tiang listrik itu" Ucap Hashirama seenaknya dengan memberikan nama panggilan kedua musuhnya.

Akhirnya Madara pun melesat duluan dengan Katana milinya kearah Zabuza bersama dengan Hashirama, sementara Tobirama dan Izuna membantu Kakashi sembari melindungi anggota team 7, namun Naruto dan Sasuke bersikeras untuk ikut bertarung, jadi Tobirama biarkan saja mereka berdua karena mereka harus memperlihatkan kemampuan mereka selama berlatih dengan kedua kakaknya bukan?.

Zabuza vs Hashirama and Madara.

"**Katon : Ryuen Hoka no jutsu!**" Madara menyemburkan kelima kepala naga berukuran sedang yang mengarah kearah Zabuza dengan cepat.

"**Suiton : Suijinhekki!**" Zabuza pun menahan serangan dari Madara dengan menggunakan dinding air sebagai pelindungnya.

"**Mokuton : Sashiki no jutsu!**" Hashirama pun menyerang Zabuza dengan tombak-tombak dari kayu yang berusaha menusuk tubuh Zabuza, dan Zabuza pun kembali membuat handseal dengan cepat.

"**Suiton : Suiryuudan no jutsu!**" Zabuza pun mengeluarkan seekor naga air yang tiba-tiba saja keluar dari sungai dimana tempat ia berpijak. Naga air itu pun menangkis semua tombak-tombak kayu Hashirama.

'Siapa mereka berdua ini? Kupikir tadi mereka hanyalah anak-anak didikan Hatake yang bisanya hanya bermulut besar..tetapi..aku meragukannya da n..kenapa anak itu bisa memiliki elemen kayu? Siapa dia?' Batin Zabuza. Karena rasa penasaran tingkat tinggi, Zabuza pun bertanya pada mereka.

"Hei..siapa nama kalian berdua? Aku hanya tahu marga kalian kalau kalian berasal dari klan Senju dan Uchiha." Tanya Zabuza. Hashirama dan Madara hanya bisa terdiam. Mana mungkin memberitahukan nama asli mereka kepada musuh. Mau cari mati? Walaupun mereka berdua kuat, namun masih banyak jutsu-jutsu tingkat atas yang belum terkuasai lagi sepenuhnya karena efek dari tubuh kecil mereka.

Dan, sebuah ide cemerlang tumbuh di kepala Hashirama.

"Jadi..kau benar-benar ingin tahu nama kami ya? Perkenalkan..namaku adalah Senju.." Madara hanya menatap horor saat ia pikir Hashirama akan memberitahukan nama aslinya. Oh ayolah..jangan sampai Hashirama bertindak seperti yang ia pikirkan atau ia akan membunuhnya kali ini.

"Namaku adalah Senju..Butsuma..ya..Senju Butsuma dan temanku ini bernama Uchiha Tajima." Ucap Hashirama. Sementara dengan Madara?.

Ya..Madara baru saja seperti orang yang baru saja terkena serangan jantung karena merada deg-degan saat Hashirama akan menjawab pertanyaan si musuh bercelana parasut dihadapannya itu dan juga..kenapa harus nama ayah mereka berdua!?.

'Tapi, setidaknya ini menolong kita berdua karena akan gawat jika keempat negara besar lainnya mengetahui identitas kami saat ini. Khususnya si bocah Oonoki sialan itu. Kudengar dia masih menjabat sebagai Tsuchikage saat ini' Batin Madara sembari membayangkan jika dirinya yang masih didalam tubuh kecil ini dikejar-kejar oleh shinobi di negara Iwa.

"Tapi.. kudengar klan Uchiha sudah dibantai dan hanya menyisakan dua anggota Uchiha, jadi bagaimana bisa ada seorang Uchiha lagi disini..?" Tanya Zabuza namun ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban, tetapi sebuah serangan dari Madara yang melesat kearahnya dengan katananya.

With Team 7 and TobiIzu.

Kushimaru menyeringai senang karena saat ini ia berhasil melilit Kakashi dan mengikatnya di pohon.

Sret! Jrash!

Dan dengan satu tarikan, tubuh Kakashi pun berubah menjadi cipratan darah. Sakura yang sedari tadi hanya diam berdiri dan melindungi Tazuna hanya bisa bergetar karena takut saat melihat Senseinya terbunuh dengan begitu mudahnya.

Naruto dan Sasuke menatap tubuh Kakashi dengan pandangan kaget, namun seketika, mereka merasakan sebuah tangan yang memegang pundak mereka.

"Senseimu tidak mati dengan begitu mudahnya. Aku sudah mendengar reputasi senseimu itu dari Hiruzen. Jadi.. kalian tidak perlu takut dan sekarang fokuskan pikiran kalian untuk menyerang musuh." Nasihat Tobirama dengan nada datarnya, sementara Izuna juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Sakura untuk menenangkan gadis malang itu.

Kushimaru yang mendengar perbincangan satu arah itu pun tersenyum tipis dari balik topengnya.

"Menarik.. kalian berdua tidak terlihat takut sama sekali saat berhadapan denganku.. katakan..siapa namamu bocah, dan juga kau yang berwajah feminim" perintah Kushimaru dengan nada angkuh.

Tobirama menjadi bingung. Oh.. tidak mungkin memberitahukan namanya pada musuh yang bahkan baru pertama kali kau temui. Itu tindakan bodoh menurut Tobirama.

"Namaku Senju Kawarama dan dia temanku. Namanya Uchiha Itama.." jelas Tobirama yang tiba-tiba saja teringat nama dari kedua adik keaayangannya itu.

Izuna yang mendengarnya pun mendekati Tobirama sembari berbisik.

"Kenapa harus memakai nama adikmu sendiri huh? Bahkan kau menamaiku dengan memakai nama adikmu" bisik Izuna.

"Karena aku tidak tahu siapa nama adik-adikmu itu. Yang kutahu hanyalah kau dan Madara" balas Tobirama kembali sembari berbisik juga.

"Senju dan Uchiha? Bukankah kedua klan itu sudah hampir punah?" Gumam Kushimaru. Namun ia kesampingkan hal itu dan saat ia tadi berada dalam lamunannya, Izuna tiba-tiba saja muncul dihadapannya dan bergumam dengan sharingan aktif dikedua matanya.

"**Genjutsu : Sharingan!**" Gumam Izuna dan setelahnya Kushimaru pun terjatuh ke tanah. Sepertinya, mereka tidak perlu mengeluarkan banyak tenaga.

"Kenapa memakai genjutsu?" Tanya Tobirama.

"Biasa lah..mengorek info.." sahut Izuna sembari memegang pucuk kepala Kushimaru dan ternyata ia mencoba mencari informasi. Memang inilah salah satu kebiasaan Izuna jika ia sedang malas berkelahi. Tobirama yang melihatnya pun hanya mengangguk.

Yah.. pertarungan pun berakhir dengan cukup singkat.

With Madara and Hashirama...

"Ugh" Zabuza terlihat terluka berat saat sebelumnya ia menerima serangan jutsu air milik Hashirama atau Butsuma yang menjadi nama samarannya saat ini.

Namun, beberapa saat kemudian, tiga buah senbon menancap di leher Zabuza dan terlihat seorang hunter nin yang saat itu juga langsung membopong tubuh lemas Zabuza dan tak lama, bunshin dari hunter nin itu juga membopong tubuh Kushimaru yang sempat Izuna pakai untuk menyerap informasi dan untungnya sekarang Izuna sudah tahu garis besarnya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengurus kedua orang ini. Mereka adalah buronan kami selama ini.." ucap sang hunter nin tersebut.

Madara dan Hashirama atau bisa kita panggil Tajima dan Butsuma itu saat ini hanya bisa menatap sang hunter nin dalam diam karena mereka merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh hunter nin itu.

"Hn" Entah kenapa Madara menyahuti ucapan terima kasih dari hunter nin itu walaupun hanya dengan gumaman.

Hashirama yag mendengarnya pun merasa sedikit terkejut. Yap.. sohibnya itu setahunya tidak pernah membalas perkataan orang asing seperti tadi.

"Tubuh kedua orang ini banyak sekali rahasia dari kemampuan berasal dari negara kami jadi aku akan langsunh pergi dan membakar tubuh dari kedua orang ini" dan setelah mengatakan itu, hunter nin itu pun pergi yang membopong tubuh Kushimaru.

Tak lama, team 7 juga TobiIzu pun sampai ditempat kedua kakaknya itu. Mereka semua terheran saat memandang Hashirama yang tengah menatap Madara dengan tatapan seperti seorang penyelidik.

"Aniki..ada apa?" Tanya Izuna kepada kakaknya itu. Madara pun tidak menyahuti panggilan adiknya itu seolah-olah pikirannya tenggelam.

"Er..ada apa dengan Madara sensei?" Tanya Sasuke dan Naruto berbarengan. Izuna maupun Tobirama hanya mengangkat bahunya, pertanda tidak tahu.

"Oh…jadi begitu ya.." Hashirama bergumam tiba-tiba dan membuat semua orang kebingungan disana.

"Ada apa Ani-chan?" Tanya Tobirama. Hashirama pun menatap Tobirama dengan pandangan serius.

"Mereka berdua tidak mati dan hunter nin itu palsu. Mungkin saja ia adalah kawan mereka." Ucap Hashirama dengan nada serius. Anggota team 7 dan Tazuna pun kaget mendengarnya. Jadi.. keduanya hanya mati suri?. Sementara Tobirama, Izuna dan Kakashi hanya terdiam saja raut wajah mereka bertiga, terlihat juga mereka sepertinya sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi.

"Lalu…Tajima!" Hashirama pun menepuk bahu Madara dengan keras dan juga memanggil kawannya itu dengan nama samarannya. Izuna pun kaget karena Hashirama memanggil kakaknya dengan nama ayahnya.

"Apa maksudmu memanggil anikiku dengan nama ayahku, Hashirama-san?" Tanya Izuna dengan nada yang agak rendah.

"Tadi musuh menanyakan nama kami berdua jadi aku memanggil diriku Senju Butsuma dan Madara sebagai Uchiha Tajima. Aku tidak tahu lagi nama yang harus kupakai..haha" Jelas Hashirama sembari menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tentunya tidak gatal.

"Oh..souka..kalau begitu kita sama..karena Tobirama merubah namaku menjadi Uchiha Itama tadi dan dia menamakan dirinya Senju Kawarama.." Balas Izuna lagi.

Hashirama mengangguk sembari menampakan sedikit senyumannya dan kemudian ia mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Madara yang padahal sudah ditepuk pundaknya tadi, tetapi ia tidak bergeming juga.

Dengan penuh semangat Hashirama berteriak didepan telinga Madara.

"MADARA! AYAHMU MARAH-MARAH TUH! CEPAT MINTA MAAF!" Hashirama berteriak dan membuat semua orang disana sweatdropped. Kenapa harus membawa ayahnya lagi?.

Di suatu tempat yang tidak diketahui..

"Huatchi!" Seorang pria dengan poni panjang yang menutupi mata kanannya itu tiba-tiba saja bersin dan membuat seorang pria yang sedang bermain shogi bersamanya bingung.

"Kau kenapa Tajima?" Tanya Butsuma dengan nada bingung.

"Ah..tidak..sepertinya ada yang membawa-bawa diriku. Tapi aku tidak tahu siapa. Ah..sudahlah..ayo kita lanjutkan permainan shogi kita karena sebentar lagi kau akan kalah dariku, Butsuma.." Ucap Tajima sambil menyeringai. Butsuma yang mendengarnya hanya meyeringai meremehkan.

"Heh..seperti kau bisa menang saja..kalau begitu ayo!" Dan dengan itu, kedua bapak-bapak itu kembali melanjutkan permainan shogi mereka dengan tenang di alam sana..

Kembali kepada Team 7 dan Team Uchisen..

Madara yang saat itu sedang melamun entah-apa-itu pada akhirnya terlonjak kaget saat ia merasa ada seseorang yang berteriak dekat telinganya dan ia yakin orang itu mengatakan kata 'Ayah' yang berarti..

"Huaa! Apa-apa? Kenapa aku dimarahi!?" Teriak Madara panik dan ia baru saja terbangun dari lamunannya itu. Dan yang ia dapatkan sekarang hanyalah gelak tawa dari Hashirama.

"Ne..maaf.. soalnya dari tadi aku memanggilmu, tapi kau tidak menjawab dan terus melamun. Sebenarnya kau sedang melamuni apa huh?" Tanya Hashirama to the point. Yang lain hanya menunggu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Madara.

"Huh? Melamun? Tidak..aku hanya berpikir kenapa Hunter nin itu tiba-tiba saja datang seperti itu seolah-olah ia sudah mengamati pertarungan kita dari jauh dan membawa kedua orang itu tanpa memenggalnya terlebih dahulu.." Jelas Madara yang sebenarnya mencoba mengelak dari pertanyaan Hashirama. Karena ia harus memastikan sesuatu terlebih dahulu.

"Hm..kalau itu sih aku juga sudah tahu. Hunter nin itu sebenarnya adalah sekutu dari Zabuza dan Ku-.. Ku-.. siapa ya namanya tadi? Kumaru? Kushumaru? Kamarushu? Kimarushu?" Hashirama mencoba menjelaskan kepada Madara tentang penemuannya tadi.

"Kushimaru" Kakashi pun membetulkan nama yang Hashirama coba sebutkan dengan benar tadi.

"Ah ya! Kushimaru!." Teriak Hashirama senang. Akhirnya ia bisa mengingat nama orang yang ia panggil dengan sebutan 'tiang listrik' itu.

"Hn..kalau begitu, kita kembali sekarang." Ajak Madara dan diikuti anggukan oleh yang lainnya.

-SKIP TIME—

Malam hari pun menyapa kediaman Tazuna. Semua orang disana makan malam bersama dengan suasana hangat. Mereka semua tampak ceria, namun berbeda dengan Uchiha yang satu ini. Dia terlihat lebih suka melamun dan bahkan nasinya itu sama sekali tak tersentuh olehnya sejak 20 menit yang lalu.

Hashirama yang sedari tadi melihatnya pun menghela nafas dan ia pun mengajaknya keluar untuk mencari udara segar dan jadilah dua sekawan itu pergi keluar dan setelah beberapa saat berjalan, akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah spot yang cukup bagus untuk mengobrol yaitu di pinggir sungai.

"Ini seperti waktu kita pertama kali bertemu eh, Madara" Ucap Hashirama sembari mengambil sebuah batu dan melemparkannya ke seberang sungai. Madara hanya diam sebelum akhirnya ikut mengambil sebuah batu dan menyahuti lawan bicaranya itu.

"Ya.." Jawab Madara dan ia ikut melemparkan batu itu ke seberang sungai sana. Hashirama memang sudah terbiasa mendapatkan jawaban singat, padat nan jelas dari sahabatnya itu, namun ia merasa ada yang berbeda kali ini.

"Hei..apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Hashirama sembari melemparkan batu yang lainnya, begitu juga dengan Madara.

"Tidak ada..Hanya.." Madara membiarkan kalimat lanjutannya tergantung karena ia memutuskan untuk duduk sembari memainkan batu kecil yang ia pegang di tangan kanannya itu dan melihat itu, Hashirama pun ikut duduk disamping Madara.

"Hanya apa?"

"Hah..sebenarnya hanya masalah kecil.." Ucap Madara.

"Ne, Hashi..kau ingat hunter nin tadi bukan? Entah kenapa..aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh darinya..tapi aku juga bingung..apa aku sebenarnya yang aneh?" Lanjut Madara. Hashirama tersenyum tipis..ohh..asal kalian semua tahu, Uchiha Madara sangat jarang curhat seperti ini.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu sih? Aku tidak mengerti.." Sahut Hashirama dan membuat Madara memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Huh..sudahlah. Sepertinya aku salah memilih orang untuk dijadikan teman curhat"

DONG!

Hashirama pun depresi seketika saat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang meluncur keluar dari bibir Madara.

"Hashi-nii!, Mada-nii!" Naruto berteriak kepada kedua anak itu sembari melambaikan sebelah tangannya.

Hashirama pun memberikan isyarat kepada Naruto untuk ikut bergabung dengannya.

Akhirnya Naruto pun duduk disamping Hashirama yang saat ini sedang duduk disebelah Madara yang masih terlihat memainkan batu kecil di tangan kanannya .Ketiganya pun terdiam sampai akhirnya Naruto mengangkat suaranya.

"Ne, Hashi-nii..kapan kau akan melanjutkan ceritamu huh? Ini adalah waktu yang tepat bukan?" Tanya Naruto dengan tatapan dulu ia pernah mendengarnya, hanya saja tidak lengkap.

Hashirama yang mendengarnya pun mengangguk dan kemudian mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Yah..baiklah..kurasa ini juga merupakan waktu yang tepat.."

_Flashback.._

_Era peperangan antar klan _

_Sungai Nakano – Pkl. 13.46._

_Syut! Tep! Tep! Tep! Blubub! Blubub!_

"_Cih..kali ini aku yakin pasti akan sampai keseber-..WADAW!" Teriak anak itu saat ia merasakan rasa sakit di bagian kepalanya dan saat ia berbalik, ia menemukan seorang anak dengan gaya rambut mangkok yang terlihat langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tatapan kaget yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya._

"_K-Kau…siapa kau hah!? Beraninyakau menimpuk kepalaku dengan batu! Mau kuberi pelajaran kau hah?" Teriak anak berambut spike hitam itu dengan nada kesal._

"_G-Gomenasai.. aku tidak bermaksud untuk menimpuk kepalamu tadi.." Ucap anak itu sembari meminta maaf dan juga membungkukan badannya sebanyak lima kali._

_Anak berambut spike itu hanya menghela nafas panjang dan kembali mengambil sebuah batu di tangannya. "Sudahlah..tidak usah dipikirkan. Lain kali hati-hati jika ingin melempar batu.." Saran anak itu setelah ia memaafkan anak berambut mangkok tadi._

"_Baiklah.." Sahut anak itu dan Ia juga ikut melempar batunya dan kali ini sampai keseberang dengan selamat, sehat walafiat, tidak salah sasaran seperti tadi._

"_Nah..ini maksudku tadi. Jika kau ingin sampai keseberang, kau harus menaikan bagian tanganmu lebih tinggi sedikit lagi" Saran anak berambut mangkok tadi,sementara si anak berambut spike hanya memasang wajah masam._

"_Hn..aku tahu itu..dobe.." ucap si berambut spike._

"_A-apa katamu Teme?"_

"_Kubilang kau itu dobe."_

"_A-apa? Dasar teme!"_

"_Dobe"_

"_Teme"_

"_Dobe"_

"_Tem—arghh sudahlah! Lagipula, siapa namamu huh? Aku yakin aku tidak perlu memanggilmu TEME terus" Ucap anak yang dari tadi dipanggil 'dobe' oleh si teme._

"_Madara. Namaku Madara dan maaf aku tidak bisa memberitahumu nama belakangku karena suatu hal" ucap anak bernama Madara itu._

"_Namaku Hashirama. Aku juga tidak bisa mengatakan nama belakangku karena suatu hal dan setidaknya kau sudah tahu kalau namaku bukan dobe, dasar teme" ucap Hashirama._

"_Hn, kau itu dobe. Terlalu dobe sampai-sampai kau salah sasaran dan pada akhirnya malah menimpuk kepala seseorang. Coba kau pikir, jika bukan aku yang berdiri disini, kau pasti sudah dibunuh oleh orang dewasa lainnya." Jelas Madara dengan nada angkuh. Sementara Hashirama hanya mendumel dalam hati._

"_Ya ya..aku tahu itu" Jawab Hashirama dan kemudian ia menuju tepi sungai tersebut dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air sungai._

"_Airnya sangat segar disini." Komentar Hashirama, sementara Madara hanya menghela nafas lelah. Ia berpikir harus sampai kapan ia terjebak dengan si dobe ini?._

"Eh..dobe dan teme? Sama seperti panggilanku dan si teme ya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku dengar itu dobe" Sahut sebuah suara yang terdengar tidak bersahabat sama sekali. Ternyata dia adalah Sasuke yang sedang berjalan kearahnya bersama Izuna dan dengan gayanya yang biasanya, yaitu memasukan tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

"Argh! Untuk apa kau disini teme? Kerjaanmu itu hanya mengganggu saja" Komentar Naruto lagi dan saat itu juga ia mendapat jitakan gratis dari Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja muncul entah-darimana.

"Kau yang mengganggu sebenarnya Naruto no baka" Ucap Sakura yang berusaha melindungi Sasukenya itu dari Naruto.

'Yah..datang lagi si pengganggu..' batin Madara sweatdropped. Ia ingin mendengar kelajutan kisahnya dan Hashirama yang saat ini sedang diceritakan oleh Hashirama. Lagipula, sedikit bernostalgia juga tidak masalah bukan?.

.

.

TBC..

A/N : Waduh..gomen ne minna-san atas keterlambatan updatenya soalnya lagi ngerjain dua fict yang kemaren update itu..heheh..dan maap juga chap yang disini agak pendek soalnya chap depan mw dibuat flashback Hashirama dan Madara (dengan sedikit tambahan disana-sini). Jadi, kemungkinan akan diupdate kembali hari jumat atau sabtu. Paling lambat sekitar senin depan dan balasan review digabung dengan balesan rev chapter ini ya..author tadi kelupaan buat save offline page khusus review.. Dan ya..untuk Uchiha Naruto akan diupdate hr rabu atau kamis..terpaksa diundur karena filenya menghilang entah kemana dan author harus cari file itu sampai dapet..klo gk terpaksa ngetik ulang lagi deh…

So..would you mind to give me some of your precious review? ^^

Next Chapter : Flashback and Madara's feeling.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Flashback and Madara's Feeling

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto©

The Uchisen Team by Madara-chan

Genre : Adventure, Friendship &amp; Humour

Rate : T

Main Chara : Naruto &amp; Sasuke, Hashirama &amp; Madara, Tobirama &amp; Izuna

Summary :

Bagaimana jadinya jika lima tahun setelah terbentuknya Konoha, Madara, Hashirama, Izuna dan Tobirama tiba-tiba saja terhisap kedalam sebuah luubang hitam dan malah berakhir di Konoha masa depan (versi dunia paralel)?. Dan yang lebih parah...mereka kembalike tubuh dimana saat mereka baru berusia 13 tahun!. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

A/N : Haloo readers-san! Author kembali mengupdate fict ini! Oh ya..sebenarnya fict ini ud ditulis sampe 1k+, Cuma filenya hilang bersamaan dengan Legacy, jadinya harus nulis ulang lagi deh..begitu juga dengan legacy.. jd sabar aja yaa..

Dan mulai dari chapter ini, author mulai memperlihatkan dengan siapa para bocah-bocah ini berpasangan dan untuk Hashirama sebenarnya msh bingun mau dikasih pair atau gk soalnya kn ud nikah sama Mito. Jdnya ya..gmana gtu..

Madara with.. (Silahkan cari jawabannya sendiri di chap ini^^)

Tobirama with..(Masih beberapa chapter lagi..)

Izuna (Skitr 1 atau dua chap lagi)

Dan untuk pair ini author yg memutuskan jd author harap klo masing-masing pair dr bocah2 itu ud ketahuan, jgn ada yg complain yaaa... hehe..

"Katon.." Pembicaraan biasa

"_Katon" Flashback_

"**Katon" Jutsu/Biju berbicara**

'Katon' bicara dalam hati

I present to you all.. The Uchisen Team..

Preview Chapter..

"Argh! Untuk apa kau disini teme? Kerjaanmu itu hanya mengganggu saja" Komentar Naruto lagi dan saat itu juga ia mendapat jitakan gratis dari Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja muncul entah darimana.

"Kau yang mengganggu sebenarnya Naruto no baka" Ucap Sakura yang berusaha melindungi Sasukenya dari Naruto.

'Yah..datang lagi si penggangu.." batin Madara sweatdropped. Ia ingin mendengar kelanjutan kisahnya dan Hashirama yang saat ini sedang diceritakan oleh Hashirama. Lagipula sedikit bernostalgia juga tidak masalah bukan?

Chapter 6 : Flashback and Madara's Feeling

.

.

_Dua hari kemudian.._

_Sungai Nakano – Pkl. 10.45_

_Hashirama terduduk ditepi sungai Nakano sembari menundukan kepalanya. Ia sedang sedih hari ini karena baru saja kehilangan adik kecilnya di medan perang. Yaitu Itama Senju yang dibunuh oleh 5 orang dewasa dari klan Uchiha._

_Tep!_

_Hashirama yang sedang bersedih saat itu tidak memfokuskan chakranya, jadinya ia kaget saat ia merasa ada sebuah telapak tangan yang menyentuh bahunya. Dan saat ia meliriknya, ia melihat bahwa itu adalah anak laki-laki yang baru dikenalnya dua hari yang lalu. Madara._

"_Yo! Aku tidak tahu kalau kau suka kesini..ehmm.. siapa lagi namamu..?" Tanya Madara yang lupa dengan nama Hashirama yang panjang dan cukup merepotkan itu._

"_Hashirama.." Hashirama menyahuti pertanyaan teman barunya itu._

'_Ah ya.. Hashirama. Jadi, sepertinya kau sedang bersedih hari ini.. ada apa?" Tanya Madara yang mulai kepo itu. _

'_Nih anak kepo juga ya..' batin Hashirama sweatdropped. Tapi ya, mau bagaimana lagi..ia harus menjawab pertanyaan dari teman barunya itu bukan?._

"_Tidak ada apa-apa.." Walaupun Hashirama ingin memberitahukannya tadi, tetapi ia ingin mengelak terlebih dulu untuk mengetahui apakah reaksi anak itu setelah mendengarkannya.. apakah ia akan meninggalkan pertanyaan begitu saja atau.._

"_Hei jangan berbohong.. ekspresi sedihmu itu terlihat sekali tau.." _

_Sudah kubilang kan.. dia kepo.._

_Hashirama hanya menghela nafas karena ia baru tahu dua sifat dari teman barunya itu setelah ia melakukan observasi. Keras kepala dan juga.. kepo.._

"_A-adikku.. terbunuh di medan perang.." jawab Hashirama dengan ekspresi sedih yang belum meninggalkan wajahnya itu. Madara terdiam seketika._

"_O-oh..begitu ya.. ma-maaf..aku tidak bermaksud.." Madara menjadi sedikit salah tingkah._

"_Tidak apa-apa..Madara namamu kan? Kalau aku boleh tahu, kau punya berapa adik?" Tanya Hashirama, masih dengan posisi duduknya. _

_Ekspresi Madara yang tadinya seperti orang bersalah, berubah menjadi datar. Ia sedikit membungkuk sembari mengambil sebuah batu dan memain-mainkannya disebelah tangannya._

"_Aku 5 bersaudara. Aku adalah anak tertua di keluargaku. Ya, tapi itu dulu.. sekarang aku hanya punya satu adik. Ketiga adikku terbunuh di medan perang.." jawab Madara sembari menatap lurus kedepan, atau lebih tepatnya ke arah seberang dari sungai. _

"_Kalau begitu kita sama.. aku juga memiliki satu adik lagi yang harus kulindungi. Aku akan melindunginya apapun resikonya.." sahut Hashirama. Madara hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Dan ia melemparkan batu tersebut ke seberang sungai._

"_Hei.. ngomong-ngomong, apakah kedamaian itu bisa diperoleh?" Hashirama bertanya kepada Madara. Ia mengubah topik pembicaraanya._

"_Entahlah.. menurutku, kedamaian baru bisa benar-benar diperoleh dan dirasakan apabila kedua belah pihak saling mengerti penderitaan satu sama lain dan bersatu dan mabuk-mabukan bersama dan bisa saling membaca isi hati masing-masing.." Madara memberikan opininya._

_Madara tersenyum puas melihatnya. Karena batunya saat ini sampai di seberang sungai._

"_Tidak hanya kau saja yang sampai ke seberang. Aku juga sama.." ucap Madara tanpa menoleh ke arah Hashirama, sementara Hashirama menatap Madara dengan takjub. Entah kenapa, tetapi dirinya merasakan seperti ada suatu ikatan kakak-adik antara dirinya dengan Madara._

_Tiba-tiba saja, Madara menoleh kearah Hashirama sembari tersenyum dengan memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya yang kinclong itu._

"_Tapi, kalau kau sih, isi hatimu bisa terbaca dengan mudah.." lanjut Madara lagi._

_Hashirama menatap Madara dengan tatapan bingung._

"_Soal apa?" Tanya Hashirama balik._

_Madara hanya mendengus geli sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari si dobe dihadapannya itu._

"_Soal gaya rambut dan pakaianmu yang payah.." Jawab Madara dengan nada meremehkan._

_DONG!_

_Hashirama pun kembali depresi di tempat setelah mendengar jawaban dari Madara. Oh ayolah.. model rambutnya seperti ini karena ia menuruni ayahnya yang berambut lurus._

Madara mendengus geli mendengar saat Hashirama menceritakan bagian itu. Sepertinya apa yang dikatakan dirinya dulu menjadi kenyataan di masa ini. Yah..sepertinya..

"Kau kenapa tertawa sendiri teme?.Apa jangan jangan kau sudah gila ya?" Tanya Hashirama dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Tentu saja tidak bodoh! Dan apa-apaan kau ini hah? Mengataiku gila? Dasar dobe" Ucap Madara sembari mendengus kesal. Namun tak lama, ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan mulai berjalan.

"Aku mau latihan dan aku tidak pulang dulu malam ini" Ucap Madara dengan nada datar dan kemudian ia berjalan kearah kegelapan hutan.

Izuna hanya menatap punggung kakaknya yang tak lama menghilang ditelan kegelapan hutan.

'Nii-san.. ada apa sebenarnya denganmu?' batin Izuna yang memikirkan kakak tercintanya itu.

_Duak!_

_Hashirama mencoba menendang bagian samping kepala Madara dengan menggunakan kaki sebelah kanannya namun berhasil digagalkan oleh Madara dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya kearah kaki Hashirama dan dengan kekuatannya, Madara mendorong kaki Hashirama dengan kedua tangannya yang masih disilangkan itu dan membuat tubuh Hashirama terdorong ke belakang._

_Hashirama mendarat dengan sempurna dan ia mulai berdiri lagi sembari berlari menuju Madara dengan kepalan tangan yang siap meninju wajah Madara, begitu juga dengan Madara._

_BUAGH!_

_Ternyata mereka berdua meninju wajah satu sama lain dan pada akhirnya Madaralah yang terjatuh ke tanah duluan. Ia pun mengangkat kepalanya sembari menyeka bagian samping mulutnya._

"_Heh..Taijutsu kumite milikmu lumayan hebat. Kau orang pertama yang bisa membuatku terjatuh ketanah, tapi, sayangnya keadaan kita seri saat ini.." Jelas Madara sembari menyeringai._

"_Apa maksudmu Madara-teme? Aku satu-satunya yang masih berdiri disini dan otomatis aku yang menan-.. UWAH!" Belum sempat Hashirama menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sebuah batu meluncur dari atas dan mengenai kepalanya secara telak sehingga ia terjatuh ke tanah dengan posisi terbaring di tanah._

"_Hahaha.. sudah kubilang bukan.." ucap Madara lagi sembari mengejek Hashirama._

"_Oh ayolah.. itu karena kau curang. Kau menggunakan batu, tapi, sejak kapan kau melemparnya?" Tanya Hashirama._

"_Sejak aku ingin meninju wajahmu, Hashi-dobe.." jawab Madara dengan nada arogannya lagi._

_SREK! SREK!_

_Tiba-tiba dari arah semak-semak di kedua sisi sungai Nakano, terdengarlah bunyi-bunyian aneh. Hashirama dan Madara mengangguk karena mereka mengerti maksud yang ditujukan satu sama lainnya._

_Hashirama menuju arah semak yang dibagian timur sementara Madara mengambil yang sebelah barat. Dan saat mereka berdua memeriksanya, mereka berdua terkejut saat melihat orang yang dikenal oleh mereka, ralat , sangat dikenal._

"_Tobirama!"_

"_Izuna?"_

"_Jadi.. kenapa kau ada disini, Izuna?" Tanya Madara bingung. Untungnya Izuna hanya mengenakan kaos dan celana pendek biasa tanpa kerah Uchihanya. Kalau tidak, kedua orang didepannya pasti akan mengenali mereka berdua karena melihat kerah baju yang dipakai oleh adiknya._

"_Un.. aku ingin bermain petak umpet dengan Nii-chan, tapi Nii-chan selalu tidak bisa dan berkata ingin berlatih dengan teman baru Nii-chan. Karena penasaran aku mengikuti Nii-chan dan ternyata Nii-chan memang sedang berlatih. " jelas Izuna dengan senyum malaikat yang terpampang diwajahnya sehingga membuat wajahnya menjadi lebih manis._

_Hati Madara meleleh dibuatnya saat melihat senyum menggemaskan sang adik._

"_Begitu ya.. oh ya Hashi-dobe, perkenalkan ini adalah adikku. Namanya Izuna" Ucap Madara sembari memperkenalkan adiknya itu. Izuna hanya tersenyum sembari mengangguk._

"_Ne, ini adikku. Namanya Tobirama.." Balas Hashirama sembari memperkenalkan adiknya yang berwajah stoic itu, berbanding terbalik dengan kepribadian Hashirama yang ceria dan hiperaktif._

"_Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana bisa kau ada disini Tobi? Apakah kau mengikuti Nii-san mu yang tampan ini?" Tanya Hashirama sembari mengelus rambutnya kebelakang untuk sedikit bergaya dan membuat baik Madara dan Tobirama muntah-muntah._

"_Ugh.. tidak..sebenarnya alasan lainnya hanyalah kau ini jarang sekali ada dirumah. Aku juga membutuhkan seseorang untuk memberikan pendapat padaku tentang hal yang sedang aku kerjakan.." ucap Tobirama sembari mengingat-ingat eksperimennya._

"_Ano..apakah Madara-nii dan Hashirama-san selalu bertemu di sungai ini untuk berlatih?" Tanya Izuna yang penasaran._

"_Tentu saja! Biasanya kami janjian untuk bertemu disini, latihan, lalu melakukan panjat tebing, lalu menjahili Madara dan.." Belum selesai Hashirama melanjutkan perkataanya, ia merasa seperti ada suatu aura hitam yang menguar dari belakang tubuh sahabatnya itu._

"_Kau bilang..menjahiliku? Jadi, selama ini yang memang suka menghilangkan ikan bakarku itu kau dan ikan bakarku hilang bukan karena dimakan binatang lain tapi dimakan oleh kau hah?" Tanya Madara dengan nada ganas. Tapi, kenapa harus nyambung-nyambung ke ikan bakar coba?._

"_Hahaha.. aku kan hanya bercanda Madara.." ucap Hashirama sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal._

"_Hah sudahlah.. ayo kita latihan lagi.." Ajak Madara dan Hashirama beserta kedua anak kecil lainnya mengangguk, mengiyakan ajakan Madara._

_Skip Time.._

"_Kita harus menjadi lebih kuat lagi jika kita mau orang dewasa untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan kita.." ucap Madara yang saat ini sedang duduk melingkar berempat bersama sahabatnya dan kedua adiknya._

"_Kau benar..." Sahut Hashirama._

"_Tapi.. aku sih sudah cukup kuat diantara orang-orang dewasa disekitarku.."lanjut Madara sembari berjalan kearah tepi sungai untuk.. oww.. ternyata buang air kecil.._

"_Ah~.. leganya.." Gumam Madara setelah ia melepas hasratnya itu. Namun belum ada 10 detik, dirinya tiba-tiba saja menghentikan pee nya dan menatap kearah belakang. Ternyata itu adiknya._

"_Izuna, jangan berdiri dibelakangku. Kau mengganggu konsentrasi Nii-sanmu.."ucap Madara pada adiknya._

"_I-Itu, bisakah kau lebih cepat sedikit Nii-san.. aku ingin kau menemaniku BaB.." ucap Izuna sembari membisikan kalimat terakhir di kuping Madara yang membuat Madara sweatdroped ditempat._

"_Ya.. baiklah.." jawab Madara dan mulai melanjutkan acaranya yang belum selesai itu. Namun, ia kembali diganggu lagi karena ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang dibelakangnya._

"_Izuna.. tolong tunggu kakakmu selesai..dobe?" Madara pada awalnya mengira kalau adiknya sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, jadi pada awalnya ia ingin mengatakan padanya untuk menunggu sebentar lagi, tapi ternyata yang ada dibelakangnya adalah si dobe._

"_Jadi, kau benar-benar tidak bisa berkonsentrasi jika ada orang dibelakangmu ya?" Tanya Hashirama sembari berkacak pinggang._

_Dengan kesal, Madara membalas perkataan Hashirama. "Jangan berdiri dibelakangku! Aku tidak bisa jika ada orang yang berdiri dibelakangku..." ucap Madara. Hashirama tersenyum nista mendengarnya._

"_Hehe.. aku menemukan kelemahanmu.. "Ucap Hashirama sembari menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya dan menunjuk kearah Madara dengan tangan yang satunya lagi._

_Madara tersenyum nista sejenak karena tiba-tiba saja terbesit ide nista di otaknya._

"_Kalau begitu.. RASAKAN SUITON NO JUTSU MILIKKU, HASHIRAMA!"Teriak Madara sembari berlari kearah Hashirama. Hashirama yang mengerti apa maksud Madara langsung saja berlari dan menghindari Suiton no jutsu milik Madara._

'_Setahuku Madara-niisan tidak memiliki Suiton jutsu.. ' batin Izuna dan saat ia melihat acara kejar-kejaran antara kakaknya dan Hashirama, ia dan Tobirama langsung sweatdropped di tempat._

'_Jadi.. inikah suiton jutsunya? Nista sekali..' batin Tobirama._

'_Nii-san.. bukan suiton jutsu... 'batin Izuna. _

_Sementara Hashirama dan Madara masih kejar-kejaran. Hashirama terus berlari dan berteriak._

"_Menjijikan! Jangan disebar-sebar seperti itu Madara—teme!" Teriak Hashirama._

"_Biarin! Siapa suruh kau mengganggu acara sakralku hah?" Teriak Madara, namun ketidakberuntungan menimpanya saat Hashirama yang tiba-tiba saja terpeleset didepannya dan menarik lengan baju Madara sehingga mereka berdua jatuh ke sungai yang menjadi bekas dimana Madara melakukan acara sakralnya tadi._

"_UWAAAHHH!" Teriak mereka berdua._

"BWAHAHAHA!" Tawa pun menggema di ruangan terbuka, ditempat dimana Hashirama masih menceritakan masa lalunya yang nista itu saat bersama Madara dan juga kedua adiknya.

"Tapi itu menjijikan. Kalian serius sampai jatuh ke bekas acara sakral Mada-nii?" Tanya Sasuke dan Hashirama mengangguk.

"Itu benar dan sejak itu aku bersumpah tidak akan mengganggunya jika ia sedang melakukan hal itu lagi. Aku tidak mau jatuh seperti itu lagi..haha.." ucap Hashirama. Kemudian Hashirama bangun dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Waktunya pulang karena sekarang sudah larut malam."ajak Hashirama dan yang lainnya pun mengangguk. Mereka pergi duluan dan meninggalkan Hashirama yang masih berdiri di tempatnya tnpa beranjak dari sana se centipun.

Namun pada akhirnya ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk menjauh dari tempat itu dan pulang ke rumah Tazuna.

Sementara itu dengan Madara..

"Hah..hah..hah.." Madara terlihat tiduran di tanah dengan nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal karena baru saja latihan untuk meningkatkan bentuk Susano'o miliknya.

'Sial.. aku terlalu memaksakan diri dan chakraku..' Madara pun menutup kedua matanya seiring dengan kekkai yang melapisi tempat latihannya memudar. Namun beruntungnya ia karena ia memilih tempat yang agak sulit untuk dikunjungi oleh orang lain.

.

Keesokan paginya, Madara merasa ada yang mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya untuk pergi dari dunia mimpinya. Dan, saat kedua mata onyxnya terbuka, yang ia lihat saat ini adalah seorang wanita..

'Demi sepatu Hashirama yang baunya selangit. Apakah dia ini malaikat?' Batin Madara.

Wanita itu tersenyum saat melihat anak didepannya yang ia perkirakan seumuran dengannya itu terbangun.

"Ne, kenapa kau tertidur disini? Kau tidak takut jika ada shinobi yang tiba-tiba lewat dan akan membunuhmu?" Tanya Wanita cantik itu.

Madara hanya menggeleng pelan. "Tidak akan ada yang bisa membunuhku. Aku mempunyai suatu jutsu yang dapat melindungiku walaupun aku sedang tidur..Ano.. ngomong-ngomong kau ini siapa?" Tanya Madara setelah ia menjawab pertanyaan dari gadis tadi.

"Namaku Haku. Yuki Haku.. namamu sendiri?" Tanya gadis bernama Haku itu.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Yuki-san. Namaku adalah..Uchiha Tajima.." Madara merutuki dirinya karena ia terpaksa harus memakai nama ayahnya kembali.

'Tou-san.. maafkan anakmu ini karena harus memakai namamu untuk penyamaran. Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi harus memakai nama apa..' batin Madara berdoa.

"Jadi.. Yuki-san, kenapa kau ada di hutan sendirian?" Tanya Madara lagi.

"Aku sedang mencari tanaman obat untuk temanku yang sedang sakit..karena hanya ada aku seorang di rumah, jadinya aku yang harus pergi.." ucap Haku.

Madara hanya tersenyum tipis sembari melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. Ia sudah menduga satu hal.

"Apakah teman yang kau maksud itu Zabuza dan Kushimaru?" Tanya Madara yang meng skak- mat gerakan Haku.

Sementara Haku sendiri yang mendengarnya langsung mengeluarkan senbon dari kantong senjata yang disembunyikannya sedari tadi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Haku.

"Begini.. bagaimana kalau aku akan memberi tahumu alasan kebapa aku bisa mengetahuinya dan sebagai gantinya, kau memberitahuku alasan kenapa kalian bertiga menyerang Tazuna dan ngotot untuk menghentikan pembuatan jembatan" Tawar Madara.

"Baiklah.. ini..sebenarnya kami bertiga bekerja pada Gatou karena terpaksa."

"Terpaksa?" Beo Madara dan Haku hanya mengangguk dan mulai melanjutkan kembali ceritanya.

"Kirigakure saat ini terjadi perang saudara dan kami kekurangan dana. Maka dari itu, aku, Kushimaru-sama dan Zabuza-sama berniat membantu pasukan rebel dengan membiarkan diri kami di cap sebagai missing-nin dan juga bekerja pada gatou untuk mendapatkan uang" Jelas Haku.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak membunuh pria bernama Gatou itu, Haku-chan?" Tanya Madara. Haku memerah wajahnya karena orang didepannya memanggilnya dengan akhiran –chan, bukan dengan –san lagi.

"Pasukan samurai Gatou terlalu banyak. Walaupun kami kuat, tetap saja kami tidak bisa meremehkan pasukan samurai milik Gatou karena skill mereka juga cukup baik." Jelas Haku.

Madara yang mendengarnya pun berpikir sejenak dan akhirnya sebuah ide melintas di pikirannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membantumu Haku-chan.." ucap Madara yang menawarkan dirinya sendiri untuk membantu. Entah kenapa, tapi Madara hanya ingin melakukannya saja.

Belum sempat Haku mengeluarkan pertanyaan, sebuah suara muncul dan menginterupsi mereka.

"Aku juga ingin ikut membantu –ttebayo!" ucap sebuah suara dan ternyata pemilik suara itu adalah Naruto.

"Naruto?" Tanya Madara lagi. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaan Naruto.

"Iya.. aku ingin ikut membantumu Tajima-nii!" Ucap Naruto bersemangat. Ternyata Naruto sudah menguping dari awal dan sepertinya karena chakra Madara yang belum pulih sepenuhnya dan juga masih kelelahan, ia tidak bisa mendeteksi chakra lain disekitar mereka.

"Um..baiklah.." Jawab Madara. Naruto berteriak kegirangan sembari memeluk tubuh kakaknya itu.

"Yey! Tajima-nii memang baik –ttebayo!" Teriak Naruto dan Madara hanya mengelus-elus surai pirang milik Naruto. 'Naruto itu mirip sekali denganmu, Rin..' Batin Madara sembari mengingat-ingat adik laki-lakinya. Uchiha Rin.

"Nah, sekarang giliranmu Tajima-san.." ucap Haku.

Madara yang mendengarnya hanya menghela nafasnya dan kembali mengambil posisi melipat tangan didepan dadanya sembari menatap lurus Haku.

"Soal kenapa aku bisa mengetahui ini karena ada beberapa alasan. Pertama, mengenai sistem kerja seorang hunter nin. Setahuku, seorang Hunter nin akan langsung memenggal kepala buruannya di tempat, tidak sepertimu yang membawa tubuh utuh dari buruanmu. Kedua.. aku tidak pernah mendengar suara seorang hunter nin yang lebih indah selain dirimu.." ucap Madara dan sedetik kemudian, Madara menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya karena kelepasan bicara.

'Sial.. kenapa aku bisa kelepasan bicara seperti ini?' Batin Madara. Oh ayolah.. dirinya itu adalah seorang Uchiha. Atau mungkin, apakah karena efek dari tubuhnya yang mengecil sehingga ia menjadi terlalu OOC seperti ini?.

Haku yang mendengarnya pun merona hebat mendengarnya dan karena hal ini, Naruto memulai untuk sedikit menjahili kakaknya.

"Akhem.. sepertinya ada yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama nih.." ejek Naruto sembari mengangkat sebelah alisnya kearah Madara.

"Urusai.. aku keceplosan tadi dan sebaiknya kau tidak memberitahukan hal ini kepada siapa-siapa kalau kau ingin ikut bersamaku membantu pasukan rebel, Otouto..." ancam Madara dan Naruto mengangguk mengerti, namun senyum jahil tidak kunjung padam dari wajahnya.

Madara pun membalikan pandangannya lagi menuju Haku yang masih merona.

"M-Maaf soal yang tadi.. aku tidak sengaja.." ucap Madara yang mulai salah tingkah. Ah, kenapa emosinya menjadi tidak terkontrol seperti ini? Sepertinya ia harus memulai untuk membangun kembali pengendalian emosinya itu.

"T-tidak apa-apa Tajima-kun.." ucap Haku dan sedetik kemudian ia sadar jika dirinya juga merubah suffixnya dengan akhiran –kun.

"Ehem.. begini.. apakah kau bisa membawa kami menemui Zabuza dan Kushimaru?" Tanya Madara dengan nada serius. Setidaknya, ia harua membicarakan hal ini pada kedua orang itu.

Dan lagi-lagi, sebelum Haku sempat menjawab pertanyaan dari Madara, muncul sebuah suara yang kembali menginterupsinya.

"Kalau masalahnya sudah seperti ini, sepertinya aku harus ikut.." ucap suara itu dari arah kegelapan. Dan setelah sosok itu keluar dari kegelapan, barulah kita mengetahui siapa sosok itu.

"H-Hashi, emm, maksudku Butsuma? Untuk apa kau ada disini?" Tanya Madara. Lagi-lagi ia tidak menyadari kehadiran orang lain. Hashirama hanya diam dan berjalan kearah Madara, menempatkan kedua tangannya dibelakang punggung Madara dan mengeluarkan cahaya berpendar kehijauan. Hashirama berusaha untuk mengembalikan stamina dan chakra Madara yang Hashirama yakin masih belum terkumpul semuanya setelah latihan yang dilakukan oleh Madara semalam.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari awal. Sepertinya kita ada disini bukan karena kebetulan semata Tajima. Kita disini pasti ada alasan lain dan mungkin saja ini karena takdir.." ucap Hashirama serius, walaupun dalam hati sebenarnya ia ingin menjahili sahabatnya itu karena ia sudah keceplosan didepan Haku tadi.

Ia juga memikirkan alasan kenapa harus mereka berempat yang terhisap kedala lubang hitam komet fujisaki saat itu. Apakah akan ada suatu bencana dimasa ini?.

"Kalau begitu kita bicarakan masalah itu nanti dan sekarang, ayo kita ketempat dimana Zabuza dan Haku berada.." ajak Madara. Haku hanya mengangguk saja. Entah kenapa, tetapi ia merasa ia bisa mempercayai ketiga anak didepannya itu.

.

Skip Time : Zabuza's Hideout.

Marah..

Perasaan ini yang saat ini sedang dirasakan oleh Zabuza. Ia marah? Tentu saja..

Karena murid yang ia sudah anggap sebagai anak kandungnya sendiri itu membawa musuh kedalam tempat persembunyianya. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, Haku mengatakan kalau ia sudah menceritakan alasan sebenarnya dibalik bergabungnya ketiga missing-nin ini ke tempat Gatou.

"Zabuza..kurasa Haku sudah mulai gila. Dia gila karena mempercayai musuh.." komentar Kushimaru yang saat ini sedang duduk didekat sebuah meja bundar dengan ocha yang dipegangnya.

"Aku serius Zabuza-sama, Kushimaru-sama. Mereka bisa dipercaya." Ucap Haku dengan nada penuh keyakinan. Entah dorongan apa yang membuatnya bisa dengan mudahnya mempercayai musuh mereka, khususnya anak berambut hitam spike yang sepantaran dengannya itu.

"Lalu, apa buktinya?" Tanya Zabuza balik.

Madara maju kedepan, menatap Zabuza dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Kami bisa mengalahkan Gatou malam ini juga dan..membantu kalian pasukan rebelion untuk memenangkan perang. Aku juga sudah dengar garis besarnya dari Haku tentang perang saudara di Kirigakure. Dan kalau boleh, aku akan mengajak temanku dan adikku ini untuk membantu." Jawab Madara dengan nada santai, namun dengan penuh keyakinan.

Zabuza yang mendengarnya tertawa meremehkan.

"Kalian? Anak-anak seperti kalian memangnya bisa mengalahkan Yagura dan pasukannya? Kami sudah berperang dengan saudara kami sendiri, Kirigakure selama bertahun-tahun dan selama bertahun-tahun itu, kedua belah pihak merasakan rasa sakit, dendam dan kehilangan karena kematian orang-orang yang dicintai. Kami justru mengharapkan akan ada seseorang yang bisa membantu kami. Tapi, kenapa harus kalian anak-anak kecil ? Apa kalian tidak sayang nyawa? Kalian mau mati muda memangnya?" Tanya Zabuza bertubi-tubi setelah ia menjelaskan apa yang ada dipikirannya.

Kali ini giliran Hashirama yang maju untuk berdebat dengan Zabuza.

"Kami tahu karena kami sudah merasakan seperti apa perang itu, rasa sakit dan kehilangan, dendam dan kebencian yang menggerogoti hati tiap-tiap orang yang kehilangan orang yang dicintainya. Seperti halnya perang di Kirigakure, kedua belah pihak juga pasti sudah lelah dengan perang berkepanjangan yang tidak ada habisnya, maka dari itu, kalian pasukan rebelion seharusnya bisa lebih mengerti dan menerima setiap orang yang mencoba untuk membantu kalian meraih kami ini hanya sebatas orang luar.." jelas Hashirama panjang lebar, mengeluarkan pendapatnya yang ada diotaknya.

Kushimaru yang mendengarnya pun segera berdiri dan mengambil pedang berbentuk jarum di samping mejanya dan menatap ketiga anak didepannya.

"Kapan kita menyerang markas Gatou?" Tanya Kushimaru to the point. Ia merasa sepertinya ia sudah bisa memberikan ketiga anak-anak itu sedikit kepercayaan darinya.

Naruto yang sedari tadi disuruh membuat rencana oleh Hashirama pun tersenyum.

"Malam ini dan aku sudah memikirkan sebuah rencana." Jawab Naruto dengan tatapan serius.

Srek!

Langsung saja Haku membentangkan peta lokasi dari area keseluruhan markas Gatou.

"Sesuai perkiraanku, masing-masing gerbang dijaga sekitar 200 pasukan samurai. Kita ambil bagian mudahnya saja, yaitu dua gerbang yang paling dekat menuju ruangan Gatou agar kita bisa mengambil hartanya.." ucap Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau gerbang yang ini dan yang ini?" Tanya Haku sembari menunjuk gerbang bagian utara dan timur.

"Kau yakin kedua gerbang itu adalah kedua gerbang yang paling dekat dengan ruangan Gatou?" Tanya Madara sembari melirik Haku denfan tatapan bertanya. Haku mengangguk.

"Iya.. walaupun di peta, gambar gerbang bagian barat dan selatan itu paling dekat, sebenarnya kedua gerbang itu adalah gerbang terjauh untuk mencapai ruangan penyimpanan harta Gatou." Jelas Haku.

Zabuza yang mendengarnya pun mengangguk

"Haku benar. Dari informasi yang kudengar, ruangan rahasia Gatou berada di dekat dengan gerbang utara dan ruangannya itu berada di bawah tanah.. " jelas Zabuza.

"Tapi, kalau seperti itu, kenapa kita semua tidak melewati gerbang utara saja sekalian?" Tanya Kushimaru yang agak bingung.

"Karena jika kita semua menyerang dari arah utara, semua pasukan dari ketiga gerbang akan menghadapi kita semua di bagian utara dan bisa jadi penyerangan akan gagal.." Jawab Naruto. Sepertinya Naruto telah menjadi ahli strategi yang cukup baik.

"Baiklah, karena sudah diputuskan kalau kita akan melewati gerbang utara dan juga timur, maka kita akan bekerja dalam kelompok 2 orang. Kelompok pertama terdiri dari Zabuza dan Kushimaru. Lalu aku dan Naruto, dan kelompok terakhir, adalah Tajima dan juga Haku." Jelas Hashirama.

Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum penuh arti. Madara dan Haku pun merona dan kemudian Madara memprotes Hashirama.

"Hei dobe, kenapa aku ditempatkan bersama bidadari-..upss.." Madara lagi-lagi keceplosan dan membuat Naruto tertawa sembari memegangi perutnya yang agak sakit.

"Hahahaha.. lihat Naru, Tajima memerah dan memanggil Haku-san bidadari..gyahaahaha" Hashirama ikut senang karena bisa menjahili kembali sahabatnya yang belum pernah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta itu.

"I-itu..aku tidak sengaja baka!" Teriak Madara lagi.

Zabuza dan Kushimaru hanya diam ditempat sembari melihat perdebatan tidak jelas antara dua bocah itu.

"Kau yakin mereka bertiga bisa mambantu kita?" Tanya Kushimaru. Zabuza pun faepalm mendengarnya.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak terlalu yakin.." ucap Zabuza dan sedetik kemudian, ia menyadari apa yang sedang diperdebatkan oleh ketiga bocah itu.

"KAU MENYUKAI HAKU?"Teriak Zabuza membahana dan seketika ruangan itu menjadi sepi.

"Er.. mungkin itu jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.." Gumam Madara, namun masih dapat terdengar dengan jelas oleh Zabuza. Oke.. kenapa dirinya saat ini seperti seorang pria yang baru saja ketahuan pacaran diam-diam oleh orang tua dari pihak perempuan?.

"Tapi.. Hah..baiklah.. kalau begitu...kau harus menjaganya dengan baik.." Madara kaget saat mendengarnya. Zabuza merestuinya secepat itu? Dia bahkan belum pacaran dengannya, baru tahu nama sudah bagus. Ini belum pdkt, belum malmingan bersama dann sudah direstui?.

"Hah?" Madara membeo karena otak pintarnya masih belum meloading dengan baik maksud Zabuza.

"Aku yakin kau baru mengenalnya dua jam yang lalu.. tapi, aku akan mencoba mempercayakan Haku padamu, shinobi Konoha.." ucap Zabuza

"A-Aku.." Madara masih belum tahu mau berbicara apa. Tapi satu hal yang kemungkinan pasti, dirinya dan Haku telah direstui. Hashirama tersenyum menlihat kejadian didepannya. Akhirnya sahabatnya itu dapat merasakan apa yang namanya jatuh cinta itu dan sepertinya Haku adalah salah satu wanita yang beruntung dari sekian banyak wanita yang dapat memikat hati sang Uchiha Madara.

"Selamat ya temee~" ucap Hashirama sembari tersenyum penuh arti.

"Whoa! Selamat ya aniki dan juga kau Haku-neechan.." ucap Naruto sembari menyalami kedua pasangan yang baru jadi padahal belum jadian itu.

Haku yang baru saja disalami oleh Naruto, tiba-tiba saja merasa pening di kepalanya karena kejadian barusan yang terjadi didepan matanya dan ia merasa kalau tubuhnya sebentar lagi akan membentur tanah.

Brukh!

Haku yang tadinya memejamkan kedua mata onyxnya pun membukanya secara perlahan karena ia merasa tidak ada rasa sakit yang mengenai tubuhnya.

Onyx bertemu onyx. Mata onyx Madara bertemu onyx milik Haku. Haku yang ada dalam pelukan Madara pun langsung berdiri lagi dan memalingkan wajahnya karena malu, begitu juga dengan Madara.

'Sial sekali. Kenapa aku menjadi seperti ini sih?' batin Madara.

Ia sebenarnya merasa sedikit kasihan karena ketiga orang didepannya, khusunya Zabuza yang sudah merestuinya untuk menjalani hubungan dengan Haku pasti akan merasa dikhianati karena ia dan Hashirama menyembunyikan identitas aslinya. Tapi, mungkin saja suatu hari ia akan memberitahunya..iya..itu hanya kemungkinan..

"Baiklah.. ayo fokus kedalam misi dan kita bersiap-siap untuk menjalani misi malam ini.." ucap Hashirama.

"Ha'i!" Jawab mereka berlima serempak.

TBC..

A/N : Hei hei.. author kembali dengan mengupdate fict yang satu ini.. oke.. sedikit pemberitahuan.. fict legacy madara akan diupdate hari senin, sementara senju naruto hari selasanya..dan untuk the future, gomen ya bagi yang sudah lama menunggu update soalnya author sedang merancang chapter-per chapter biar lebih menarik..dan ternyata tanpa disadari sudah memakan wakktu dua bulan. Jadinya fict itu akan kuupdate hari jumat.

Dan..mungkin saja bagi kalian kalau MadaHaku kecepetan kali ya jadiannya, tapi sebenarnya mereka belum jadian secara resmi, hanya mendapat restu dari Zabuza karena Zabuza sendiri kan menganggap Haku kyk anak sendiri

Oh ya.. gomen ne karena sepertinya alurnya terlalu cepat dan madaranya terlalu ooc (atau bs dibilang sdikit gombal?) Di chapter ini...oke..mungkin segitu aja yang mau Author sampaikan..

Mind to review?

Balasan Review :

Guest : Ini sudah lanjut..makasih buat reviewnya yaa..

tyo : makasih juga buat reviewnya..hehe

Vivi novita : iyaa...aku paling suka pair HashiMada jdnya memang ada dua yg aku bikin ada HashiMada nya...hehe..^^

X Men : Tenang aja .. fict lainnya dilanjut..makasih buat reviewnya..

.792 : ini udah dilanjut..makasih buat reviewnyaaa..

Atsuko Uchiha : (Ne, aq lupa apakah aq uda bales reviewmu lewat PM) Iya..gomen banget karena kelaaman up dan iyaa.. aq fans beratnya Madara-sama~..hehe

Akagami no Shanks : ini sudah dilanjut..makasih buat reviewnyaa...

Vivi novita (Chap 4 ) : Hehe.. disini udah ada sedikit flashback yg Hashirama ceritain ke Naru dan kawan2 ttg pertemuan dia sm madara tp ku edit dikit2..hehe..tp klo vivi-san mau, next chap bisa dilanjutin lagi pake omake.. gimana?

nakamura sachiko (Chap 4 ) : Ini sudah dilanjut senpai dan maaf ya baru dibalas kali ini..hehe

Mada Mada : Iya...maksudku kyk gtu..hehe.. emg HashiMada sm TobiIzu itu punya pair tersendiri yaitu friendship dan disini aq berniat masukin masing-masing pair cewe buat anggota uchisen, tp sebenarnya Cuma sebatas status aja..romancenya gk terlalu diperdalam..gitu senpai..

mitsuka sakurai : hehe.. makasih buat reviewnya ya senpai..

maddunuhe : Iya..gpp kok dan mungkin chapter depan Naruto bakal ketemu Kurama..oke?

**Next Chapter : Attack on Gatou's station and War of Kiri part 1**

Madara-chan out!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto©

The Uchisen Team by Madara's Queen (Ganti Penname lagi)

Genre : Adventure, Friendship &amp; Humour/Parody.

Rate : T

Main Chara : Naruto &amp; Sasuke, Hashirama &amp; Madara, Tobirama &amp; Izuna

Summary :

Bagaimana jadinya jika lima tahun setelah terbentuknya Konoha, Madara, Hashirama, Izuna dan Tobirama tiba-tiba saja terhisap kedalam sebuah luubang hitam dan malah berakhir di Konoha masa depan (dunia paralel)?. Dan yang lebih parah...mereka kembali ke tubuh dimana saat mereka baru berusia 13 tahun!. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

A/N : Hm.. sebenarnya author masih pkl dan baru dua atau tiga mingguan lebih, cuma ya.. sepertinya update aja dulu deh..hehe.. yah tapi masih gk tentu juga khusus untuk 2 bulan kedepan.. dan setelah kupikir2, author ambil yang ini dulu untuk update dan fict lainnya menyusul ya soalnya sejak ulangan umum kemarin, author juga belum sempet buka laptop, jd kyknya udah lama juga ya..dan sebenarnya, author ud cantumin beberapa kali kata 'Hiatus' tapi, ada aja di fict ku yg lain yg masih ngotot minta dilanjut..huft..

Oh ya.. buat pair Izuna sm Tobirama itu pas di ujian chunin.. kmaren aq blg pair mereka mw muncul skitar 1/2 chapter, tp ternyata author salah perkiraan.. karna arc ini aja belum selesai, jd untuk pair mreka, ditunggu aja sampai ujian chunin ya..? :). Yah..sekitar ujian chunin..

After all, please enjoy the chapter..

.

**Preview Chapter :**

Onyx bertemu onyx. Mata onyx Madara bertemu onyx milik Haku. Haku yang ada dalam pelukan Madara pun langsung berdiri lagi dan memalingkan wajahnya karena malu, begitu juga dengan Madara.

'Sial sekali. Kenapa aku menjadi seperti ini sih?' batin Madara.

Ia sebenarnya merasa sedikit kasihan karena ketiga orang didepannya, khusunya Zabuza yang sudah merestuinya untuk menjalani hubungan dengan Haku pasti akan merasa dikhianati karena ia dan Hashirama menyembunyikan identitas aslinya. Tapi, mungkin saja suatu hari ia akan memberitahunya..iya..itu hanya kemungkinan..

"Baiklah.. ayo fokus kedalam misi dan kita bersiap-siap untuk menjalani misi malam ini.." ucap Hashirama.

"Ha'i!" Jawab mereka berlima serempak.

.

**Chapter 7 : Attack on Gatou's station and War of Kiri part 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam hari pun tiba dengan bulan yang sudah berkuasa diatas sana sembari memancarkan sinarnya menuju bumi. Sejenak, sinar itu tertutupi oleh awan yang melintas melewati jalur cahaya bulan dan pada detik-detik berikutnya, sinar dari bulan tersebut kembali menyinari bumi dan juga sekaligus menyinari keenam sosok yang saat ini terlihat sedang berdiri didepan sebuah semak belukar.

Masing-masing dari keenam sosok itu saat ini mengenakan sebuah alat komunikasi (yang kayak Kakashi sama team guy pake pas mau nyelamatin Gaara) untuk memudahkan mereka dalam komunikasi dengan jarak jangkauan maksimal 5-7 km.

"Baiklah.. apakah semuanya sudah siap untuk melakukan penyerangan?" Tanya seorang anak dengan rambut bergaya mangkok yang terlihat sedang membetulkan posisi katana dibelakangnya. Anak itu juga terlihat memakai sebuah topeng hunter nin berwarna putih polos.

"Hn." Sahut seorang anak dengan pakaian serba hitam dengan sebuah topeng hunter nin yang menutupi wajahnya. Anak itu juga terlihat sedang merapikan sebuah wakizashi yang ia letakan di bagian pinggulnya, ditambah dengan sebuah kipas besar yang berada di bagian belakang punggungnya tersebut.

"Yep.." Kali ini giliran anak berambut pirang menyahuti pertanyaan anak pertama tadi. Ketiga anak itu tak lain adalah Hashirama, Madara dan juga Naruto yang saat ini memakai pakaian serba hitam dengan masing-masing sebuah topeng hunter nin.

Sementara Haku, Zabuza dan Kushimaru hanya memakai pakaian biasa mereka, kecuali untuk Haku yang memakai topeng hunter nin yang biasa dipakai olehnya.

"Kalau begitu, karena semuanya sudah siap, kita akan melakukan misi kita secepat mungkin dan setelahnya, kita akan memikirkan cara agar kita bisa membantu pasukan rebelion seperti yang dikatakan Kushimaru sebelumnya. Dan mari kita berangkat sekarang. Berpencar!" Zabuza pun mengambil alih komandan dan keenam orang itu pun berpencar dengan masing-masing partner yang tadi sudah dibagi oleh Naruto.

.

.

.

Syut! Tap! Tap!

Naruto dan Hashirama akhirnya sampai lebih dahulu ke gerbang bagian utara. Mereka yakin Madara dan Haku akan pergi ke gerbang bagian timur sementara Zabuza dan Kushimaru menjadi pengalih perhatian dengan pergi ke gerbang bagian selatan dan barat.

"_Kau sudah sampai, Tajima?" _Hashirama pun bertanya pada sahabatnya itu melalui alat komunikasinya tersebut.

"_Hn._" Lagi-lagi Madara menyahuti pertanyaan temannya itu dengan jawaban singkat, padat dan gak jelas ala Klan Uchiha. Hashirama pun langsung memasang wajah sweatdropped saat mendengarnya.

'Dasar Uchiha..' Komentar Hashirama dalam hati.

"_Hm.. kalau begitu, kira-kira ada berapa banyak musuh di bagianmu itu? Kalau bisa, aku dan Naruto saja yang akan langsung menuju tempat penyimpanan harta milik Gatou.._" Hashirama pun menjelaskan apa yang sedari tadi ada di pikirannya.

"_Sebentar.."_ Ucap Madara dan tak lama ia pun melepaskan sedikit chakranya untuk mendeteksi daerahnya. Dan tak lama, sebuah senyuman pun mengembang di kedua sudut bibir Madara.

"_Hn... hanya 500 orang, namun aku juga merasakan kalau diantara mereka ada juga shinobi, namun dari level chakranya, kurasa mereka ada diantara High level Chunin dan Low level Jounin.. yah..ini hal mudah bagiku. Kau sendiri?. Oh ya, berarti kalau kau dan Naruto ingin langsung menuju tempat penyimpanan harta milik Gatou, bagaimana kalau aku dan Haku langsung membantu Zabuza dan Kushimaru setelah selesai berdansa dengan mereka? ." _ Madara pun menjawab pertanyaan dari Hashirama dan ia pun juga ikut memberikan opininya.

"_Tajima-nii.. kenapa kau itu suka sekali mengganti kata 'betarung' dengan 'berdansa' sih?. Tapi, sebenarnya terdengar keren juga, yah..walaupun terdengar arogan.." _Tiba-tiba suara Naruto muncul dalam alat komunikasi miliknya itu.

Madara hanya menyeringai sejenak saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto dan hal tersebut membuat Haku sedikit merinding ngeri.

"_Hmm.. bagaimana ya?. Menurutku kata 'berdansa' itu lebih cocok untuk kepribadianku.. dan juga terima kasih atas pujiannya, Otouto.."_ Jelas Madara dengan nada arogan khasnya itu.

"_Yah..terserahlah .. sekarang kita harus segera melaksanakan misi ini secepat mungkin, atau kalau tidak Kakashi-sensei dan yang lainnya akan mulai curiga dengan keberadaan kita bertiga yang menghilang secara tiba-tiba."_ Jelas Naruto dan ia pun hanya meneriman sahutan 'Hn' dari Madara.

'Mereka pasti sudah curiga dan jika mereka berniat untuk mencari kami, pasti Tobirama yang akan lebih dahulu menemukan kami mengingat dia adalah ninja sensor terbaik. Dan, kalau Naruto berlatih lebih dalam tentang sensoriknya, pasti dia akan menjadi shinobi tipe sensorik yang lebih baik dari Tobirama..' Pikir Hashirama sembari melihat kearah Naruto.

Akhirnya kedua tim pun mulai melancarkan serangan mereka dan mulai melaksanakan bagian pekerjaaan mereka yang sudah direncanakan sebelumnya.

_**With Kushimaru..**_

"Hahahhahaah.. aku tidak pernah merasa sesenang ini!" Kushimaru berteriak sembari mengeluarkan tawa ala psikopat sembari menjahit hidup-hidup musuhnya dan mengikat mereka di batang-batang pohon. Sudah cukup banyak orang yang menjadi korbannya tersebut.

Tak lama, setelah selesai menyiksa musuhnya itu, Kushimaru menatap musuh-musuhnya yang ternyata bertambah banyak. Merasa bosan dengan pekerjaan menjahit tubuh musuhnya itu, Kushimaru pun merapal sebuah segel tangan.

"**Suiton : Dai Bakushui Shoha!**" Tak lama, sebuah ombak air berukuran besar pun keluar dari mulut Kushimaru dan ombak itu pun menerjang setengah dari musuh-musuhnya itu.

Dan yang tersisa atau bisa dikatakan selamat dari serangan Kushimaru pun langsung menyiapkan senjata mereka didepan mereka untuk berjaga-jaga. Kushimaru pun melangkahkan kakinya selangkah dan membuat pasukan samurai bawahan Gatou pun mundur satu langkah ke belakang. Di balik topeng Hunter nin nya, Kushimaru kembali tersenyum sadis.

"Jadi.. siapa korbanku berikutnya?" Semua samurai yang mendengarnya pun langsung merinding di tempat sembari melihat ke-30 orang yang sekarang tengah tersiksa dengan ikatan benang kawat tipis yang melilit tubuh mereka dengan kuat itu.

.

_**With Zabuza..**_

Zrash! Jrash! Jlebb!

Zabuza dengan santainya menebas tubuh dari para samurai bawahan Gatou dengan mudahnya. Di pakaiannya dan di maskernya yang berperban itu sekarang terlumuri oleh darah lawannya itu.

Tep!

Zabuza pun melangkahkan kakinya maju kedepan sebanyak selangkah dan otomatis para samurai pun memundurkan kaki mereka selangkah.

Zabuza hanya menatap bosan mereka semua sembari meletakan Kubikiribochounya di atas bahu kanannya dan memandang mereka semua dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Zabuza Momochi sialan! Beraninya kau berkhianat! Kami akan membunuhmu sekarang juga disini!" Teriak salah satu samurai bawahan Gatou dengan suara lantang. Zabuza hanya mendengus mendengarnya dan kemudian, ia mengeluarkan suatu aura yang terasa begitu gelap dan juga kelam dari belakang tubuhnya tersebut.

"Akan kutunjukan kepada kalian semua sebuah alasan kenapa aku dijuluki sebagai Iblis dari Kirigakure.." Dan dengan itu, Zabuza maju dan mulai melakukan pembantaian pasukan samurai dari Gatou. Dan dalam sepuluh detik berikutnya, terdengarlah teriakan-teriakan dari para samurai Gatou yang memecah keheningan malam.

.

_**With Gatou..**_

"Gatou-sama! Anda harus pergi sekarang! Kita diserang!" Seorang samurai tiba-tiba saja datang kedalam ruangan Gatou dengan Gatou sendiri yang saat ini sedang terlihat mengurusi tumpukan-tumpukan dokumen diatas meja kerjanya.

Dan saat Gatou mendengar bahwa dirinya diserang, ia kaget dan hal pertama yang ada dipikirannya adalah menyelamatkan hartanya dulu, kemudian dirinya.

"Apa kau bilang!?. Siapa yang menyerang kita hah?" Tanya Gatou dengan nada marah. Ia berpikir, kenapa ia harus lari disaat ia memiliki ratusan samurai yang sudah ia bayar untuk melindungi dirinya tersebut?.

Dan.. jika memang yang menyerang dirinya adalah ketiga orang itu, sebenarnya secara diam-diam,ia sudah mempersiapkan sebuah kejutan untuk mereka. Hal ini sudah ia rencanakan dengan matang sebelumnya kalau-kalau Zabuza dan bocah es, juga Kushimaru mengkhianatinya dari belakang.

"Ada enam orang. 3 orang diantaranya adalah Yuki Haku, Momochi Zabuza dan Kuriarare Kushimaru. Sementara yang tiga orangnya lagi terlihat seperti seorang anak berusia sekitar 12 – 14 tahunan.." Lapor samurai tersebut. Gatou pun menggebrak meja kerjanya dengan kedua tangannya.

'Ternyata dugaanku benar. Mereka bertiga memang akan berkhianat.. tapi.. siapa 3 orang lainnya? Apalagi hanya bocah-bocah berandalan berusia 12 tahunan..' Pikir Gatou

"APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN 3 ORANG BOCAH BERUSIA 12 TAHUN!? MEREKA BERTIGA ITU SEHARUSNYA BISA KALIAN URUS, HAH! UNTUK APA AKU MEMBAYAR KALIAN DENGAN MAHAL!? DAN DIMANA HARGA DIRI KALIAN HAH? BAGAIMANA BISA KALIAN KALAH DENGAN BOCAH-BOCAH BERANDALAN SEPERTI ITU!?. " Gatou pun berteriak dengan sangat kesal. Ia tidak habis pikir. Anak kecil macam apa memangnya yang sedang dihadapi oleh mereka semua? Gatou berani bertaruh kalau ketiga anak itu pasti hanya anak ingusan.

"Apa yang harus kit-.. ARRGGHH!" Belum selesai sang samurai menyelesaikan pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan pada tuannya, leher bagian belakangnya sudah ditebas duluan oleh seorang anak berambut pirang dengan mata berwarna biru sapphire yang menatap tajam pria gemuk berjas hitam yang ada didepannya.

"Jadi.. orang ini yang bernama Gatou?." Naruto bertanya pada Hashirama, sementara Hashirama sendiri hanya diam saja sembari menganalisa sekeliling untuk mencari tempat yang kira-kira merupakan kunci ke ruangan penyimpanan harta milik Gatou.

"Hm.. aku memang sudah pernah memperkirakan kalau ketiga orang bodoh itu akan berkhianat. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau mereka meminta bantuan juga. Dan lagi, mereka meminta bantuan dari bocah-bocah berandalan seperti kalian.. Huh..kalian semua hanyalah sampah yang tidak berguna yang hanya datang untuk menyerang kami dan mencoba mengambil hartaku bukan?." Komentar Gatou dengan nada sinis.

'Apa dia bilang!? Sampah katanya!? Lihat saja pria bodoh itu nanti akan mendapatkan akhir yang menyedihkan dariku..khukhukhu..' Batin Hashirama sembari tertawa sarkastik.

Hashirama hanya menatap bosan Gatou. "Tidak juga.." Sahut Hashirama dengan nada dingin. Oh sayang sekali. Sayangnya Gatou tidak mengetahui bahwa bocah berandalan yang sedari tadi diejeknya adalah sang Shodaime Hokage Konoha dengan julukan Shinobi no Kami bersamaan dengan Uchiha Madara yang sedang sibuk berdansa bersama ratusan samurai yang tergabung dengan shinobi itu. Jika Gatou mengetahui hal ini, tidak akan ada yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Hashirama pada Gatou. Apalagi jika ia bersama dengan Madara, maka sudah dipastikan Gatou akan langsung mati ditempat.

"Kuasumsikan itu sebagai iya. Dan karena aku sudah tahu bahwa hal seperti ini akan terjadi suatu hari, makanya aku sudah mempersiapkan dua orang yang akan membunuh ketiga orang itu, tapi.. sayangnya sepertinya mereka berdua akan kugunakan untuk membunuh kalian, bocah ingusan.." Jelas Gatou panjang lebar dengan nada arogannya tersebut.

"Oh? Begitu kah? Kalau begitu, tunjukan mereka berdua agar kami bisa menendang bokong mereka sebelum kami melakukan hal yang sama denganmu." Ucap Naruto dengan nada tak kalah arogannya. Oke, kalau khusus ini, Naruto sengaja meniru gaya bicara Madara agar terdengar lebih keren katanya.

'Bocah ingusan katanya!? Baiklah.. akan kutunjukan padanya.. alasan kenapa aku sangat ditakuti orang-orang..' batin Hashirama sembari menyeringai kejam dan sedikit kesal juga dibalik topengnya itu.

.

Sementara itu dengan Team 7 dan Izuna..

Izuna dan Sasuke saat ini sedang terlihat duduk dipinggiran jembatan kecil dekat sungai sembari memancing. Yep, saat ini mereka sedang memancing di malam hari. Entah kenapa, Sasuke mengajak Izuna untuk menemaninya memancing di malam hari.

"Izuna-nii.." Sasuke memanggil Izuna yang saat ini terlihat sedang bersender di batang pohon yang jaraknya hanya satu meter dari tempatnya duduk.

"Hm?" Izuna pun hanya menyahutinya dengan gumaman singkat karena saat ini ia mulai mengantuk.

"Kenapa Madara-nii, Hashi-nii dan Naruto tidak terlihat sepanjang hari ini? Apakah mereka sempat mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada khawatir. Izuna hanya menghela nafas kecil saat mendengarnya.

"Hashirama bilang sih dia ingin berlatih, begitu juga dengan Naruto.." Izuna menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Sasuke pun hanya menatap air sungai yang terkena pantulan cahaya sinar bulan tersebut dengan iris onyx kelamnya.

"Tapi Mada-nii belum pulang dari kemarin malam.. apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya?" Sasuke bertanya lagi dan kali ini Izuna hanya tersenyum saja.

"Tidak akan ada hal buruk yang akan menimpa dirinya. Aniki itu kuat dan bahkan ia pernah menginap selama dua hari di sebuah hutan di teritori klan Senju demi mendapatkan informasi dan itu juga sebenarnya adalah misi dari ayah kami. Dia itu kuat, jadi kau tidak perlu takut kalau suatu hal buruk akan terjadi pada Aniki dan juga terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan Aniki.." Jelas Izuna panjang lebar dan setelahnya Izuna ikut-ikutan melihat air sungai yang terkena pantulan cahaya tersebut.

'Aku juga berharap kau baik-baik saja Aniki.. dan tolong untuk segera pulang..kalau tidak, kau akan tahu sendiri kan..? ' batin Izuna sembari menyeringai tipis.

_**.**_

_**With Madara and Haku..**_

"**Hyoton : Senshatsu Suisho!**" Haku pun kembali menggunakan kekkei genkai miliknya dan menyerang 3 orang samurai yang saat ini posisinya berada paling dekat dengannya.

"Arghh!" Ketiga samurai yang tidak sempat menghindar itu pun akhirnya terkena serangan Haku dan mereka mati seketika dengan darah yang keluar dalam jumlah banyak dari tubuh mereka sehingga terbentuklah kolam kecil yang terbuat dari darah disekitar tubuh mereka.

Haku pun melirik kearah Madara yang kelihatannya sedang sangat senang itu. Terbukti dengan suara tawa sarkas yang beberapa kali terdengar.

"**Katon : Gouka Mekkyaku!**" Madara pun mengeluarkan jurus original ciptaannya itu dan pada akhirnya, jurus apinya menerjang pasukan-pasukan samurai yang berada didepannya.

"Bersama-sama! **Suiton : Suijinhekki!**" Para samurai yang ternyata ada beberapa yang merupakan mantan shinobi pun mengeluarkan jutsu dinding air untuk menahan api berskala besar yang menerjang kearah mereka saat ini.

DHUUAR!

Api dan Air pun bertabrakan dan pada akhirnya menciptakan asap kabut yang cukup tebal. Seiring berjalannya waktu, asap kabut tersebut pun menipis dan pada saat itu juga, terlihat Madara yang datang sembari melompat di udara dengan tujuan kearah mereka bersama dengan bola-bola api yang berada di sekelilingnya.

"G-Gila.. sejak bertarung dengannya, ia sudah mengeluarkan 8 jutsu katon B-rank dan 2 jutsu katon A-rank, Teknik berpedangnya juga mematikan.. siapa dia sebenarnya!?" Ucap salah satu samurai yang sedang memandang bola-bola api yang siap menghantam tanah sebentar lagi itu.

"Kau benar.. apakah dia adalah seorang shinobi yang memiliki kapasitas chakra yang besar?" Sahut samurai yang lainnya lagi dan mereka pun bersiap untuk bertarung lagi karena Madara saat ini sudah mendarat dan mulai berlari kearah para samurai-samurai tersebut sembari memegang Katana panjang miliknya.

Trank!

Madara pun memulai gerakan dansanya dengan beradu pedang sejenak dengan seorang samurai didepannya dan pada akhirnya ia menangkis pedang milik samurai itu dengan katana miliknya, dengan keras ia menebas tubuh samurai didepannya dan begitu seterusnya. Ia terus menebas tubuh samurai-samurai yang mencoba menghadangnya.

Haku pun menatap Madara dengan tatapan horor. 'Jadi.. maksudnya saat ia bilang ia akan berdansa adalah seperti ini? Ini saja masih dibilang berdansa.. apalagi jika ia mengatakan kata bertarung nanti..' pikir Haku dengan ekspresi kagum yang memancar dari kedua matanya itu.

"Hyaahh!" Salah satu dari samurai itu mencoba menebas bagian belakang tubuh Madara, namun dengan cepat Madara menolehkan kepalanya dan mengaktifkan sharingannya dan membuat samurai tersebut jatuh dalam Genjutsu dan pada saat itu juga, Madara menendang tubuhnya ke belakang.

Syuut!

Madara kemudian menyadari kalau ada kunai yang akan melintas kearahnya, maka ia pun dengan sigap mengambil kunai tersebut dan membagi dua kunai dan kertas peledak itu. Madara langsung saja melempar kunai tersebut ke arah tenggorokan dari samurai yang ternyata adalah salah satu dari samurai yang menggunakan jutsu air tadi, sementara kertas peledaknya ia tempelkan di perut salah satu samurai yang berada didekatnya dengan cepat. Kemudian, setelah Madara menempelnya, Madara tersenyum sejenak.

"Selamat menikmati ledakannya~." Ejek Madara dan kemudian ia pergi untuk menyerang yang lainnya. Ekor matanya juga melirik Haku yang saat ini sedang membantai musuhnya dengan melakukan teknik yang membuat hujan jarum dari es.

'Hoho.. dia cukup sadis rupanya..' pikir Madara dan ia pun mulai kembali melanjutkan pembantaiannya itu.

DHUAR!

Ledakan berskala sedang pun terjadi dan lima orang yang tadinya ada disekitar seorang samurai yang tubuhnya di tempeli kertas peledak oleh Madara tadi ikut meledak dan Madara hanya tersenyum senang melihatnya. Hoho.. dia merasa sangat senang karena baginya sepertinya sudah cukup lama juga ia tidak melakukan hal seperti ini sejak pertarungan terakhirnya dengan Hashirama.

"Mati kau!" Salah satu samurai mencoba untuk menebas tubuh Madara dari belakang dan dengan sigap ia menahan pedang tersebut, lalu ia berhasil menjatuhkan pedang tersebut dan memelintir tangan samurai itu ke belakang dan ia pun mengambil sebilah kunai dari kantung penyimpanan senjatanya itu sembari mendekatkan kunai tersebut sampai menyentuh leher dari musuhnya yang berada didepannya itu.

Sang musuh pun melirikan ekor matanya sedikit kebelakang dan seketika tubuhnya merinding saat ia melihat sepasang mata berwarna merah darah yang ia tidak ketahui apa itu namanya yang tengah menatapnya dengan dingin.

"Jadi.. apa kau masih mau berdansa bersamaku?."

.

.

_**With Naruto and Hashirama..**_

"AKATSUKI!" Gatou pun berteriak dengan lantangnya saat ia memanggil dua orang yang sudah ia katakan tadi. Dan tak lama, muncullah dua orang dengan jubah berwarna hitam dengan pola awan merah yang berada di jubah mereka.

Naruto yang memang dari sananya memiliki kemampuan sensor yang sekarang sudah mencapai level sekitar 45% dari kemampuan sensor Tobirama pun agak kaget saat ia merasakan chakra dari kedua orang didepannya itu.

"Butsuma-nii.. mereka adalah shinobi S-rank class.. aku bisa merasakannya. Aku yakin kau juga pasti bisa merasakannya.." ucap Naruto dengan nada setengah berbisik pada Hashirama.

"Aku tahu. Aku juga merasakan itu Otouto.." Jawab Hashirama dan sejenak, ia pun mencoba untuk berkomunikasi dengan Madara, tapi sayangnya ia yakin Madara sedang bersenang-senang saat ini.

"Dia seorang Uchiha.." gumam Butsuma sembari menatap kedua pria dalam jubah berwarna hitam itu.

"Dan juga seorang Missing-nin.." Lanjutnya lagi saat ia melihat goresan melintang yang ada di Hitai ate kedua orang itu. Salah satunya adalah lambang Konoha yang memiliki garis melintang di tengahnya.

"Itachi.. apakah misi kita hanya untuk membunuh kedua bocah lemah itu? Bukankah leader-sama mengatakan akan ada 3 orang?" Tanya pria dengan wajah yang mirip seperti ikan hiu tersebut.

"Entahlah.." jawab pria dengan mata sharingan itu singkat. Naruto yang kemudian wajahnya terlihat seperti orang yang baru menyadari sesuatu pun langsung mengatakan pada Hashirama.

"Tentu saja dia Uchiha! Itu Itachi Uchiha for godsake's!" Ucap Naruto sembari menunjuk kearah pria berambut hitam yang ada didepannya itu.

"Maksudmu, kakak dari Sasuke? " Tanya Hashirama lagi memastikan. Yah.. jika dipikir-pikir sih, wajahnya memang mirip dengan Sasuke.

"Well.._fuck_!" Ucap Naruto dan membuat Hashirama mendelik kearahnya.

"Jaga bicaramu atau akan kusuruh Sandaime untuk memberimu misi D-rank selama sebulan penuh." ancam Hashirama dengan nada dingin yang ia buat-buat agar Naruto takut.

"I-iya aniki.."Naruto langsung menurut saja. Lagipula, siapa juga yang mau melakukan misi D-rank sialan seperti itu lagi?.

"Khekhekhe.. kalian berdua tidak akan memiliki harapan lagi setelah melawan kedua orang ini.. selamat menikmati pertarungan kalian. Jaa!" Dan setelah mengatakan itu, Gatou pun berlari menuju tembok yang berada d belakang meja kerjanya yang ternyata adalah sebuah pintu rahasia menuju ke sebuah tempat yang tentunya dan sudah pasti rahasia.

"Dia memang kaya, tetapi sepertinya otaknya tidak bekerja sama sekali.. dasar bodoh.." komentar Naruto dengan nada sweatdropped.

"Kau benar otouto.. dengan bodohnya dia memperlihatkan jalan menuju ruang rahasianya. Hah.. orang-orang zaman sekarang.."komentar Hashirama setelah menyahuti komentar Naruto.

"Apa lagi yang kita tunggu Itachi? Ayo kita serang mereka berdua." Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut kepada Itachi, Kisame langsung melaju menuju dua anak yang ada didepannya itu.

Dengan sigap, Hashirama langsung mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari kantung senjatanya dan saat ia buka, sebuah lambang klan Senju muncul di bagian tengah dari gulungan itu.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Hashirama langsung menghentakan telapak tangannya ke atas lambang itu dan seketika muncullah sebuah pedang berukuran besar disana.(Pedang yang dipake saat melawan Madara di Shumatsu no Tani).

"Itu kan.. pedang yang tadi pagi kau ceritakan padaku, Butsuma-nii." Ucap Naruto sambil melihat pedang berukuran besar tersebut.

"Iya.. kau benar.. nah sekarang, ayo kita urus pria berwajah hiu ini dulu.." ajak Hashirama dan mereka berdua pun berlari menuju Kisame dengan senjata masing-masing.

"Wah.. sombong sekali kau ini bocah.. kalau begitu, terimalah seranganku ini" Kisame dengan segera merapal segel tangan.

"**Suiton : Dai Bakushui Shoha!**" Dalam sekejap, sebuah ombak air dalam skala besar keluar dari dalam mulut Kisame dan menuju kearah Hashirama dan Naruto dengan cepat.

**"Mokuton : Mokujoheki!" **Hashirama pun menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya dan dalam seketika, muncullah sebuah kubah kayu yang melingkupi mereka dari serangan ombak air milik Kisame.

"Aniki.. kenapa kau harus mengeluarkan Mokuton segala? Bagaimana kalau mereka tahu?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada panik. Hashirama hanya tersenyum saat mendengar bahwa adiknya itu khawatir padanya.

"Biar saja.. cepat atau lambat, pasti nanti mereka semua akan mengetahui hal ini. Sama halnya dengan identitas kami yang harus kami beritahukan cepat atau lambat pada Zabuza dan Haku." Jelas Hashirama dengan ekspresi serius yang terpancar dari wajahnya tersebut karena saat ini ia tengah menyusun rencana didalam pikirannya.

"Tapi.. dengan tubuhmu yang masih seperti ini-.." . "Tenang saja Naruto.. kau masih ingat bukan ceritaku saat aku dan Madara dijuluki sebagai dewa shinobi? Dalam beberapa tahun, kami pasti akan mendapatkan kembali kekuatan kami seperti yang dulu.." jelas Hashirama lagi.

Drak! Drak! Drak!

Kubah kayu yang awalnya melingkupi Hashirama dan Naruto dari serangan Kisame sebelumnya pun mulai terbuka dan akhirnya menampakan kedua sosok yang ada didalam kubah kayu tersebut. Itachi pun menganalisa dengan sharingannya dan ia pun membuat spekulasi sendiri didalam pikirannya tentang kenapa anak berambut mangkok itu bisa menggunakan Mokuton sama seperti salah satu Senpainya semasa ia masih menjadi anggota Anbu dan untuk apa Naruto berada disini?. Maksudnya, untuk apa Naruto ikut-ikutan melakukan penyerangan ke tempat seperti ini?. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pun ia tidak mengerti.

"Naruto.. kenapa kau berada ditempat seperti ini?. Bukankah seharusnya kau bersama teammu?" Tanya Itachi dengan nada datarnya. Sharingannya pun menatap datar bocah berambut pirang dihadapannya tersebut.

"Aku berada disini juga tidak ada urusannya denganmu!. Tapi, ada beberapa hal yang membuatku penasaran dan aku ingin menanyakannya padamu.." ucap Naruto dengan tenang. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Izuna, ia harus tetap memegang kendali atas emosinya sendiri didalam segala keadaan.

"Hn.. begitukah.. kalau begitu kita sama. Aku juga memiliki beberapa hal yang juga ingin kutanyakan padamu, dan juga anak itu.." Sahut Itachi sambil menunjukan jarinya kearah Hashirama. Dan sedetik kemudian, sosok berwarna biru tiba-tiba saja melesat dengan cepat sembari membawa pedang berukuran besar dan sosok yang tak lain adalah Kisame itu berlari kearah Hashirama yang sudah siap dengan pedangnya.

TRANK! KRAK!

Kedua pedang berukuran besar itu saling bertabrakan dan pada akhirnya menimbulkan retakan ditanah yang sedang dipijak oleh Hashirama dan Kisame.

Trank!

Sekali lagi Hashirama dan Kisame membenturkan pedang masing-masing dan mereka berdua pun melompat mundur sembari menatap satu sama lain.

"Pedang milikmu menarik juga, bocah." Komentar Kisame sembari memperlihatkan deretan gigi-gigi tajamnya.

"Tentu saja. Pedangku ini dibuat dari material khusus yang mampu menyaingi ketahanan pedang-pedang dari 7 pedang legendaris." Sahut Hashirama bohong. Ia tidak akan mungkin mengatakan kalau pedang itu diperkuat dengan chakra mokutonnya kepada lawannya itu.

Itachi yang tadi sempat melirik Kisame pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto. "Bagaimana kalau kita bertarung sedikit, Naruto-kun. Aku menjadi penasaran dengan kemampuanmu itu sampai-sampai kau ikut melakukan penyerangan ke tempat ini." Ucap Itachi.

'Ini berbahaya. Itachi memiliki Mangekyo sharingan dan ia bisa menjebakku dalam ilusinya kapan saja. Aku harus berhati-hati.' Pikir Naruto.

"Baiklah.." Jawab Naruto dengan pandangan serius.

.

.

**With Madara..**

Madara kini baru saja selesai membantai ke-500 pasukan samurai yang bercampur dengan shinobi itu. Ia kini sedang mengelap Wakizashi miliknya dengan sebuah potongan kain yang ia dapatkan dari robekan baju mayat salah satu samurai.

Tak lama, Haku pun datang dan berjalan dengan santai menuju tempat dimana Madara kini sedang duduk dengan santai. Madara yang menyadari keberadaan Haku pun menengokan kepalanya kearah samping kirinya dan mellihat beberapa cipratan darah yang ada di wajah putih milik Haku. Madara hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya dan karena hal itu, Haku menjadi bingung.

"Kenapa kau tertawa sendiri, Tajima?" Tanya Haku penasaran. Madara seketika menghentikan tawanya dan ia pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju Haku.

Haku yang masih bingung pun diam saja dan sedetik kemudian, kedua bola matanya melebar kaget saat ia merasakan jemari milik Madara menyentuh pipinya yang ternyata memiliki banyak bekas cipratan darah sewaktu bertarung tadi.

"Sepertinya aku tidak salah.." Tiba-tiba Madara mengucapkan ssesuatu yang Haku tidak mengerti maksudnya. Dan ia pun menanyakan apa maksud dari Madara sebenarnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Tajima-kun?" Tanya Haku tidak mengerti. Sejenak, Madara pun menghela nafas berat sebelum menatap Haku dengan tatapan yang.. bercampur aduk?.

"Kurasa.. memang benar kalau aku.. jatuh cinta padamu.. Haku.." Haku pun membulatkan kedua matanya sekali lagi karena kaget saat mendengar penuturan dari anak yang seusia dengannya itu.

"T-Tajim-.." . "Madara.. itu hanya nama samaranku yang sebenarya kuambil dari nama ayahku. Nama asliku Madara. Uchiha Madara.." Dan untuk ketiga kalinya, Haku kembali kaget. Dan setelah beberapa saat ia tertawa.

"Hahahaha.. oh ayolah Tajima-kun.. kau pasti bercan-.." Ucapan Haku terhenti saat Madara memperlihatkan EMS miliknya pada Haku dan ternyata ia telah melakukan henge saat Haku sibuk tertawa tadi. Madara memperlihatkan sosok aslinya yang sudah dewasa itu pada Haku dengan hengenya dan lima detik kemudian, sosok Madara dewasa pun menghilang, digantikan dengan anak yang ia kenal.

"Kau.. kau pasti hanya anak yang terlalu mengidolakan Uchiha Madara sampai-sampai kau melakukan hal tadi.." Komentar Haku yang masih tidak mau percaya juga. Madara menghela nafas panjang. Ia tahu Haku pasti akan menunjukan ketidak percayaan seperti ini setelah ia mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

"Kalau kau masih tidak percaya, kau boleh melihat mataku sekarang.." Haku yang mendengar itu pun otomatis menatap mata Madara dan detik selanjutnya, ia menemukan dirinya disebuah pinggiran sungai dan saat ia melihat sekeliling, ia melihat kalau ada Madara dan anak bernama Butsuma yang sedang bercengkrama satu sama lain di pinggiran sungai, bersama dua anak lagi yang ia ingat pernah bertarung melawan Kushimaru.

Haku pun tercengang saat ia melihat ingatan demi ingatan yang Madara perlihatkan kepada dirinya. Senju dan Uchiha. Peperangan dan Kematian. Hal itu pun terus dilihat oleh Haku sampai ingatan dimana Hashirama dan Madara membentuk sebuah desa yang sampai saat ini dikenal sebagai desa terkuat diantara kelima negara besar. Konohagakure no sato.

Akhirnya, tayangan ingatan Madara pun berhenti dan Haku pun menatap Madara dengan tatapan kesal, sedih dan juga marah, namun bingung.

"Kenapa.. kenapa kau berbohong pada kami?" Tanya Haku dengan nada rendah.

"Kau tahu sendiri bukan? Setelah kau melihat kami berempat yang terhisap oleh komet sialan itu hingga berakhir di dimensi ini, kami mempelajari banyak hal dan karena itu kami harus menyembunyikan identitas asli kami agar negara-negara elemental lainnya tidak bingung dan aku tidak mau karena hal ini, mereka menyerang desa Konoha yang telah kami bangun dengan susah payah.." Jelas Madara. Kali ini ia mengambil sifat dewasanya dan bukan sifat anak-anaknya yang menurutnya kelewatan labil itu.

Haku pun menundukan kepalanya sembari mencengkram erat bagian samping baju yang dipakainya.

"M-Maaf.. maafkan aku.. Madara.. maaf karena aku masih tidak mempercayai ucapanmu sampai-sampai kau harus memperlihatkan ingatanmu padaku.." Ucap Haku masih dengan menundukan kepalanya. Namun, tiba-tiba ia merasakan kalau dirinya dirangkul dengan erat oleh Madara.

"Tidak apa-apa.. memang membutuhkan waktu bagi seseorang untuk mempelajari kebenaran.." Ucap Madara sembari memeluk gadis yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Kurasa aku menyukaimu, Haku-chan.." Ucap Madara lagi dan otomatis Haku mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Madara.

"Ap-apa kau bilang barusan?" Haku tidak tuli, ia hanya ingin mendengar hal yang sempat terlontar dari bibir Madara tadi terulang kembali.

"Kubilang..kurasa aku menyukaim-.. bukan.. sepertinya lebih tepat kalau kubilang.. Aku jatuh cinta padamu.." Dan setelah mengatakan hal tadi, Madara kaget saat ia merasakan benda kenyal yang menyentuh bibirnya selama 3 detik dan kemudian menjauh lagi.

Haku merona hebat setelah melakukan hal yang paling nekat menurutnya. Mencium bibir dari sang legenda Uchiha, Uchiha Madara.

Namun, Madara hanya mengukir senyuman di bibirnya dan mengusap kepala Haku pelan. "Aku juga .. mencintaimu.. Madara-sama~.." ucap Haku dengan nada yang terdengar manis dan membuat Madara tertawa kecil.

"Tapi Haku-chan.. untuk saat ini, kau hanya bisa memanggilku dengan nama samaranku dulu.. kita masih berada di teritori musuh jadi aku tidak ingin identitasku terbongkar secepat itu..oke?" Haku pun menganggukan kepalanya dan mereka pun mengubah jalan mereka menuju ke tempat dimana Hashirama dan Naruto berada setelah mereka mendapatkan pesan kalau Zabuza dan Kushimaru sudah mengalahkan mereka semua.

Saat mereka sudah dekat, mereka melihat batang-batang kayu yang menjulur keluar dari ruangan pribadi Gatou dan ia melihat Hashirama dan seorang pria berwajah hiu yang sedang bertarung, sementara Naruto dengan seorang..

"Uchiha!?" Madara terkejut saat melihatnya, namun kalau dirinya mengingat-ingat lagi, wajahnya agak mirip dengan muridnya itu.

"Berarti.. dia adalah Uchiha Itachi.. jadi.. kenapa dia bisa ada disini? Apalagi bersama manusia berwajah hiu yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya itu.." Komentar Madara dengan nada bosan dan saat ia melihat kearah Naruto, ia hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kemampuan adik angkatnya yang cukup banyak berkembang itu.

"Sepertinya adik kecilku membutuhkan bantuanku.."

.

.

.

TBC..

.

.

.

A/N : Yup.. akhirnya bisa up juga.. yah walaupun masih di sela-sela kegiatan PKL, tapi aku bisa mencuri-curi waktu buat ngetik.. dan untuk fict lainnya menyusul yaaa.. soalnya author Cuma bisa ngetik malem-malem jadinya Cuma bisa beberapa ratus word aja.. cape juga soalnyaa..hehehe..

Oh, dan satu hal lagi, author berencana untuk membuat omake khusus flasback Uchisen team. Jadi, gini ya.. biar gampang, Konoha yang jadi tempat team uchisen tinggal sebelumnya kita namain 'Konoha 1' dan untuk versi masa depan 'Konoha 2 '. Jadi.. ditunggu aja ya chapter depannya, Minna-sama.. ^^

Dan maaf ya kalau cerita ini masih rada gaje..hehehe..

After all, can you give me your precious review? #Puppy eyes no jutsu!

Next Chapter : Attack on Gatou's station and War of Kiri part 2


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : Attack on Gatou's Station and War of Kiri part 3

...

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto ©

The Uchisen Team by Madara's Queen

Genre : Adventure, Friendship and Humor/Parody (Hati2, humor bs jd garing..hehehe)

Rate : T

Main Chara : Team UchiSen + Naruto and Sasuke

Summary : Bagaimana jadinya jika 5 tahun setelah terbentuknya Konoha, Madara, Hashirama, Izuna dan Tobirama tiba-tiba saja terhisap kedalam sebuah lubang hitam dan malah berakhir di Konoha masa depan? Dan yang lebih parah, mereka kembali ke tubuh dimana saat mereka baru berusia 13 tahun! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!?.

A/N : Holla Minna-sama! Queen akhirnya bisa update fict yang satu ini setelah menyelesaikan 2 fict sebelumnya dan jika ada readers yang sudah membaca dua fict sebelumnya dan akhirnya berlabuh kemari, Queen mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya soalnya fict yang kemarin diketik dalam keadaan yang mood nya gk full..mungkin hanya sekitar 50% saja, jadinya begitu dan yaah..smoga aja dua fict yang berikutnya bisa mencerahkan kembali moodnya Queen..hehehe..Oh ya, soal omake itu, mungkin akan kutaruh setelah arc misi Nami no Kuni selesai, maksudnya, sebelum arc ujian chunin..gimana menurut para Senpai sekalian?.

Queen juga mau mengucapkan Selamat hari Lebaran dan Selamat idul fitri bagi yang merayakan yaa..hehehe..maaf ya telat ngucapinnya.. hehehe..

Oke deh, tanpa basa-basi lebih lama lagi, kita langsung aja baca chapter berikutnya ..heheh...

.

.

.

Preview Chapter :

Saat mereka sudah dekat, mereka melihat batang-batang kayu yang menjulur keluar dari ruangan pribadi Gatou dan ia melihat Hashirama dan seorang pria berwajah Hiu yang sedang bertarung, sementara Naruto dengan seorang...

"Uchiha!?" Madara terkejut saat melihatnya, namun kalau dirinya mengingat-ingat lagi, wajahnya agak mirip dengan muridnya itu.

"Berarti ia adalah Uchiha Itachi.. jadi kenapa dia bisa ada disini? Apalagi bersama manusia berwajah hiu yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya itu.." Komentar Madara dengan nada bosan dan saat ia melihat kearah Naruto, ia hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kemampuan adiknya yang cukup banyak berkembang itu.

"Sepertinya adik kecilku membutuhkan bantuanku..".

**Chapter 8 : Attack on Gatou's Station and War of Kiri part 3**

.

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut dan melakukan sedikit obeservasi tentang musuh adik angkatnya , Madara langsung melesat kearah Itachi dengan sepasang Wakizashinya, diikuti Haku yang ikut berlari di belakangnya. Mereka berdua berlari kearah Itachi yang saat ini sedang bertanding Taijutsu dengan Naruto.

Naruto mencoba melayangkan sebuah tinju kesamping wajah Itachi, namun Itachi dapat mengelaknya dengan mudah dan ia pun berbalik memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto dan ia melempar tubuh Naruto kearah sebuah tembok yang berada dibelakangnya itu.

Duak! Boft!

Dan, tanpa ia sangka, tubuh Naruto yang sejak tadi dilemparnya berubah menjadi sebuah bunshin. Itachi hanya mengernyitkan sebelah matanya saat melihat kejadian tersebut. 'Kapan ia membuat bunshin?' Pikirnya. Namun, sebelum pertanyaannya terjawab, dirinya sudah dikejutkan dengan Naruto yang melesat dengan cepat kearahnya dengan sebuah pedang.

"**Hiraishingiri!**" Ternyata Naruto menggunakan salah satu tekhnik pedang andalan Nidaime Hokage untuk menyerang Itachi yang tadi sedang berfikir itu.

Slash! Poft!

Naruto memang berhasil mengenai bagian pinggang dari Missing-nin asal Konoha itu, namun seperti trik yang digunakannya tadi, sekarang malah musuhnya yang berubah menjadi batangan kayu dan hal itu membuat Naruto cemberut kesal.

"Cih, Kawarimi.." Gerutu Naruto, namun sedetik kemudian ia menoleh kearah samping kirinya saat dilihatnya Madara dan juga Haku berlari menuju kearahnya itu. Setelahnya ia kembali menaruh kembali fokusnya kepada musuh yang ada didepannya.

Tap!

Madara akhirnya sampai dan saat ini ia berdiri disebelah Otouto-nya itu dan menatap sekumpulan gagak-gagak yang membentuk suatu tubuh yang tak lain adalah tubuh dari Itachi sendiri. Kemudian, Madara melirik kearah Naruto sebelum akhirnya ia angkat bicara.

"Kau menggunakan Hiraishingiri dan kecepatannya sudah seperti itu? Cukup impresif.. tidak salah jika si baka-albino itu mengajarimu tekhniknya.." Komentar Madara sembari berdiri tegak dengan gayanya yang pastinya sudah dikenal oleh kita semua, yaitu dengan kedua tangan yang bersidekap didepan dadanya sembari menatap lurus musuh yang ada didepannya itu.

"Yah.. begitulah, dan terima kasih atas pujiannya, Aniki.." Sahut Naruto sambil memberikan cengiran khasnya. Sang aniki hanya mendengus geli dan mengaca-acak rambut pirang sang adik angkatnya itu.

Itachi kali ini kembali terdiam dan berpikir kembali. Pertama, tentang kedatangan Naruto dan anak yang memiliki kemampuan berupa Mokuton yang sama dengan salah satu seniornya di Anbu, namun anehnya Mokuton milik anak tadi terasa lebih kuat dibandingkan milik seniornya.

Kedua, saat tadi dirinya beradu Taijutsu dengan Naruto, ia merasa Naruto menggunakan Style Taijutsu campuran antara Taijutsu milik klannya dan milik klan lain rasanya. Tapi dirinya tidak tahu style dari klan apa itu.

Ketiga, darimana Naruto bisa mempelajari jutsu milik Nidaime Hokage itu? Padahal menurut informasi dari mata-matanya, tidak ada yang menarik dari kemampuan Naruto selain Kage Bunshin no Jutsu dari gulungan yang dicurinya saat itu.

Tapi, pada kenyataanya Taijutsu milik Naruto itu sudah mencapai Mid-Chunin menurut penilaiannya, Ninjutsu maupun Genjutsu belum ia ketahui karena Naruto hanya menggunakan Kenjutsu dan Taijutsu saat bertarung dengannya nanti. Bahkan menurutnya, jika Kenjutsunya lebih diasah lagi, mungkin saja ia akan menjadi ahli Kenjutsu yang sangat hebat melebihi semua ahli Kenjutsu. Yah, mungkin saja..

Itachi pun tiba-tiba mengukir senyuman tipis dikedua sudut bibirnya. Naruto memang benar-benar ninja penuh kejutan nomor satu seantero Konoha.

Hashirama menghela nafas panjang sembari melihat ruangan yang awalnya rapi yang dalam beberapa menit itu berubah menjadi kapal pecah dengan batangan kayu-kayu yang ada dimana-mana, bekas jurus Suiton dan Doton yang tadi sempat bertabrakan, pecahan kaca dan lain sebagainya. Kemudian, Hashirama melirik kearah musuhnya yang masih berdiri di hadapannya. Jubah Akatsukinya sedikit compang-camping, beberapa lecet terlihat di bagian wajahnya dan Hashirama yakin bagian tubuh yang lainnya pasti ada bekas lecet itu juga dan kemudian ia melihat bahwa musuhnya itu tiba-tiba menyeringai senang.

"Hehehe.. aku suka kau bocah. Tidak pernah ada seorang anak kecil seperti dirimu yang bisa membuatku merasa sepuas ini saat .. namun sayangnya kau harus mati disini. Tapi, sebelum kau mati, aku ingin tahu siapa namamu.." Kata Kisame.

Hashirama hanya terdiam saja untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia angkat suara. "Butsuma." Sahut Hashirama singkat dan akhirnya mereka kembali berduel sebelum akhirnya Itachi tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan mereka berdua. "Kisame, kita kembali. " Kata Itachi tiba-tiba dan membuat dahi Kisame mengkerut, kemudian Kisame memanggul Samehada miliknya di atas bahunya. "Apa maksudmu Itachi?" Kisame bertanya sembari menatap tajam bocah-bocah yang sekarang sudah bertambah menjadi empat-..

Tunggu! Empat orang? Sejak kapan?

"Kedua orang itu datang sebagai bala bantuan untuk Naruto Uzumaki. Salah satunya adalah target kita, namun misi kita kali ini gagal karena aku sudah mendapat ingatan dari Bunshinku bahwa Gatou sudah dibunuh oleh Kushimaru dan Zabuza." Jelas Itachi dengan nada datar. Kisame selanjutnya hanya mengumpat kesal karena pertarungannya harus sampai disini saja.

"Hei, tapi aku belum serius dari tadi!." Kata Kisame tidak terima kalau pertarungannya hanya sampai disini saja, apalagi ia baru menemukan lawan yang sangat menarik.

"Itu sih urusanmu, bukan urusanku.." Sahut Itachi tidak mau tahu dan tidak mau pedulu dan hal itu pun membuat Kisame sweatdropped. 'Sekarang ia tahu benar cara untuk membalas seperti itu.. dasar Uchiha..' batin Kisame.

Akhirnya kedua orang itu pun pergi dari pandangan mereka dan meninggalkan keempat remaja dibawah lima belas tahun itu dalam keheningan di bekas kantor milik Gatou yang saat ini sudah seperti ruangan yang tertimpa runtuhan yang berasal dari gempa bumi itu. Hashirama pun kembali mengeluarkan gulungan tersebut dan kembali memasukkan pedang berukuran besarnya itu kedalam gulungan penyimpanannya dan ia pun membuka topengnya. Hal yang sama diikuti oleh ketiga rekannya itu.

"Baiklah, Naruto, Tajima dan Haku, ada laporan mengenai penyerangan malam ini?" Hashirama pun bertanya seolah-olah ia masih menjabat sebagai Hokage saat ini, walaupun memang setengah dari faktanya itu benar. Naruto hanya menggeleng kecil, begitu juga dengan Haku. Hashirama menghela nafas kecil. "Begitu.." Kata Hashirama singkat.

Madara berkata "Aku mempunyai informasi yang cukup menarik dan dapat membantu kita. Ini tentang saat aku dan Haku-chan datang dan membantu Otouto melawan Itachi.." Hashirama langsung melirikan matanya kearah Madara.

"Apa itu?"

"Begini..."

_Flashback.._

"_Jadi, akhirnya bantuan untukmu datang juga, Naruto-kun" Kata Itachi sembari menatap ketiga anak didepannya dengan Sharingannya tersebut. Bukan hanya sebagai alat untuk bertarung, saat ini Itachi mengaktifkannya sekalian untuk menganalisis musuh didepannya dan tiba-tiba saja ia teringat dengan chakra milik anak yang pertama. Dan pada detik selanjutnya, kedua mata Itachi membulat kaget saat ia menemukan hasil dari observasinya itu. _

'_Anak itu.. memiliki chakra yang sama dengan chakra milik Tobi! ' Batin Itachi. Ia pernah merasakan sedikit chakra seperti itu dari atasannya yang bernama Tobi tersebut. Kemudian Itachi kembali menatap anak berambut spiky raven yang ia yakini juga ikut menatapnya dan mengobservasi dirinya._

'_Apakah dia Uchiha? Aku merasakan chakra yang sama dengan anggota klan Uchiha pada umumnya, hanya saja yang ini terasa lebih...kuat dan juga..lebih gelap..?' Itachi sendiri masih agak bingung dengan observasinya dan detik selanjutnya ia dikejutkan dengan ucapan dari serangan yang akan dilancarkan oleh anak berambut raven spiky itu._

"_**Katon : Ryuen Hoka no jutsu!**__" Madara pun mengeluarkan jutsu original miliknya yang lainnya itu. Dari dalam mulutnya, ia menyemburkan lima buah kepala naga yang dengan cepat menuju kearah Itachi. Dan dengan cepat, mantan Anbu itu merapal segel dengan cepat._

"_**Suiton : Hanhoryuu!**__" Itachi mengeluarkan jurus air miliknya yang lain, yakni sebuah pusaran air yang berputar diantara mereka dan menuju kearah kelima naga api Madara._

_BLAR!_

_Ledakan berskala sedang pun terjadi dan menimbulkan asap seperti biasanya. Didalam keadaan berkabut seperti itu, Naruto berinisiatif untuk menggunakan salah satu dari jutsu anginnya tersebut._

"_**Fuuton : Daitoppa!**__" Dan dengan jutsu angin yang dikeluarkan Naruto, asap yang menyelimuti ruangan yang sudah hancur lebur itu kembali menipis seiring berjalannya waktu dan menampilkan Itachi dan Madara yang sedang bertarung dengan Taijutsu khas klan Uchiha, Dragon Interceptor Style._

"_Menarik.. kau mengetahui gaya Taijutsu dari klan kami. Katakan, siapa namamu.." Kata Itachi sembari menahan pukulan dan serangan yang Madara berikan. Madara hanya menatap datar Itachi sebelum akhirnya ia ikut besuara._

"_Tajima.. dan berhentilah berbasa-basi bocah.. aku tahu kau pasti ingin menanyakan banyak hal pada si duren tadi kan.." Kata Madara dengan nada sewot, sementara yang dipanggil duren pun menatap Madara dengan pandangan deathglare._

"_Siapa yang kau panggil duren, bocah tengik!?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada sewot. Apa-apaan anikinya itu. Memanggil dirinya duren!?. Apa dia tidak sadar kalau gaya rambutnya itu lebih aneh daripada dirinya? (Menurut Naruto)._

_Duakk!_

_Madara menendang perut Itachi dengan kuat sehingga tubuh Itachi mental dan menabrak puing-puing bangunan yang ada dibelakangnya, kemudian Madara berbalik dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sengit. "Siapa juga yang kau panggil bocah tengik hah, duren?" Dan Madara kembali memanggil Naruto dengan panggilan yang sama._

_Twitch!_

_Perempatan pun makin bertambah banyak seiring kedua kakak-beradik angkat itu mulai melemparkan hinaan yang sudah membuat seisi penghuni kebun binatang dan seluruh TPA keluar dan Haku mulai merasa kalau dirinya harus menimpuk kepala Madara dengan cermin es nya saat ini juga._

_Akhirnya setelah pertengkaran kecil tersebut yang memakan waktu selama satu menit, Madara dan Naruto, juga Haku menatap Itachi yang baru saja bangun dari posisi tertelungkupnya setelah ditendang oleh Madara tadi._

"_Bagaimana kau tahu aku memiliki pertanyaan yang akan ditanyakan pada Naruto-kun, Tajima-san?" Tanya Itachi dengan nada curiga sembari berlari kearahnya dengan sebuah tanto yang tergeletak di tanah tadi. Madara hanya menutup kedua matanya sejenak dan setelahnya Itachi tanpa sengaja melihat kearah mata merah darah Madara yang berbeda dari biasanya. Mangekyo Sharingan.._

_Tsukuyomi World..._

_Saat Itachi membuka kedua matanya, hal yang pertama dilihatnya adalah langit berwarna merah darah dan pergerakan awan yang berjalan dengan sangat lambat ditambah dengan anak berambut raven yang-.. Raven? Langit merah darah? Dan.. Mangekyo..Sharingan?._

"_Kau.. seorang Uchiha?" Tanya Itachi bingung dan juga sedikit tidak percaya. Yang ia ketahui, satu-satunya di dunia yang saat ini memiliki Sharingan hanyalah dirinya, Tobi, adiknya -dengan catatan jika ia sudah membangkitkannya- dan Kakashi Hatake yang menerima mata itu dari pamannya yang sudah lama meninggal._

_Madara yang mendengarnya hanya memasang wajah stoic khasnya dengan gaya khasnya sembari menatap Uchiha muda yang ada didepannya yang saat ini dipenuhi rasa penasaran dan itu tercetak dengan jelas di wajahnya. "Menurutmu?" Tanya Madara balik._

_Dan itu bukanlah jawaban yang diinginkan oleh Itachi. Itachi yang mendapat jawaban seperti itu hanya menghela nafas dan kemudian menatapnya balik, bersiap menembakinya dengan beberapa pertanyaan. Tapi, sebelum Itachi menembakinya dengan pertanyaan, ia berfikir kembali tentang malam tragedy yang telah terjadi 5 tahun yang lalu itu. Ia yakin sekali kalau tidak ada satupun anggota klan Uchiha yang hidup selain adiknya itu sendiri. _

_Tapi, sekarang ini didepannya berdiri seorang remaja dengan mata yang sama seperti dirinya. Apa ia selamat dari pembantaian saat itu?._

"_Kurasa kau menyembunyikan banyak hal, Tajima-san.." Kata Itachi sembari tertawa kecil, sementara Madara hanya mendengus geli saja mendengarnya, namun ia masih berdiri berhadapan dengannhya dengan gaya kece nan kerennya sejak tadi._

"_Yah, begitulah. Lagipula, aku memiliki beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan Uchiha muda. Jika kau menjawab semua pertanyaanku dengan jujur, maka aku akan memberikan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang kau inginkan." Sahut Madara dengan nada tenang dan santai. Itachi pun berniat mengaktifkan Sharingannya sekali lagi untuk memprediksi apa yang akan dilakukan remaja didepannya, namun ia mendapati dirinya tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali._

"_Jangan mencoba untuk berbuat macam-macam Uchiha muda..disini aku adalah dewanya. Kau pasti sudah tahu teknik Tsukuyomi bukan? Aku juga merasa kalau kau sudah mendapatkan Mangekyou Sharingan.." Dan sedetik selanjutnya, Itachi tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa kecuali berdiam diri. _

_Namun pada detik selanjutnya ia menghela nafas panjang dan ia pikir ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi kecuali menuruti permintaanya karena entah kenapa, Tsukuyomi milik remaja didepannya lebih kuat dari dirinya dan hal ini membuat Itachi merasa sedikit tertarik dengan anak didepannya itu._

"_Baiklah.. apa yang ingin kau mau, 'Uchiha muda' ?" Itachi pun akhirnya menanyakan apa keinginan remaja didepannya dan menekankan kata 'Uchiha muda' dan membuat Madara teringat kalau dirinya saat ini terjebak di tubuh usia 14 -sialan- tahun miliknya itu._

"_Aku ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada malam pembantaian klan Uchiha. Aku sudah mendengar dari satu-satunya anggota klan Uchiha yang masih hidup saat ini. Setelah mendengar penjelasannya saat itu, aku menemukan banyak sekali kejanggalan dan aku ingin kau menceritakan seluruhnya kepadaku." Jelas Madara dan kemudian ia melihat Itachi yang tertawa mengejek._

"_Heh, lalu jika aku sudah menceritakannya padamu, apa yang akan kau lakukan huh? " Tanya Itachi sembari menatap Madara dengan sedikit tatapan mengejek._

"_Tidak ada.." Kata Madara. Itachi mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Tidak ada?" Beo Itachi lagi. Apa maunya remaja didepannya itu sebenarnya? 'Anak yang aneh.. apa maunya sebenarnya? Tapi, jika aku menceritakan keseluruhannya, apakah ia akan memberitahukannya pada Sasuke? Pikir Itachi'. _

_Madara hanya mengangguk kecil. "Ya. Tidak ada.. aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Sekarang cepat ceritakan itu padaku.." Kata Madara dengan nada memerintah, atau memang itu lebih kearah perintah?. Ah, sudahlah.._

_Itachi pun kembali menghela nafas panjang untuk kesekian kalinya dan akhirnya ia menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada malam itu. Dan setelah menceritakannya, Madara tersenyum kecil kearah Itachi dan membuat Itachi bertambah bingung lagi. Harusnya ekspresi kaget yang akan terpancar di wajahnya, namun yang ia lihat hanyalah... senyuman?._

"_Kurasa kau bisa dipercaya.." Komentar Madara dan membuat Itachi bingung kembali untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia memang anak yang susah untuk dibaca gerak-geriknya, setidaknya begitulah isi dari pikiran Itachi. _

"_Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Itachi yang kembali dibuat bingung oleh remaja didepannya itu dengan nada tajam. "Baiklah, karena aku sudah melakukannya sesuai dengan permintaanmu tadi, beritahu aku apa jawaban dari pertanyaanku.." Lanjut Itachi lagi. 'Padahal aku sendiri belum memberitahu apa pertanyaanku, tapi, orang itu seperti sudah tahu apa pertanyaanku..aneh..' Batin Itachi._

"_Baiklah.. pertama-tama.. aku berterima kasih padamu karena loyalitasmu atas Konoha. Bukan untuk para petingginya, tetapi untuk Konoha. Dan karena kau sudah benar-benar menceritakannya secara jujur padaku, kau berhak mengetahui rahasiaku. Tapi, dengan syarat kau tidak boleh memberitahukan hal ini pada siapapun. Jika aku mengetahui kau memberitahu orang lain tentang hal ini, maka kau akan mati secara mengenaskan.." Jelas Madara dan hal itu membuat Itachi sedikit merinding._

"_Tunggu sebentar, darimana kau tahu kalau aku mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya? Aku kan bisa berbohong padamu.." Tanya Itachi lagi dan tak lupa dengan tatapan menyelidiknya itu._

"_Mudah saja, aku sudah mengetahui cerita sebenarnya dari Hokage dan jadinya aku tadi hanya mengetesmu apakah kau bisa dipercaya untuk mengetahui hal ini atau tidak dan aku ingin menawarkan sebuah pekerjaan untukmu, namun ini cukup beresiko.."_

"_Tidak ada pekerjaan yang tidak beresiko dan..jadi..kau sudah mengetahuinya dari Hokage? Pantas saja ekspresimu tadi tidak terlihat terlalu kaget.."_

"_Yah begitulah. Pertama soal pertanyaanmu tentang siapa aku.. aku adalah Uchiha Madara, Tajima hanyalah nama samaranku untuk bersosialisasi dengan orang lain. Jadi ak-.."_

"_Bohong! Uchiha Madara sudah lama mati! Bahkan aku sendiri juga tidak percaya tentang Tobi yang mengaku-aku sebagai Uchiha Madara. Lagipula, Madara itu adalah orang dewasa dan bukanlah anak kecil seperti dirimu walaupun kau mempunyai Sharingan sekalipun!" Potong Itachi ._

_Madara pun hanya menghela nafas dan kembali memijit keningnya. Dan akhirnya, tanpa ada pilihan lain, ia memperlihatkan ingatannya tentang bagaimana dirinya dan ketiga orang lainnya bisa berada disini dan setelah Itachi melihatnya, ia hanya memandang Madara dengan tatapan tidak percaya._

"_Aku tahu itu mustahil. Tapi, aku tetap Madara Uchiha walaupun berbeda dimensi sih.. " Kata Madara sembari menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang kebetulan sedang gatal saat ini. Sementara Itachi saat ini masih terlihat tidak melakukan apapun, kecuali hanya terdiam dengan air muka yang jelas sekali terlihat kalau ia sedang berpikir keras saat ini._

'_Jadi, dia ingin aku menceritakan kejadian malam itu dengan tujuan agar ia bisa menilai apakah aku cukup dipercaya untuk mengambil pekerjaan yang ia tawarkan tadi.. tapi.. ah sudahlah.. sepertinya kedatangan mereka berempat juga merupakan sebuah berkah..' Pikir Itachi lagi dan kemudian ia tersenyum lega disana. Jadinya, ia pikir ia tidak harus terlalu mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Konoha setiap malam sebelum ia tidur. Karena ia pasti memikirkan tentang desa tercintanya tersebut._

"_Maafkan aku, Madara-sama.. aku pikir-.." . _

"_Ah, tidak apa-apa..memang akan seperti itu reaksi orang jika melihat dan mendengar hal yang mereka tidak ingin percaya.." Potong Madara sembari tersenyum kecil kearah Itachi. _

_Kemudian ia menatap Itachi dengan tatapan serius lagi. "Jadi, tentang pekerjaan itu, sebenarnya aku ingin kau menjadi mata-mataku di organisasimu yang bernama.. err.. apa namanya?"_

"_Akatsuki.."_

"_Ya, Akatsuki. Entah kenapa saat melihat jubah kalian dan goresan di Hitai ate kalian, aku merasa sedikit penasaran. Jadi aku ingin kau mencari informasi sebanyak-banyaknya. Kau punya kuchiyose Neko bukan? Harusnya ranggota klan Uchiha punya Kuchiyose Neko.. " Madara menjelaskan kepada Itachi isi singkat dari rencananya dan kemudian ia kembali bertanya padanya._

"_Tentu saja.. " Sahut Itachi sembari tersenyum tipis dan Madara yang mendengarnya pun mengangguk kecil._

"_Bagus.. nanti suruh saja Kuchiyosemu mengirimkan pesannya padaku. Dan tentang informasi yang sudah kau dapatkan sebelum kedatanganku, aku ingin kau-.."_

"_Kau bisa menanyakannya pada Sandaime-sama, Madara-sama.."_

"_Saru juga mengetahuinya?" Tanya Madara yang agak kaget sedikit sementara Itachi mengangguk. _

"_Ya, setelah pembantaian, aku bergabung dengan Akatsuki dan menawarkan diriku untuk mejadi informan bagi dirinya. Tidak dihitung dengan para tetua.." Kata Itachi serius. _

"_Baiklah, soal itu akan kuurus dengan Sandaime.. dan terima kasih atas kerja samamu, Itachi Uchiha.." Kata Madara sembari tersenyum kearah Itachi. Itachi pun membalas senyuman Madara dengan senyumannya "Tidak masalah, Madara-sama.."_

"_Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu di pertemuan berikutnya.." Dan dengan itu mereka berdua keluar dari dunia Tsukuyomi milik Madara._

_Flasback end.._

Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan yang cukup panjang dari Madara, Hashirama mengangguk mengerti tentang kenapa Madara menawarkan Itachi pekerjaan sebagai mata-matanya. Sementara Haku dan Naruto hanya diam saja. Hashirama yang baru saja teringat dengan keberadaan Haku pun langsung ingin menanyakan kepada Madara kalau..

"Maddie, kau lupa ada Haku disini? Memangnya dia sudah tahu identitas kita?" Tanya Hashirama yang kembali menggunakan nama panggilan kesayangannya itu untuk sahabatnya, dan bukannya suka, sang sahabat malahan merasa ingin menendang bokong sang Senju sampai ke ujung dunia.

"Aku sudah mengetahuinya, Hashirama-sama. Jika aku tidak mengetahuinya, mana mau aku memiliki kekasih seorang pembohong.." Tutur Haku dengan nada halus dan kemudian, muncul sebuah suara aneh yang keluar begitu saja dari mulut Naruto dan Hashirama.

"Suit-suit.. ternyata Maddie sudah memiliki kekasih! Demi Kami-sama! Aku kira kau akan men-jones ria selamanya! " Kata Hashirama dengan nada riang. Sebenarnya, Hashirama mencoba memberikan selamat kepada Madara, namun sayangnya, Madara tidak melihatnya sebagai ucapan selamat.

"Apakah itu hinaan untukku, Senju?" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara mendesis tajam penuh amarah yang terdengar di indra pendengaran Hashirama. Hashirama yang mendengarnya pun langsung teringat dengan perkataanya tadi tentang 'Men-jones ria' itu dan dengan perlahan ia menengok kearah Madara yang sudah memasang Mangekyo Sharingan yang aktif.

"M-Maddie, maksudku Madara, Aku hanya bercanda..hehehe" Kata Hashirama pelan dengan posisi berjinjit siap kabur dari serangan yang akan mungkin diluncurkan oleh Madara.

"Bercanda ya.. Baiklah kalau begitu.. Maka, anggaplah tinju dari Susano'o ku ini sebagai candaan, SENJU!" Dan sebuah tangan berwarna biru muncul begitu saja dan pada saat Madara ingin meninju wajah Hashirama, ia di hentikan oleh Naruto.

"Maa...sudahlah ani-ue.. sekarang kau kan sudah dewasa. Seharusnya masalah seperti itu tidak usah diambil pusing, Ani-ue. Ngomong-ngomong, aku ingin bertanya satu hal pada ani-ue.." Dan setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto, Madara hanya mendengus kesal sembari menghilangkan Susano'o nya dan memberikan glare kearah Hashirama seolah-olah ada sebuah isyarat yang mengatakan 'Urusan kita belum selesai, Senju' dan Hashirama hanya tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

Sementara Haku hanya tertawa kecil melihat pertengkaran aneh dan tidak jelas antara dua orang bocah yang sebenarnya adalah God of Shinobi itu. Ia jadi heran. Apakah mereka betul-betul God of Shinobi dengan tingkah seperti ini? Atau hanya karena mereka kembali menjadi kecil kembali?.

"Baiklah, pertanyaan apa yang kau ingin tanyakan, Otouto?" Tanya Madara setelah ia melihat ada sebuah batu yang cukup besar disana. Mereka berempat pun akhirnya mengambil posisi duduk yang nyaman sembari menunggu Zabuza dan Kushimaru yang sedang berurusan dengan Gatou karena Zabuza sudah memberitahukannya terlebih dahulu lewat alat komunikasinya kepada Madara.

"Ini tentang organisasi bernama Akatsuki itu. Aku ingin tahu apa tujuan mereka. Maksudku, setiap organisasi yang dibuat pasti memiliki tujuan bukan?" Tanya Naruto. Madara menganguk setuju.

"Impresif. Kau berkembang sangat banyak sejak sebulan yang lalu otouto. Aku terkesan dengan cara berfikirmu saat ini. Lalu, untuk pertanyaanmu, aku sudah mendapatkan sedikit informasi dasar dari Akatsuki. Mereka bertujuan untuk mengumpulkan kesembilan Bijuu dan membuat sebuah senjata dari kesembilan Bijuu itu untuk menciptakan 'kedamaian' di dunia.. itu sih kata Itachi.." Jelas Madara dengan nada serius. Hashirama yang mendengarnya secara seksama pun tiba-tiba saja memandang Madara dengan tatapan serius.

"Mungkin.. ini ada hubungannya dengan alasan kenapa kita berempat dan komet itu. Mungkin saja ini takdir.." Gumam Hashirama, namun gumamannya masih dapat terdengar dengan jelas oleh Madara dan juga Naruto yang ada disampingnya.

"Hoi, Bocah-bocah!" Kemudian, tak lama setelah mereka mendengarkan gumaman Hashirama, Zabuza dan Kushimaru akhirnya tiba setelah melakukan sedikit 'permainan' dengan Gatou di ruang bawah tanahnya itu.

Hashirama dan yang lainnya ikut berdiri dan akhirnya Madara bertanya. "Bagaimana? Apakah berhasil?"

Zabuza hanya mengangguk kecil sebelum ia mengambil sebuah scroll dari kantung senjatanya. "Tentu saja bocah, dan disini sudah aku dan Kushimaru simpan semua uang dan berkas-berkas penting lainnya. Ini akan berguna sekali untuk membantu pasukan Rebelion. Kami ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya pada kalian.." Kata Zabuza dengan nada tulus dan Haku pun sempat kaget saat ia mendengar nada bicara tuannya yang terdengar tulus itu.

Ketiga anak yang dimaksud hanya tersenyum kikuk sebelum Hashirama yang mewakili kedua rekannya. "Tidak perlu sungkan Zabuza-san. Sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Zabuza terdiam. Dan karenanya Kushimaru yang angkat bicara. "Kami berencana untuk langsung menuju markas pasukan rebelion dan dengan uang ini, kami bisa membeli persediaan senjata dan makanan kami yang sekarang sedang menipis.."

Madara mengangguk, kemudian sebuah seringaian lebar terpampang di wajahnya dan membuat Kushimaru yang dikenal sebagai orang tersadis disana ikut merinding saat melihat seringaian sadis yang tiba-tiba terbit di wajah Madara. Hashirama yang mengerti maksud dari seringaian itu pun berkomentar.

"Teme, jangan bilang kalau kau ingin.. berdansa lagi?" Madara yang mendengar komentar Hashirama pun tersenyum cool dan membuat Haku merona saat melihat senyuman cool yang dikeluarkan Madara. Bahkan lebih baik daripada seringaian aneh tadi.

"Tentu saja. Kau tahu kan, sejak kemarin kita kekurangan musuh untuk diajak 'berdansa' apalagi musuh yang kita lawan hanyalah musuh ecek-ecek. Jadinya, aku merasa kurang tertantang. Jadi, ayo kita bantu pasukan rebelion, Butsuma!" Madara menjelaskan dengan penuh semangat yang berkobar-kobar. Zabuza dan Kushimaru yang mendengarnya pun shock. Maksudnya, anak macam apa dia ini?.

"Itu memang ide yang bagus, tapi bukannya aku tidak mau. Masalahnya kita tidak bisa lebih lama lagi meninggalkan Team kita disana." Sahut Hashirama. Madara terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir, dan kemudian, sebuah bohlam lampu keluar dari kepalanya, pertanda mendapat ide yang cemerlang!.

"Begini saja.. masih ada sisa lima hari lagi bukan? Nanti di hari terakhir, kita ajak Tobirama dan Izuna untuk ikut kita membantu pasukan rebelion. Nah, sementara Team 7 pulang duluan ke Konoha bersama Chi Bunshin kita. Bagaimana? Bukankah itu ide yang bagus, Dobe?" Jelas Madara, dan tak lupa dengan semangatnya yang masih menyala-nyala.

Hashirama mengangguk setuju mendengarnya. "Baiklah, sudah diputuskan kalau kami akan membantu kalian. Zabuza-san dan Kushimaru-san, bagaimana menurut pendapat kalian?"

"Baiklah bocah. Tapi, aku hanya ingin mengingatkan kalau kalian tidak boleh mati karena yah, kalian kan bukan ninja desa kami. Jadi, kami tidak mau bertambah satu lagi masalah setelah perang itu berakhir." Kata Zabuza.

Naruto hanya diam saja mendengarnya sebelum Hashirama berkata kepadanya. "Naruto, karena yang ada bersama kami hanyalah Chi bunshin nanti, aku ingin kau merahasiakan ini semua, termasuk tentang kebenaran di balik peristiwa pembantaian dari Sasuke. Biarkan saja dia mencari tahu kebenarannya sendiri dan kuharap, kau tidak berbuat masalah disana.." Kata Hashirama dengan nada tegas, sementara Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Ha'i, Butsu-nii.." Kata Naruto. Hashirama mengangguk dan mengajak kedua rekannya itu untuk pulang. Dan akhirnya keenam orang itu berpisah jalan.

Sesampainya di Rumah Tazuna, ketiga orang itu mengendap-endap pelan sambil menekan chakra mereka pada batas terendah mereka. Namun,

Cklik!

Lampu tiba-tiba saja menyala dan ketiga orang itu pada akhirnya mencari pelaku yang menyalakan lampu tersebut dan sedetik kemudian, keringat mengucur dari dahi mereka saat melihat ketiga orang lainnya yang berdiri berseberangan dengan mereka dengan tatapan mata tajam + menyelidik yang dipancarkan oleh Izuna, Tobirama dan juga Sasuke.

"Anija, kemana saja kau seharian ini?" Suara dari orang yang bertanya hal ini terdengar dingin.

"Aniki, kenapa tidak pulang dari kemarin, hm?" Yang ini suaranya terdengar sangat 'manis'. Seolah-olah menjanjikan sebuah penderitaan yang sangattt mendalam.

"Kemana saja kau dobe?" Dan orang yang terakhir menatapnya tajam dengan Sharingannya. Seolah-olah ingin mengorek informasi dari dirinya dalam-dalam. Oh, dan jangan lupakan penyiksaannya..

Dan ketiga orang yang terpegok layaknya suami-suami yang pulang malam karena suatu 'hal' itu hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk sekarang.

'Habislah kitaa...' Batin ketiga bocah yang baru pulang itu dengan miris.

TBC...

Akhirnya, ke-update juga fict yang satu ini. Oh ya, Queen Cuma mau kasih tahu kalau humornya sekarang lebih berkurang karena sekarang lagi masa-masanya mereka harus serius, yah walaupun ada sedikit humor di chapter ini yang..yah.. garing Queen rasa..heheh..maklum yah, Queen bukan tukang lawak masalahnya..hehehe. Dan, jangan lupa berikan kritik maupun saran atau ide tentang humornya juga boleh kok..heheh.. malah itu sangat membantu :D

Give me your precious review, Fav and Follows, nyan~ :3

Balasan Review : (Beberapa sudah lewat PM)

Draknamikaze ss : Iya, soalnya kan si maddie disini jadi bocah lagi#ditimpuk sendalnya maddie . Jadinya sifatnya ikut-ikutan balik keawal..hehehe..

d3d4b339d3c470 : Waduh, susah sekali namanya.. kejadiannya MadaHaku? Maksudnya jadiannya ya? Sepertinya di chap kemarin sudah senpai..hehehe..

shgfhjterus : Ini sudah lanjut senpai.. ehhhe #apaan tuh senam skj? :D

wisnua210 : Makasih senpai..selamat membaca chapter ini ya..

hakam : ini sudah dilanjut senpai..hehe..

Mao-chan : Makasih yaa..hehe.. iya, pairnya Madara itu Haku..soalnya Queen rasa mereka itu cocok..lagipula kesian juga Madara-sama ngejones mlulu gara2 tuh proyek gak jelas..ehehe. Inii sudah dilanjut.. maaf ya kelamaan update nya..hehehe..

Alifuddin Rafif2 : Sepertinya senpai tidak memakai akun guest soalnya nama senpai tertera disitu..hehe.. makasih buat semangatnya senpai.. lalu soal share juga boleh kok.. :D . Malahan Queen seneng banget..makasih ya senpai.. :D. Ini sudah lanjutannya, moga2 chapter ini bisa bikin Senpai senang..

Nabila Rizky : Ini sudah chapter barunya.. selamat membaca senpai. :D

Hanao Himeka : Makasih yaa..heheh.. soal Hinata..eum.. akan Queen pikir2 soalnya awalnya Queen sudah menetapkan izu-chawn dengan satu orang.. hehe.. aq kayaknya berencana mau bikin poll buat ini..hehe.. Kalau Hashirama.. pairnya ada deh..hehe..

Furusawa Aika : Makasih ya.. hehe.. oh iya yah! Hadeuh, Queen lupa cantumin tanda FemHaku..haha.. gomen ne..untuk senpai ingetin..xD. Makasih banyak yaa..heheh

anon45 : Iya, chapter baru juga sudah apdet kok..hehe.. smoga senpai suka..arigatou sudah review^^. Sama balesan review yg di chap 6, nasib Yagura sudah mati jadi nanti akan ada salah satu dari anggota Uchisen yg akan dijadikan sebagai Jinchuriki baru..hehe..siapa? Liat aja nanti ya, soalnya bukan di chap ini jawabannya...hehehe

namikaze miato : Ano, buat lebih apa, Namikaze-senpai? Hehehe.. (Chap 6)

Khioneyzs : Iya, MadaHaku uda jadian..hehe.. Cuma bapak'e Haku #Lirik Zabuza. Belum tau tuh..wkwkw.. gak tau deh nasib si Maddie gimana..hehee..

:Etto, sebenernya gk rame2 amat sih..heheh.. tapi makasih sudah mereview ya senpai..heheh..

Next Chapter : Team Uchisen : Ready to Move : War of Kiri – Last Part


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 : Team Uchisen : Ready to move : War of Kiri – Last Part

...

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto-sensei©

The Uchisen Team by Madara's Queen

Genre : Adventure, Friendship and Humour/Parody (Hati-hati, humor bisa jadi garing :D)

Rate : T

Main Chara : Team Uchisen + Naruto &amp; Sasuke

Enjoy the chapter :)

Nb : Female Haku.. kemarin lupa ditulis disini..hehe.. maaf ya sudah membuat kalian semua bingung :D. Dan.. disini mungkin tidak akan terlalu kelihatan dulu adegan actionnya.. maaf membuat kalian kecewa ya minna-sama, tapi Queen coba nanti di Ujian Chunn yaa? :D

...

Preview Chapter :

"Anija, kemana saja kau seharian ini?" Suara dari orang yang bertanya hal ini terdengar dingin.

"Aniki, kenapa kau tidak pulang dari kemarin, hm?" Yang ini suaranya terdengar sangat manis, seolah-olah menjanjikan sebuah penderitaan yang sangattt mendalam.

"Kemana saja kau dobe?" Dan orang yang terakhir menatapnya tajam dengan Sharingannya. Seolah-olah ingin mengorek informasi dari dirinya dalam-dalam. Oh, dan jangan lupakan penyiksaanya.

Dan ketiga orang yang terpergok layaknya suami-suami yang pulang malam karena suatu 'hal' itu hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk sekarang.

'Habislah kitaa...' Batin ketiga bocah yang baru pulang itu dengan miris.

...

**Chapter 9 : Team Uchisen : Ready to move : War of Kiri – Last Part and Opening for Chunin Exams**

**Extra filter : A little mystery of Madara Uchiha **

**...**

Setelah pembicaraan singkat tentang hal yang dilakukan ketiga bocah yang memakan waktu sampai 3 jam dan saat mereka menyadari kalau hari sudah mulai pagi karena Madara, Hashirama dan juga Naruto baru saja pulang saat tengah malam tadi, akhirnya mereka setuju untuk segera beristirahat karena ketiga anak tadi belum beristirahat sama sekali karena baru saja pulang melakukan misi kecil di dalam perjalanan misi mereka saat ini.

Setelah membubarkan diri, Tobirama, Izuna dan juga Sasuke berjalan beriringan menuju arah dapur untuk mengambil air minum, namun tiba-tiba suara Izuna memecah keheningan di malam hari yang tenang itu saat ia bertanya kepada Tobirama.

"Tobi.. menurutmu.. apakah.. terlemparnya kita berempat kesini.. bukan semacam kebetulan?" Izuna bertanya pada Tobirama yang sedang meneguk segelas air dingin di genggamannya tersebut. Setelah selesai, pandangan dari mata merah rubi itu menatap lurus kearah dinding ruangan tersebut, menyisakan kedua Uchiha yang kebingungan disana.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya sang Senju sembari melirik kearah Uchiha muda itu. Izuna pun menghela nafas tiba-tiba sembari kembali duduk di bangku kayu itu.

"Maksudku, dengan kedatangan kita tiba-tiba di dimensi masa depan inigara-gara komet sialan itu.. apalagi saat tidak ada satupun Anbu yang menjaga tempat itu dan kedatangan Madara-nii dan Hokage-teme itu disaat yang bersamaan.. apa kau pikir itu tidak seperti semacam rancangan?

Mungkin sekarang yang mengambil alih komando di Konoha kita saat ini adalah Mito-hime, Hikaku dan Tōka-san dan bisa jadi, jika berita tentang menghilangnya kita berempat secara tiba-tiba karena komet itu, bukankah Konoha bisa diserang oleh negara musuh? Aku.. sudah sejak awal kedatangan kita ke tempat ini, aku selalu memikirkan hal itu..tapi aku tidak yakin dengan semua hal itu.. bagaimana pendapatmu?"

"Hm.. entahlah.. yang bisa kukatakan sekarang, kita hanya berada di antara Kebetulan dan juga Takdir saat ini. " Kata Tobirama singkat. "Tapi.." Lanjutnya lagi. "Sebenarnya aku sudah lebih dulu pergi ke tempat dimana komet itu jatuh semalam. Aku membuat bunshin untuk pergi kesana saat menjaga Anikiku yang sedang sakit di rumah. Dan setelah menelitinya, aku meninggalkan catatan kecil untuk Mito-hime atau siapapun yang berkunjung ke rumahku dan-.." Belum selesai Tobirama menyelesaikan penjelasannya, sebuah tinju mendarat di pipinya dan membuatnya terpental sampai menabrak tembok.

Ia melihat Izuna yang sudah mengaktifkan Sharingan miliknya. Tatapan matanya menatap marah sang Senju muda yang ada dihadapannya. "Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau bilang saja dari awal, hah!? Jika kau sejak awal sudah bilang pada kami semua kalau kau sempat mendatangi tempat itu, maka kita semua tidak perlu datang dan meneliti ke tempat itu lagi! Kita tidak akan terlempar jauh ke masa depan dan semuanya akan berjalan dengan normal seperti biasa!" Tobirama mendengus kesal jadinya. Yang dikatakan Izuna memang benar adanya, namun ia harus menenangkan sang Uchiha muda itu dulu sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Hn, aku juga sudah memikirkan itu semua, Uchiha." Izuna pun memiringkan kepalanya sedikit bingung. Kemudian ia teringat akan Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya menonton perkelahian antara Senju dan Uchiha muda itu. "Etto, Sasuke-kun? Bisakah kau kembali lebih dulu ke kamarmu? kami punya beberapa hal yang harus diselesaikan disini.." Kata Izuna lembut. Sasuke pun hanya mengangguk kecil sebelum akhirnya ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju kamarnya bersama dua anggota timnya itu (Kakashi &amp; Naruto).

Kemudian Izuna kembali melirik kearah Senju berambut putih yang sekarang sedang menyembuhkan memar di pipi kirinya dengan jutsu penyembuhnya, walaupun level jutsunya itu tidak sekaliber Hashirama, tapi ia masih bisa menyembuhkan luka-luka ringan sampai luka yang cukup serius.

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi pada malam dimana kau pergi meneliti, Senju?" Tanya Izuna sembari bersidekap, meniru gaya Aniki tersayangnya itu, dengan kedua mata sekelam malam yang menatap tajam lawan bicaranya. Tobirama hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan malas dan akhirnya ia kembali memulai penjelasannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Baiklah. Seperti kataku tadi kalau aku sudah meneliti ke tempat komet itu. Sesampainya disana, aku menemukan beberapa batu yang memiliki simbol aksara yang kupikir ada di zaman dimana Rikudo Sennin masih hidup, jadi itu sekitar beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu. Dan saat aku mencoba mendeteksi kandungan chakra atau apapun yang ada di beberapa batu itu, aku sempat mendeteksi seseorang yang seperti sedang mencoba menahan chakranya untuk bersembunyi dariku dan anehnya.. chakra orang itu terasa mirip dengan potongan batu-batu beraksara itu.." Sampai disini Izuna menjadi bertambah bingung. Ia memang sudah merasakan sedikit kalau aura yang dikeluarkan dari komet itu memang terasa gelap.. tapi.. memangnya ada manusia yang memliki chakra yang sama persis dengan sebuah.. batu?

"Jadi.. sepertinya memang benar kalau ada seseorang dibelakang yang merencanakan hal ini? Tapi siapa dan untuk tujuan apa? Kalau ia ingin menyerang Konoha, ia seharusnya tidak terlalu sampai memikirkan untuk memindahkan kita berempat ke dimensi yang berlainan dengan dunia kita 'kan?" Komentar Izuna dengan sebuah telunjuk di bawah dagunya ala seorang detektif.

"Entahlah, yang pasti ia seperti mengincar sesuatu dari kita semua dan saat kita sudah sampai di Konoha dengan tubuh yang seperti ini, yah yang pasti kita berada di tubuh seperti ini karena mitos dari komet Fujisaki itu ternyata benar-benar sungguhan dan juga, di bagian utara hutan Konoha saat itu, aku kembali merasakan chakra itu, tapi saat aku ingin memberitahu kalian semua, ternyata tidak ada waktu yang tepat untuk menceritakannya.. Tapi ini semua masih hipotesa ku saja..jadi nanti setelah kita pulang ke Konoha, kita akan mencoba meneliti lebih dalam dan mungkin kita harus minta izin untuk keluar desa lagi.."

"Jadi Aniki dan Hokage-teme belum tahu tentang ini?" Tobirama hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Izuna. Izuna hanya menghela nafas lelah saat melihat jawaban dari Senju itu dan saat ia ingin mengambil gelasnya..

_Krak!_

Sebuah retakan tiba-tiba saja muncul di bagian bibir gelas itu, membuat Tobirama dan Izuna otomatis meningkatkan kewaspadaan, walaupun Tobirama tidak merasakan chakra asing apapun selain orang-orang yang berada di rumah Tazuna dan beberapa sumber chakra kecil dari penduduk biasa desa Nami.

"Pertanda buruk kah? Maksudku, kudengar kalau hal-hal seperti ini terjadi..?" Izuna bertanya sambil membuang gelas tersebut. Tobirama hanya diam saja dan pada akhirnya ia berkata "Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa.. apalagi kita belum tahu musuh yang kita hadapi seperti apa sesungguhnya." Izuna menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Maksudmu, musuh yang akan kita lawan besok malam di Kirigakure?" Tobirama menggeleng. "Tidak, yang kumaksud adalah 'musuh' yang akan menjadi lawan kita berempat. Musuh yang tadi kuceritakan. Dan satu hal yang membuatku bingung sampai saat ini adalah, kenapa chakranya bisa terasa sama dengan potongan batu-batu itu di dimensi kita? Apalagi chakra yang sama atau bisa kukatakan orang yang sama itu sepertinya juga ikut sampai kesini..mungkin..atau apa hanya perasaaan ku saja waktu itu...? Hah.. " Izuna hanya terdiam mendengarnya sebelum pada akhirnya mengajak sang Senju untuk kembali berisirahat.

Mengisi tenaga untuk pertarungan besok malam yang kemungkinan akan menjadi akhir misi mereka di Nami no Kuni.. lagipula, mereka masih memiliki banyak hal yang harus dilakukan..

...

**Next day ...**

_Tak! Tak! Tak!_

Di sebuah hutan kecil di dekat daerah perumahan Nami no Kuni, terdengarlah sebuah suara suatu benda yang terbuat dari kayu yang saling beradu satu dengan yang lain. Dan ternyata, asal muasal suara itu adalah dari dua orang anak kecil berusia 13 tahunan yang sedang beradu dengan pedang kayu atau disebut dengan _Bokken_.

Hal tersebut merupakan latihan sparing singkat antara seorang anak dengan rambut seputih salju dengan seorang anak berambut raven dengan gaya yang mirip seperti ekor bebek yang sedari tadi saling beradu dengan bokken masing-masing.

"Lebih cepat dan lajukan pedangnya dengan kuat, Uchiha.." Perintah Tobirama sembari mulai kembali menyerang sang Uchiha yang terlihat cukup kelelahan dengan gerakan ayunan pedang dan gerakan tubuh cepat dan lembut khas Tobirama Senju.

"Ha'i.." Jawab sang Uchiha terakhir itu dan ia mulai mengayunkan pedang kayunya sesuai instruksi dari adik Hokage pertama tersebut. Tobirama pun bersiap sembari menunggu sang Uchiha untuk maju terlebih dahulu dan ia mulai kembali beradu pedang kembali sembari memberitahukan bagian mana saja yang terlihat tidak ada pertahanannya dalam gerakan berpedang sang Uchiha.

.

Sementara disisi yang berlainan, seorang anak berambut pirang terlihat sedang berlatih dengan seorang anak berambut raven hitam panjang yang tampaknya membuat beberapa kekacauan disana-sini. Mulai dari beberapa bagian tanah yang tampak berlubang, batang-batang pohon yang sudah banyak terbelah menjadi dua dan kekacauan yang lainnya.

Setelah beberapa saat , mereka berdua memutuskan untu berhenti dan mencari tempat beristirahat yang nyaman sampai pada akhirnya sang blondie mengangkat suaranya.

"Ano..Mada-nii..?" Panggil Naruto setelah ia dan pemimpin klan Uchiha tadi setuju untuk beristirahat sejenak dibawah rindangnya pohon yang belum tersentuh oleh dampak dari latihan mereka berdua tadi.

"Hn?" Dan sang Uchiha pun menjawab dengan gumaman khasnya. Naruto menunduk sejenak karena merasa tidak terlalu yakin ingin menanyakan hal yang ada di pikirannya atau tidak.

"Hm.. aku ingin bertanya sesuatu.." Madara yang mendengarnya pun mengangguk kecil, memberikan isyarat kepada sang Uzumaki untuk melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

Naruto pun mulai mengangkat suaranya kembali. "Kemarin saat kita bertarung dengan dua orang anggota Akatsuki itu, aku merasa Madara-nii.. beberapa bagian dari chakra kita seperti ada yang sama.. tapi kita sendiri juga tahu kalau chakra itu bukan chakra kita yang sebenarnya..apa kau juga-.."Madara pun mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung, lalu kemudian ia menyadari apa yang Naruto hendak katakan padanya dan ia langsung memotong kelanjutannya itu.

"Ah.. mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Naruto..ah ya, aku kembali duluan. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kuselesaikan" Kata Madara singkat sembari berdiri dan memutar arah berjalannya dengan membelakangi Naruto. Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil sebelum akhirnya sang Uchiha mulai menjauh dari pandangannya.

.

.

Ketika langkah kakinya membuatnya sudah sampai di sebuah tepian sungai yang tentunya sudah cukup jauh dari posisi Naruto beristirahat, Madara langsung saja mengambil posisi duduk disana dan pandangannya menerawang jauh kedepan. Namun...

"Ugh!" Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat-sangat pada kepalanya dan dengan kedua tangannya ia memegang kedua sisi kepalanya itu. Madara menggelemetukkan giginya untuk menahan rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi-jadi di kepalanya itu, rasanya kepalanya itu ingin sekali pecah saat ini.

Sebenarnya semasa ia masih berperang dahulu, ia sudah biasa berhadapan dengan hal-hal yang menyebabkan rasa sakit seperti ditusuk, dibakar dan lain sebagainya. Namun, rasa sakit yang terasa di kepalanya saat inilah yang tidak pernah dirasakannya dan rasa sakit ini bahkan lebih sakit dari rasa sakit yang disebabkan luka-lukanya pada saat peperangan dahulu.

"Arrgh!" Dan dengan teriakan yang cukup kencang, Madara merasa apa yang dilihatnya perlahan-lahan mulai memburam dan akhirnya ia jatuh begitu saja ke tanah dengan keringat yang membasahi wajahnya. Kedua matanya masih terbuka setengah dan tak lama kedua matanya pun menutup seiring dengan hilangnya kesadarannya...

.

.

.

"..ra.."

"..dara.."

"Madara! Sadarlah!"

Dan seketika, sepasang mata hitam sekelam malam itu terbuka dan pemilik dari mata hitam itu langsung bangun begitu saja dari posisi tertidurnya tadi sembari memegang sebelah kanan kepalanya dan kedua matanya terfokus ke tanah, mencoba mengingta-ingat kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya.

Orang lain yang berada di sisinya yang tak lain adalah Hashirama pun menatap cemas pada sang sahabat sebelum akhirnya ia merasa ia sudah menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakan kondisinya.

"Madara? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya sang Senju dengan nada cemas. Madara yang tadinya tatapannya masih terfokus ke tanah pun mulai mengangkat wajahnya dan bertatap muka dengan Hashirama yang menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir. Kemudian Madara kembali memasang ekspresi tanpa emosinya itu sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan sang Senju.

Sejenak ia diam saja, mencoba meneliti situasi dan beberapa gambar yang bergerak dengan cepat dikepalanya bagai kaset rusak. Kemudian setelah semuanya sudah cukup baginya untuk dimengerti, ia menjawab pertanyaan dari Senju dihadapannya..

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu khawatir, Senju.." Sahutnya pelan sebelum akhirnya ia mencoba untuk bangun dengan memegang kedua lututnya sebagai tumpuan. Hashirama menatap curiga pada sang Uchiha sebelum akhirnya ia bertanya lagi.

"Kau yakin? Aku melihatmu memegang kedua sisi kepalamu tadi dan kau berteriak kesakitan sampai akhirnya kau pingsan. Kupikir kau sedang sakit, jadi untuk malam ini, kupikir kau tidak perlu ikut dalam penyerangan ke Kirigakure." Madara menatap Hashirama kembali sebelum akhirnya mendengus kesal.

"Aku tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah sakit! Jangan meremehkanku, Senju.." Desisnya tajam sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak pergi dari sana, namun..

_Grep!_

Sebuah genggaman pada bahunya menahan dirinya untuk pergi dan saat Madara menoleh ke belakang, ia melihat wajah shock dari Hokage pertama yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget juga tentunya.

"Madara? Jangan bilang kalau kau sudah-.."

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu dengan hal apa yang ingin kau bicarakan.." Katanya enteng sembari beranjank pergi namun kembali di tahan.

"Tunggu sebentar! Dengarkan penjelasanku, Madara! Aku dan Tobirama tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Situasi sedang sangat kacau di Konoha pada hari kita bertarung saat itu. Mau tidak mau, aku meminta Tobirama untuk memasang _segel_ khusus padamu.." Jelas Hashirama, berharap agar sang Uchiha mau mendengarkan penjelasannya lebih lanjut.

Madara hanya menatap datar Senju yang ada di depannya sebelu akhirnya ia kembali beranjak dari sana dan berkata "Aku tidak memerlukan penjelasan. Bersiap-siap saja untuk penyerangan nanti malam.." Dan dengan itu, ia kembali berjalan menuju kediaman Tazuna untuk bersiap-siap dengan peperangan yang akan terjadi di malam hari itu.

Hashirama hanya menghela nafas lega sebelum akhirnya ia ikut berjalan kearah yang sama sembari berkata "Ha'i, Taichou!" Setidaknya, untuk sekarang Madara tidak akan _mengamuk_ seperti dulu.

...

_**( Malam harinya )**_

Seperti yang didiskusikan oleh kakak-beradik Senju dan Uchiha tersebut, Zabuza dan Haku, Zabuza pun menjadi penunjuk jalan menuju markas pasukan rebelion. Setelah lima belas menit perjalanan, akhirnya keenam orang itu telah sampai di depan sebuah tenda berukuran besar yang keempat anak itu sudah pastikan kalau ini adalah tenda utama yang berisi pemimpin-pemimpin pasukan.

Setelah mereka diperbolehkan masuk, mereka berempat melihat kalau didalam tenda itu, terdapat dua orang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan yang sedang mendiskusikan suatu hal sambil melihat dan sesekali menunjuk suatu titik di peta lokasi tersebut.

"Mei-sama.." Panggil Zabuza. Wanita berbaju biru itu mendongakan kepalanya saat ia merasa kalau dirinya dipanggil oleh seseorang dan saat ia menengok kearah sumber suara tadi, ia melihat seorang pria berbadan kekar dengan 4 anak laki-laki yang ada di belakangnya dan juga seorang perempuan disamping anak berambut raven spiky dengan ekspresi yang minim sekali di wajahnya itu.

"Zabuza! Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu! Bagaimana keadaanmu dan maafkan aku sebelumnya kalau aku harus memintamu untuk bekerja sebagai anak buah Gatou untuk sementara.." Kata wanita yang dipanggil Mei tadi. Zabuza hanya mengangkat sebelah tangannya pertanda ia tidak keberatan.

"Hn.. sudah lama dan itu bukanlah masalah.. oh ya, mereka berempat adalah anggota tim dari tim khusus bernama Uchisen. Mereka berempat berasal dari Konoha.." Jelas Zabuza. Ketiga orang yang ada disana pun mengangkat sebelah alis mereka bersamaan, pertanda bingung.

"Konoha? Apa mereka berniat untuk membantu kita setelah Sandaime sempat menolak permintaan bantuan untuk pasukan kita?" Tanya Mei Terumi kebingungan.

Madara yang menjadi leader dari tim pun maju dan memperkenalkan dirinya. "Namaku adalah Uchiha Tajima. Mereka bertiga adalah anggota teamku. Senju Butsuma, Uchiha Itama dan Senju Kawarama. Kami disini dengan keinginan kami sendiri untuk membantu pasukan anda, dan hal ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Konoha.." Jelas Madara dengan nada monoton. Mei yang mendengarnya pun mengangguk sebentar dan kemudian seorang pria dengan penutup mata berbicara.

"Senju dan Uchiha? Bahkan masih ada yang bermarga Senju dan Uchiha? Kudengar kedua klan itu hampir punah sekarang. Aku tidak menyangka kalau yang membantu kita adalah anggota klan Senju dan Uchiha.." Komentar pria tersebut sementara keempat anak itu hanya diam saja.

"Baiklah.. pertama-tama, terima kasih atas bantuan yang telah kalian salurkan untuk kami, yah walaupun kalian masih anak-anak.. tapi kumohon jangan sampai mati karena kami tidak ingin ada perselisihan kembali antara kami dengan Konoha.." Jelas Mei dan berharap agar keempat anak itu tidak mati. Sebenarnya ia juga agak bingung dengan pilihan Zabuza. Kenapa ia tidak membawa Jounin atau Chunin sekalian? Tapi malah anak-anak yang usianya kemungkinan masih sekitar 13 atau 14 tahun..

Izuna pun menyeringai kecil mendengarnya "Santai saja Mei-sama.. kami berempat tidak akan mati semudah itu.." Katanya santai dan diikuti anggukan dari ketiga anak yang lainnya.

Mei tersenyum lega mendengarnya walaupun ia masih tidak yakin dalam hati sebenarnya. "Jadi, apa kalian ingin beristirahat dulu? Mungkin kalian masih merasa agak lelah dengan perjalanan yan-.."

"Tidak perlu. Kita bisa langsung menyerang saat ini juga. Lagipula perjalanan kesini hanya memakan waktu 15 menit saja.." Potong sang pemimpin klan Uchiha tersebut. Mei dan Ao pun saling bertukar pandang sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu sekarang aku akan menjelaskan inti dari situasi dan stategi perang kali ini." Dan pada akhirnya, Mei pun menjelaskan inti dari situasi yang sedang dihadapi oleh pasukan rebellion saat ini sementara Ao dan Chojuro pergi keluar tenda dan mulai memberitahukan kepada seluruh kepala pasukan untuk bersiap-siap dengan penyerangan malam ini.

Kembali ke tenda..

Setelah mendengar keseluruhan dari strategi yang akan diambil, semua anggota Uchisen ditambah Zabuza dan Haku hanya mengangguk setuju dengan stategi yang dijelaska oleh wanita tersebut. Kemudian, Mei pun mengatakan pada keenam orang tersebut untuk beristirahat selama 15 menit terlebih dahulu karena pasukan-pasukan rebelion masih banyak yang membutuhkan waktu untuk bersiap-siap.

.

.

With Team Seven..

Saat ini Naruto hanya sendirian di rumahnya setelah ia dan teamnya sudah kembali lebih dahulu dari Nami no Kuni. Sebenarnya, ia dan teamnya kembali bersama anggota team Uchisen, namun keempat anak itu sebenarnya hanyalah Moku bunshin yang sudah diperkuat dengan chakra Hashirama ditambah dengan chakra milik Madara sehingga cukup sulit untuk menghilangkan clone tersebut.

Alasan mengapa ia sekarang sendirian di rumahnya adalah karena keempat bunshin itu sekarang sedang pergi ke beberapa tempat untu mengadakan penelitian, termasuk sejarah Konoha ini berdiri, persamaan Konoha yang mereka tempati dan Konoha yang ada di dunia ini dan berbagai hal yang pastinya akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama sampai akhirnya mereka dapat menemukan jawaban yang sesungguhnya bisa menjelaskan semua hal yang terjadi kepada mereka berempat.

'Semoga kalian semua selamat –ttebayo..' Batin Naruto.

.

Keesokan paginya, Naruto berangkat hanya berdua bersama Izuna (chi bunshin) karena Izuna sendiri yang berkata ingin menemaninya sembari mencari udara segar di pagi hari karena ketiga orang yang lainnya masih bergelung didalam selimut mereka dengan nyaman.

"Hah..." Naruto menghela nafas bosan dan lelah disaat yang bersamaan dan membuat pandangan Izuna otomatis menuju kearah dirinya. "Ada apa, Naruto? " Naruto yang mendengar dirinya ditanya pun ingin menjawab, namun sebelum menjawab ia malah menguap terlebih dahulu dan setelahnya ia menjawab pertanyaan dari adik Hantu Uchiha itu.

"Aku masih mengantuk Nii-san. Kaka-sensei itu terkadang menyebalkan. Ia suka menyuruh kami untuk berkumpul jam 6 jika ada hal yang ingin ia sampaikan dan setelahnya kami harus menunggu 3 jam sampai akhirnya ia muncul. Hah.." Izuna yang mendengarnya pun memasang pose berfikir sebentar. Kemudian ia menyahuti kembali dengan ide yang ada di otaknya itu.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak memanfaatkan waktumu untuk berlatih atau melakukan aktivitas lainnya saja?"

"Aktivitas lainnya?" Izuna mengangguk. "Ya, misalnya pergi makan atau ke perpustakaan sembari mencari jutsu-jutsu agar dirimu bisa berkembang dengan cepat, atau mungkin sparring dengan Sasuke misalnya?" Dan saat Naruto mendengar kata makan, kedua matanya pun berbinar sembari mencengkram tangan Izuna dan mengajaknya lari menuju salah satu tempat makan favoritnya.

Persetan dengan tepat waktu! Ada dua perut kelaparan yang menunggu diisi disini, setidaknya seperti itulah isi pikiran dari Uzumaki berambut pirang ini.

.

.

.

Malam sudah mencapai puncaknya setelah hari dimana team Uchisen datang dan sudah hampir satu jam, pasukan rebelion sudah maju dan menyerang Kirigakure kembali. Sebisa mungkin, mereka berusaha meminimalkan dampak kerusakan di Kirigakure dan satu hal yang mereka tidak sangka adalah sang pemimpin Kirigakure saat ini a.k.a Yondaime Mizukage Yagura memutuskan untuk turun tangan sendiri dan saat ini ia sendiri sedang berhadapan dengan Mei Terumi .

_With Haku, Madara and Izuna.._

Madara dan Izuna masih sibuk untuk menebas satu persatu lawan mereka dengan pedang mereka. Salah satu dari shinobi Kirigakure itu pun mencoba menyerang Madara secara diam-diam dari belakangnya dengan sebuah senbon dengan membidik titik di tubuh Madara untuk membunuhnya, namun tentu saja Madara dapat menghindarinya dengan mudahnya semudah membalikan telapak tangan.

Ia langsung saja melompat keatas tanpa menghadapkan tubuhnya yang dari awal memang membelakangi shinobi Kiri tersebut dan setelah ia melompat, tiga buah senbon pun menancap di tanah, kemudian Madara pun mendarat dibelakang shinobi itu dan menebas lehernya dengan pedangnya. Ditatapnya sejenak mayat sang shinobi yang baru saja ia tebas lehernya itu dengan tatapan dingin dan datar. Entah kenapa, sekarang ia sedang sangat tidak ingin bertarung dan semua suara dentingan pedang dan jutsu-jutsu yang saling beradu sekarang membuat kepalanya sedikit pusing.

"Aniki? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Izuna pun bertanya setelah ia mendarat kesamping sang kakak yang terlihat kembali memegang sebelah kepalanya tersebut. Daerah yang sekarang mereka tengah tempati saat melawan 600 shinobi saat ini sudah berkurang menjadi sisa 250 musuh lagi yang harus dibantai.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Zu.. " Jawab Madara singkat.

"Hokage-teme bilang kau tadi siang sempat pingsan. Kau yakin benar-benar tidak sakit?" Izuna pun bertanya sekali lagi, mencoba untuk mencari kepastian dan saat Madara mengangguk, Izuna pun hanya menghela nafas. Kakaknya memang sangat keras kepala jika menyangkut hal-hal seperti ini.

"MATI KAU!" Saat kedua Uchiha itu tengah berbincang, tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara teriakan dari arah samping mereka muncul dan ketika Izuna dan Madara melihatnya, ternyata ada seorang shinobi Kiri yang sedang melancarkan jutsu air tingkat A yang sebentar lagi akan menyapu dirinya bersama beberapa orang shinobi yang berada dalam pasukannya.

"Pengguna doton, segera buat dinding untuk menahan pergerakan airnya!" Komando salah satu shinobi rebelion dan otomatis shinobi yang berelemen doton pun maju dan membuat dinding tanah sebagai penghalang.

Setelah kedua jutsu itu menghilang, Madara langsung saja berdiri menghadap 50-an musuh yang ada didepannya. Salah satu dari musuh tersebut pun menyeringai mengejek. "Hei anak kecil, kau mau bunuh diri ya dengan berdiri seperti itu huh?" Namun yang ditanya pun tidak menjawab dan Madara hanya menyeringai dari balik topengnya dan setelahnya ia membentuk beberapa segel untuk mengeluarkan jutsu favoritnya.

"**Katon : Gouka Messhitsu**" dan sebuah semburan api yang memiliki ruang lingkup yang luas itu pun langsung menbakar ke-50 shinobi itu begitu saja dan area pepohonan disekitarnya langsung terbakar, walaupun ada beberapa shinobi yang mengeluarkan jutsu air, tapi tetap saja intensitas api yang dikeluarkan oleh Madara lebih kuat dampaknya. Lagipula, Madara Uchiha memang dikenal sebagai Master dari Elemen Katon, bukan?.

Saat melihat ke-50 orang yang tak beruntung itu tewas begitu saja, seluruh shinobi Kiri yang memang ditugaskan untuk mempertahankan bagian yang telah menjadi medan tempur itu pun langsung lari untuk mundur.

Setelah kemunduran dari para shinobi Kiri, setengah dari pasukan rebelion yang berada di divisi Madara pun mengejar mereka dan yang sebagian lainnya pergi membantu divisi lain. Madara dan Izuna pun ingin langsung pergi ketempat dimana Hashirama bertarung, namun mereka berdua mendengar sebuah teriakan.

"ZABUZA-SAMA!" Dan teriakan itu berasal dari suara Haku. Madara langsung saja bersama dengan adik kesayangannya menuju ketempat dimana Zabuza dan Haku berada. Dan saat mereka telah sampai, mereka melihat Haku yang tengah terduduk sembari menghadap tubuh dari seorang pria yang mereka kenal sebagai Zabuza yang tengah terbaring saat ini.

"Ada apa dengan Zabuza-san?" Tanya Izuna khawatir dan saat Haku membalikan wajahnya kearah kedua Uchiha bersaudara itu, nampak air mata yang berada di kedua mata onyx Haku tumpah menuruni wajahnya dan Madara merasa hatinya..sakit.. saat melihat kedua air mata itu jatuh.

"H-Haku.. "

"Zabuza-sama.. kenapa anda melakukan hal itu? Aku adalah alatmu kan? Seharusnya aku yang melindungi anda, bukannya sebaliknya.." Tutur Haku dengan nada sedih yang sangat terlihat dalam cara berbicaranya tersebut.

Zabuza pun menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai alatku.." Haku pun mendongakkan kepalanya, kaget dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh sang master. "Aku.. menanggapmu seperti putriku sendiri..kemarin, aku sudah memikirkan untuk mengangkatmu menjadi putriku.. setelah perang ini usai, tapi.. sepertinya keadaannya tidak membantu sama sekali.." Dan Haku pun kembali menangis mendengarnya. Madara dan Izuna pun menatap kedua orang itu dengan pandangan sedih dan hal ini mengingatkan mereka saat ayah mereka melindungi mereka berdua dari serangan kepungan para Senju yang hampir membunuh mereka dulu.

Kemudian, pandangan Zabuza beralih kepada Madara yang masih tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri. "Uchiha.. kuserahkan putriku kedalam tanganmu. Jaga dia baik-baik dan tetap jaga kehormatannya. Lindungi dia dengan segenap hatimu atau tidak, aku akan terus menghantuimu sepanjang hidupmu hingga kau menjadi cukup gila untuk bunuh diri.." Ancam Zabuza setelah ia mengatakan keinginannya pada Madara, membuat kedua Uchiha bersaudara itu sweatdropped ditempat.

'Ancaman ayah mertua kurasa..' batinnya sweatdropped. "Ha'i, Zabuza-san.." Kata Madara menyahut. Dan tak lama, sang Iblis Kirigakure pun menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir dan Haku pun menangis sekencang-kencangnya didalam pelukan Madara dan Izuna pun hanya menjaga sekelililng, agar tidak ada yang menggangu _moment_ mereka.

_With Hashirama and Tobirama.._

Berbagai potongan akar dan kayu raksasa sudah berada disekeliling arena pertarungan mereka. Hashirama mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Ia melihat kearah lainnya dimana Tobirama, dibantu sang pemimpin rebeliion, Mei Terumi bertarung melawan Yondaime Mizukage Yagura yang ternyata adalah orang yang sudah mati dan dijadikan sebagai _boneka_ dari pria bertopeng dengan corak spiral aneh dihadapannya itu.

"Butsuma Senju.. masih dapat bertahankah kau dalam pertarungan ini? Jika tidak, maka aku bisa memberikanmu kematian yang cepat..khukhukhu.. " Kata orang misterius itu. Sharingan tampak di bagian kanan topengnya tersebut. Hashirama juga bisa merasakan kalau ada bagian chakra atau selnya mungkin yang bergabung dengan tubuh itu. Karena sedari tadi kalungnya terus bersinar-sinar di balik pakaiannya. Ia bisa merasakan hal tersebut. Dan anehnya, ia juga bisa merasakan sedikit chakra sahabatnya pada tubuh orang itu. Ia mengasumsikan kalau Madara pasti akan segera datang kesini karena selain kalung kristal berwarna merahnya yang pastinya ikut bersinar seperti miliknya, Madara juga pasti bisa merasakan chakra orang ini jika Madara memang berada dalam jarak jangkau sensornya.

Tiba-tiba, pria itu tertawa kecil yang membuat Hashirama keluar dari pemikirannya sendiri. Ia mengeratkan topeng berwarna putihnya itu dan setelahnya, ia menggengam dengan erat kedua katana panjang di kedua tangannya. Siapapun orang yang ada didepannya ini, dia adalah orang yang sangat berbahaya yang tidak boleh dibiarkan berkeliaran begitu saja.

"Bagaimana? Apakah pilihanmu, Senju... Hashirama?"

Deg!

Kedua mata coklat gelap milik Hashirama membulat sempurna dibalik topengnya. Ia pernah bertanya pada Sandaime, apakah ada orang lain lagi yang menggunakan Mokuton dan yang ia katakan namanya hanyalah Tenzo dan Hashirama pikir, orang –orang mungkin akan berpikir kalau dirinya adalah orang bernama Tenzo itu. Tapi ia tidak menyangka jika orang misterius didepannya langsung mengenalinya hanya dengan sekali pertemuan. Apakah ini karena efek dari chakra miliknya yang ada pada orang itu yang langsung beresonansi dengan kalung miliknya? Atau apakah ada alasan tersembunyi lainnya?

"Khukhukhu... tidak perlu kaget seperti itu, Hashirama-chan.. setidaknya kau bisa tenang kalau identitasmu aman ditanganku.. yah... _hanya untuk sekarang.._ " Dan setelah mendengar perkataan dari pria misterius didepannya itu. Hashirama hanya tersenyum mengejek dari balik topengnya.

"Heh.." Dengus sang Shodai Hokage itu. "Tidakkah ini tidak adil kalau hanya kau yang mengetahui namaku, _Uchiha-san_? "

"Yah, benar juga katamu.." Kata pria itu dengan kedua jarinya yang diletakan di bawah dagu ala pose berfikir. "Aku.. aku ini bukan siapa-siapa. Tapi, jika kau masih tetap bersikeras, kau bisa memanggilku Tobi atau.. _Madara_.." Dan sekali lagi kedua mata Hashirama membulat lebar.

'Madara? Apa yang dia maksud adalah Madara Uchiha yang berada di dunia ini? Bukankah ia sudah mati seperti yang dikatakan Sarutobi?' Batin Hashirama bingung. Namun pemikirannya terhenti saat ia mendengar sebuah suara panggilan dari belakangnya.

"Hei idiot, kau tidak apa-apa, hah!?" Dan perempatan pun muncul di pinggir kepalanya. Huh.. Madara itu seenaknya saja memanggilnya seperti itu.

Daripada menjawab pertanyaan yang juga sekaligus sedikit mengejeknya itu, Hashirama kembali menyatukan kedua tangannya dan mengeluarkan satu nama jutsunya. Tujuannya adalah untuk menunjukan kepada Madara dan Izuna kemampuan dari musuhnya yang satu ini dan mungkin akan menjadi masalah besar bagi mereka di kemudian hari.

"**Mokuton : Daijurin no jutsu**" Dan puluhan akar-akar dengan ujung yang runcing pun keluar dari tanah dan dengan cepat melaju untuk menusuk pria yang menjadi musuhnya itu. Awalnya Madara dan Izuna bingung karena Hashirama tumben sekali tidak menjawab panggilan dari Madara, namun ternyata...

"!" Madara dan Izuna membelalakan kedua mata mereka, tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat karena musuh yang mereka hadapi sekarang adalah seorang Uchiha juga. Madara juga sudah merasakan kalau kalungnya terus bersinar-sinar, tanda kalau bagian chakra dari orang tersebut ada yang sama dengannya, begitu pula dengan Hashirama.

Sang musuh pun tiba-tiba tertawa kekanak-kanakan dan membuat ketiga shinobi bertubuh anak-anak itu menatap sang musuh tanpa memperlengah kesiagaan mereka.

"Yare-yare.. Tobi anak baik tidak bersalah dan kenapa Hashi-chan menyerang Tobi dengan kayu tajam itu? Berbahaya lho.. nanti kalau Tobi anak baik mati bagaimana?" Dan perempatan pun muncul di sudut kepala Madara. "Memangnya siapa yang peduli denganmu, hah!?" Teriak Hashirama sekaligus sweatdropped ditempat juga. Apa-apaan orang ini? Sejenak dia bertingkah seperti penjahat profesional tingkat internasional dan sejenak kemudian ia bisa bertingkah seperti anak berusia 3 tahun yang autis..hah..

"Hei, sebenarnya makhluk jenis dan dari planet apa yang sedang kau hadapi saat ini hah!? " Tanya Madara dengan nada marah. "Mana kutahu teme. Dan lagi, untuk apa kau menanyakan hal itu padaku!?" Madara pun sedikit kaget karena baru kali ini Hashirama marah kepadanya.

"Hah.. sepertinya dobe sedang kena pms.." Canda Madara dan saat ia melihat kearah Hashirama, ia bisa melihat sang bocah berambut mangkuk itu kembali depresi disana. Dan akhirnya, untuk kesekian kalinya Madara menyuruhnya agar tidak mempertahankan sifat tidak jelas seperti itu.

Kemudian, Madara kembali melihat kearah sang lawan yang ternyata sudah.. tidak ada didepan mata kepalanya sekarang!? Madara dengan cepat langsung menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang sembari langsung menyambar tangan sang adik dan Hashirama untuk berada didekatnya. Kedua Sharingannya aktif sekarang dan ia langsung saja memeriksa daerah disekitarnya untuk tahu dimana keberadaan sang musuh.

"Dimana Tobirama disaat kita membutuhkannya?" Tanya Izuna dengan nada datar dan sedikit kecewa. "Dia sedang membantu Mei-san untuk menghadapi Yagura dan kawan-kawan, setelah kita pulang ke Konoha, kita harus melaksanakan penelitian besar-besaran karena kita tidak bisa hanya harus duduk dan bertarung disini. Kita juga harus memikirkan cara agar kita bisa kembali ke tempat kita." Kata Hashirama pelan dan dijawab dengan anggukan dari kedua Uchiha itu.

"Keberadaanya menghilang. Aku rasa ia pergi dengan menggunakan shunsin atau jutsu sejenisnya.." Kata Madara sembari menonaktifkan Sharingannya. Hashirama hanya menghela nafas lelah sembari menyarungkan kembali kedua katananya di samping kiri dan kanan pinggangnya.

"Dimana Haku?" Hashirama baru saja menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang menghilang dari dekat Madara. Madara pun menggigit bibir bawahnya sejenak sebelum menceritakan hal yang dialami Haku dan Hashirama merasa kasihan pada gadis itu.

...

Naruto saat ini sedang menatap lembaran kertas dihadapannya dengan tatapan membunuh. Bodohnya dia.. kertas itu kan benda mati. Naruto menghela nafas kemudian. Sudah setengah jam ia berada di sebuah neraka bernama kelas yang ditemani oleh proktor-proktor menyebalkan dan mengerikan, khususnya orang yang berdiri didepan sana dengan jas berwarna hitam yang terlihat kuno itu.

Ya, ia sedang mengikuti ujian Chunin bersama dua anggota timnya dan yang menjadi kejutan baginya adalah keempat anggota team Uchisen juga mengikuti ujian ini. Alasan Hashirama, Tobirama dan Izuna sendiri hanyalah karena ingin tahu seperti apa ujian ini berlangsung, walaupun mereka bisa melihatnya dari belakang, tapi bagi mereka kalau mengalaminya secara langsung akan lebih menyenangkan, sementara Madara... yah.. kalian bisa mengetahuinya sendiri.

Naruto pun sejenak ingin melihat apa yang dilakukan keempat anak itu didepan sana karena mereka menerima meja dan kursi khusus untuk alasan yang rata-rata genin disini tidak tahu dan betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat Madara dan Tobirama sedang bermain.. truth or dare dengan sebuah pensil?

"Hmph! Kau kena.. khukhukhu...Berarti kau harus menyelesaikan tantanganmu yaitu menembak seorang wanita. Kuberi kau waktu satu minggu.." Kata Madara dengan santai disertai seringaian ala penjahat diwajahnya. Ia tahu kalau Tobirama bukanlah tipe pria romansa seperti sang kakak yang selalu bersikap romantis pada sang putri dari Uzumaki itu.

"Apa katamu Uchiha sialan!? Satu minggu katamu!? Dasar kau-.."

"Ah-ah.. tepati perkataanmu Senju..hehehe" Kata Madara lagi ditemani seringaiannya yang belum hilang, sementara Hashirama hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah mereka dan sepertinya mereka bertiga lupa kalau mereka sekarang masih ada di KELAS dan ada di kelas yang sedang ujian. Ibiki pun hanya menghela nafas lelah saat melihat keempat anak tersebut. Yah, ia sudah tahu sedikit hal tentang ini dari Sandaime dan mau tak mau, mereka berempat harus mengikuti Ujian Chunin tahun ini dengan ia sebagai proktornya. Setidaknya,dalam hati Ibiki merasa senang karena walaupun keempat anak itu berbeda dimensi, mereka tetaplah shinob-shinobi legendaris yang terkenal dengan kekuatannya dan hal-hal lainnya sampai saat ini.

'Setidaknya salah satu dari mereka membagiku jawaban –ttebayo..' batin Naruto sedih karena otaknya yang tidak mampu itu tidak bisa menghasilkan satu pun jawaban yang benar.

...

Perang di Kirigakure akhirnya telah selesai setelah kendali yang ada pada tubuh Yagura menghilang dan tubuhnya ambruk begitu saja saat ia melawan Mei dan Tobirama. Pada akhirnya, perang saudara yang terjadi selama bertahun-tahun itu selesai juga.

Saat ini, keempat anggota team Uchisen sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan Mei Terumi yang langsung saja dinobatkan sebagai Godaime Mizukage agar kestabilan di desa tetap terjaga. Dan sekarang Mei pun menyerahkan sebuah dokumen yang entah apa itu isinya.

"Aku, mewakili seluruh rakyat Kirigakure benar-benar berterima kasih pada bantuan yang kalian berempat berikan. Tidak hanya membantu kami menyelesaikan peperangan ini, tapi juga membantu kami menyelesaikan misteri tentang apa yang terjadi pada Yagura. Kami benar-benar banyak berhutang budi dengan kalian berempat. Dan juga, karena kalian berempat berasal dari Konoha, maka kami memberikan dokumen itu. Dokumen tersebut berisi tentang desa kami yang ingin mengadakan aliansi bersama desa Konoha.." Jelas Mei Terumi panjang lebar.

Keempat anak itu hanya mengangguk kecil saja sebelum pada akhirnya Madara menanyakan suatu hal. "Lalu, apa yang akan kalian lakukan pada Sanbi? Setidaknya, kalian harus cepat-cepat mencari Jinchuriki baru untuknya agar ia tidak mengamuk atau diambil oleh orang lain." Katanya.

Mei pun terlihat berfikir sebentar dan kemudian ia pun kembali mendongakan kepalanya untuk berhadapan dengan mereka berempat. "Kalau soal itu, kami akan memikirkannya nanti.. mengingat pembangunan kembali infrastruktur desa adalah hal yang terpenting sekarang.." Kata Mei disertai dengan senyuman.

Dan akhirnya, setelah beberapa hal yang dilakukan keempat anak itu, mereka pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke Konoha beserta Haku karena Haku yang memang pada awalnya tidak ada ikatan apapun dengan desa Kiri selain dengan Zabuza yang sudah meninggal sekarang. Mereka juga sebelumnya memberikan penghormatan terakhir pada sang Iblis Krigakure sebelum pada akhirnya meninggalkan Kirigakure.

Dan tanpa sepengetahuan mereka berempat, dibalik kegelapan dan rimbunnya hutan, seseorang memperhatikan mereka. Dan tiba-tiba, sosok itu pun pergi dengan tubuhnya yang tertarik kedalam lubang vortex.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : Hah.. sekian dulu dari chapter ini..hehe.. queen kasih sedikit yang berbau misteri tapi sepertinya kalian mungkin bisa menebak sedikit apa-apa saja yang dimaksud disana..hehe.. dan tenang aja tentang misterinya madara karena nanti pasti ada sesi dimana hashirama cerita lagi tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada madara, sehingga cuman tobirama, izuna dan hashirama aja yang tahu atau emg ud tau ..hehehe..tadi juga langsung lompat ke ujian chunin tahap pertama dimana naruto langsung mengerjakan lembar ujiannya itu soalnay kalau nulis lagi peraturan dari ibiki, queen udah lupa..hehehehe dan yang tadi adalah opening dan tanda kalau arc wave sudah selesai..hehe

Next Chapter : The Chunin Exams

Stay tuned and see you on the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 : The Chunin Exam on Shi no Mori, Explanations and Flashback.

...

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto-sensei©

The Uchisen Team by Madara's Queen

Genre : Adventure, Friendship and Humour/Parody (Hati-hati, humor bisa jadi garing :D)

Rate : T

Main Chara : Team Uchisen + Naruto &amp; Sasuke

Warning : OOC Chara, Typo's, Alur cepat..

Enjoy the chapter :)

...

_Preview Chapter :_

Dan akhirnya, setelah beberapa hal yang dilakukan keempat anak itu, mereka pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke Konoha beserta Haku karena Haku yang memang pada awalnya tidak ada ikatan apapun dengan desa Kiri selain dengan Zabuza yang sudah meninggal sekarang.

Dan tanpa sepengetahuan mereka berempat, dibalik kegelapan dan rimbunnya hutan, seseorang memperhatikan mereka. Dan tiba-tiba, sosok itu pun pergi dengan tubuhnya yang tertarik kedalam lubang vortex.

**...**

**Chapter 10 : The Chunin Exams**

**...**

Hokage's Office...

Saat ini, Hiruzen menatap keempat anak laki-laki dan seorang perempuan didepannya sembari menatap surat yang sedang dipegang di tangannya saat ini. Kertas yang sedang dipegangnya saat ini adalah sebuah surat permintaan aliansi kedua negara. Kirigakure dan Konoha.

Seulas senyuman pun terbentuk di kedua sudut bibir pria tua itu. Mereka berempat.. memang selalu melakukan sesuatu hal yang mengejutkan. Walaupun pada kenyataanya keempat anak ini berbeda dimensi.

"Jadi, apakah Mizukage-sama memberitahukan kalian kapan ia akan ke Konoha karena di surat ini ia bilang akan mengunjungi Konoha.." Tanya Sang Sandaime sembari memasukkan kembali surat tersebut dengan rapi kedalam map berwarna coklat.

Izuna pun melangkahkan kakinya selangkah kedepan. "Dia bilang dia akan datang saat babak keempat Ujian Chunin. Ia dan kami berempat sudah mendengar tentang Ujian Chunin ini lewat salah satu bunshin yang Mada-nii tinggalkan di Konoha. Jadinya, dia bilang dia merasa tertarik untuk melihatnya, walaupun untuk tahun ini, peserta dari Kirigakure tidak ada satupun yang mengikuti Ujian Chunin.." Hiruzen mengangguk mendengarnya. Kemudian ia pun melihat kearah perempuan berambut hitam disana. 'Perawakannya kenapa mirip dengan Uchiha?' Batinnya.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Hiruzen bingung. Ia sudah tahu kalau perempuan itu memang sudah sedari tadi berada bersama mereka, hanya saja ia tidak tahu siapa dia.

"Namanya Yuki Haku dari klan Yuki. Dia dulunya adalah bawahan salah satu dari anggota Seven Swordsman, Momochi Zabuza. Dan kemarin, setelah kematian Zabuza, kami pun mengajaknya ke Konoha karena dari awal ia memang tidak memiliki keterkaitan dengan desa manapun setelah klan Yuki dibantai.." Kali ini giliran Tobirama yang menjawab.

Hiruzen pun kembali mengangguk untuk kedua kalinya. Kemudian tatapan matanya mengarah pada Madara yang hanya diam saja dari tadi. Padahal biasanya anak ini yang paling banyak tingkahnya, namun kali ini berbeda.. apakah ada yang terjadi?.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, selamat datang di Konoha. Dan jika kau masih ingin menjadi shinobi, aku bisa menyarankanmu untuk mengikuti ujian chunin langsung dan-.."

"Tidak perlu Hokage-sama. Aku memang masih ingin menjadi shinobi, tetapi aku ingin menjadi medic-nin saja kalau boleh karena ada beberapa hal yang membuatku tidak ingin terjun langsung ke medan pertempuran.." Tutur Haku sopan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku juga tidak memaksa, tapi mungkin kau bisa datang ke kantorku besok karena besok aku akan menyiapkan seorang sensei khusus agar kau bisa mempelajari jutsu medis.." Kata Hiruzen. Haku pun membungkuk hormat, mengucapkan terima kasih dan kemudian pergi duluan bersama Madara karena Madaralah yang awalnya yang mengajaknya untuk pergi duluan.

Kemudian, Izuna berjalan kearah foto Shodaime Hokage yang tak lain adalah foto Hashirama versi dewasa, melepaskannya dari tembok dan juga sesuai dugaanya, sebuah kertas segel ada dibalik foto tersebut.

Ia pun menggigit jempolnya sehingga mengeluarkan darah dan mengoleskannya keatas kertas itu dan membentuk segel harimau sehingga ada sebuah cahaya putih yang menyilaukan mata sejenak dan kemudian memudar.

Hiruzen pun hanya menatap bingung apa yang dilakukan oleh Izuna yang sekarang telah mengembalikan foto itu ke tempat semula dan berjalan kembali kearah sofa yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari meja Hokage.

"Apa itu tadi?" Sang Sandaime pun bertanya.

"Itu adalah segel khusus yang berguna sebagai pengendap suara. Kita bisa berbicara dengan leluasa disini dan tidak akan ada seseorang pun yang tahu apa yang kita bicarakan selain kita berempat. Disini, waktu diperlambat sehingga kita bisa membicarakan hal-hal penting yang tidak boleh sampai jatuh informasinya ke tangan musuh." Jelas Tobirama dengan ekspresi monoton yang tercetak di wajahnya yang seperti biasanya itu.

"Huh? Kenapa aku tidak pernah tahu ada segel semacam itu disana ya.." Gumam Hiruzen. Dan selanjutnya Hiruzen kembali melirik ketiga orang itu lagi. "Tapi, memangnya apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan? Pasti ini adalah hal yang sangat penting bukan?"

"Tentu saja. Dan ini adalah hal yang menyangkut dengan kerahasiaan identitas Madara. Sebagai Hokage Ketiga di Konoha, kau pasti memiliki hak untuk mengetahui identitas penduduk yang tinggal didalam Konoha. Begitu juga dengan identitas kami."

"Walaupun kami berempat memang berasal dari dimensi dan waktu yang berbeda, tapi hal itu tidak mengubahkan fakta kalau kami masih berstatus sebagai penduduk Konoha dan kau harus bersumpah dengan jabatan dan kehormatanmu sebagai Hokage kalau kau tidak akan memberitahukan hal ini kepada siapapun." Hiruzen pun mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Hashirama.

"Jadi, memangnya ada apa dengan Madara? Kulihat dia memang sama saja dengan Madara Uchiha yang ada di dunia ini, tetapi.. rasanya mereka hanya mengambil jalan yang berbeda saja.. Madara temanmu terlihat lebih loyal.." Hashirama pun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tidak. Kau salah. Setelah aku membaca sejarah Konoha disini, sejarahnya tidak berbeda sama sekali dengan kami. Hanya saja, saat pertarunganku dengan Madara dulu.. kami memiliki tambahan episode dan juga ada saat-saat dimana Izuna hampir mati, tapi pada akhirnya di dimensi kami, Izuna tidaklah mati seperti yang di dimensi ini.. jadinya.."

_Flashback..._

"_... Walaupun mereka adalah sahabat,saudaraku, adikku, atau bahkan anakku sendiri, aku tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang mengancam keselamatan desa.." _

_Kata-kata yang terdengar dingin pun terucap dari bibir Hashirama dengan pedang yang menembus dada sang Uchiha yang saat ini hanya bisa membelalakan kedua matanya lebar-lebar. Dengan darah yang sangat banyak keluar dari mulutnya. _

"_Kau.. sudah berubah banyak.. Hashirama.. tapi.. jangan kau kira dengan membuatku dalam keadaan seperti ini.. kau bisa membunuhku!" Dan tanpa diduga oleh Hashirama, Madara pun mengeluarkan dirinya sendiri dengan paksa dari pedang yang tertembus kedalam tubuhnya itu dan berlari menuju kearah Kyuubi yang masih pingsan disana. _

_Dengan Mangekyonya, sekali lagi ia berhasil mengontrol Kyuubi dan membuat Hashirama bingung. Padahal ia sudah melepas segel pengendalinya dari Kyuubi? Tapi kenapa Madara masih bisa mengendalikannya? Kecuali kalau.._

_Hashirama pun membulatkan kedua matanya lebar-lebar. Ia sudah membuat kontrak Kuchiyose secara permanen dengan Kyuubi sepertinya. Dan ada kemungkinan kalau Madara saat ini sudah menjadi Jinchuriki Kyuubi. _

'_Pantas saja..' Batin Hashirama. Kemudian, chakranya yang memang sedang terlepas untuk mengecek keadaan sekitar pun terdiam sejenak saat ia merasakan dua buah chakra lainnya. Tobirama dan Izuna! Apa yang mereka berdua lakukan disini? Izuna bisa saja mati nanti jika tidak sengaja terkena serangan Kyuubi. Apalagi dengan kondisi Madara yang sudah sekarat seperti ini. Kemungkinan untuk melepas jutsu Bijuudama hanya sekali. Dan kemungkinan terburuknya.. arah Bijuudama tadi akan melesat kearah.. Konoha! Apa Madara melupakan bahwa disana banyak anggota klannya dan adikknya. Tapi untungnya saja adikknya sedang berada dalam misi kali ini._

_Hashirama pun segera menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya lagi. Dengan sisa-sisa chakra dan tenaga terakhirnya, ia akan mencoba menahan Bijuudama yang semakin lama semakin membesar ukurannya itu. Namun.._

"_ANIKI! HENTIKAN!" Teriakan Izuna memecah ditengah-tengah suara desingan dari energi-energi yang berkumpul didepan mulut Kyuubi. Madara yang melihat kedatangan adiknya tiba-tiba pun menghentikan pengumpulan energi untuk serangan terakhirnya sejenak. Menyebabkan seluruh partikel-partikel itu menyebar ke segala arah, namun tidak menghasilkan dampak yang buruk. _

_Madara pun terengah-engah di sisa chakra dan tenaganya yang sudah sangat sedikit adiknya benar-benar bukan waktu yang tepat. _

"_Izuna!" Dengan Mangekyo yang berkilat tajam, ia memandang adiknya dengan perasaan marah dan takut kalau adiknya akan mati jika ia tidak menghentikan Bijuudama tadi._

"_Hentikan Aniki! Pemikiranmu tentang rencanamu untuk mengubah dunia menjadi seperti itu salah besar! Orang-orang Konoha juga masih berharap dengan kepulanganmu. Tetapi kau yang terlalu pesimis dengan menganggap orang-orang Konoha dan seisi Konoha tidak membutuhkan kehadiranmu. Maka pemikiranmu itu salah, Aniki! Aku masih menginginkan keberadaanmu! Tentu saja karena aku adikmu! Lagipula ada si bodoh yang selalu bersamamu kan? Kau bisa menghajarnya jika kau bosan. Tapi tidak perlu seperti ini!" Madara pun terpaku sejenak dengan ceramahan yang ia dapat dari sang adiknya. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Izuna._

_Tapi Izuna tidak tahu beban yang ia tanggung di pundaknya. Setiap hari jika berjalan dengan hampir semua pasang mata memandang benci dirinya. Berharap agar ia mati saja.. Tidak akan ada orang yang bertahan dengan diperlakukan seperti itu! Walaupun ia memang membuang segala emosinya, tetapi ia tetap manusia yang memiliki kekurangan. Bahkan ada yang mengatakan pula jika ia tidak seharusnya menginjakkan kaki di desa ini. Jadi, dengan kepergiannya dari desa Konoha, bukankah ia sudah memenuhi permintaan mereka semua!?_

"_Aku-.." Belum sempat Madara mengatakan apa yang ada dipikirannya, kedua matanya pun langsung menutup, tubuhnya pun terhuyung dan terjatuh kebawah dari atas kepala Kyuubi, bersamaan dengan Kyuubi yang kembali terjatuh ketanah. Hashirama dan Izuna pun langsung otomatis berlari kearah tubuh sang Uchiha yang hampir menyentuh tanah itu._

_Grep!_

_Izuna pun menangkap tubuh kakaknya dan kedua matanya membelalak kaget atas luka-luka yang ada di sekujur tubuh kakaknya. Kemudian Izuna menatap tajam sang Hokage. "Kau-.."_

"_Iya-iya.. aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Tapi yang menjadi masalah disini adalah Kyuubi. Madara yang kutahu sekarang adalah Jinchuriki Kyuubi dan sejak pertarungan tadi, ia menggunakan Kyuubi untuk membantunya bertarung denganku. Jadi, ada kemungkinan kita harus menyegel Kyuubi kedalam tubuh Madara sekarang. Jika tidak Madara akan benar-benar mati dalam hitungan menit.." Kata Hashirama serius sambil mengaktifkan chakra penyembuhnya di sebelah tangan kanannya dan mengarahkannya keatas luka tusukan yang ia sebabkan sebelumnya. Ia juga dapat merasakan denyut jantung Madara yang semakin melemah._

_Izuna menatap cemas sang kakak yang wajahnya sudah semakin pucat itu. Bagaimana ini? Jika kakaknya menjadi seorang Jinchuriki, maka kehidupannya akan bertambah sulit, bahkan akan lebih sulit dari yang sebelumnya. Apalagi jika semua orang tahu, maka sudah dipastikan kalau mereka akan mengira Madara sebagai 'monster' dan ia yakin kakaknya akan semakin tidak tahan untuk tetap tinggal di Konoha jika mereka bertiga membawa Madara pulang ke Konoha dengan paksa._

_Namun, untungnya sekarang tidak satuppun orang Konoha yang tahu jika pertarungan besar ini sedang terjadi. Hashirama hanya membohongi mereka semua dengan alasan ingin mencari Madara yang sudah tidak pulang-pulang dalam misi jangka panjangnya itu. Itupun jika ada yang menanyakan tentang keberadaan Madara._

"_Aku tahu apa yang ada di isi pikiranmu itu, Uchiha. Tapi jika kita tidak segera menyegel Kyuubi kedalam kakakmu, maka ada kemungkinan bahwa Kyuubi akan mengingat hal ini dan akan menyerang ke Konoha karena pastinya ia akan membenci Madara dan akan menghafal chakranya untuk membunuhnya karena sudah membuatnya seperti ini..pada akhirnya, penduduk Konoha yang akan terkena imbasnya.." Perkataan Tobirama memang ada benarnya juga._

"_Tapi, Ani-ue juga akan menderita pula! Kyuubi juga pasti akan melakukan segala cara agar bisa keluar dari dalam tubuh kakakku. Bahkan jika harus membunuh kakakku sekalipun! Ia tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuh kakakku!" Kata Izuna. _

"_Tidak akan. Aku akan berada didekat Madara sesering mungkin, dan mungkin saja aku dan Tobirama bisa bergantian mengawasi Madara dan Kyuubi.. bagaimana?" Usul Hashirama. Izuna awalnya tidak yakin dengan usulan tersebut, tapi mau tidak mau ia harus menyetujuinya. Ia tidak ingin kakakknya mati meninggalkannya dan walaupun kakaknya memang mengambil jalan yang salah, ia yakin kalau ia bisa mengubah cara pikir Madara._

"_Bagaimana kalau Tobirama juga memasangkan penyegel memori untuk sementara waktu? Ia akan tetap mengingat hal ini, tetapi ia tidak akan mengingat tujuannya bertarung denganku seperti ini. Ia akan merasa kalau hal ini hanyalah sebuah sparing besar-besaran dengan alasan untuk merasakan 'adrenalin' saat bertarung mengalir di nadinya. Kau tahu? Madara sudah tiga kali mengatakan hal seperti itu tadi padaku.." Izuna dan Tobirama pun sweatdropped mendengarnya._

'_Tapi, apa tidak apa-apa? Ani-ue akan mengamuk nantinya jika ia tahu tentang hal ini.." Izuna pun khawatir. Hashirama pun menepuk pelan pundak Izuna sembari menghela nafas panjang di tengah-tengah luka di sekujur tubuhnya yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya terasa perih dan nyeri._

"_Madara akan baik-baik saja. Aku yang akan menanggungnya nanti. Karena itulah gunanya sahabat. Lagipula, Madara sudah terlalu jauh jatuh dalam kegelapan kebencian di hatinya. Inilah saatnya untuk kembali dan melupakan segala kebencian itu.." Jelas Hashirama dengan pandangan sedih pada sahabatnya itu._

_Tak lama kemudian, Tobirama pun merangkai sebuah segel dan Kyuubi pun masuk kedalam tubuh Madara yang tak sadarkan diri. Tobirama pun langsung jatuh dengan tersengal-sengal karena menggunakan jutsu penyegel untuk menyegel Biju sangat menguras chakranya. Lagipula, ia juga tidak memiliki kapasitas chakra sebesar kakaknya maupun Madara._

_Kemudian ia dan Hashirama menempelkan sebuah segel lagi keatas dahi Madara dan menyegel kejadian penting yang membuatnya merasakan dendam, amarah dan kebencian itu dan digantikan dengan beberapa memori buatan yang masih menyambung dengan memori lamanya.._

_Flashback End.._

"Singkatnya, setelah Madara koma selama 2 bulan, ia terbangun dan tanpa memiliki ingatan apapun ia menjalani hidupnya dan lima bulan kemudian, ia mengingat tiga perempat hal-hal itu sampai pada akhirnya segel itu rusak saat kami semua berada di Nami no Kuni. Madara sudah mengingat semuanya, tetapi untungnya ia tidak mengamuk atau melakukan hal-hal yang mencurigakan. Kurasa ia masih belum mau memberitahu dengan jelas kepada kami kalau ia sudah mengingat semuanya, dan mengetahui jati dirinya kalau ia adalah Jichuriki Kyuubi. " Hiruzen melongo sembari menatap dan mendengar setiap penjelasan Hashirama.

Madara seorang Jinchuriki Kyuubi? Satu saja sudah diburu, apalagi dua orang? Sepertinya dunia ini akan menjadi semakin _indah.._ dengan kedua Jinchuriki Kyuubi ini..

"Tapi, apakah Kyuubi yang ada didalamnya tidak pernah mencoba untuk berkomunikasi dengan Madara? Tidak pernah melakukan apapun terhadap Madara?" Tanya Hiruzen mencoba memastikan. Izuna pun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Ani-ue, sejak hari itu sampai kemarin tidak pernah menggunakan chakra Kyuubi, walaupun ia merasakan kalau ada yang aneh pada sistem chakranya. Tapi anehnya Kyuubi juga tidak mengganggunya walaupun ia tahu kalau Madara telah menggunakan Kyuubi seperti itu saat pertarungannya dengan si bodoh itu.." Jelas Izuna sembari melirik tajam sang Shodai yang sedang depresi ditempat itu.

"Selama berapa tahun?"

"5" Jawab Izuna dan Hashirama berbarengan. Kening Hiruzen pun mengkerut. "Tapi tidak mungkin jika ia tidak menyadarinya 'kan? Madara sudah dewasa dan lima tahun adalah waktu yang sangat cukup bagi Kyuubi untuk bertemu muka dengan muka dengan Jichurikinya. " Komentar Hiruzen.

"Tapi memang seperti itulah yang terjadi. Mau bagaimana lagi..hah.." Kata Hashirama sembari menghela nafas panjang. Hiruzen pun mengurut kepalanya yang terasa pening. Kemudian ia pun meminta izuna melepas segelnya.

Sembari Izuna melepas segelnya, Hiruzen mengatakan bahwa ia berjanji tidak akan mengatakan hal itu pada satu jiwa pun, menandakan bahwa dirinya bisa dipercaya oleh ketiga orang ini.

Kemudian mereka bertiga pun keluar dari kantor Hokage dan mencari makanan untuk dimakan dan dimasak dirumah. Sementara mereka tidak akan mengikuti ujian chunin dulu dan menyerahkannya pada chi bunshin mereka untuk mengurusnya.

_Sementara itu di Shi no Mori..._

"Hyaahh!" Naruto berteriak dengan kedua matanya yang menatap nyalang pada seekor ular besar di hadapannya. Dengan memasang kuda-kuda yang tepat, ia berlari maju berhadapan dengan ular besar itu sembari menyebutkan satu jutsu Kenjutsu yang telah menjadi favoritnya itu.

"**Hiraishingiri!**" Teknik pedang ciptaan Tobirama Senju itu pun dipergunakannya dalam membelah bagian perut dari ular yang akhirnya mati setelah terkena jutsu Naruto. Darah pun menyiprat sampai kewajahnya. Naruto pun melihat pantulan wajahnya yang terkena cipratan darah itu dengan bagian besi dari pedang yang Tobirama berikan padanya yang biasa digunakan oleh tobirama semasa peperangan dahulu.

Kemudian, dengan kasar ia pun mengelapnya dengan bagian lengan dari jaket hitamnya itu dan saat ia melihat kedepan, ia harus menghadapi tiga ekor ular yang ukurannya lebih besar lagi dari yang sebelumnya. Ia menengok kebelakang dan ia dapat merasakan chakra Sasuke yang sedang bertarung dengan Orochimaru, dibantu dengan Izuna karena ketiga orang yang lainnya dipanggil oleh panitia.

Kenapa? Karena ketiga orang itu sudah pasti akan menang dan jika kebablasan, mereka bisa membunuh para peserta di ujian ini dengan mudahnya nanti. Dan jika iya, maka itu akan menjadi masalah yang cukup berat. Namun, akhirnya Anko memperbolehkan salah satu anggota Uchisen membantu Team 7 setelah Madara membeitahunya bahwa dari awal ujian, Team 7 tengah diincar oleh seseorang.

Dan orang itulah yang sekarang sedang bertarung dengan dua orang Uchiha yang memiliki gaya rambut mirip. Namun, salah satu diantara mereka tentu saja lebih kuat dan saat ini, Izuna Uchiha yang dipilih untuk membantu Team 7 dalam keadaan genting seperti ini pun mengaktifkan Mangekyo miliknya setelah sudah lama tidak ia gunakan.

Orochimaru, salah satu dari Densetsu no Sannin dan juga orang yang mengincar Sharingan milik Sasuke pun terkejut karena anak yang mirip Sasuke itu memiliki Mangekyo Sharingan. Sama seperti Itachi Uchiha yang dulu pernah ia ingin ambil Sharingannya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Desis Orochimaru tajam. Setahunya, Uchiha yang tersisa hanya ada 3 orang didunia ini. Izuna pun hanya memberikan seringai ala penjahat andalannya dan kemudian ia pun menutup kedua matanya sejenak dan sedetik kemudian, ia membuka kedua matanya. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah aura berwarna jade pun muncul dari kaki Izuna dan terus tumbuh keatas sampai membentuk sebuah kerangka tengkorak.

Di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah trisula panjang dan di tangan kirinya terdapat sebuah busur panah (Mirip Sasuke punya). Dan Orochimaru hanya bisa memandangnya dengan terperangah saat ini.

'Itachi saja pasti belum bisa mengeluarkan makhluk seperti itu! Kekuatan macam apa sebenarnya yang sharingan miliki!?' Batin Orochimaru frustasi karena hanya dengan melihat sedikit kekuatan yang Izuna tunjukkan, Orochimaru semakin terpacu untuk mendapatkan kekuatan mata itu secepat mungkin.

'Tidak hanya Sasuke, tapi juga anak itu..khukhukhu..' Batin Orochimaru senang.

Dari dalam Susano'onya, Izuna hanya menatap datar Orochimaru sembari menunggu maniak ular dan pedofil itu bergerak untuk menyerang. Izuna yang sejak kecil sudah biasa bertarung pun dapat dengan mudah mengetahui siasat dan keinginan Orochimaru yang sekarang ini tidak hanya mengincari Sasuke, tapi juga mengincar dirinya.

"Nii-san, diatas sana!" Tunjuk Sasuke. Izuna pun dengan segera langsung melayangkan tangan kiiri Susano'onya yang memiliki anak panah, dan ditembakkannya anak panah itu kearah pedofil akut itu, namun sayangnya ia dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah.

"Hn.." Izuna menggumam riang disana. Orochimaru yang melihat sebuah senyum ejekan yang terlihat di sudut bibir Izuna pun menoleh keatasnya dan betapa kagetnya saat ia melihat satu anak panah berwarna jade itu sekarang menjadi ribuan.

"Dasar bocah Uchiha sialan!" Gerutu si ular tua itu. Orochimaru pun dengan jutsu elemen tanahnya membuat perlindungan baginya dan saat ada kesempatan, ia sukses memberikan sebuah gigitan pada leher Sasuke. Sasuke pun berteriak kesakitan dan Izuna mengutuki dirinya karena kelengahannya dan karena pikiranya yang tengah menyiapkan sebuah rencana. Namun sayangnya Sasuke sekarang sudah terkena gigitan ular tua itu dan Orochimaru pun menghilang begitu saja.

Izuna menonaktifkan Susano'onya sembari mengecek luka Sasuke. Ia pun mengeluarkan chakra penyembuhnya, walaupun memang tidak sehebat Hashirama. Kemudian, tak lama Naruto datang dengan penampilan yang acak-acakan. Darah ada dihampir sekujur tubuhnya. Bukan karena darahnya sendiri, tetapi karena darah ular-ular yang ternyata ada yang bisa membelah diri sendiri disana. Pedangnya pun dipanggulnya di atas bahunya. Kedua matanya menatap datar Sasuke yang sedang disembuhkan oleh Izuns.

"Zu-nii? Apa Sasuke terkena segel kutukan si pedo itu?" Izuna pun mengangguk saja sembari memfokuskan chakranya. Namun tak lama, ia merasakan 6 sumber chakra yang berada didekat sini.

"Kalian berenam bisa keluar sekarang" Kata Izuna tanpa menoleh kesamping sama sekali. Naruto juga hanya menghela nafas lelah sembari duduk didekat Sasuke dan sekarang Sakura yang masih pingsan karena tekanan chakra membunuh yang Orochimaru telah keluarkan tadi. Naruto langsung saja juga mengeluarkan chakra penyembuh yang baru saja 3 jam yang lalu dipelajarinya dari bunshin Hashirama. Ia mencoba untuk memperbaiki sedikit sistem chakra Sakura yang masih tidak beraturan itu.

Dan keenam orang yang dimaksud oleh Izuna pun keluar dengan takut-takut, walaupun dua orang diantara mereka tidak terlalu menunjukkannya sama sekali. Izuna yang melihat kedatangan mereka pun tersenyum tipis. "Ah, ternyata kalian ya.. teman-temannya Naruto-kun.." Dan keenamnya pun mengangguk kecil.

"Hei Naruto! Cepat bersihkan noda darahmu itu dari tubuhmu. Kau itu terlihat sok hebat dengan penampilan seperti itu didepan Hinata tahu" Komentar Kiba dengan tampang cemberutnya sementara Hinata hanya menunduk malu saja disana.

'Ya ampun! Aku tidak percaya jika masih ada Uchiha di Konoha. Tapi kenapa bisa dia mirip dengan Sasuke-kun?' Batin Ino saat melihat ketampanan Izuna. Menurutnya Izuna terlihat lebih hidup dengan sifat murah senyumnya itu dibandingkan dengan Sasuke.

"Ya-ya.. urusan itu bisa nanti saja. Sekarang aku punya banyak hal yang harus kukerjakan dattebayo" Kata Naruto sembari memasukan pedangnya kedalam sarungnya dan diletakan kembali dibelakang punggungnya.

"Naruto.." Izuna pun memanggil Naruto dengan tatapan serius. "Kita perlu bicara sekarang." Naruto pun menengok kearah teman-temannya. "Pribadi tentunya" Naruto mengangguk. Kemudian mereka semua pun mulai meninggalkan tempat dimana Team 7 berada. Naruto pun membuat empat buah Kagebunshin untuk berjaga-jaga dan setelahnya ia mengikuti Izuna kearah timur dari tempatnya semula.

Izuna pun menghela nafas dalam-dalam. "Aku ingin kau merahasiakan salah satu hal yang kuberitahukan padamu dan mengingat dengan baik hal yang lainnya yang akan kuberitahu padamu karena kupikir kau sudah bisa dipercaya untuk belajar merahasiakan informasi yang berlabel berat.." Kata Izuna. Naruto pun mengangguk.

"Yosh! Aku pasti bisa merahasiakannya dattebayo!"

.

.

.

TBC...

A/N : Bingung mau ngomong apa..hehe.. tapi mohon maaf deh jika masih banyak typo yang beredar dan saran juga misalkan ada yang mau menyumbang ide juga ditunggu..hehehehe..

See you next Chapter! :3


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 : The Pervert Toad Sennin of Myobokuzan

* * *

A/N : Maaf untuk keterlambatan updatenya Minna-san! Udah masuk musim ujian jadinya lebih lelet deh updatenya :v

Oh ya, sekedar catatan, di chapter ini mungkin akan sedikit mengecewakan karena bagian pleriminaries akan tidak terlalu banyak terlihat karena alasan pertama, dari judulnya itu aja kita udah tahu kalau team uchisen akan lebih banyak di shoot daripada naruto or sasuke or sakura.. tapi bukan berarti queen ngebuang karakter mereka lho..hanya saja bagian pleminaries di skip banyak dan mau cepet ke ujian babak terakhir, penyerangan Konoha dan sampai pada pencarian Tsunade :D.

Queen juga mengucapkan terima kasih banyak bagi yang mereview dan mohon maaf queen belum bisa bales semuanya, tapi queen udah baca kok satu-satu :D. Jika ada sesuatu yan ingin ditanyakan, atau ada saran jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk memberitahu queen yaa..hehehhe.. arigatou gozaimashu!

After all, enjoy the chapter! :D

* * *

_Preview Chapter :_

_Izuna pun menghela nafas dalam-dalam. "Aku ingin kau merahasiakan salah satu hal yang kuberitahukan padamu dan mengingat dengan baik hal yang lainnya yang akan kuberitahu padamu karena kupikir kau sudah bisa dipercaya untuk belajar merahasiakan informasi yang berlabel berat.." Kata Izuna. Naruto pun mengangguk._

"_Yosh! Aku pasti bisa merahasiakannya dattebayo!"_

* * *

Chapter 11 : The Pervert Toad Sennin of Myobokuzan

* * *

"Hm.. kau masih ingat bukan tentang yang kami katakan kalau kau sebenarnya adalah seorang Jinchuriki dan bukan seorang monster seperti yang dikatakan oleh penduduk desa?" Naruto pun mengangguk saja setelahnya.

"Ini.. sebenarnya.. rahasia dari identitas asli Madara-nii. Jadi, daripada nanti kau merasa tidak dipercaya oleh kami nantinya, maka aku merasa harus memberitahukan hal ini padamu. Aku belum menceritakan keseluruhannya, tetapi satu hal yang harus kau tahu adalah kakakku seorang.. " Izuna pun mendekatkan mulutnya kearah telinga Naruto dan berbisik.

"Jinchuriki Kyuubi, sama sepertimu.." Kedua mata sapphire Naruto pun membulat lebar.

"Hah?" Naruto pun bingung ingin mengatakan apa. Kemudian ia tiba-tiba saja mengingat perkataanya pada Madara sebelumnya di Nami no kuni. "Berarti.. apa yang kupikirkan itu benar.." Gumamnya pelan, namun gumamannya itu dapat terdengar dengan jelas oleh Izuna.

Izuna pun mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. "Maksudmu? Kau sudah tahu kalau Aniue itu-.."

"Ah, bukan-bukan.." Potong Naruto singkat sembari menghela nafas yang agak panjang dan kemudian melanjutkan penjelasannya yang sempat tertunda itu.

"Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat saat aku sempat mengobrol sebentar dengan Madara-nii kalau aku sempat merasa kalau ada bagian chakranya yang mirip denganku. Tetapi aku tidak tahu kalau itu adalah chakra Kyuubi.."

Izuna pun mengangguk saja dan pada akhirnya ia mengajak Naruto untuk kembali ketempatnya dan menemukan Sakura yang sudah tersadar dari pingsannya dan gadis itu juga terlihat kaget saat Naruto dan Izuna tiba-tiba muncul. Ia pikir kedua orang itu adalah musuh tadinya.

"Oh.. ternyata kalian berdua." Kata Sakura lega. "Tapi, ngomong-ngomong, apa yang terjadi dengan pria aneh tadi? Sebenarnya siapa dia itu?" Tanya Sakura khawatir karena ia merasa kalau Sasuke sampai pingsan dan terluka seperti ini karena pria tadi.

"Dia.. adalah Orochimaru. Kudengar, dia adalah satu anggota dari Densetsu no Sannin dan dia sudah pergi tadi karena.." Izuna pun melirik kearah Sasuke yang masih tidak sadarkan diri.

"..karena dia sepertinya sudah mencapai tujuannya. Nah.. sekarang aku harus pergi terlebih dahulu karena aku harus melapor kepada Hokage-sama tentang apa yang terjadi dan jika kalian didalam bahaya genting lagi.." Izuna pun menghentikan penjelasannya sebentar sembari merogoh kantung senjatanya dan ia pun mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dengan sebuah lambang aneh disana (Segel Hiraishin Tobirama) dan ia pun memberikannya pada Sakura karena Naruto sedang pergi untuk mengambil air.

"Kau tinggal alirkan chakramu saja ke atas kertas itu dan setelahnya, Tobi-teme yang akan datang. Mengerti?"

"Ha'i! Arigatou, Izu-.. maksudku Itama-san.." Kata Sakura sembari tersenyum senang. Izuna pun mengangguk saja dan ia pun langsung melompat keatas pohon dan mengarah dengan cepat menuju arah yang ditujunya sejak awal.

Tak lama setelah kepergian Izuna, Naruto pun kembali dan ia terlihat membawa tiga buah gelas yang terbuat dari bambu dan salah satunya ia berikan kepada Sakura agar ia bisa minum tentunya.

Setelahnya, Naruto pun membopong Sasuke dengan piggy back tentunya dan bersama dengan Sakura, mereka mencari tempat persembunyian yang cocok untuk mereka memulihkan tenaga dan menyembuhkan luka, juga membuat strategi pertahanan yang baru sembari menunggu Sasuke untuk sadar dari pingsannya.

Sakura pun yang chakranya tidak terlalu banyak terpakai selama pertarungan tadi pun mulai menyembuhkan luka-luka kecil yang ada di tubuh Sasuke.

Ya.. sebelum ujian chunin dimulai, seminggu sebelumnya ia meminta tolong kepada Hashirama untuk memberinya saran tentang apa yang dapat ia kerjakan untuk teamnya agar ia tidak merasa bahwa dirinya tidak berguna. Hashirama pun datang dengan ide dan ia pun memberitahu Sakura bahwa dirinya mampu untuk mempelajari ninjutsu medis karena kontrol chakranya yang bagus.

Pada akhirnya Hashirama pun mengajari Sakura teknik ninjutsu medis, namun karena waktu latihan yang baru seminggu, Sakura saat ini hanya mampu menyembuhkan luka ringan saja dan ia berencana untuk kembali memperdalam latihannya dengan Hashirama agar ia bisa menjadi medic-nin handal layaknya Hashirama dan cucunya, Senju Tsunade.

Sakura pun mengkonsentrasikan chakranya kearah luka Sasuke yang saat ini berada di lutut. Cahaya berwarna hijau murni keluar dari telapak tangannya dan sekitar satu menit ia berkonsentrasi, luka tersebut pun memudar dan tergantikan dengan kulit putih yang sudah mulus seperti tanpa ada luka.

"Naruto? Bagaimana dengan luka-lukamu? Kau bertarung dengan ular-ular Orochimaru 'kan? Biarkan aku menyembuhkanmu.." Kata Sakura. Naruto pun hanya tersenyum saja mendengarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan. Kau lupa kalau luka-lukaku dapat sembuh dengan cepat! Jadi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku..hehehe.. urus saja si teme itu. Dia lebih membutuhkannya dan semoga saja kau bisa menstabilkan sistem chakranya karena rasanya sistem chakranya tidak beres saat ini." Jelas Naruto sembari memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya itu.

Sejenak Sakura memberikannya pandangan tidak yakin namun Naruto yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kembali sembari memastikan kalau dirinya benar-benar baik-baik saja dan akhirnya Sakura menyerah. Rekan satu timnya itu benar-benar keras kepala.

* * *

"Baiklah.. kurasa karena kau sudah memiiliki kamarmu sendiri disini, kita harus membeli lebih banyak pakaian untukmu. Kau tidak bisa memakai pakaian aneh seperti itu terus.." Komentar Madara sembari merogoh kantung senjatanya dan saat ia meraba barang-barang yang ada didalamnya, ia menemukan sebuah benda yang ia ketahui adalah dompetnya.

Hah.. dirinya adalah seorang Uchiha dan karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mengajak seorang gadis pergi bersama, maka ia harus memeriksa keuangannya dulu agar harga dirinya tetap terjaga sebagai seorang Uchiha Madara.

"Hm.. baiklah kalau begitu.." Jawab Haku dan sepasang kekasih yang baru jadian seminggu itu pun pergi meninggalkan kediaman mereka setelah Madara memasang kembali segel pengamannya karena disana terlalu banyak 'rahasia' yang mereka miliki.

Keduanya pun berjalan sembari melihat pertokoan-pertokoan yang ada. Haku memperlihatkan eskpresi senang dan tertarik karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia memiliki seorang kekasih dan kekasihnya mengajaknya pergi untuk berbelanja. Begitupun Madara yang juga baru pertama kali memiliki seorang kekasih.

Padahal, di masanya yang asli, tidak ada satupun wanita yan berani mengajaknya kencan dikarenakan reputasinya sebagai seorang Uchiha Madara itu. Geez, bahkan hanya untuk mengajak bicara saja tidak berani. Hah.. apakah seseram itu wajahnya?

Tapi, sejak kejadian dimana ia bertarung dengan Hashirama dan setelah enam bulan ia mendapatkan kembali ingatanya, walaupun tidak sepenuhnya sebenarnya, ia mulai dikejar oleh beberapa wanita dan.. geez... ia berani bertaruh kalau Kyuubi puun pasti akan langsung tuli saat mendengar teriakan makluk-makluk astral itu. Memikirkan hal itu membuat dirinya merinding kembali.

Dan juga.. Jika saja ia tidak terlalu terpaku pada 'rencana' yang pernah ia ingin jalankan dulu, mungkin ia akan mengerti dan merasakan kedamaian yang sesungguhnya. Disertai dengan para wanita tentunya..hehehehe

Keduanya yang ternyata sibuk didalam pikiran masing-masing pun tidak menyadari kalau jalan yang mereka lewati ternyata berpapasan dengan Hashirama, Tobi dan Izuna yang baru saja selesai makan siang di Ichiraku Ramen.

Senyum jahil pun menghiasi wajah Hashirama. Tobirama yang melihatnya pun menghela nafas panjang sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam kantong celana Anbu miliknya, hendak kembali ke rumah. Izuna pun juga ingin melakukan hal demikian, tetapi mereka bertiga tiba-tiba dihadang oleh seorang Anbu berambut panjang yang mereka asumsikan sebagai seorang wanita dan mengatakan bahwa mereka bertiga dipanggil lagi oleh Hokage.

Hashirama pun mendecih sebal karena kesempatannya untuk mengawasi (baca: menguntit) sang sahabat yang sedang melakukan kegiatan yang biasanya dilakukan oleh mayoritas remaja pun sirna sudah.

Izuna pun tersenyum mengejek kearah Hashirama dan mengatainya Senju-dobe kembali dan Hashirama kembali depresi seperti kebiasannya dan Tobirama yang sekarang malah facepalm sembari menggumamkan mengapa anikinya itu tidak pernah terlihat serius.

Dan setelah sedikit acara ejek-mengejek yang datang dari satu pihak itu, ketiga anggota dari team Uchisen itu pun pergi menuju kantor Hokage untuk kedua kalinya dalam satu hari. Saat memasuki kantor Hokage, mereka kembali melihat sang Sandaime yang baru saja berbicara dengan salah satu prokto ujian chunin, Anko Mitarashi dan juga bunshin Izuna yang segera Izuna yang asli lepasakan dan ingatan dari bunshin pun memasuki kepalanya.

"Oh.. kalian datang juga akhirnya. Maaf sekali aku memanggil kalian kembali setelah kalian baru beristirahat selama satu jam dan-.."

"Lewati saja basa-basinya dan langsung saja katakan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan.." Potong Tobirama dengan nada dinginnya yang seperti biasa itu. Hashirama pun mengatakan untuk tidak berbicara seperti itu pada Hiruzen dan pada akhirnya Tobirama pun menyuruh sang kakak untuk diam dan Hashirama kembali depresi.

Disamping Tobirama, berdiri Izuna yang memiliki ekspresi heran diwajahnya. Heran mengapa albino dingin sialan itu bisa menjadi saudara dengan Hokage-dobe itu, bahkan mereka berbeda juga karakter. Izuna menggelengkan kepalanya saat memikirkan hal itu.

Sekarang Hiruzen kembali memanggil mereka lagi untuk kedua kalinya dan saat ini juga, si proktor seksi ujian chunin kedua itu juga berada disini, dengan ekspresi serius tentunya.

"Apa ini tentang ular pedofil itu?" Tanya Izuna cepat. Ia ingin segera bertemu dengan Aniue nya setelah hal ini selesai. Tentunya untuk memastikan kalau sang Aniue tidak melakukan hal bodoh untuk kedua kalinya. Seperti kabur dari desa misalnya

Hiruzen pun menatap ketiga remaja itu dengan tatapan serius sebelum akhirnya mulai mengatakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya sedari tadi jika ia tidak diinterupsi oleh Senju bersaudara itu, sekaligus mantan Senseinya itu.

"Ya.. kau benar Izuna-kun. Orochimaru adalah salah satu muridku dulu bersama Jiraiya dan Tsunade Senju yang merupakan cucu dari Hokage Pertama di dimensi ini tentunya. Namun, karena kematian kedua orang tuanya, Orochimaru mulai menjadi terobsesi dengan semua hal yang ada di dunia ini dan ia oun mencari berbagai macam hal melalui penelitiannya, khususnya kekuatan seorang shinobi yang menurutnya layak untuk diteliti dan saat ini pilihannya adalah-.."

"Untuk meneliti Sharingan. Makanya ia memberikan segel kutukan itu pada Sasuke, begitu?" Potong Tobirama saat ia mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tadi melalui informasi yang disampaikan Izuna dengan cepat darinya tadi.

"Ya.. dan karenanya, aku ingin tim kalian bertugas menjaga Konoha sampai ujian ini selesai dan untuk Izuna dan Madara, aku ingin kalian melatih Sasuke untuk saat ini agar ia bisa sedikit melindungi dirinya jika Orochimaru mulai melakukan tindakan lainnya lagi." Jelas Hiruzen dengan nada serius dan ketiga shinobi itu pun mengangguk kecil.

* * *

"Shuriken kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto melemparkan lima buah shurikennya dan seketika kelima shuriken itu berubah menjadi berpuluh-puluh jumlahnya. Kiba yang menjadi lawannya pun hanya menganggap remeh jutsu tersebut dan menangkis shuriken-shuriken bayangan itu dengan kunainya.

"Heh.. hanya itu kemampuanmu, Naruto? Padahal gurumu itu kan kuat kan?" Naruto pun hanya memasang wajah datar andalan sensei Uchihanya itu.

"Heh? Kenapa sekarang membawa-bawa senseiku, dasar muka inu.." Sahutnya dengan nadanya yang dibuat sedatar mungkin, walaupun pada aslinya ia ingin sekali tertawa. Padahal menurutnya itu juga tidak lucu sebenarnya .

Twitch!

"Apa-apaan kau ini hah? Dasar kau-.." Namun perkataan Kiba terhenti saat ia melihat bahwa Naruto sudah tidak berada didepannya lagi saat ini dan ia pun mengandalkan indra penciumannya tersebut. Dan anehnya, ia tidak bisa mencium baunya untuk saat ini? Apa ini Genjutsu atau apa?

Namun saat ia mendengar sebuah suara dari belakangnya, ia menyadari bahwa sudah terlalu terlambat baginya untuk berpindah tempat.

"Konoha Hidden Taijutsu Ougi : Sennen Goroshi!" Teriak Naruto disertai seringaian 'kejam' di wajahnya dan seketika semua shinobi yang mengetahui jutsu apa yang digunakan Naruto, menjadi sweatdropped seketika, tak terkecuali sang Sandaime yang hanya tertawa kecil disana.

"UWAAAHHH!" Dan Kiba pun berteriak kencang saat ia merasakan rasa sakit dibawah sana dan ia pun mengutuki sang Uzumaki dalam hati dikarenakan jutsu aneh yang tidak pernah ia dengar, dan terasa sakit juga. Namun..

"Seharusnya itu adalah jurus yang tidak pernah dipakai lagi, bukankah begitu, Kakashi?" Komentar Kurenai saat ia melihat akhir pertandingan muridnya dengan murid dari temannya itu dan Kakashi pun hanya bisa tertawa renyah mendengarnya.

"Yah.. bagaimana yaa.."

.

_[Skip Time]_

Dua bulan adalah waktu yang diberikan oleh Hiruzen sang Sandaime Hokage untuk berlatih bagi para genin yang lolos kedalam tahap final. Dan total dari semua genin yang lolos berjumlah delapan orang, termasuk dua orang bocah didikan dua shinobi terkuat yang kini terjebak didalam tubuh saat kecilnya bersama kedua adiknya dan sekarang, masing-masing dari mereka pergi menuju tempat lain untuk dapat berlatih dengan tenang.

Sasuke, Madara dan Izuna pun memilih untuk berlatih di bukit di daerah pegunungan wajah Hokage sejak tempat itu merupakan satu-satunya tempat yang sangat jarang dikunjungi penduduk, bahkan shinobi sekalipun.

Sementara kedua kakak beradik Senju dan Naruto memilih untuk berlatih di dalam Shi no Mori dan Naruto pun mengeran frustasi saat tempat itu akan menjadi tempat latihan rutinnya selama dua bulan. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin juga berlatih disana dan beralasan bahwa hutan itu memiliki "penghuni" dan Tobirama pun mengatakan dengan jelas padanya bahwa yang bernama Hantu itu tidak pernah ada, kecuali untuk julukan sang Hantu Uchiha itu.

_[Two days later]_

_[With the Uchiha's]_

"Tambahkan chakra sedikit lagi dan atur pengendalian nafasmu, Sasuke.." Perintah Madara yang saat ini sedang mengajarkan salah satu jutsu Katon ciptaannya yang bernama Katon : Ryuen Hoka no jutsu itu. Sebagai seorang Uchiha, sudah sepatutnya baginya untuk memasteri elemen unggulan klannya itu. Apalagi sekarang ia memiliki seekor-.. ups.. maksudnya seorang murid yang juga Uchiha dan menurutnya, ini cukup bagus untuk menurunkan jutsu ciptaanya ke Uchiha lainnya itu.

Sasuke yang saat ini terengah-engah pun hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya mengingat lawan yang akan dihadapinya nanti adalah Sabaku Gaara dari Sunagakure no Sato yang terlihat sangat.. _freak,_ menurutnya itu.

Ia selalu berkata hal-hal yang aneh dan Sasuke tidak mengerti juga hal apa yang membuatnya seperti itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa mati begitu saja saat melawannya nanti karena bocah pasir itu mengatakan kalau 'ibu'nya menginginkan darahnya.

Geez, sepertinya ibunya adalah seorang vampir, pikirnya. Tunggu dulu, itu hanya khayalannya saja bukan? Mungkin ii karena dirinya terlalu sering membaca komik horor bersama 'dia' saat mereka masih kecil.

Madara yang melihat Sasuke yang mulai melamun dalam dunianya sendiri pun hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya bosan sembari menepuk pundak Uchiha yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Kau memikirkan apa huh? Apa kau takut kalau kau akan kalah dari bocah pasir itu? Sudah kubilang kalau dia pasti bisa kau kalahkan. Kita ini Uchiha dan karena itulah aku disini untuk membantumu. Lagipula, hanya ada satu hal yang bisa membuat Sharingan kita tidak berfungsi.." Sasuke pun bingung mendengarnya. Apa ada jutsu yang lebih hebat yang bahkan dapat membuat Sharingan tidak berfungsi?

"Jutsu apa itu?" Tanya Sasuke frustasi dan juga setengah kaget. Masalahnya ia belum tahu kalau ada jutsu seperti itu yang dapat membuat Sharingan tidak berfungsi, namun.. siapa tahu itu bisa digunakan untuk membunuh'nya'.

Madara pun mendekatkan bibirnya kearah depan telinga Sasuke dan membisikan dua kata yang Sasuke sangat kenal sejak pertama kali ia menginjakan kakinya di Akademi Ninja.

"Fans girl" Dan kedua matanya pun membeku seketika saat ia mengingat hal itu. Hal yang membuatnya selalu mencari tempat persembunyian dan yah.. banyak hal memalukan yang Sasuke tidak ingin ingat lagi.

Sebenarnya, baginya itu bukanlah sebuah jutsu, melainkan sebuah kutukan! Kutukan klan Uchiha bukanlah kebencian seperti yang mereka ketahui, melainkan Fansgirl!

_[With the Senju's]_

Naruto dan Hashirama saat ini sedang berjalan menyusuri Konoha setelah mereka baru saja menyelesaikan latihan mereka berdua. Tobirama tidak ikut dikarenakan ia sedang mengikuti misi pengintaian yang diberikan Sandaime kepada timnya sebelum dan akhirnya Izuna dan Tobirama lah yang mengerjakan misi tersebut, sementara Madara dan Hashirama melatih kedua murid mereka itu.

Entah mengapa, bagi Madara dan Hashirama, kedua anak itu terasa sangat _familiar_, namun mereka tidak tahu darimana rasa familiar itu berasal. Naruto yang sedang berjalan bersama Hashirama pun mengernyit heran saat ia melihat seorang pria tua dengan rambut panjang berwarna putih dengan kedua pipinya yang merona merah saat melihat ke suatu objek yang ternyata adalah onsen bagian wanita.

'Geez.. pak tua mesum ini harus diberi pelajaran, dattebayo!' Batin Naruto sembari tersenyum jahil. Otak jahilnya pun mulai bekerja dan ia pun menemukan sebuah ide bagus kali ini.

"Ne ne.. Butsuma-nii.. aku pergi ke dalam onsen sebentar ya.. aku ada urusan, -ttebayo.." Kata Naruto dengan nada pelan dan Hashirama pun hanya mengangguk saja mendengarnya sebelum akhirnya ia pergi melihat kearah toko buku dan kedua matanya pun terarah kearah buku tebal bersampul oranye dengan tulisan kanji merah sebagai judulnya.

[Didalam Onsen]

"Oiroke no jutsu.." Bisik Naruto pelan pada jutsunya itu dan sekarang tubuhnya berubah menjadi seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang panjang yang diikat pony tail, juga dengan handuk putih yang dibalut ke sekujur tubuhnya. Perlahan ia memasuki ruang onsen wanita dimana para wanita sedang berendam dengan santainya sampai-sampai...

"Minna-san! Awas ada orang mesum mengintip!" Teriak Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya yang mengarah pada sebuah lubang kecil dimana ada sepasang mata yang terlihat disana.

"KYAAA! Dasar kakek tua mesum! " Dan seisi onsen pun menjadi ricuh dikarenakan pria yang tertangkap basah mengintip itu kini babak belur dihajar masa yang keseluruhannya adalah wanita.

"Duh.. sialan kau bocah tengik.." Kata pira tua itu kesal sembari mengusap wajah memarnya yang merupakan bekas tinjuan dari beberapa wanita yang ternyata memiliki sifat sangar dibalik wajah lembutnya itu.

"Heh.. itu kan salahmu sendiri pak tua" Kini giliran Naruto yang sekarang sudah berubah menjadi dirinya yang semula. Tawa jahil pun tidak kunjung hilang dari wajahnya saat memori-memori lucu tadi terlintas sendiri dikepalanya.

Pria tua itu pun menghela nafas kesal kearah anak remaja berambut pirang tadi sebelum pada akhirnya ia menanyakan sesuatu kepada bocah didepannya. "Nngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu hah, bocah?" Tanya pak tua itu.

Naruto pun cemberut mendengarnya. "Namaku bukanlah bocah dan aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Hokage masa depan, ingat itu dattebayo!" Kata Naruto lantang disertai cengiran khasnya.

Pak tua itu pun menatap singkat bocah didepannya sebelum ia menghela nafas dan berjalan menuju suatu tempat sebelum akhirnya telinganya mendengar bocah blonde tadi memanggil seseorang

"Butsuma-nii! Kau sudah selesai berbelanja ya?" Tanya Naruto yang masih disertai cengirannya yang tak kunjung hilang itu. Hashirama hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Yah.. begitulah. Dan bagaimana petualangan kecilmu di onsen, Naru?" Tanya Hashirama balik sembari memasang seringaian aneh yang tidak dikenali oleh Naruto, tetapi dikenal dengan baik oleh pak tua tadi.

"Ah ya.. pak tua tadi mendapat berbagai tinju dari para wanita..hehehe.. aku yang memperingati mereka.." Kata Naruto dengan santainya, lupa bahwa perkataannya bisa menjadi boomerang balik baginya.

Pak tua itu pun tersenyum licik mendengarnya. "Maa.. kalian semua bisa mendengar kan kalau bocah itu yang memperingatkan kalian tadi saat di onsen. Bukankah berarti ia juga..'mengintip' kalian?" Dan sialnya bagi Naruto, dewi fortuna kembali terbang menjauh darinya sehingga ia mengalami nasib yang sama seperti pak tua yang saat ini sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya. Hashirama pun hanya tertawa kecil sebelum tatapanya beralih kearah pria tua itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau ini siapa? Dari kapasitas chakramu, sepertinya levelmu itu hampir menyamai Sandaime-sama.."Kata Hashirama dengan nada serius, sementara Naruto yang mendengarnya pun menjadi ikut-ikutan serius. Apakah ini semacam musuh baru di Konoha, hanya saja dengan perilaku mesum tingkat akut?

Pak tua itu pun menatap Hashirama dengan pandangan meneliti sebelum akhirnya ia mengeluarkan seringaian anehnya itu.

"Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Jiraiya, Sennin katak dari Myobokuzan! Hanya dengan mendengar namaku saja, semua bayi yang menangis akan terdiam dan semua wanita akan bertekuk lutut dihadapanku!" Kata pria bernama Jiraiya itu.

Hashirama dan Naruto menatap Jiraiya dengan tatapan 'Apa kau bercanda?' dan juga 'Apa kau serius?' kearah Jiraiya.

"Kau ini tidak terlihat seperti seorang Sennin tahu. Dan menurutku, kau itu hanyalah seorang Ero-Oyaji.." Komentar Naruto dan perempatan pun muncul diatas kepala Jiraiya.

"Apa maksudmu bocah tengik? Dan juga, apa-apaan panggilanmu itu huh?" Kata Jiraiya tidak terima dan kemudian tatapan matanya beralih kearah anak berambut coklat gelap dengan model mangkok itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau ini siapanya Naruto, bocah?" Tanya Jiraiya penasaran dan juga curiga. Masalahnya, ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari anak itu.

Hashirama hanya tersneyum kecil sebelum memperkenalkan dirinya. "Namaku adalah Senju Butsuma. Aku adalah kakak angkat Naruto.." Dan Jiraiya yang sudah selama bertahun-tahun menjadi mata-mata pun sudah terbiasa untuk tidak mempercayai dengan mudah informasi yan baru saja ia dapatkan.

"Ah.. begitu ya. Oh ya, namamu Naruto kan?" Dan Naruto mengangguk saja mendengarnya.

"Besok, temui aku di jembatan karena aku ingin mengajarimu sesuatu disana.." Kata Jiraiya spontan dan membuat kedua mata Naruto berbinar. Serius? Ia mendapatkan seorang guru lagi? Dan Hashirama bilang barusan bahwa pria tua mesum didepannya itu sebenarnya kuat? Bukankah cita-citanya akan semakin cepat tercapai?

"Tapi, kita baru saja bertemu hari ini, Ero-sennin.. lagipula ap ayang ingin kau ajarkan padaku sebenarnya sih?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

Jduak!

"Itte!" Pekik Naruto kesakitan saat ia mendapat sebuah jitakan baru dikepalanya, berkat dari Jiraiya itu. "Geez, jangan panggil aku seperti itu, bocah tengik. Aku punya nama"

"Dan aku juga punya nama, Ero-sennin! Lagipula, panggilan itu memang cocok untuk sifat mesummu, -ttebayo!" Balas Naruto lagi. KemudiaN tatapan mata Naruto mengikuti telunjuk milik pria tua didepannya yang mengarah kearah sebuah kantung belanjaan milik Hashirama.

"Lantas, apa Nii-sanmu itu juga tidak sama sepertiku?" Tanya Jiraiya dengan sebuah seringaian.

Hashirama pun memutar kedua bola matanya bosan saat melihatnya. "Ini bukan urusanmu.."

..

Izuna dan Tobirama saat ini sedang menghadapi dua puluh shinobi berpangkat Jounin yang memiliki lambang aneh di ikat kepala mereka. Bentuknya menyerupai not balok dan menurut Tobirama, mereka kemungkinan adalah bawahan dari pria bernama Orochi-pedo seperti yang Izuna katakan tadi.

Izuna hanya mengeluarkan dua buah kunai yang ia pegang dengan tangannya masing-masing untuk melawan para Jounin itu dan tak lama, ia mendengar sebuah suara teriakan.. wanita. Dan itu membuatnya bingung.

Di tempat mereka bertarung saat ini yang ada hanya pria semua.. atau jangan-jangan.. ada seorang wanita yang tidak tahu kalau ada pertempuran disini?

Izuna pun memberitahu Tobirama bahwa ia akan pergi sebentar dan hal itu membuat Senju berambut seputih salju itu membuat dua buah bunshin untuk menjadi back upnya, sementara Izuna berlari kearah sumber teriakan itu berasal.

Disana, Izuna melihat seorang gadis yang usianya sepantaran dengan tubuhnya itu, dikepung oleh lima orang Jounin yang sedang ia lawan saat ini. Dan saat melihat hal itu, hal yang pertama timbul di pikiran Izuna adalah pihak musuh yang mengirimkan bantuan lebih banyak untuk dapat menyerang Konoha dari dalam.

"Katon : Goukakyu no jutsu" Izuna pun mengeluarkan jutsu bola apinya untuk sekedar membuat kelima Jounin dari pihak musuh itu menjauhi gadis yang masih terkaget dengan serangan mendadak itu.

Dengan cepat, Izuna menghampiri gadis tersebut. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Izuna khawatir. Takut ia terluka karena ia tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan misi yang dijalankannya sekarang dan saat mata gadis itu bertemu dengan mata onyxnya...

"Sa-Sasuke?" Tanya gadis itu bingung. Izuna mengenali wajah gadis itu. Sepertinya.. gadis ini adalah putri dari kepala klan Yamanaka.

"Oh.. kau sahabatnya Sakura-san kan?" Tanya Izuna dengan nada cerianya itu sembari melirik kearah musuh dan melemparkan shuriken kearah mereka.

"Shuriken kage bunshin no jutsu!" . "Katon : Hosenka no jutsu!" Dengan itu, cukup untuk mengecoh mereka sejenak sebeum akhirnya Izuna membuat dua buah bunshin untuk menyelesaikan mereka semua, sementara dirinya mengantar gadis itu ke tempat yang aman. Genin sepertinya tidak akan mampu melawan seoran Jounin jika keadaanya seperti tadi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, namamu siapa? Tidak mungkin kan aku memanggilmu sahabatnya Sakura-san terus?"

"Ino.. Yamanaka Ino.."

TBC...

A/N : Gomen atas keterlambatan update yang super-duper telat ini. Queen masih belajar untuk ujian dan ulangan umum, juga remedial jika kena..hehehe..

Dan karena disini pairnya izuna udah ketahuan siapa, maka tinggal Tobirama karena Hashirama gak mungkin kayaknya queen kasih pair lain karena dia sudah married sama Mito-hime..hehehe

Pleas give me your precious review? :D. Saran/masukan juga kritik disambut :D

See you next time :D


	12. Chapter 12

_Preview Chapter :_

"_Shuriken kage bunshin no jutsu!" . "Katon : Hosenka no jutsu!" Dengan itu, cukup untuk mengecoh mereka sejenak sebelum akhirnya Izuna membuat dua buah bunshin untuk menyelesaikan mereka semua, sementara dirinya mengantar gadis itu ke tempat yang aman. Genin sepertinya tidak akan mampu melawan seorang Jounin jika keadaanya seperti tadi._

"_Ngomong-ngomong, namamu siapa? Tidak mungkin kan aku memanggilmu sahabatnya Sakura-san terus?"_

"_Ino.. Yamanaka Ino.."_

_..._

Chapter 12 : Konoha's Invansion : Part One

"Yamanaka.. Ino? Itu nama yang.. cukup bagus menurutku.." Komentar Izuna sementara Ino hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Kemudian, saat Izuna ingin bertanya lagi pada Ino, puluhan shuriken terbang menuju kearahnya dan dengan sigap Izuna menangkis seluruhnya dengan jutsu Katonnya.

"Katon : Goukakyu no jutsu!" Dan puluhan shuriken tersebut pun jatuh ketanah dalam keadaan terbakar. Izuna pun menatap tajam sisa-sisa dari musuhnya itu dengan tatapan setajam silet, sementara musuh-musuhnya masih menatap remeh kedua shinobi berusia anak-anak didepan mereka itu. Yah, walaupun mereka tidak tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya bahwa salah satunya adalah seorang yang kuat. Yang bahkan bisa membuat mereka menjadi butiran debu dalam hitungan beberapa detik saja. Itu jika ia ingin memakai jutsu Katon A-Rank.

"Kalian shinobi dari Otogakure, bukan?" Shinobi-shinobi Oto itu pun saling melirik satu sama lain dan satupun dari mereka tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan kemudian mereka semua langsung menyerbu secara bersamaan menuju Izuna.

"Tidak mau menjawab, eh? Yah, tidak apa-apalah.. toh aku juga sudah tahu jawabannya.." Katanya dengan malas. Ino yang mendengarnya hanya sweatdropped ditempat. Apa-apaan sebenarnya dia ini? Dia malah menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri? 'Tak jelas..' Batin Ino sweatdropped melihatnya.

Izuna hanya menatap remeh mereka semua dan dengan malas ia mengeluarkan sebuah kunai lagi dari kantung senjatanya, juga kembali berhadapan dengan sekumpulan orang merepotkan didepannya ini.

"Yamanaka-san.. pergi dari sini dulu karena aku ingin kau tidak ingin melihat-.."

"Geez, aku juga bisa bertarung tahu. Lihat ini, Shintensin no jutsu!" Setelah Ino merasa agak sedikit kesal karena merasa dianggap kunoichi lemah, ia langsung memperlihatkan teknik andalan klannya dan salah satu dari shinobi Oto yang dikendalikannya pun mulai menyerang shinobi yang lainnya, namun belum cukup untuk membunuh semua shinobi itu hingga Izuna pun menggunakan sebuah Genjutsu kepada shinobi Oto terakhir yang masih hidup. _Biar mampus..._

'Padahal maksudnya aku hanya tidak ingin ia melihat pertarunganku dan shinobi Oto ini.. entah mengapa aku memiliki firasat yang buruk..' Batin Izuna.

"Lumayan, Yamanaka-san.." Puji Izuna kembali, sementara Ino yang awalnya merona menjadi tersenyum senang saat ia menyadari bahwa ini pertama kalinya seorang Uchiha memuji dirinya. Apalagi, seorang Uchiha itu adalah seseorang yang mirip dengan Sasuke pujaan hatinya sejak akademi itu.

"Tentu saja. Aku ini kunoichi yang tidak bisa diremehkan lho.." Kata Ino sambil membanggakan dirinya dan kemudian tersenyum. Setelah beberapa detik suasana terasa sunyi, Ino pun mengangkat suaranya sembari menatap kedua mata onyx kelam milik Izuna yang sedang menerawang, entah apa yang dipikirkannya..

'Tapi.. ia terlihat jauh lebih baik daripada Sasuke-kun.. hanya saja.. kenapa bisa ada seorang Uchiha lagi disini? Bukankah semua anggota klan Uchiha sudah tidak ada yang hidup lagi kecuali Sasuke-kun?' Batin Ino yang merasa bingung dengan fakta ini. Tentu saja Ino tahu kalau laki-laki didepannya seorang Uchiha. Logo klan di belakang bajunyalah yang memberitahunya.

Izuna sekilas melihat kearah kedua mata biru Ino yang menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan tidak fokus yang lebih seperti menerawang. 'Sepertinya ia sudah mulai menyadari kalau Sasuke bukan satu-satunya Uchiha di Konoha lagi..' Batinnya saat ia melihat ekspresi Ino dan juga dari tatapan matanya. Itu salah satu kemampuan sejak lahir Izuna. Ia dapat membaca ekspresi orang lain, khususnya kakaknya sendiri sehingga kakaknya tidak bisa berbohong didepannya, kecuali masalah yang waktu itu.

"Etto, aku juga belum tahu namamu.." Izuna pun tertawa kikuk mendengarnya saat ia menyadari kalau ia belum memberitahukan namanya. Hah.. terlalu banyak hal yang dipikirkan dapat membuatnya lupa dengan hal-hal kecil seperti ini.

"Namaku Uchiha Itama.. Maaf ya aku lupa memberitahukan namaku..ahaha.."Kata Izuna sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya kikuk sementara Ino hanya tersenyum tipis memakluminya. Saat Ino hendak melancarkan pertanyaan lainnya, terdengar sebuah suara yang dingin yang membuatnya kaget dan berteriak jika ia bukan seorang kunoichi dari salah satu klan kuat di Konoha.

"Hoi, dilarang berpacaran didalam misi, Ero-Uchiha.." Izuna menatap tajam parter misinya kali ini. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa merivali kekuatannya, kecuali kakaknya dan si idiot Senju yang menjadi kakak dari albino didepannya itu.

"Geez, dasar Senju-playboy! Apa-apaan katamu tadi? Aku bukanlah seorang Ero! Justru kau yang ero, teme! Dan aku baru saja menyelesaikan misiku ini tahu.." Kata Izuna dengan nada sinis sementara sang Senju berambut putih itu hanya mendengus dan menggerutukan beberapa hal yang ia tidak pedulikan dan kemudian menghilang dari hadapan kedua remaja itu dengan Hiraishinnya.

"Nah, kau tidak usah memikirkan perkataan si idiot tadi ya.. dia memang menyebalkan.." Kata Izuna sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya kikuk, dan Ino hanya mengangguk kecil sebelum akhirnya keluar dari hutan dan berpisah jalan. Dan berjanji bertemu kembali saat menonton ujian chunin babak terakhir di stadium dalam waktu dua minggu dari sekarang.

.

.

"Hm.. sepertinya si siluman ular jelek itu sudah mempersiapan hal ini sejak lama.." Komentar Madara saat ia melihat hasil laporan dari kedua anggota teamnya itu. Selama empat hari belakangan ini, ia meminta Tobirama dan Izuna untuk mencari segala informasi tentang ular jelek itu, yah walaupun pada akhirnya ia dan Tobirama akan kembali beradu argumen tentang hal-hal yang penting hingga hal-hal yang tidak penting.

"Hn, seperti yang kau tahu Nii-san, dia pernah hampir memberikanku segel kutukan yang sama dengan Sasuke. Selain penghancuran Konoha, ia juga mengincar satu-satunya hal yang menarik perhatiannya ke Konoha, yaitu.."

"Sharingan.." Sambung Tobirama sembari mengingat kembali alasan mengapa sannin ular itu mengincar Sasuke dan kemudian Izuna juga sekaligus. Entah apa yang ingin dilakukannya dengan Sharingan. Namun satu hal yang ada dipikiran keempat shinobi legendaris itu. Mereka tidak akan membiarkan kekkei genkai klan Uchiha jatuh ditangan musuh.

"Hn.. doujutsu merepotkan kalian benar-benar membawa masalah, Uchiha.." Komentar Tobirama sweatdropped. Yah, faktanya memang benar bukan? Fakta bahwa diluar sana banyak juga yang mengincar Sharingan, begitu juga dengan doujutsu klan Hyuuga, Byakugan.

Madara pun menatap tajam sang Senju yang lebih muda itu sembari mendesis tajam didepan telingannya. "Aku sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik untuk meladeni sifat menjengkelkanmu itu, Senju.. Jangan macam-macam.." Ancamnya dan sepasang iris berwarna crimson itu menatapnya tajam, namun pada akhirnya Tobirama hanya diam memikirkan sesuatu sehingga Madara kembali melanjutkan pembicaraanya.

"Baiklah.. kalau begitu hal ini bisa kita lanjutan pembicaraannya nanti malam. Hari ini, Izuna dan Tobirama yang akan melatih Sasuke dan Naruto. Aku akan pergi mengajak Haku-chan kerumah sakit karena ia memiliki potensi menjadi seorang medic-nin dan Hashirama juga ada urusan pergi keluar Konoha.."

Izuna dan Tobirama menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Keluar Konoha? Apa yang ingin dilakukannya?

"Hanya memata-matai gerakan musuh.. aku kan bisa melakukan penyamaran dengan bagus." Kata Hashirama, layaknya dapat membaca pikiran kedua shinobi yang lebih muda darinya itu. Mengingat ia bisa bersatu didalam pohon untuk bersembunyi dan juga menyamarkan chakranya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita pergi sekarang.." Perintah Madara dan ketiga shinobi legendaris lainnya pun pergi dan meninggalkan Madara yang masih duduk terdiam dan tak lama ia menutup kedua matanya dan setelah beberapa saat ia menemukan dirinya yang berada didepan seekor rubah berekor sembilan yang menatap kebawah dan yang tak lain adalah dirinya dengan kedua tangannya yang bersidekap, walaupun tangannya yang sedang bersidekap itu dililit dengan rantai.

"**Aku tidak terlalu terkejut melihatmu mendatangi tempat ini setelah ingatanmu kembali, Uchiha..**" Kata sang rubah dengan ekspresi yang tidak pernah berubah sejak kedatangan Madara. Madara kembali menutup matanya dan tempat yang awalnya hanya dipenuhi dengan kegelapan itu berubah menjadi tempat tinggal Kyuubi sebelum ia bertemu dengan Sang Hantu Uchiha itu.

"Kau pasti bosan hanya melihat warna hitam terus disini.. jadi aku sedikit memberikan warna ditempat ini.." Kyuubi memicingkan kedua matanya tajam kebawah. "**Aku yakin bukan hanya ini alasanmu datang kesini, Uchiha**" Katanya sembari menggengam erat jeruji besi yang menjadi penghalang antara dirinya dengan Madara. Jika saja tidak ada jeruji sialan ini, maka dia akan langsung menerjang sang Uchiha dan merobek-robek tubuhnya ditempat, atau mungkin akan memutilasinya terlebih dahulu dan kemudian ia akan mencampakkannya begitu saja.

Madara tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, namun ia yakin setelah rubah itu mendengar apa yang ia katakan, 99,9% jawaban yang akan ia berikan adalah tidak akan setuju dengan pernyataan yang ia ajukan.

"Hm.. kau benar. Langsung saja, setelah aku mendapatkan kembali ingatanku tentang hari itu, aku tahu aku hampir benar-benar salah jalan jika aku tidak jatuh pingsan dari atas kepalamu dan tidak disembuhkan oleh Hashirama hari itu. Jadi, karena kita semua sudah terlanjur berada disini dan kemungkinan besar tidak bisa kembali, aku hanya ingin berteman baik denganmu..dalam kata lain, aku ingin memperbaiki hubungan pertemanan kita yang sedikit kacau waktu itu.."

Terkejut? Tentu saja.. walaupun Kyuubi tidak menampakkan ekspresinya, namun ia benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang bocah Uchiha itu tawarkan, dan hampir membuatnya tertawa. Berteman dengannya? Setelah ia menggunakan dirinya sebagai boneka? Atau..

"**Hahahaha! Seseorang sepertimu ingin berteman dengan seekor Bijuu sepertiku? Jangan bermimpi di siang bolong, Uchiha! Terjebak disini sudah membuatku sangat membencimu, apalagi berteman denganmu.. kau ingin kubuat mati dengan chakraku setelah kau mencoba untuk berlatih menggunakan chakraku, huh?**"

Madara tetap memasang ekspresi datarnya setelah ia mendengar jawaban dari Kyuubi. Ia bilang juga apa.. sudah pasti Kyuubi tidak menerima hal ini. Heh.. apa-apaan dia itu, mencoba mengancamnya juga dengan chakranya untuk membunuhnya? Walaupun ia sudah tahu kalau chakra Kyuubi itu memang beracun bagi yang tidak bisa menahan chakranya.

Tapi.. ia bukanlah Uchiha Madara jika ia tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Dan seorang Uchiha Madara selalu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Dengan cara apapun..

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan menjawab seperti itu, Kyuubi. Tetapi kau ingat ini. Kekuatanmu dan kekuatan saudaramu yang lainnya sudah diincar sejak lama oleh manusia dan makluk seperti kalian butuh perlindungan dari orang yang benar-benar mengerti cara menggunakan kekuatan kalian, khususnya kekuatanmu yang memang paling kuat diantara semua saudaramu. Aku bisa menjadi pelindungmu dari tangan orang-orang yang tidak akan memakai kekuatanmu dengan cara yang benar.."

"Kau juga harus mengerti satu hal lagi. Pada dasarnya, bijuu membutuhkan manusia. Kau memang sangat kuat dan mampu memusnahkan suatu negara dalam sekejap, tapi berapa banyak yang mampu memanfaatkanmu dengan paksa sepertiku dulu? Seperti yang tadi kujelaskan, aku bisa menjadi pelindungmu.. jadilah penurut dan kita bekerja sama. Bijuu butuh Jinchuriki untuk melindunginya dari pemanfaatan yang lebih buruk lagi, dan untuk menggunakan kekuatanmu juga dibutuhkan Jinchuriki. Lagipula, bukankah Rikudou Sennin pun sama saja?"

Kurama masih terdiam saat mendengar penjelasan Madara yang ia rasa belum selesai. Apa yang dikatakannya tadi? Rikudou sama saja? Che! Dia hanya tidak tahu jika pak tua itu hanya menciptakan mereka bersembilan saja.. Entah yang mana yang benar, apa yang sang Uchiha katakan atau si rubah tua itu.

"Akui saja.." Lanjutnya lagi. "Kita bisa membuat simbiosis.. disaat kau ingin, aku bisa mengkuchiyosemu agar kau bisa sedikit menghirup udara bebas... bukankah itu juga akan menguntungkanmu?"

"**Cih! Bukankah orang yang tidak benar yang kau bicarakan itu adalah dirimu sendiri, Uchiha? Jangan membuatku tertawa! Otak kecilmu itu pasti tidak lupa kalau kau pernah menggunakanku untuk bertarung dengan Hashirama bukan? Dan aku tidak bisa mempercayai perkaaanmu itu.. kau pikir aku bisa dibodohi dengan embel-embel kebebasan seperti itu apa? Aku tahu kau hanya menginginkan kontrak Kuchiyose klanku agar kau bisa memanfaatkan kekuatanku semaumu! Cih! Aku tidak akan tertipu dua kali!**"

"Hn.. aku tidak lupa, Kyuubi. Kau tahu sendiri bibit masalah waktu itu bukan? Dan aku juga tahu kau tidak bisa mempercayai perkataanku secepat itu setelah kejadian waktu itu.. tetapi aku hanya ingin kau melakukan satu hal untukku, pikirkan saja baik-baik tawaranku itu.. aku akan menerima jawabanmu kapan saja semaumu.." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Madara memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar dari mindscapenya.

Sementara Kyuubi hanya terdiam sembari memikirkan perkataan sang Uchiha yang sudah lima tahun itu menjadi Jinchurikinya. Apa sebenarnya maksudnya menawarkan hal seperti itu? Kyuubi ingat betul saat ia pertama kali mendatangi dirinya, kedua mata itu memancarkan kebencian yang sangat kuat. Chakranya.. ia mengenal chakranya juga. Mirip sekali dengan Indra.. apakah ia benar-benar reinkarnasinya? Kyuubi masih meragukan hal itu sebenarnya, tapi ia merasa Madara memang reinkarnasi dari Indra..

Hanya saja, chakra yang dimiliki Madara sebelumnya lebih gelap dan sekarang.. entah mengapa setelah ingatannya sempat disegel selama lima tahun, chakra gelap dan pancaran kebencian itu menghilang. Harusnya, Madara marah besar dan kembali membenci Senju bersaudara itu setelah ia tahu apa yang telah diperbuat mereka pada dirinya..Namun.. hal itu malah berbanding terbalik dari apa yang Kyuubi perkirakan.

'**Manusia memang merepotkan..**' Batinnya dan kemudian sang rubah pun pergi untuk tidur kembali.

...

Sekembalinya Madara dari mindscapenya, ia menemukkan Haku yang sudah berada didepan wajahnya dan dari raut wajahnya ia terlihat khawatir. Melihatnya, Madara hanya memberikannya sebuah senyuman tipis sembari mengelus lembut pucuk kepala Haku.

"Madara-kun?" Haku memanggil nama asli dari kekasihnya itu. Madara hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya kecil. "Tenang saja.. aku hanya mengucapkan 'Hai' pada Kyuubi.." Jawabnya singkat.

Haku mengangguk mendengarnya. Memang awalnya sangat mengejutkan baginya saat ia mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya itu adalah seorang Uchiha Madara yang legendaris. Awalnya ia jadi takut untuk kembali berdekatan dengan pria itu, namun setelah melihat bahwa Madara yang ini memang berbeda jauh dengan apa yang ia dengar, maka ia mempercayai pria didepannya itu.

"Kau tahu kan kalau dua minggu lagi adalah ujian chunin babak ketiga akan dilaksanakan? Hari itu bertepatan dengan pergantian tahun.. dan kudengar malam harinya akan ada festival tahun baru di Konoha.. kita akan mengikutinya kan?" Tanya Haku sembari tersenyum lebar. Madara hanya mengacak-acak rambut Haku sembari tersenyum pula.

"Hm.. tentu saja.. kita bisa membeli kimono dan yukata yang cocok untuk kita hari ini, tetapi sebelumnya kita harus pergi kerumah sakit dulu.." Haku mengangguk mendengar ucapan Madara.

"Ha'i, ayo pergi sekarang, Madara-kun~"

...

"Apa-apaan ini, dattebayo!?" Naruto berteriak frustasi sembari menunjuk kesal kearah suatu makluk kecil yang bergerak menggeliat kekiri dan kekanan diatas tanah berbatu-batu itu. Sementara seorang pria berbadan besar dengan hitai-ate yang tertulis tanda 'Oil' disana hanya bisa berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak tertawa didepan bocah berambut pirang itu.

"Ahem.." Sang Ogama Sennin dari gunung Myoboku itu berdehem untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya yang terasa gatal dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tidak tertarik, walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin tertawa.

"Geez, ayolah.. kau bilang kau ingin menjadi Hokage terkuat yang pernah ada dan sekarang kau tidak bisa untuk memanggil seekor katak saja?" Naruto menatap sweatdropped sang pria tua didepannya.

"Hey Ero-sennin. Aku tidak mungkin bisa melakukannya dalam satu kali percobaan saja, dattebayo.. lagipula, kau tidak perlu banyak bicara, aku pasti bisa memanggil katak yang kau bicarakan dalam waktu satu hari!" Kata Naruto dengan semangat membara dan ia pun mulai kembali memanggil katak yang pada akhirnya hanya terpanggil seekor kecebong saja.

Jiraiya menatap bosan Naruto yang belum bisa memanggil bos katak sedari tadi dan ia pun mengajaknya kesebuah tempat yang berada didekat jurang. Naruto pun mengikuti saja dan tanpa tahu, ia didorong oleh sang Sensei kedalam jurang. Baru saja ia jatuh, ia dapat mendengar suara teriakan seseorang yang lainnya. Siapa itu?

Ah ya, untuk apa memikirkan itu.. Satu-satunya hal yang harus ia lakukan adalah keluar dari jurang ini jika ia tidak ingin mati muda. Namun... kenapa.. jurang itu malah menjadi sebuah tempat pembuangan air!? Ini tidak lucu! Apakah ia terjebak dalam genjutsu?

"**Tidak bocah bodoh.. tempat ini adalah alam bawah sadarmu dan bukanlah genjutsu..**" Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara geraman di sepanjang lorong itu dan saat ia mengikuti sumber suara di lorong-lorong itu, ia menemukan sebuah ruangan besar yang memiliki sebuah jeruji besi raksasa yang memiliki kertas yang tertempel dengan rapat ditengahnya.

"Kau.. siapa?" Tanya Naruto kepada sosok yang ada dibalik jeruji besi itu. Ia yakin sumber suara itu berasal dari disini. Bukannya jawaban yang ia dapatkan, ia malah mendapatkan sebuah tawa menyeramkan dan saat ia melihat ada sesuatu yang bersinar dibalik jeruji besi itu, ia melihat wajah rubah yang menyeringai kearahnya, membuatnya menelan ludahnya gugup

"Kau... Kyuubi no Kitsune?" Tanya Naruto mencoba memastikan. Ia sudah tahu kalau dirinya seorang Jinchirki Kyuubi, namun.. ia hanya ingin memastikan rupa sang Kyuubi karena ia tidak memiliki gambaran seperti apa rupa sang rubah tua itu. Sang Kyuubi hanya mendengus kesal saat melihat tatapan bingung yang terpancar dari kedua mata safirnya itu.

"**Hn.. kalau iya memang kenapa, bocah tengik?**" Jawab sang Kyuubi dan belum ada satu detik, ia mendengar bocah didepannya itu berteriak dengan serentetan kalimat yang panjang dan membuatnya menyesal untuk menarik bocah itu kealam bawah sadarnya.

"**Berhenti bicara, bocah tengik! Sekarang kutanya kau. Apa kau mau keluar dari jurang ini dan memanggil katak yang sedari tadi ingin kau keluarkan itu hah!?**" Dan jawaban berupa anggukan cepat diterimannya dari bocah pirang didepannya. Heh, cukup mudah ternyata untuk sedikit memanipulasi bocah itu untuk menggunakan kekuatannya.

"Ck, bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku bocah tengik, rubah tua jelek?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada kesal, sementara Kyuubi hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"**Terserah. Sekarang cepat keluar dari sini jika kau tidak ingin mati muda, bocah tengik..**" Naruto kembali sweatdropped saat rubah besar didepannya kembali memanggilnya dengan panggilan seperti itu.

"Etto.. bagaimana caranya keluar dari sini? Ini 'kan ulahmu sendiri. Jadi kau harus memberitahuku caranya.." Dan Kyuubi pun menjelaskan secara singkat, padat dan jelas kepada bocah pirang dihadapannya dan pada akhirnya bocah itu menghilang dari hadapannya dan meninggalkan Kyuubi yang sekarang sudah kembali sendirian didalam kurungannya.

'**Jika saja Naruto dan Madara sedang berdekatan, mungkin aku bisa mengajak diriku yang satu lagi itu untuk keluar bersama.. khukhukhu.. tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk keluar dari tempat membosankan ini..**' Batin Kyuubi sembari menyeringai. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak tahu kalau didalam tubuh Madara, tersegel dirinya pula, walaupun dari dimensi yang berbeda.

Diluar mindscapenya, Naruto langsung membuka kedua matanya, masih kaget saat ia mengingat kalau detik sebelumnya ia bertemu dan bahkan sampai curhat dengan si Kyuubi no Kitsune yang paling ditakuti itu. Dan tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Naruto mengikuti instruksi sang rubah tua pemarah itu. Ia menggigit kembali jempolnya hingga mengeluarkan darah dan meneriakkan nama jutsu seperti yang dilakukannya selama dua jam berturut-turut sebelumnya.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

...

"Kau itu sudah gila, hah!? Melempar Naruto kedalam jurang seperti itu!? Kau ingin membunuhnya, hah?" Tobirama benar-benar marah pada sang Sennin katak yang sedari tadi mencoba menjelaskan apa yang dimaksudnya dengan melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Aku hanya ingin membuatnya me-.." Belum selesai Jiraiya menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia dan Tobirama sama-sama mendengar suara yang dikenalnya dari arah jurang.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Tobirama pun kaget mendengar apa nama jutsu yang diteriakkan oleh Naruto dari dalam jurang. Kemudian Tobirama menolehkan kepalanya kembali kearah sang Ogama Sennin yang tersenyum bangga denga muridnya itu tanpa menoleh kearah Tobirama.

"Aku tahu kau hanya ingin melatihnya, tetapi kau tidak perlu melakukan cara seperti ini.. bagaimana kalau dia tidak sempat melakukan jutsu itu tepat sebelum ia sampai ke dasar jurang?" Kata Tobirama dengan nada dingin. Jiraiya pun kembali menolehkan wajahnya kearah Senju berambut putih itu.

"Sekali lagi, maafkan perbuatanku ini, Senju-san.. tetapi aku memang harus melakukan hal itu agar Naruto bisa mengakses kekuatan Kyuubi untuk melakukan Kuchiyose.." Jelas Jiraiya. Tobirama pun hanya diam sebelum akhirnya ia berada disana sembari melihat latihan Kuchiyose Naruto yang pada akhirnya disuruh untuk membuat taruhan untuk tidak jatuh dari kepala bos katak dan ia pun berhasil sehingga kontrak kuchiyose tersebut menjadi miliknya.

...

"Kau ingin mengajariku teknik Suiton, Tobi-nii?" Naruto terkagum saat mendengar Tobirama yang akan mengajarinya Suiton, mengingat Tobirama merupakan satu-satunya pengguna Suiton yang sangat handal.

Tobirama mengangguk mendengarnya. "Ya.. setelah kita melihat jenis chakra yang kau miliki, aku melihat chakra elemen utama keduamu adalah air, jadi setidaknya kau masih bisa belajar banyak dariku tentang Suiton.. nah sekarang kita mulai latihannya.." Kata Tobirama sembari menyeringai dan Naruto meneguk ludahnya dengan agak sulit saat mengingat latihan yang akan dilalui bersama Tobirama akan menjadi sangat sulit dan menyakitkan.

'Kami-sama.. tolong aku, -ttebayo' Batin Naruto sweatdropped dan ia pun memulai pelajarannya bersama Tobirama. Dan diwaktu yang sama, dua orang Uchiha dengan wajah dan gaya rambut yang mirip itu tengah berlatih di puncak tebing Hokage, bersama dengan seorang Jounni bernama Kakashi yang sedang memantau latihan Uchiha Sasuke yang berlatih dengan tekhnik Chidori miliknya.

"Hm.. aku terkesan dengan teknik buatanmu ini, Hatake-san.." Komentar Izuna yang juga ikut melatih teknik Chidori setelah menerima persetujuan dari Kakashi. "Dan bahkan, kita akan bisa membuat berbagai variasi dari teknik ini.. aku tidak sabar untuk bereksperimen.."Lanjutnya lagi.

Kakashi yang mendengarnya pun hanya mengangguk saja. "Itu benar, Izuna-san. Hanya saja, permasalahannya kemungkinan hanya kalian berdua yang bisa membuat lebih banyak variasi dari Chidori. Aku tidak memiliki kapasitas chakra yang banyak, mengingat Chidori cukup menghabiskan banyak chakraku.." Jelas Kakashi.

"Hm.. sayang sekali kalau begitu.." Ucap Izuna. Namun saat ia ingin melanjutkan lagi pekerjaannya itu, ia merasakan keberadaan seseoang yang lainnya.

"Keluarlah, tidak perlu bermain sembunyi seperti itu, Sabaku no Gaara" Gaara yang mendengar itu pun keluar dari balik batu yang cukup tinggi itu. Ekspresinya terlihat monoton dan tatapannya menatap tajam kearah Sasuke yang hanya membalas tatapan tajam dari Sabaku didepannya itu.

"Uchiha.. ibuku bilang ia menginginkan darahmu.." Izuna ingin tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Ia sudah dengar dari Kakashi kalau anak didepannya itu adalah putra bungsu dari Yondaime Kazekage dan 'Ibu' yang selalu dipanggilnya adalah Ichibi no Tanuki yang merupakan Bijuu ekor satu yang kelihatannya memanipulasi pikiran Gaara untuk selalu mematuhi keinginannya itu. Dan menjadikannya pembunuh yang sadis untuk anak seumurannya, namun bagi Izuna hal itu sudah biasa mengingat ia hidup di Era Sengoku Jidai sejak ia masih kecil.

"Dan aku menantikan pertarungan kita, Sabaku. " Dan Sasuke hanya menjawab apa yang ada dipikirannya dan tidak mempedulikan hal absurd yang dikatakan Sabaku sebelum ia pergi dari sana dengan Shunsin pasirnya. Para pengguna Sharingan itu pun mulai melanjutkan latihan mereka.

...

"Karena semua peserta Ujian Chunin babak keempat sudah hadir, maka kita akan memulai pertarungan pertama kita, yaitu Uzumaki Naruto melawan Hyuuga Neji. Bagi yang belum disebutkan namanya, silahkan menaiki podium agar tidak mengganggu pertarungan kedua peserta.." Jelas sang proktor dengan ciri khasnya yang suka menggigit sebuah senbon dimulutnya itu.

Naruto pun hanya berdiri dengan tenang disana, dan mulai mengobservasi lawan didepannya seperti apa yang Tobirama ajarkan padanya. Kali ini ia memakai jaket hitam dengan baju dalaman berwarna oranye, celana Anbu hitam, dan yang terakhir sebuah pedang yang disamppirkannya dibelakang pundaknya.

"Heh.. aku sudah lama menantikan pertarungan ini, Hyuuga. Dan jangan lupa aku akan membalaskan apa yang telah kau perbuat pada Hinata-chan.." Ucap Naruto dengan nada yang tajam. Sementara Hyuuga Neji terlihat tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan apa yang dikatakan Uzumaki berambut pirang didepannya.

"Sudah kukatakan sejak dulu. Orang yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi lemah akan selalu menjadi seseorang yang lemah seperti Hinata, Lee dan juga kau, Uzumaki.."

"Kita lihat saja siapa yang akan kalah pada akhir pertandingan ini, teme!"

"Hajime!" Kata sang proktor dan ia pun mundur kebelakang sehingga kedua peserta bisa melakukan pertarungan mereka dengan luas yang cukup.

"Hyaahh!" Teriak mereka berdua sambil berlari kearah masing-masing dengan serangan pertama yang dipersiapkan.

Dan ujian chunin babak terakhir pun dimulai, begitu juga dengan tahapan terakhir rencana invasi Konoha...

TBC...

AN : Okee.. tidak banyak adegan fight disini, namun chappie depan kemungkinan banyak karena chappie depan itu kan tentang lanjutan pertarungan naruto-neji, dan seterusnya.. sampai pada akhirnya invansi.. jadi chappie ini sedikit datar karena mayoritas isinya latihan.. gomen ne minna-san bagi yang menunggunya kelamaan..hehehe.. queen juga usahakan balasan review ada di chappie depan yaa..

Thank you very much for RnR, Fav &amp; Fol my story :D

See you next time!


	13. Chapter 13

Preview Chapter :

_"__Sudah kukatakan sejak dulu. Orang yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi lemah akan selalu menjadi seseorang yang lemah seperti Hinata, Lee dan juga kau, Uzumaki.."_

_"__Kita lihat saja siapa yang akan kalah pada akhir pertandingan ini, teme!" _

_"__Hajime!" Kata sang proktor dan ia pun mundur kebelakang sehingga kedua peserta bisa melakukan pertarungan mereka dengan luas yang cukup. _

_"__Hyaahh!" Teriak mereka berdua sambil berlari kearah masing-masing dengan serangan pertama yang dipersiapkan._

_Dan ujian chunin babak terakhir pun dimulai, begitu juga dengan tahapan terakhir rencana invasi Konoha..._

* * *

...

Chapter 13 : The Damn Invansion

...

* * *

**_Before Third Part of Chunin Exam_**

**_Three days ago_**

**_Shi no Mori_**

Hashirama kini sedang berada di tengah-tengah Shi no Mori hanya mendecih kesal. Ya. Itu karena Boss-Complex Madara yang tidak pernah hilang dan dengan seenak jidatnya menyuruhnya untuk mencari informasi atau apapun disini hanya karena alasan feelingnya berkata seperti itu.

"Dasar teme pemalas.. Ini sudah hampir sebulan dan dia menyuruhku untuk mencari petunjuk. Apa dia tidak memikirkan kalau bisa saja petunjuknya sudah hilang?" Gumamnya sembari menendang kerikil yang tidak bersalah itu kearah suatu jurang kecil disampingnya.

"Hahh~ Demi Rikudo-sennin, kenapa Boss-complexnya itu tidak pernah hilang.. hah.." Hashirama menghela nafas kembali setelahnya. "Bahkan saat aku masih menjadi Hokage pun dia juga yang seenaknya memerintah.. hahh.. kap-.."

"Kyaa! Seseorang, tolong aku! " Tiba-tiba, disaat Hashirama ingin menyelesaikan kalimat curhatannya yang ia tujukan pada dirinya sendiri, sebuah suara teriakkan minta tolong terdengar di telinganya dan dengan cepat ia langsung melesat kearah sumber suara itu dan menemukan seorang gadis berkacamata yang sedang diserang beruang ganas.

Dengan cepat, Hashirama melaju kearah beruang itu dan menendangnya dengan tambahan chakra di kakinya hingga beruang itu terpental dan menabrak pohon dan pada akhirnya beruang itu pun pingsan.

Dengan perlahan, Hashirama berjalan menuju gadis berkacamata tersebut dan mencoba menganalisanya selagi gadis tersebut berusaha mencari kacamatanya.

'Hmm... baiklah, untuk kali ini Madara memang benar dengan firasatnya. Gadis ini.. tidak salah lagi.. dari chakaranya, dia adalah seorang Uzumaki, sama seperti Naruto.. dan juga Mito-chan~.. hahh.. aku jadi kangen...' Batin mantan Shodaime yang mulai kangen dengan si doi. Kegalauan pun menyerang hatinya itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, nona?" Tanya Hashirama dengan nada lembut dan sambil memberikan uluran tangannya kepada gadis itu. Sembari menerima uluran tangan dari anak didepannya, gadis tersebut menjawab pertanyaan anak didepannya.

"Ak- Aku tidak apa-apa.. hanya cedera kecil saja.." Kata gadis tersebut dengan nada terbata-bata, seperti menahan sedih.

"Namaku Butsuma. Aku disini karena sedang memeriksa sekeliling hutan ini, dan pada akhirnya aku menemukanmu disini. Tapi, ujian chunin babak kedua sudah selesai sebenarnya sejak hampir sebulan yang lalu. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Hashirama bingung tentang alasan mengapa gadis bermarga Uzumaki ini masih berkeliaran di tengah hutan Shi no Mori ini. Padahal ujian chunin babak kedua dan preliminaries sudah usai.

Gadis itu terlihat menahan tangisannya. "Aku.. aku adalah salah satu genin dari team Kusagakure. T-tapi, kedua anggota teamku tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja dan aku sudah hampir sebulan ini terjebak disini.. kurasa.. mereka mungkin sudah mati, atau tidak sudah kembali ke Kusa... dan setelahnya aku tersesat disini."

"Kalau begitu, ayo ikut aku. Adikku bisa merawat lukamu dan nanti setelah kau sembuh, kau bisa kembali ke desamu." Kata Hashirama dengan nada halus. Dan anehnya, gadis itu malah menatapnya dengan tatapan horor.

"A-aku tidak mau kembali kesana! Desa asliku sudah lama hancur dan pada dasarnya, aku diculik ke Kusagakure. Mereka akan mempergunakanku sebagai alat mereka kembali! A-Aku tidak mau lagi seperti itu.." Hashirama berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia mengajak gadis tersebut keluar dari Shi no Mori ini.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu ayo kita keluar dulu dari sini dan kau bisa menceritakan sisanya dirumahku.. Ah ya, siapa namamu, nona?" Ajak Hashirama sembari menanyakan siapa nama Uzumaki kecil didepannya ini.

"Karin.. Karin Uzumaki.. Eh? T-tapi, kau benar-benar tahu jalan keluarnya?" Jawab gadis bernama Karin itu.

"Tentu saja! Semudah membalikkan telapak tangan! Ayo!" Seru Hashirama dengan nada cerianya sembari menggandeng tangan Karin dan kemudian berjalan keluar dari sana.

* * *

"Hn.. Seperti yang kuduga, memang ada suatu hal yang menarik disana, walaupun tidak ada petunjuk mengenai ular sialan itu sama sekali.." Komentar Madara yang baru saja selesai mendengarkan laporan dari sahabatnya itu.

Hashirama memutar kedua bola matanya bosan sebelum menjawab komentar dari Uchiha didepannya itu. "Menarik dengkulmu! Aku hanya menemukan seorang gadis ditengah hutan yang hampir dimakan beruang tahu. Tapi, setidaknya ia seorang Uzumaki, sama seperti Naruto.."

"Yah.. Bukankah itu bagus? Kau sudah menemukan pengganti Mito-chanmu itu! Kuucapkan selamat bagimu!~" Kata Madara dengan nada mengejeknya kearah Senju didepannya yang terlihat sedang dongkol itu.

"Enak saja! Selamanya aku tetap milik Mito-chan! Lagipula aku adalah pria yang sudah menikah kalau kau ingat itu, Tajima-teme.."

Mendengarnya, Madara hanya mendengus. "Terserah kaulah.. Lagipula, dimana dia sekarang?" Tanyanya sembari meminum ochanya dengan anggun layaknya bangsawan.

"Bersama Kawarama dan sedang diobati.." Madara yang mendengarnya secara otomatis menyemburkan semua cairan yang ada didalam mulutnya dan sayangnya, semuanya itu mengarah tepat ke wajah Hashirama, menambah kedongkolan si Senju itu.

"Ups..maaf?" Kata Madara sembari tertawa kikuk.

Hashirama mencoba menahan amarahnya karena tersembur oleh ocha panas milik Madara begitu saja sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk yang memang sedang dibawanya untuk rencana mandinya setelah berbicara dengan Madara.

Tapi.. yang benar saja? Seorang Uchiha Madara menyembur saat minum? Bukankah itu adalah hal yang bukan KeUchihaan sekali?

"Tapi.. Itu aneh, Butsuma.. Memangnya dia mau repot-repot seperti itu?" Tanya Madara yang tidak yakin. Tentu saja. Seorang Tobirama Senju mau repot-repot dengan seorang wanita? Apa kata dunia?

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku yang memaksanya. Lagipula, dia hanya menderita kelelahan ekstrim dan sedikit cedera ringan.. Kawarama bisa mengatasinya.." Kata Hashirama sembari menghela nafas.

Madara mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan heran, teringat sebuah hal. "Kau 'kan medis juga?"

Sembari berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi, Hashirama menengokkan wajahnya sekali lagi ke belakang untuk berhadapan wajah dengan Madara. "Aku hanya akan merawat wanita jika itu Mito-chan dan Kaa-sanku.. Selain itu, maaf.."

"Heh.. Lagipula, bukankah gadis kecil itu akan menangis nanti jika dirawat oleh adikmu itu?" Mendengar itu, Hashirama sweatdropped.

'Padahal dia juga pernah membuat seorang gadis kecil di akademi hampir menangis karena wajahnya itu.. Hahh..' Dengan pemikiran itu, Hashirama melanjutkan langkah kakinya untuk memasuki kamar mandi.

* * *

"Hn.. Sudah selesai. Untuk sekarang kau tidur saja dan besok aku akan memberikan vitamin untukmu agar tubuhmu bisa lebih cepat untuk pulih.." Kata Tobirama sembari merapikan beberpa kain dan juga ember yang berserakkan dilantai kamar tamu itu.

"I-Iya, Senju-san.." Jawab Karin. Sejujurnya, sejak pertama kali ia akan dirawat oleh anak laki-laki didepannya ini, ia agak takut karena auranya, wajah dan bahkan ekspresinya pun dingin. Berbanding terbalik dengan Butsuma yang lebih ceria, hangat dan mudah tertawa itu.

Dia memang tampan dan keren, namun tatapan mata merahnya itu.. Seakan-akan bisa membunuhmu dalam sekejap mata. Membayangkannya itu rasanya..ugh..

* * *

**Next Day :**

* * *

Saat ini, Karin bersama Tobirama dan Madara berada di kamar tidur untuk tamu yang mereka sediakan untuk Karin. Madara ingin agar Karin bercerita sedikit tentang riwayatnya dan Karin menyetujuinya.

"Jadi, bisa kita mulai sekarang, Uzumaki-san.. Dan tenang saja, Sandaime-sama mempercayakanmu pada kami.." Kata Madara dengan nada lembut tentunya, karena ia rasa gadis didepannya masih ketakutan. Ada segelintir emosi khawatir dan trauma dikedua matanya dan Madara bisa melihatnya.

'Trauma karena klan Uzumaki dibantai sepertinya. Kalau iya, berarti ia dan Haku-chan bernasib sama..' Batin Madara sembari menganalisis. Tidak banyak yang tahu jika dirinya bisa membaca ekspresi orang lain dengan mudah.

Lagipula, pada dasarnya, tim UchiSen merupakan kepercayaan Sandaime saat ini, namun tetap saja mereka juga merupakan Founding Father Konoha, walaupun berbeda dimensi dan waktu.

Bahkan para tetua sekalipun tidak ada yang berani lagi untuk menaikkan nada bicara mereka pada team UchiSen, khususnya pada Madara karena mereka telah belajar dari pengalaman mereka. Yaitu, pada saat Koharu Utatane, yang pada suatu kesempatan tiba-tiba saja memerintahkan agar Madara, Izuna dan Sasuke mengikuti progam CRA dan yang terjadi saat itu adalah Koharu yang langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena genjutsu Tsukuyomi dari Madara.

Karin yang saat ini masih agak gugup dan bingung hanya melirikkan matanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencoba mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk awal pembicaraan.

"Maaf jika kami membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman. Jika kau tidak ingin-.."

"T-tidak apa-apa, Uchiha-san.. aku hanya bingung harus memulainya darimana.." Potong Karin cepat. Setelahnya, ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya.

"Ketika aku kecil," Karin memulai, "Aku hanya tahu kalau aku hanyalah bagian dari percobaan Orochimaru di sebuah laboratorium di Kusagakure, sebelum akhirnya ninja-ninja dari Kusagakure menghancurkan tempat itu dan menemukanku"

"Mereka mengambilku saat itu karena mengetahui kalau aku adalah seorang Uzumaki dan pada akhirnya aku dilatih keras oleh mereka selama satu tahun untuk menjadi senjata mereka. Namun, perkembanganku.. cukup buruk k-karena aku hanya memiliki kemampuan dalam bidang medis.. dan sejak itu, selama setahun sebelum aku ikut ujian chunin ini, shinobi-shinobi yang terluka akan menggigit bagian tubuhku, khususnya tanganku karena darahku dapat menyembuhkan luka dengan cepat. A-aku b-benar-benar lelah diperlakukan seperti itu.. " Karin berhenti sejenak sembari berusaha menahan isak tangisnya.

Nampak Madara dan Tobirama yang hanya terdiam membisu saat mendengar riwayat singkat dari Uzumaki kecil didepan mereka itu. Nasibnya tidak terlalu jauh berbeda dengan mereka berdua yang sudah melewati era Sengoku Jidai yang mengerikan itu.

"A-akhirnya.. setelah mendengar bahwa aku diikut sertakan dalam ujian chunnin ini, aku merasa senang karena kupikir bisa keluar dari tempat terkutuk itu, namun disatu sisi, aku juga takut jika suatu saat aku ditemukan oleh ninja desa lain yang akan memberikan perlakuan yang sama.. dan pada akhirnya, karena kupikir kedua anggota teamku sudah lama tidak menemuiku, kupikir mereka sudah mati, atau sengaja membuangku dan sisanya kalian tahu sendiri" Dengan senyum masam, Karin mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Orochimaru.. Kusagakure.. hm.." Gumam Madara. Berbeda dengan Madara, Tobirama hanya memberikan sebuah senyuman tipis yang sangattttt jarang sekali ia perlihatkan.

"Istirahatlah kembali, Uzumaki-san. Kependudukanmu di Konoha sedang kami urus dan bisa kami pastikan tidak akan ada lagi hal buruk yang sama seperti di Kusagakure yang akan menimpamu. Lagipula, kau bisa tenang karena ada aku yang menjagamu.." Karin tersentak kaget mendengarnya, namun sebuah rona terbit di kedua lesung pipinya. Madara yang mendengarnya juga tersentak kaget, namun tanpa sepengetahuan Tobirama yang berada disampingnya, ia menyeringai.

'Sepertinya.. hanya wanita dari klan Uzumaki yang mampu menarik hati pria klan Senju.. bahkan yang dingin sekalipun seperti si idiot Tobirama.. bukankah begitu, Kyuubi?'

"**Hn, terserahlah..**" Balasnya singkat. Madara hanya mendengus geli dengan balasan dari partnernya itu. Sepertinya Kyuubi menyalin jawabannya yang suka ia berikan pada orang lain.

* * *

**_Present_**

* * *

Madara, Hashirama, Tobirama dan Izuna sedari tadi hanya menggerutu kesal sembari memberikan deathglare kepada para penonton di tribun ini karena mayoritas dari mereka membicarakan hal-hal buruk mengenai adik angkat kesayangan mereka berempat.

Namun, dari mereka berempat, hanya Izuna seorang yang masih terlihat tetap tenang, walaupun dalam hatinya ia rasanya ingin meremukkan orang-orang yang sudah berani meremehkan adik angkatnya itu. Madara nomor dua, selanjutnya Tobirama karena Senju berambut putih itu memang terkenal bertemperamental tinggi, walaupun ia masih menahannya dan yang terakhir adalah Hashirama yang malah memasang wajah dingin dan sesekali tidak sengaja melepas tekanan chakranya itu.

Sepasang matanya kemudian melihat seorang bandar judi yang membuat taruhan antara pertarungan Naruto vs Neji dan mayoritas memilih Neji yang akan menang dikarenakan marga klannya yang adalah Hyuuga.

"Hoi, kau yang menjadi bandar! Kemari kau!" Panggil Hashirama kepada bandar judi itu, membuat 3 orang lainnya melirik kearahnya saja.

Sang bandar judi yang mendengarnya hanya memasang ekspresi meremehkan pada Hashirama.

"Hei gaki, jangan kurang ajar ka-.."

"Aku ingin memasang taruhan sebesar 2 juta ryo untuk kemenangan Uzumaki Naruto." Potong Hashirama dengan santainya. Sementara sang bandar judi hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Hahahaha.. kau ini.. aku tahu kau masih seorang genin! Mana mungkin kau memiliki uang seba-.." Lagi-lagi mulut dari sang bandar judi harus dibungkam di kala ia melihat sekatung uang yang ia lempar didepan sang bandar.

"Hitung! Dan kuharap itu cukup untuk menyumpal mulutmu itu.." Ucap Hashirama dengan nada dinginnya. Sang dewa shinobi bahkan bisa menjadi lebih dingin dari Madara atau Tobirama sendiri disaat moodnya sedang tidak bagus.

Dengan malas, sang bandar hanya membuka kantung itu sambil terus berbicara. "Heh.. aku yakin bocah sepertimu itu tidak akan punya uang se-..." Untuk ketiga kalinya ucapan sang bandar kembali terbungkam mulutnya disaat melihat ketebalan uang itu dan ia tahu kalau uang itu bukanlah uang palsu.

"Aku juga ikut! Satu juta ryo!" Tanpa basa-basi lebih lama lagi, Tobirama melempar sekantung uang miliknya.

"Aku juga. Satu juta ryo." Dengan tenang Izuna melemparkan kantung uangnya. Sang bandar hanya tersenyum-senyum dikala melihat tiga kantung uang ini. Nilainya sudah empat juta ryo!

"Wah wah wah.. sepertinya kalian anak bangsawan ya? Atau kalian bekerja keras dengan menyelesaikan misi sehingga mendapatkan uang sebanyak ini? Ah,tidak penting. Yang penting hari ini aku akan kaya dengan kekalahan iblis Kyuubi itu.." Ucap sang bandar itu sembari tersenyum saja.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu itu, Kuso-oyaji!" Dengan geram, Madara melempar sekantung uang dengan keras pada sang bandar itu dan ditangkap dengan mudah oleh sang bandar.

"3 juta ryo untuk kemenangan Naruto dan akan kupastikan kalau kami akan membuatmu bangkrut! Dan juga, jangan pernah menyebut adikku iblis Kyuubi jika tidak ingin kubuat kau dikelilingi hutang.." Ucap Madara. Sang bandar hanya mendecih saja mendengar ancaman Madara itu, namun ancaman itu hanya diremehkannya saja.

"Terserah saja, gaki. Terserah." Jawab sang bandar yang masih menghitung uang dengan malas.

Hashirama, Tobirama dan Izuna menatap heran Madara yang tatapannya lurus kearah arena. Mereka heran. Madara bukanlah tipe orang yang suka bermain judi. Minum sih iya. Namun, sekalinya ikut, 3 juta ryo ia hamburkan begitu saja.

'Harusnya ia mengajak Haku kencan ke pulau kan besok? Ah tapi, ya sudahlah..' Pikir Hashirama.

"Tsk! Lihat saja! Naruto pasti menang!" Hashirama, Tobirama dan Izuna kembali dibuat heran dengan tingkahnya.

'Ada apa dengannya?' Dengan pemikiran serempak itu, mereka bertiga pun mengalihkan kembali pandangan mereka kearah arena.

* * *

**[Hiruzen]**

* * *

Hiruzen memandang gelisah telapak tangannya yang diberikan segel Hiraishin oleh Tobirama. Laporan yang ia terima dari tim UchiSen membuatnya shock berat, juga insomnia. Murid kesayangannya itu membunuh Kazekage. Tak tanggung-tanggung, ia juga memanipulasi Sunagakure agar percaya bahwa Kazekage masih hidup dan ingin menginvasi Konoha pula?!

'Kali ini.. tidak akan kubiarkan kau kabur lagi. Akan kuselesaikan hari ini juga. Biwako, kumohon. Bantulah dan lindungi aku..' Batinnya dan kemudian ekspresinya melembut di kala ia melihat kearah pertarungan Naruto vs Neji yang masih membicarakan sesuatu tentang klan Hyuuga, sementara sang wasit, Shiranui Genma menunggu konfirmasi panitia untuk memulai pertandingan.

'Kupercayakan Konoha padamu, Naruto. Maafkan jika orang tua ini terlalu banyak meminta.. dan membebani generasi ini atas kesalahanku..'

* * *

"Hajime!" Ucap Genma sembari memberikan perintah jika pertandingan sudah boleh dimulai.

Mendengar perintah tersebut, Naruto dan Neji langsung melesat kearah masing-masing dengan kepalan tangan dan telapak tangan mengarah kearah musuh.

Dakk!

Kepalan tangan Naruto dan telapak tangan Neji saling menghantam. Tanpa jeda, Naruto langsung mengganti pergerakannya dengan side kick, namun Neji dapat dengan mudah menahannya sehingga pertahanan Naruto goyah. Tanpa buang-buang waktu, Neji menghantamkan Juuken tepat ke uluh hati Naruto.

Duagh! Boft!

'Kawarimi? Sejak kapan?' Batin Neji bingung sembari tetap memfokuskan penglihataannya di kala asap didepannya menghilang dan sudah terlihat 6 orang Naruto yang memijak tanah dan langsung melompat kearah Neji dalam sekali hentak, sementara sebatang kayu melesat melewati mereka.

Dari kejauhan, Madara berdiri sembari melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada bidangnya. Dengan ekspresi puas dan bangga ia menonton pertandingan tersebut dan juga kecepatan peralihan jutsu Naruto yang akan membuat chunin elit macam Iruka iri.

'Kanan, kiri, depan, belakang..' Empat bunshin yang menyerang Neji dari empat arah iu langsung menghilang disaat Neji menyerang mereka dengan menggunakan Juuken dan pergerakannya yang cukup cepat. Namun..

Krakk! Duagh!

"Ugh!" Neji tidak memprediksi jika Naruto akan bersembunyi di bawah tanah dan meninju dagunya seperti ini, membawa tubuh Neji terbang dan kembali, kejutan dari Naruto kembali datang disaat ia melihat empat buah bunshin dengan shuriken masing-masing.

"Tajuu Shuriken Bunshin no Jutsu!" Tak lama, empat buah shuriken itu berubah menjadi puluhan shuriken yang melesat dengan cepat kearah Neji. Tak mau kalah, Neji langsung menggunakan jurus pertahanannya.

"Kaiten!" Neji berputar, dan meledakkan chakra dan membentuk pusaran yang melindungi dirinya dari serangan puluhan shuriken itu.

Trank! Trank! Trank!

"Sudah kuduga akan jadi seperti ini.."

"Yosh! Kalau begitu, Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, -ttebayo!" Dengan jurus ciptaan Nidaime itu, Naruto merubah angkasa menjadi berwarna jingga dan melesat kearah Neji yang masih memasang wajah datar bercampur shock ringan itu.

Naruto dan bunshin-bunshinnya menyerang Neji yang langsung saja bertahan dengan meninju, menendang dan menghantamkan Juuken pada bunshin-bunshin itu. Namun, lambat laun Neji juga mulai kelelahan dengan jumlah bunshin yang banyak itu.

Seorang shinobi memiliki sebuah peraturan dasar yang cukup penting. Selelah apapun, atau dimanapun seorang shinobi berada, dalam kondisi apapun juga ia tidak boleh lengah sedikitpun karena nyawalah bayarannya. Hal ini juga berlaku pada zaman perang dunia shinobi pertama sampai ketiga, dan juga pada saat zaman perang antar klan.

Namun, Neji yang kelelahan pun pada akhirnya lengah juga. Walaupun seorang prodigy, tetap saja ia akan memiliki kelemahan, dan Naruto pun memanfaatkannya dengan meletakan salah satu bunshinnya dibelakang Neji, tepat di belakang titik buta seorang Hyuuga yang sudah diberitahu oleh Madara sendiri.

Grep!

Dengan cepat, bunshin itu menahan bagian perut Neji, membuat Neji tersentak kaget. Begitu juga dengan bunshin lainnnya yang berdatangan dengan menahan tangan, kaki dan tubuh Neji dengan begitu eratnya.

"Rasakan, -ttebayo!"

Boom!

Neji pun jatuh bersama dengan bunshin-bunshin yang menahan pergerakan Neji sebelumnya. Dengan mulus, Naruto mendarat ke tanah dan memperhatikan Neji yang baru mulai bangkit kembali setelah ia jatuh dari 'hasil karya'nya.

"Hmm.. masih belum ya.." Gumam Naruto yang ekspresinya belum berubah sama sekali. Tetap tenang. Itulah yang diajarkan kakak-kakak angkatnya itu.

* * *

Diantara gemuruh tak percaya penonton, Izuna berdecak kagum melihat 'hasil karya' yang dibuat Naruto.

"Wooah! Serangan tadi pasti akan sangat fatal jika Naruto melapisi serangannya beruntun bunshinnya dengan chakra.. tapi.. apa yang dipikirkannya?" Komentar Izuna sembari tetap menatap kearah Naruto dari tribun penonton.

"Dia masih menganggap bocah Neji itu sebagai temannya, mungkin. Jadi itulah sebabnya dia mengurangi dampak dari serrangan dengan tidak melapisi baik serangan dari shuriken dan taijutsu beruntun tadi dengan chakra.." Sahut Tobirama yang masih dalam posisi bersidekap sembari menatap lurus kearah arena dengan tatapan lurus.

"Hmm.. tidak salah. Naruto memang terlalu baik, bahkan pada musuhnya sendiri, Namun, itulah poin positifnya bukan?" Balas Izuna lagi, namun tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Tobirama.

* * *

"Lihat itu, Shino! Lihat! Aku memang kalah dari orang hebat, jadi aku bukan seorang pecundang!" Sambil duduk, Kiba berteriak lantang tepat di depan telinga anggota satu teamnya yang bernama Shino itu. Sebenarnya, teriakan Kiba tadi menjelaskan bahwa kalah dari Naruto yang hebat, bukan si payah dan berisik yang bahkan Shino pribadi mencaci makinya saat di Akademi. Yang menurutnya itu tingkah Naruto membuat yang lain terhambat untuk belajar.

Sedangkan Hinata yang juga berada disamping kedua anggota teamnya menggenggam tangannya dengan cepas. Hanya berteriak lembut nyaris tak terdengar semacam, "Ah, Naruto-kun!" atau "Naruto-kun, berjuanglah!", lalu "Awas, Naruto-kun!" dan"Naruto-kun!". Pada dasarnya, hal ini membuatnya tidak nyaman. Seharusnya dia tadi diam di ruang tunggu bersama peserta ketimbang mengikuti Kiba.

Dalam hatinya, Shino masih meremehkan dan tak menyukai rubah pengacau yang sedang bertanding. Akhirnya, Shino pun berdiri, meninggalkan kedua rekannya itu.

"Oi, mau kemana kau, hah?" Shino menatap Kiba sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Bersiap" Dan dengan itu, ia berubah menjadi ribuan serangga dan bergabung dengan kumpulan peserta lainnya.

"Tsk! Dia itu!"

"Sudahlah, Kiba-san. Shino-san memang harus bersiap" Kata Hinata dengan nada lemah lembutnya itu. Kiba menatap Hinata dalam diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Ya ya ya. Baiklah.. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, kau benar-benar sudah sembuh, Hinata?" Tanya Kiba.

"Un!"

Hinata terluka parah ketika menghadapi Neji. Beruntung Naruto nekat turun dengan resiko didisqualifikasi dengan menahan Neji dan marah padanya. Pertandingan di hentikan dengan kekalahan Hinata, sementara Naruto selamat dr DQ dgn alasan Hinata memang telah kalah dan kesalahan wasit yang tidak segera menghentikan pertandingan, di kala Hinata sudah tak berdaya.  
Setelah nya di rumah sakit, Naruto membawa seorang pemuda berambut mangkok, dan berkata,.

"Dia akan menyembuhkanmu, Hinata-chan. Butsuma-Nii dan aku akan menyembuhkanmu, Hinata !" Bukan sekedar bualan. Hinata memang sembuh total..

"Baguslah kalau begitu.."

* * *

Asap dari tanah dan ledakan hilangnya bunshin yang menutupi baik Naruto dan Neji pun perlahan tersapu oleh angin, memperlihatkan mereka berdua. Neji yang masih terkapar di tanah dan Naruto yang berdiri bersidekap dengan pandangan datar kearah Neji.

Di tribun, suara seperti "Selesaikan cepat !" atau "Bunuh saja" dan "Itu kesempatanmu, bodoh" dan ada juga seorang yang diam dengan rona di wajahnya.

"Seperti dugaan, Naruto masih memberinya kesempatan" Tobirama berujar, dan di balas dengan "Ya", "Benar" dan "Hn!" dari anggota lain teamnya itu.

"K-kau.. kau meremehkanku!" Neji berteriak tersiksa dengan hal yang dianggapnya merendahkan harga dirinya itu.

"Kau bisa menyelesaikannya dari tadi !"Katanya sambil mencoba berdiri. Dan dengan itu dia berdiri dalam keadaan kacau. Hitai-ate nya terjatuh dan kini di genggam nya di tangan kanan, sementara tangan kiri menggenggam erat lengan kanan, mencoba menahan sakit.

"Kau melihat nya? Inilah yang kumaksudkan tadi.." Neji melangkah perlahan mendekat berhenti di kisaran jarak 48 cm dari Naruto yang tidak mengubah posisinya sama sekali.

Lalu ia mencoba berdiri tegak dan mengikatkan Hitai-ate nya kembali.

"Segel inilah yang telah membelenggu kami! Kalangan bawah terbelenggu takdir yang sama denganku dan mendiang ayahku! K-kau ! Kau yg berisik dan payah, mencoba membelok takdir mu sendiri? Jangan bercanda !"

"Kau mungkin seorang prodigy, Neji. Tapi tanpa keinginan menembus takdir mu. Mungkin takdir tercipta ketika kau lahir, tapi juga di belokkan seiring kau tumbuh" Balas Naruto, masih dengan nada dan ekspresi monotonnya itu.

"Diam, bocah payah! Dead Last seperti dirimu tidak perlu mengomentariku!" Dalam kegeraman, Neji memasang kuda-kuda yang sangat dikenal oleh kepala klan Hyuuga yang saat ini sedang menyaksikan pertarungannya dari tribun penonton.

"Kau telah berada dalam area ku" Simbol yin-yang terbentuk di bawah mereka berdua-

"Maka lenyaplah dan sesali perbuatanmu sendiri karena telah memberi ku kesempatan! Hakke Rokujuyon Sho !"

2 pukulan!  
4 pukulan!  
8 pukulan!  
16 pukulan!  
32 pukulan!  
64 pukulan!

Dengan cepat dan tepat di 64 titik tenketsu Naruto, Neji menutupnya dengan sempurna dan mengakhirinya dengan Juuken. Seringai terpampang di wajah nya. Dalam hati penuh keyakinannya percaya bahwa Naruto telah kalah.

"Wasit, Silahkan umumkan!"

* * *

"Dengan ini berakhir sudah.." Hiashi, ayah Hinata tersenyum bangga pada keponakanannya.

"kau benar" Timpal ayahnya.

"Tidak, Otou-sama. Coba lihat dengan Byakugan.. Tenketsu Naruto-san kembali terbuka!" Hanabi putri bungsu Hiashi menatap Hiashi dgn Byakugan aktif.

"Apa maksud mu-.." Segera ia mengaktifkan Byakugan.

"T-tidak mungkin.. Ini seharusnya tidak mungkin!" Hiashi tak percaya.

"Ohh.. diluar dugaan, eh?" Komentar ayahnya Hiashi, tertarik dengan kemampuan Naruto Uzumaki yang mampu membuka tenketsunya setelah menerima Hakke Rokujuyon Sho.

* * *

"Sudah ku katakan padamu, takdir tak bisa di ubah" Neji menatap wasit yang saat ini masih terbengong.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?! Cepat umumkan!" Katanya dengan kesal kearah sang wasit yang malah asik terbengong saat ini.

"Eh? Tapi kurasa dia masih sanggup berdiri.." Jawabnya ragu, karna dia yakin melihat bayangan Naruto terduduk di balik asap.

"Kau pasti bercanda 'kan?" Neji dengan putus asa menatap kepulan asap, tanpa bisa mengaktifkan byakugan. Chakranya belum terisi untuk cukup bahkan sekedar mengaktifkan byakugan. Seluruh tubuhnya telah remuk redam dan kelelahan hebat dengan penggunaan jurus tinggi seperti Kaiten dan Hakke Rokujuyonsho telah menguras energi nya.

"Syukurlah Naruto-kun baik baik saja" Gumam Hinata lega. Dia melihat Naruto terduduk dengan kaki kiri setengah terangkat, tangan kiri di topangkan pada lutut kaki kirinya. Tangan kanannya menyentuh tanah.

"Berjuanglah Naruto-kun!" Seru Hinata pelan, menyemangati pujaan hatinya sejak kecil itu.

"Kau cukup bermurah hati memberikan chakramu, Kyuubi. Terima kasih banyak, -ttebayo!"

Mendengarnya, Kyuubi hanya mendengus geli. Apa-apaan bocah didepannya ini? Jangan-jangan ia hanya mencoba untuk menarik hatinya lagi..?

"**Jangan bermanis dgn ku bocah! Pergi dan menangkan saja!**"

"Yosh!" Dengan itu, dia membuat 4 bunshin yg langsung melesat pergi bersama nya.  
dari balik kepulan asap.

Dari balik kepulan asap, sebuah kepalan tinju melesat dengan cepat dan tepat di depan Neji.

Dengan refleksnya, Neji melompat menghindar. Namun, tumit menghantam punggungnya, melesakkan dia kembali. Naruto yang lain menendang Neji, membawanya terbang kembali.

Naruto yang lain di kejauhan dan di belakang Neji bersiap..

"Hidden.."

Naruto berlari, sementara Neji terjatuh dengan di pukul satu bunshin.

"Konoha.." Mata Naruto berkilat bercahaya. Mulutnya melebar membentuk sebuah seringaian. Bagaikan singa yang sudah menargetkan mangsanya, begitulah ia melihat Neji.

"Taijutsu"

4 buah bunshin menghajar Neji yang masih berada di udara itu. Neji terbatuk karena salah satu bunshin berhasil menyikut perutnya dikala ia menangkis serangan ketiga bunshin lainnya. Ia disibukkan oleh keempat bunshin itu sehingga ia tidak tahu kalau sebuah jutsu sudah dilancarkan kepada dirinya.

"Ougi!"

4 bunshin menghilang. Hal itu membuat Neji heran. Sementara Naruto asli mulai menyiagakan kedua jari kedepan membentuk pistol.

"Sennen Goroshi!" Teriak Naruto penuh semangat.

Neji yang baru akan menapak tanah harus merasakan sakit luar biasa di bagian belakang nya itu. Wajahnya jadi terlihat lucu menahan sakit, air mata mengalir deras.

"Argghhhh!" Neji berteriak kesakitan dengan ekspresi ternista yang pernah ada.

SWUNG!

Neji kembali terbang sebelum akhir nya menukik, dan jatuh dalam posisi memalukan. Ia pun pingsan pada akhirnya. Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak saat menyadari bahwa ia menggunakan jutsu nista ini dua kali di ujian chunin ini.

Oh yeah! Dia pasti akan masuk kedalam buku rekor sebagai satu-satunya orang yang mengalahkan prodigy dengan jurus ternista yang pernah ada!

"Oh yeah! Rasakan itu, -ttebayo! Jutsu anti takdir dan selamat menderita!~" Ucap Naruto sambil meniup ujung pistol khayalan atau bohongan dari asap yg mengepul –Rencana sukses!-

* * *

**DONG~**

* * *

Setiap penonton terbengong... Dengan mulut menganga dari lebar hingga normal..  
Speechless...

Tiap-tiap elemen penonton benar-benar di buat bungkam..

Bahkan para Kage yang menjadi tamu. Tak terkecuali Mizukage dan Kazekage maksudnya.

'A-Anak itu.. mengalahkan seorang Hyuuga dengan teknik bodoh itu?' Batin Mei yang sweatdropped.

"A-apa - apa'an itu! Jutsu bodoh macam apa itu?! Tidak-.. itu bahkan tidak pantas disebut jutsu!"  
Komentar Madara yang sudah sembuh dari shock.

"Hashirama !" Madara menatap garang sang Shodaime Hokage disebelahnya itu. Karena Madara merasa Hashirama lah orang yang mengajarkan sesuatu yang tidak pantas disebut jutsu itu pada Naruto.

Namun...

Hashirama masih menganga. Kedua matanya tidak bergerak sama sekali. Hanya menatap kearah arena dimana Naruto masih terlihat tertawa dan mengatakan beberapa hal yang ia tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Hoi! Senju idiot! Pasang telingamu jika aku memanggilmu, hah!" Hashirama tetap tak bergeming sedikitpun. Madara sungguh geram melihatnya.

"Respon aku, atau kau mau mandi dengan Amaterasuku, hah?!" Namun tetap saja, Hashirama masih berbengong ria walaupun sudah disuguhkan ancaman mematikan dari Madara.

Mata Madara berkedut, bahkan telah membentuk Mangekyou abadi nya itu..

Namun...

Ting !

"Aha! Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan!" Katanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan ekspresi senang, ditambah dengan jari telunjuk kanannya di atas, bergaya layaknya anak cerdas yang ingin menjawab pertanyaan tersulit di kelas.

Bohlam bersinar muncul diatas kepala Madara, mengembalikan matanya dan ekspresinya ke normal-mode, segera dia memunculkan Gunbai-Chan miliknya dari Fuin di tubuhnya itu.

'Ugh, ini terlihat konyol. Masa senjata dan pemilik lebih besar senjata?' Madara sweatdrop dengan pemikirannya sendiri..

Perlahan dia mendekati sang Senju, seraya berbisik dengan nada khas iblis yang tengah mencoba memanipulasi manusia agar terjatuh dalam dosa.

"Oh lihatlah Hashirama, Senju Mito-Hime tiba-tiba muncul dlm keadaan bugil total. Uh, aku tak tahan melihatnya dan aku sampai mimisan hebat! Lihatlah betapa indahnya tubuhnya itu! Bak bidadari yang turun dari khayangan dan kelihatannya akan mandi!~"

Hashirama pun mulai berkedip, yang artinya merespon. Madara menyeringai. Rencana sukses. Walaupun itu berarti Hashirama hanya bereaksi pada pemikiran seperti itu jika ia sedang tidak bergeming sedari tadi.

"T-tidak! Mito-chanku! Tubuh indah Mito-chan terekspos!" Hashirama panik berat, kepalanya menengok kanan kiri denggan tak sabar seraya mencari Mito sang pendamping hidupnya. Sedang Madara masih menyeringai. Dan..

"Aku harus melindungi tubuh indah Mito-chan! Hanya milikku! Aku aka-.."

Duagh !

Hantaman keras dari Gunbai Madara pun bersarang tepat diatas kepalanya. Dengan tatapan bengis, Hashirama menengok kearah Madara yang hanya menatapnya dengan raut wajah bosan.

"Oi, Madara! Beraninya kau memukulku setelah melihat Mito-chan! Takkan ku ma-"

Duagh !

"Argh! Teme! Apa masalahmu , sih?!" Teriak Hashirama kesal karena Madara memukuli kepalanya dengan Gunbai. Memangnya ia tidak tahu apa kalau Gunbainya itu keras sekali?

Madara yang mendengarnya pun mendengus geli sembari memanggul Gunbai itu di atas pundaknya.

"Pertama, aku tak pernah sedikit pun mengintip gadismu, menyentuh pun tak pernah. Kedua Mito tak ada di sini sama sekali, jadi berhentilah mengkhayal, idiot! Dan yang ketiga-.."

Duagh!

Lagi-lagi Madara kembali memukul Hashirama, membuat Hashirama melempar deathglare kearah sahabatnya itu.

"..- apa kau yang mengajari Naruto Taijutsu laknat mu itu, hah?!"

"Ugh.." Pukulan di kepala dan hatinya. Dia memang merindukan Mito-chan. Tapi dia tak pernah mengajari Taijutsu guyonannya itu pada Naruto.

Hashirama pun langsung pundung ditempat, membuat Madara jawsdropped.

"Hentikan kebiasaan bodohmu itu, bodoh!" Teriak Madara kesal.

Hashirama pundung terduduk memeluk lutut dan satu tangan membuat spiral di lantai sembari berucap : "Aku merindukan Mito-Chan~" dan "Aku tak pernah menunjukan jutsu macam itu, apalagi mengajari..", masih dengan garis-garis berwarna hitam dan aura ungu gelap dibelakangnya.

"Haahh.. sialan.." Madara menghela nafas sembari memijit keningnya pusing. Selalu berakhir begini dan jika sudah begini, Madara jadi tak tega pada Hashirama.

Kemudian, dia menatap kedua anggota yang menggeleng takut dengan tampang horror dan mengibaskan kedua tangan mereka kearahnya.

'Tobirama.. okay.. itu tidak mungkin. Dia serius dan lebih mengajari Ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu dan Kenjutsu.. Izuna...'

"izuna! aku ragu padamu. Kau punya sifat mesum tersembunyi. Pasti kau yang mengajari Naruto. Iya'kan?!"

Mendengarnya, Izuna takut setengah mati.

"B-bukan aku, Ani-ue! Percayalah pada adik manismu ini, ya?" Jawab Izuna sembari memasang wajah memelas.

"Jawab yang benar, Otouto-chan~"

"Itu benar! Bukan aku, Ani-ueku yang tampan!"

"Ah, aku tahu!" Tobirama menjawab tiba-tiba, membuat Madara menengokkan wajahnya kearah Tobirama.

"Saru-Chan pernah melakukan jutsu itu!"

"Ah iya! Itu benar!" Tiba-tiba Hashirama nimbrung. Madara pun hanya menghela nafas karena salah satu kebiasaan bodoh Hashirama itu sepertinya tidak akan pernah bisa hilang.

"Aku dan dia pernah berbagi cerita. Jiraiya mampu melakukan itu. Lalu dia turunkan pada Minato dengan tambahan Hiraishin nya! Yap, ayahnya Naruto itu~ . Lalu ditiru lagi oleh muridnya yang bernama.."

"Sialan! Aku harus menghajarnya! Bahkan Naruto sendiri bilang kalau dia sudah menggunakan itu juga saat melawan bocah Inuzuka sebelumnya!"

"Eh?! Chotto Matte! Madara!" Teriakan Hashirama pun bagaikan angin lalu bagi Madara dan Madara pun berlalu dengan cepat diantara penonton yg masih mangap, di ikuti 3 makhluk halus dibelakangnya.

* * *

"Syukurlah" Hinata lega, sang pujaannya ternyata memenangkan pertandingan ini

"Aku sangat senang.." Gumamnya dan tersenyum lembut.

Ara~

Sepertinya Hinata tak masalah dengan cara menang Naruto... walaupun cara untuk menangnya adalah dengan cara senista itu, yang mampu membuat Madara mengamuk dan tengah mengincar seseorang yang ada di pikirannya itu.

Sementara Hiruzen hanya menepuk jidatnya dan menggeleng ini adalah hal terbaik dalam hidupnya. Tidak pernah ada suatu hiburan langka seperti ini seperti yang telah disuguhkan Naruto tadi. Mengalahkan prodigy Hyuuga.. dengan jurus laknat yang juga dikuasainya.

"Dasar Dobe.." Komentar Sasuke sambil menggeleng kepalanya tak percaya. Rivalnya menang dengan cara yang sangat absurd... untuk kedua kalinya.. dan bahkan disaat 3 orang Kage menonton pertandingan ini.. hahh..

Dia kemudian menatap Gaara. Dan bahkan seorang psychopath seperti Gaara di buat menganga.. aneh juga.. bukankah ia juga seharusnya sudah melihat hal ini saat babak eliminasi sebelumnya?

Hahaha.. dia sudah tidak peduli lagi.. Rivalnya yang satu ini memang sebuah kejutan. Darah mengalir deras, adrenalin ny terpacu. Semakin semangat mengalahkan sang Rival. Sementara teman di sebelah menguap dan berkata 'Mendokusei'. Hahh.. tipikal Shikamaru..

* * *

Genma berkedip berkali-kali, tak percaya dengan ending dari pertandingan ini. Neji berakhir 'Nungging' dengan asap berbau aneh dari bokongnya, dan lalat yang berdansa di sana. Menggeleng dan mendesah.

'Menang yah menang.. ya sudahlah..' Lalu dengan lantang berucap.

"Hyuga Neji tak mampu melanjutkan, Uzumaki Naruto pemenangnya!" Tak ada respon. Semua msh bengong massal. Genma kembali menggeleng dan mendesah, lalu menatap Naruto yg nyengir dan menggaruk tengkuk.

"Pertandingan yang hebat, nak! Kau memang penerusku!" Dengan terharu Jiraiya bertepuk tangan, seraya berteriak.

"Woah! Kau hebat Naruto!" Naruto nembalas dengan cengiran dan jempol terangkat, lalu tepuk tangan riuh dari penonton pun saling sambung trus hingga akhirnya satu tribun pun bertepuk tangan dan bersorak untuknya.

"Pasti kau yang menyuruhnya untuk melakukannya lagi. Iya'kan, Bakakashi?!" Kurenai berucap geram.

"Tentu saja. Dia murid imut kebanggaanku selain Sasuke.." Jawab Kakashi dengan wajah tanpa dosanya sambil menunjukan jempolnya pada Naruto, yang juga dibalas Naruto.

Alis Kurenai berkedut melihatnya. Ini sudah kedua kalinya! Dasar Kakashi bodoh! Pantas saja Obito menjulukinya Bakakashi!

Duagh!

Kurenai melempar Kakashi tepat di wajahnya dengan Geta yang entah darimana asal nya, lalu menghampiri Kakashi yg terkapar, mencekram kerah ny dan nengguncang tubuh ny dgn garang.

"Apa yg kau pikirkan, hah?! Bakakashi!" Kurenai berucap dgn nada iblis.

Sementara itu...

"Haaa~ Mulai lagi..." Asuma menatap cemburu Kakashi. Kakashi dan Kurenai selalu bisa bercanda saat bersama. Kurenai juga selalu terlihat senang bersama kakashi.

"Huooo! Naruto-kun punya semangat yang bagus! Benar kan Lee?! Kau harus semangat untuk sembuh dan mengalahkan api semangat nya!"

"Ya, Gai-sensei ! aku akan berusaha!" Jawab Lee sembari memasang pose hormat kepada sang guru bergaya nyentrik itu.

Di samping Asuma, makhluk merepotkan disebelahnya mulai berteriak dan berderai air mata dengan mengatakan "Gai-sensei!" dan "Lee-kun!" berulang dalam background ombak menghantam karang, dan Sakura berguguran.

Tunggu! Apakah ini genjutsu Gai dan Lee lagi?!

"Kai!"

"Kai!"

"Kai!"

Asuma mencobanya berulang-ulang, namun apa daya.. hal yang terjadi didepannya bukanlah Genjutsu dan Asuma tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain melihat adegan nista itu sampai selesai.

* * *

"Wah keren! Naruto bisa mengalahkan Neji! Aku harus belajar Kage Bunshin juga agar bisa melakukan serangan berbagai sudut seperti itu!"

"Ah! Aku akan meminta Naruto menjadi sensei ku! Yosh! Naruto-Sensei!" Dengan mata berbinar Tenten berucap riang penuh semangat.

"Hm.. Naruto memang tampak keren,. meski aneh di akhir.. tadi itu seperti bukan Naruto saja .. dia keren!."

"Hee? Apa kau melupakan Sasuke, Piggy?"

"Yap, aku menemukan yg lebih baik!"

"Naruto maksudmu?"

"Bukan .."

"Lalu..?"

Dengan rona diwajah dan kedua tangan menyentuh pipi, Ino berucap "RAHASIA~"

* * *

Naruto kini telah berada di atas dengan langsung melompat ke tralis.

"Yo! Shikamaru ! Shino! Sasuke !" Untuk pertama merasa senang karena di ingat pertama dan tak di sebut terakhir. Dia tersenyum di balik kerah jaket dan mengangguk.

"Mendokusei"

"Hn" Itulah bagaimana sisanya menjawab sapaan dari Naruto.

#Pertandingan selanjutnya : Temari Vs Shikamaru !#

"Kau sudah di panggil tuh, Shika"

"Nanti saja.. aku malas.." Jawab Shikamaru semalas-malasnya sambil bersender di tralis besi.

Sementara Naruto melihat Temari sudah di sana. Dengan seringai jahil, Naruto membuat bunshin, mengangkat Shikamaru, dan melempar nya tepat di hadapan Temari.

"Eh?" Temari kaget seketika melihat lawannya dilempar dan tepat berada dihadapannya. Cara mengantar seseorang yang tidak elit sama sekali. Hahhh~

"Ugh.. Naruto! Awas saja kau!" Shikamaru mengelus kepala nya yang sakit.

"Eh!"

"Apa yang kau lihat, bocah mesum?! Pergi dari atas tubuhku!" Yap, sang Nara terlempar tepat menubruk Temari dan menimpa nya tanpa si Nara sadar.

Ia pun langsung melompat, dan membungkuk berulang kali meminta maaf. Dalam hati Shikamaru mengucap berbagai sumpah serapah yang ada di dunia. Dan itu tertuju pada bocah pirang yang hanya nyengir-nyengir tidak jelas disana.

"Silahkan nikmati pesta dansamu dengan gadis Suna itu, Shikamaru! Yo! Selamat berjuang mendapatkan cintanya, -ttebayo!~" Dan Shikamaru yakin setelah ini ia akan mengikat Naruto dengan Kagemanenya itu dan mengecat seluruh tubuh Naruto dengan cat merah agar diseruduk banteng mengamuk.

* * *

Kakashi yang masih di cengkram Kurenai dan di ceramahi. Sementara itu, datanglah 4sesepuh Konoha dalam bentuk bocah berusia 14 tahun.

"Oi, Kakashi! Aku ada urusan denganmu!" Kakashi menatap horor kedatangan UchiSen.

'Sialan!' Batin Kakashi nista, tidak senang dengan kedatangan UchiSen. Khususnya Madara.

"Ahh.. Kurenai.. maaf.." Setelah mengatakan itu, ia pun hilang dengan Shunshin.

"Beraninya bocah Hatake itu kabur!" Madara menggeram kesal dan kemudian ia melirik Tobirama sejenak.

"Tobirama!" Madara memanggil nama Tobirama. Mendengarnya, Tobirama hanya mengangguk.

"Di mengerti, Taicho!" Jawab Tobirama sembari menggunakan teknik sensornya untuk menangkap bocah Hatake yang sudah menyisipkan hal-hal tidak berguna kepada adik angkat mereka.

TBC

A/N : Hai minna-san! Queen kembali lagi bersama partner saya, NaruHina Legends untuk mengupdate fict ini..hehehe.. ah ya.. queen tahu pasti kalian ingin melempar piring terbang ke queen 'kan? #sembunyi dibelakang madara

Gomenasai sekali lagi ya buat kelamaan updatenya ini.. hehehe.. abis kelulusan ini queen lgsg cari kerja..hehehe.. dan karena senin ini queen udah msk kerja jadi yah.. mohon doa saja agar updatenya g lama-lama..hehehe.. yg penting smua fic aq dilanjutin, Cuma masalah mood ini yg memang mengganggu setiap author..hehehe

Gomen ya belum sempat membalas review kalian satu persatu, tapi queen sudah membacanya kok..

Dann.. kalian pasti sudah tahu siapa pair dari si kece Tobirama! :3

See you next time!


	14. Chapter 14

_Preview Chapter :_

"_Beraninya bocah Hatake itu kabur!" Madara menggeram kesal dan kemudian ia melirik Tobirama sejenak._

"_Tobirama!" Madara memanggii nama Tobirama. Mendengarnya Tobirama hanya mengangguk._

"_Di mengerti, Taicho!" Jawab Tobirama sembari menggunakan tekhnik sensornya untuk menangkap bocah Hatake yang sudah menyisipkan hal-hal tidak berguna kepada adik angkat mereka._

.

Warning A/N :Hati2 untuk kegajean di chapter ini :v, Jadwal update masih tidak jelas

.

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Chapter 14 : The Damn Invansion 2

…

"HATAKE!" Suara teriakan Madara yang terdengar dari kejauhan itu membuat bulu kuduk Kakashi merinding disaat ia tengah mencari tempat bersembunyi untuk menghindari amukan keempat sesepuh Konoha itu.

Sudah sekitar 10 menit ia dan empat sesepuh Konoha itu bermain petak umpet hanya karena ia mengajarkan Naruto teknik 'terbaik'nya itu dan Kakashi benar-benar merasa seperti kematian akan mendatanginya sebentar lagi..

Hingga pada akhirnya... sang pemangsa tampil sebagai pemenang dengan menemukan buruan nya yang terperangkap di tengah-tengah keempat remaja berusia 14 tahun itu .

"Ketemu kau, bocah!" Madara tampil dengan seringai nya yang menakutkan dan hal itu membuat Kakashi sweatdropped, namun ia benar-benar merasa seperti akan mati! Apakah seperti ini rasanya berhadapan dengan Madara Uchiha yang sedang mengamuk?

"Kuso!" Umpat Kakashi pelan sembari mulai mencari akal untuk kabur lagi dari situasi ini. Namun, sebelah matanya melirik kearah Tobirama yang hanya tertawa pelan.

Sial! Pantas saja mereka cepat menemukannya… ada Tobirama..

'Aku lupa kalau ada Tobirama..' Batin Kakashi sweatdropped. Kalau begini sih, itu salah dia sendiri juga yang tidak menyembunyikan chakranya dengan baik.

Ah, tapi sepertinya ia tidak bisa meremehkan mereka berempat begitu saja. Walaupun sekarang ini wujud mereka berada didalam tubuh anak kecil dengan wajah yang terlihat imut dan menggemaskan itu, sebenarnya mereka sangat...

'Mengerikan..' Batin Kakashi sambil bergidik ngeri. Kalau begini sih, lebih baik ia menghadapi seluruh shinobi Iwa ketimbang berurusan dengan mereka berempat.

"Mokuton : Daijurin no jutsu!" Dan Hashirama pun memulai aksi penangkapan tersangaka, alias si Hatake tampan yang saat ini langsung menghindari sulur-sulur kayu itu dengan cepat, dan dari Izuna yang malah menyerangnya dengan pedang?! Apa sampai separah ini mereka akan bertindak?

"Oi oi oi.. apakah ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?" Tanya Kakashi dengan ekspresi sweatdropped sambil beradu senjata dengan Izuna yang menggunakan pedang. Ia sendiri hanya menggunakan sebilah kunai. Hashirama dan Izuna hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah sang Hatake sembari terus mengerjai sang Hatake. Siapa suruh cari masalah dengan Madara?

"Maa.. tidak bisakah kita membicarakan hal ini secara baik-baik, Madara-sama?" Tanya Kakashi kembali sembari sibuk menghindari serangan beruntun dari Hashirama dan Izuna. Bahkan wajah polos seperti Izuna bisa berubah seperti iblis sekarang.

Kutukan apa yang menimpanya sekarang? Padahal ia 'kan hanya ingin mengajari murid tercintanya itu teknik tercepat untuk menang.

"Khukhukhu... kurasa tidak, Hatake.." Dan tawa Madara terdengar seperti ciri khas tawa si ular pedo, Orochimaru.

Astaga.. kalau seperti ini sih, bisa dipastikan ia akan mati.. belum menikah lagi. Ya ampun.. malang sekali nasibmu, Hatake…

'Teme! Kalau begini terus, aku tidak akan bisa membaca icha-icha kesayanganku lagi..' Batin Kakashi miris, malah lebih memikirkan buku porno daripada nyawanya.. Benar-benar tipikal seorang Kakashi Hatake...

"Semuanya, berhenti bergerak.." Tiba-tiba saja Tobirama memerintahkan semuanya untuk berhenti bergerak, membuat Hashirama yang tadinya sedang melompat dan berada di udara menjadi jatuh ke tanah dengan gaya tidak elit.

"Astaga, Tobirama! Bisakah kau memilih waktu yang lebih tepat untuk menyuruhku berhenti bergerak? " Protes Hashirama sembari jatuh dengan gaya tidak elitnya.

"Diam.." Tobirama hanya menyebutkan satu kata yang mampu membuat Hashirama depresi di tempat kembali. Tobirama kembali menyaring ingatan yang ia terima dari bunshin miliknya yang berjaga sekitar 7 km dari tempatnya sekarang.

"Sekelompok shinobi berjumlah 25 orang sedang mempersiapkan kuchiyose no jutsu di sebelah utara Konoha. Lalu, kelompok shinobi dari Oto dalam jumlah besar sedang bergerak kemari beserta pasukan gabungan Suna dan Oto dari arah barat dan timur.." Ucap Tobirama pada semua orang yang ada disana.

"Sudah mau dimulai? Bersemangat sekali mereka ini.." Komentar Izuna sembari memasukan kembali pedangnya ke sarungnya yang berada di belakang punggungnya.

"Hm.. seperti yang kita sudah duga, mereka akan memanggil lebih dari satu kuchiyose.." Kata Madara yang mengecek ke bagian utara, dimana Tobirama bilang banyak shinobi yang berkumpul untuk melakukan Kuchiyose no jutsu.

"Apa kau mau aku pergi memberitahu Saru untuk segera bersiap-siap?" Tanya Tobirama sembari memasang pose bersidekapnya.

Dan sebuah gelengan kepala pun merupakan jawaban yang ia terima dari Madara.

"Tidak perlu. Aku saja bersama Izuna yang nanti pergi kesana langsung.. Lagipula, kau sudah memberikan segel Hiraishin para Saru bukan?" Dan sebuah anggukan merupakan jawaban yang ia terima dari Tobirama.

"Bagus. Karena nanti aku dan Izuna akan menggunakan Hiraishinmu dan membantu Saru untuk membunuh ular menjijikan itu." Izuna hanya mengangguk paham. Untung saja ia diizinkan oleh si Senju berwarna putih itu untuk mempelajari jutsunya.

"Kau dan Tobirama akan membantu melawan pasukan dari Oto dan Suna. Tidak perlu membunuh mereka, cukup melukainya saja. Dengan itu, cara pandang shinobi Suna pada kita akan berubah, begitupun Oto. " Kakashi dan Tobirama mengangguk. Mereka tahu pasti apa yang Madara pikiran.

Hashirama hanya tersenyum melihat kawannya tersebut. Baru beberapa bulan tiba disini dan ia sudah banyak berubah. Dan sekarang, walaupun memang perang melawan pasukan gabungan Suna dan Oto tidak terelakkan, setidaknya ia menemukan cara yang akan membuat pandangan musuh terhadap Konoha berubah.

Walaupun memang, hal itu terlalu sulit untuk dilakukan oleh pihak Konoha, karena mereka juga harus menahan diri mereka untuk tidak membunuh musuh. Namun setidaknya, semua hal terencana dengan baik selama satu bulan ini. Mereka berhasil membantu Konoha mengantisipasi serangan invansi ini dan mempersiapkan semuanya dengan matang.

Para Jounin dan Chunin yang sedang ada dalam misi pun dipanggil untuk kembali. Tinggal Jinchuriki Suna, Orochimaru dan ide picik apapun itu yang sekarang menjadi masalah mereka.

Untung, team 7 sudah mereka latih dengan ketat sejak kedatangan mereka kesini. Tidak hanya team 7, team 8,9, dan 10 pun juga mendapat pelatihan yang sama dari mereka berempat, kebanyakan memakai bunshin juga sehingga latihan lebih cepat dan efisien. Madara dan yang lainnya melakukan ini karena mereka bisa melihat potensi besar yang dimliki generasi naruto dan teman-temannya.

* * *

**[Arena)**

"Chidori!" Sasuke melesat dengan kecepatan penuh dan berlari secara vertical dari tembok arena, bersama kumpulan chakra berelemen petir yang terbentuk di tangan kirinya menuju lawannya yang tengah berdiri dengan ekspresi angkuh di tambah pasir-pasir yang menari-nari di belakang punggungnya.

Sabaku no Gaara, nama lawan dari Sasuke dengan penampilan rambut merah, memilki sebuah tato tulisan kanji bertuliskan "Ai" di dahi sebelah kirinya, lingkaran hitam di sebelah matanya dan sebuah gentong berukuran besar yang ia gendong di belakangnya.

Gaara mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke Sasuke dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Di kala Sasuke semakin mendekat, pasir yang ada di belakangnya langsung melesat kearah Sasuke yang tanpa henti berlari kearahnya.

Pasir-pasir itu pun berubah menjadi tangan-tangan berbentuk monster yang menyerbu Sasuke dan dengan gesit dan lihai, Sasuke menghindari semua itu dengan mudah hingga akhirnya ia berhasil memasukan tangannya yang dialiri elemen petir nya itu dan menusuk bahu kiri Gaara.

Gaara yang merasakan adanya keanehan pada bahu kirinya pun membelalakan kedua matanya kaget disaat ia melihat cairan merah kental mengalir keluar dari bahu kirinya. Gaara berteriak histeris dan pertahanan pasirnya pun hancur.

Disaat itulah, para penyusup memasang Genjutsu dan seluruh penonton non-shinobi pun tertidur, meninggalkan para shinobi yang ada bersiaga.

"Ahhh! Darahku!" Gaara masih saja terus berteriak. Sasuke pun menyiapkan segel Kakkuan Nitten Suishu. Segel yang diajarkan oleh Hashirama disaat ia tahu bahwa Sasuke akan melawan sang Jinchuriki Tanuki, Shukaku. Misi Sasuke adalah mencegah Shukaku keluar dan mengamuk.

Segel kanji pun muncul di telapak tangan Sasuke. Ia pun segera mengerahkan tangan kanannya untuk menyegel kekuatan sang Jinchuriki, namun sayangnya sebuah jutsu berlemen angin menghentikan pergerakannya dan membuatnya bersalto kebelakang.

Nampak Temari dan Kankuro melindungi Gaara. Sasuke hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan datar. Segel di tangan kanannya pun menghilang. Sasuke mendengus kesal. Misi nya gagal karena dua orang merepotkan didepannya ini.

"Temari, Kankuro. Bawa Gaara pergi dari sini dan sembuhkan ia. Aku akan menghadang anak itu disini." Keduanya langsung menuruti perintah Baki dan pergi dari arena. Sasuke hanya menatap datar sang Jounin Suna itu sembari mengaktifkan Sharingan 3 tomoe nya itu.

* * *

"Shanaroo!" Sakura berteriak sembari meninjukan kepalan tangannya ke tanah dan alhasil tanah yang menjadi pijakan para musuh pun hancur dan membuat semua yang berdiri disana hilang kendali untuk berdiri.

Sakura menghela nafas lega disaat rombongan kecil warga desa yang dipimpinnya aman. Masih banyak lagi musuh yang menanti didepan mata dan Sakura pun mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah rombongan warga desa. Sembari bersiap kembali melawan musuh yang masih ada didepannya ini.

"Ahk!" Sebuah erangan kesakitan pun terdengar oleh Sakura dan dengan cepat gadis berambut merah muda itu pun berlari kearah seorang anak laki-laki yang lututnya terluka. Dengan cekatan, sang kunoichi yang baru lulus menjadi genin beberapa bulan yang lalu itu pun menyembuhkan luka tersebut. Chakra berpendar kehijauan itu pun menguar dan meliputi luka itu hingga hilang.

"Arigatou, Nee-chan!" Anak laki-laki itu pun berterima kasih dan Sakura hanya memberikannya senyum manis sembari mengelus pucuk kepalanya.

"Sama-sama. Jangan sampai keluar dari grup ini ya. Aku harus membawa kalian menuju tempat persembunyian.." Kata Sakura agar anak itu tidak terpecah belah dari grup yang di bawanya. Mereka adalah sisa-sisa penonton yang berada di arena. Grup itu pun dipecah-pecah menjadi dua puluh orang dan Sakura membawa salah satunya bersama Ino dan Chouji.

* * *

"Hakke Rokujuyonsho/Hakke Sanjunisho!" Dua suara berbeda gender pun melancarkan serangannya kepada para musuh yang berada di depan mereka . Hyuuga Neji dan Hyuuga Hinata pun saling membantu satu sama lain selama melawan musuh mereka.

Ditambah dengan ajakan Lee kepada Neji dengan menghitung berapa banyak shinobi yang sudah mereka kalahkan. Ten Ten pun juga di ajak dan hal itu membuat kedua anggota team Gai menghela nafas pasrah. Asalkan mereka biarkan Lee menang, maka mereka bisa tenang.

Hiashi yang berada tidak jauh dari sana pun memperhatikan kedua genin dalam klannya itu. Hinata dan Neji sekarang menjadi jauh lebih kuat, khususnya setelah mendapat bantuan latihan dari team khusus, Uchisen. Awalnya Neji menolak mentah-mentah latihan itu dan Izuna menantangnya jika Neji bisa mengalahkannya dan membuatnya terjatuh ke tanah duluan, maka Izuna akan mengakui kalau Neji memang kuat.

Namun tentu saja, butuh bertahun-tahun latihan lagi bagi sang prodigy Hyuuga untuk dapat mengejar sang adik dari Uchiha Madara itu. Pada akhirnya Neji mengakui bahwa ia mempelajari banyak hal yang bermanfaat karena yang mengajarinya adalah rival dari Hyuuga, Uchiha. Yang mengerti juga tentang gaya bertarung Hyuuga, tak terkecuali titik butanya dan cara agar musuh tidak menemukan titik butanya saat menganalisis dirinya.

Sampai pada akhirnya ia tetap dikalahkan Naruto di arena dengan tekhnik aneh itu. Jika Naruto tidak memiliki tekhnik aneh itu dan Neji tidak menganggap remeh sang Jinchuriki Kyuubi, mungkin hasilnya akan berbeda. Tetapi pada akhirnya Neji mengerti pelajaran yang diberikan oleh sang Uzumaki itu.

Sementara Hinata..

Walaupun ia dapat melihat sifat pemalunya yang tidak berkurang didepan Naruto Uzumaki, namun ia sudah mampu menghilangkan emosinya disaat ia berada dalam medan pertarungan. Serangannya menjadi jauh lebih mematikan dan tanpa diduga, ia menyatukan elemen Suiton kedalam gerakan Juukennya, sehingga gerakannya terlihat anggun, namun mematikan. Hiashi berterima kasih pada Izuna dalam hati. Kedatangan mereka berempat disatu sisi membawa keberuntungan, dan juga masalah.

Namun, sepertinya selama ada Madara, masalah itu bisa diatasi mengingat sifat superiornya yang terlalu berlebihan itu.

Ah, setelah ini ia akan melatih Neji dan Hinata dengan cara yang benar. Ia tidak ingin Izuna yang melatih keponakan dan putrinya terus. Mau ditaruh dimana harga dirinya bukan?

* * *

"Khukhukhu… sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, Sensei. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Hiruzen menatap tajam sosok yang saat ini sedang menahan dirinya dengan sebuah kunai di lehernya. Untung saja, ia sudah mengantisipasi invansi ini. Jika bukan karena team Uchisen, mungkin korban jiwa lebih banyak saat ini.

"…" Hiruzen tidak menjawab pertanyaan Orochimaru selain mengubah dirinya menjadi clone tanah dan tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Orochimaru dengan sebuah tendangan kearah kepalanya, yang tentunya mampu ditahan oleh Orochimaru.

"Sensei, kau bersemangat sekali hari ini." Komentar Orochimaru sembari menyeringai.

Hiruzen hanya menatap datar sang mantan murid sebelum akhirnya ia mengalirkan chakranya ke segel Hiraishin yang sudah diberikan Tobirama. Orochimaru hanya mengernyitkan alisnya heran dan tak lama muncul dua orang yang kelihatan masih seorang Genin itu, namun keduanya memakai topeng berwarna putih polos dan mengenakan pakaian shinobi standar berwarna biru tua, dengan armor berwarna merah dan biru (armor madara).

"Siapa kedua bocah itu, Sensei? Astaga, aku tidak mengira kalau kau akan meminta bantuan dari seorang anak kecil. Hahaha.." Orochimaru tertawa sementara Hiruzen tetap diam. Biarkan saja ia bersenang-senang dulu, pikirnya.

"Hm.. tempat ini terlalu sempit untuk bertarung, bukan begitu Sandaime-sama?" Tanya Madara sembari mengeluarkan scroll miliknya dan keluarlah dua buah senjata yang ternyata adalah Gunbai dan Kama.

Orochimaru pun menyipitkan kedua matanya, menatap anak yang memegang senjata legendaris kepunyaan Uchiha Madara itu. Gunbai yang katanya hanya bisa dipegang oleh Uchiha Madara sendiri. Konon katanya, Gunbai tersebut memiliki kekuatan dan pertahanan yang setara dengan senjata-senjata Rikudo Senin.

"Kau benar, Tajima. Kurasa kau sudah menyipakan tempat yang bagus bukan?" Tanya Hiruzen kembali, namun pandangannya tidak lepas dari mantan muridnya itu. Madara hanya diam saja dan mulai menyerang Orochimaru.

Orochimaru pun dengan lincah menghindari setiap serangan yang diluncurkan Madara. Orochimaru sendiri pun kagum dengan kelihaian musuhnya ini dalam memainkan senjata sang legenda Uchiha itu.

Lambat laun, Orochimaru pun didesak untuk menuruni atap gedung arena dan berakhir disalah satu training ground terbesar kedua di Konoha. Lapangan yang luas itu pun menjadi arena pertarungan mereka.

"Tiga lawan satu. Bukankah itu tidak adil, Sensei?" Orochimaru bertanya dengan nada sarkas. Hiruzen yang sedari tadi masih belum memulai pertarungannya dengan Orochimaru hanya diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan sarkasnya itu.

"Semua adil didalam pertarungan, khususnya untuk orang sepertimu. Katon : Goryuuka!" Hiruzen langsung menyemburkan naga api dan dihadang oleh tembok yang terbuat dari tanah oleh Orochimaru. Tabrakan kedua jutsu itu menciptakan asap tebal yang digunakan dengan baik oleh Orochimaru.

"Mandara no Jin!" Ribuan ular pun keluar dari balik asap tebal itu dan menyerang Hiruzen, Madara dan Izuna tanpa ampun. Hiruzen dan Izuna pun menebas semua ular itu dengan tongkat Enma miliknya, dan Izuna yang menggunakan pedangnya.

"Katon : Gouka Mekkyaku!" Semburan api besar yang keluar dari ketiadaan pun maju dan menerjang, juga membakar ular-ular itu sampai hangus, walaupun belum semuanya. Madara pun menyeringai di balik topengnya. Memangnya hanya Tobirama yang bisa mengeluarkan air nya dari ketiadaan?

Orochimaru benar-benar shock melihatnya. Jutsu itu adalah jutsu yang hanya diajarkan kepada kepala klan Uchiha, jutsu original ciptaan Madara Uchiha. Darimana bocah yang seperti nya hanya Genin ini mempelajarinya? Apalagi ia hanya memakai satu segel dan api itu keluar dari ketiadaan.

'Jangan-jangan, ia adalah bocah Uchiha yang waktu itu..' Pikir Orochimaru sembari mengingat bocah Uchiha lainnya yang ia lawan di Shi no Mori sebulan yang lalu.

'Cih, tidak kusangka akan kugunakan rencana ini secepat ini..' Orochimaru pun merapal segel dan menekankan telapak tangannya ke tanah. Sementara ketiga musuhnya masih sibuk dengan ular-ularnya, ia akan menciptakan serangan dadakan kepada mereka, khusunya bocah yang memegang Gunbai itu.

'Kuchiyose no jutsu : Edo Tensei!' Ucap Orochimaru dalam hati.

Izuna yang merasakan ada yang aneh disekitarnya pun mulai mencari tahu apa penyebabnya dan menemukan Orochimaru yang baru saja melakukan teknik pemanggilan. Izuna melihat dua peti mati keluar dari tanah dengan cepat dan akhirnya ia melempar empat buah shuriken menuju peti terakhir dan peti itu berhenti bergerak sebelum peti itu sempat keluar dari tanah sepenuhnya.

"Dua orang ini tetap cukup untuk membunuh kalian bertiga. Khukhukhu.. " Gumam Orochimaru sambil tertawa. Madara dan Hiruzen pun langsung menuju ke tempat Izuna dengan shunsin setelah mereka selesai berurusan dengan ular-ular sialan tadi dan melihat dua buah peti mati dengan kanji "1" dan "2" disana. Perasaan tidak enak pun muncul dalam hati Madara, karena sepertinya ia tahu pasti siapa yang ada di balik peti mati itu.

Benar saja, tak lama pintu penutup peti mati itu terbuka dan terjatuh, menampakan dua orang shinobi yang berdiri dengan kepala mereka yang tertunduk. Namun tak lama setelah Orochimaru membuat segel harimau, kedua mata mereka terbuka secara perlahan.

"Sial.. ini tidak bagus.." Gumam Hiruzen sembari mengeratkan pegangannya pada tongkatnya itu. Madara dan Izuna mendecih dalam hati. Tidak mereka sangka bahwa Orochimaru mampu menggunakan teknik ciptaan Tobirama, Edo Tensei dan membangkitkan Hashirama dan Tobirama dari dunia ini.

"Aku setuju, Sandaime.." Komentar Madara.

ET Hashirama pun menatap sekelilingnya dengan pandangan bingung. Ia tahu ini ada di Konoha dan ia melihat banyak asap yang mengepul di utara sana, tidak, tapi di sekelilingnya banyak sekali asap yang mengepul. Konoha diserang?

"Heh, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan menggunakan trik kotor ini. Ah, seharusnya aku sudah menduganya. Kau 'kan ular. Mahkluk kotor dan menjijikan. Dan kebetulan, aku membenci ular.." Komentar Madara dengan tajam dan sinis, tidak sadar jika sang Shodai mengenali suaranya.

"Bukankah Hiruzen sudah bilang? Apapun adil dalam pertarungan, jadi aku hanya mempraktekannya saja.. khukhukhu…" Balas Orochimaru dengan santainya. ET Hashirama pun melirik kearah ET Tobirama dan sepertinya adiknya juga mengenali suara dari anak berambut spike yang memegang senjata milik Madara.

Namun, mengapa ia mengenakan topeng? Terlebih, tubuhnya yang kecil itu membuatnya jadi semakin bingung. Apakah yang didepannya benar-benar Madara atau.. ah, ia juga bingung jika semakin memikirkannya.

"Itama, kau urus Hokage kedua, biar aku yang mengurus Hokage pertama. Sandaime-sama, kau bisa mengurus mantan murid idiotmu itu.. " Sharingan pun berkilat dari balik topengnya. Orochimaru yang melihat Sharingan berkilat dari dalam topeng itu pun tampak sekali kaget. Sebenarnya, ada berapa banyak Uchiha yang masih selamat dari tragedy naas itu? Apakah Itachi tidak membunuh semuanya?

"Siapa kau sebenarnya, bocah? Aku jadi penasaran.." Tanya Orochimaru. Madara dan Izuna saling bertatapan dan mengangguk. Sudah saatnya dunia mengetahui keberadaan mereka. Mereka juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan identitas mereka lebih lama lagi.

ET Hashirama dan Tobirama hanya menatap ketiga orang didepannya. Mereka juga penasaran, apakah tebakan mereka memang benar. Apakah anak itu akan menjawab siapa sebenarnya dirinya itu?

"Kau tanya siapa diriku? Baiklah, akan kuberitahu siapa diriku.."

"Aku.. adalah kematian, kebencian, dan penderitaanmu. Aku adalah Hantu yang membuat seluruh dunia gentar dengan namaku.. " Dengan perkataan itu, topeng yang menyembunyikan wajahnya pun dilepasnya dan menampilkan wajah yang benar-benar dikenal oleh ET Hashirama dan Tobirama.

'Tidak mungkin!' Batin kedua kakak beradik itu. Bagaimana bisa…

"Aku.. adalah Uchiha Madara, dewa mautmu." Ucap Madara dengan setenang mungkin. Sharingan 3 tomoenya berputar malas di kedua matanya. Izuna pun ikut melepas topengnya.

"Dan aku adalah Uchiha Izuna, orang yang akan mengantarmu ke alam baka sana. Jadi, kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang tersesat di alam sana, Orochi-chan.." SIndir Izuna sembari terkekeh pelan. Yah, akhirnya ia bisa melepaskan topeng pengap itu.

Hiruzen pun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Tak lama, pasti semua orang akan menanyakan hal ini. Dan semua hal rumit itu pun sudah cukup membuat kepalanya pusing.

'Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk hal-hal seperti ini. Kuharap ada seseorang yang bsia menggantikan posisiku sekarang. 'Desah Hiruzen lelah dalam hati.

"Hahahaha! Kupikir aku akan percaya dengan gurauan bocah seperti kalian, hah? Bocah Uchiha biasa seperti kalian ini hanya bisa mengada-ada hanya karena memiliki secuil kekuatan dari mata terkutuk kalian!" Madara dan Izuna tidak ambil pusing dengan balasan dari Orochimaru. Kedua nya langsung melesat kearah para Kage yang akan di kendalikan pikirannya itu.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau benar-benar Madara dan Izuna atau bukan, tapi yang jelas kau.. harus hentikan kami" Ucap ET Hashirama yang kesadarannya perlahan-lahan menghilang. Madara hanya diam saja, namun mengangguk dalam hati.

Disaat ia sudah dekat dengan ET Hashirama, ET Hashirama pun menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya dan sebuah akar pohon keluar dari tanah dan melilit kaki kanan Madara, lalu melemparnya kearah samping kanannya hingga punggung Madara tertabrak pohon itu.

Poft!

Ternyata yang ia lempar bukanlah Madara asli, melainkan bunshin. ET Hashirama pun melirik sekitar dan akhirnya menemukan Madara yang berada di belakangnya dengan Kama miliknya yang akan memenggal kepalanya. Hashirama dengan mudah menghindari nya dengan menunduk ke bawah dan akar-akar kembali menyerang Madara, mendesaknya mundur dengan bersalto kebelakang.

Madara pun menyeringai senang. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasa bersemangat seperti ini. Apalagi melawan Hashirama versi dewasa ini benar-benar menantangnya.

"Hahaha.. sudah lama aku tidak bertarung seperti ini! Tunjukkan kemampuanmu lebih lagi, Senju!" Izuna yang mendengar teriakan semangat kakaknya pun menggeleng kepalanya disaat ia masih beradu jutsu dengan Tobirama.

'Mulai lagi… ' Batin Izuna sweatdropped sembari geleng-geleng kepala melihat keantusiasan kakaknya yang berlebihan itu. Dan sekarang ia mengalihan pandangannya pada ET Tobirama yang memegang pedang yang hampir membunuhnya dulu. Yah, walaupun berbeda dimensi bukankah setidaknya keadaan mereka hampir sama?

"Majulah, Tobirama!"

* * *

'Mokuton : Kajukai Kourin!' Tanpa sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya, akar-akar pohon raksasa pun muncul dimana-mana, membuat para musuhnya terperangah dengan jutsunya itu. Kelopak bunga yang tertutup pun perlahan terbuka, dan mengeluarkan gas yang membuat satu persatu musuhnya lemah, hingga pingsan.

Hashirama, menatap sekelilingnya dengan tatapan sedih, mengingat ia sedari dulu sangat mendambakan kedamaian, namun memang lebih sulit kenyataanya untuk membuat mereka menyadari kalau bertarung dan berperang seperti ini tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa kecuali penderitaan dan kematian.

Ia pun menengok kearah barat, dimana training ground terbesar kedua selain Shi no Mori ada disana. Ia mengkhawatirkan Madara dan Izuna. Bukannya tidak percaya pada kemampuan mereka. Masalahnya adalah siapa yang mereka lawan. Ia mengetahui siapa yang mereka lawan karena ia bisa merasakan chakranya.

Tapi ia tidak bisa membantah perintah Madara begitu saja karena ia adalah pemimpin team ini. Ia juga harus membagi waktunya dengan menuju ke rumah sakit. Walaupun Konoha sudah merancangkan rencana penyelamatan para warga desa, namun tetap masih ada yang terjebak di tengah-tengah pertarungan antar shinobi dan banyak yang terluka. Ia dibutuhkan sebagai medis juga disana.

'Jangan sampai lengah, Madara, Izuna..' Dengan itu, Hashirama pergi menuju tempat berikutnya dimana para shinobi Konoha sepertinya akan membutuhkan bantuannya.

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura pun menjadi team yang mengejar Gaara dan kedua kakaknya. Mereka tahu bahwa Gaara akan melepaskan Shukaku cepat atau lambat. Maka dari itu, Sasuke pun menggunakan Kuchiyose no jutsu nya dan seekor elang raksasa pun muncul.

Ketiganya pun menaiki elang itu dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa hingga akhirnya dalam dua menit, target mereka pun terlihat.

Temari dan Kankuro yang melihatnya pun mendecih kesal. Tidak menyangka bahwa satu dari ketiga genin itu memiliki Kuchiyose seperti itu. Temari pun berhenti dan menyuruh Kankuro untuk pergi terlebih dahulu, Kankuro hanya mengangguk sembari memberikan ucapan keberuntungan untuk kakaknya itu.

Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura pun meloncat turun disaat elang kuchiyose itu menghilang. Dengan alat komunikasinya, Naruto melaporkan status situasi teamnya pada Kakashi yang masih sibuk mengejar Danzo dan Madara yang juga sedang bersenang-senang dengan Hashirama sembari melindungi sang Sandaime.

"Temari-san, lebih baik kau serahkan Gaara kepadaku. Aku dapat membetulkan segelnya, dattebayo. Segel miliknya-.." Sebelum Naruto selesai menerangkan niat baiknya, Temari menyelanya.

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah itu, hah? Membunuhnya seperti kalian yang dengan keji membunuh ayahku!?" Dengan kata-katanya itu, Temari melesat maju kearah Naruto dengan kipasnya yang ia gunakan untuk memukul mundur sang Jinchuriki Konoha itu. Namun Sakura menahannya dengan kunai miliknya.

"Aku akan menahannya. Kalian berdua kejar Gaara.." Ucap Sakura dengan nada tenang. Sasuke dan Naruto mengangguk dan pergi mengejar Kankuro.

Temari menggemeletukan giginya kesal karena gadis berambut merah muda ini malah menghadangnya disini. Ia harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikan ini dan membantu Kankuro.

Sakura berkembang dengan pesat kemampuannya di bawah ajaran Hashirama. Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika dirinya memiliki kemampuan pada bidang medis dan genjutsu. Ditambah Hashirama mengajarkan teknik yang biasanya digunakan Mito disaat mereka sparring bersama.

"Ayo kita mulai, pinkie. Kita lihat berapa lama kau bisa bertahan melawanku.." Ucap Temari dengan penuh percaya diri, sementara Sakura hanya diam saja. Percaya diri memang penting, tetapi jika berlebihan dapat membuat diri orang itu menjadi arogan dan pada akhirnya orang itu jatuh kedalam kearoganannya sendiri.

* * *

Kankuro merutuki nasib sialnya disaat dirinya dihadang oleh Naruto dan Sasuke. Belum setengah jam sejak pertemuan pertama mereka tadi dan mereka berhasil menyusulnya dengan cepat, bahkan mereka tidak terlihat lelah sama sekali. Ia sudah tidak punya pilihan lain selain melawan mereka sekarang.

"Uchiha, aku akan melawanmu!" Kankuro pun menurunkan benda yang diselimuti perban berwarna putih itu dari punggungnya setelah ia meletakan Gaara yang masih pingsan itu. Sasuke pun melirik kearah Naruto.

"Naruto, ini pertarunganku. Aku ingin kau diam di belakangku dan mengawasi keadaan sekitar. Jika ada yang mencurigakan dari Gaara, aku ingin kau mengurusnya. " Perintah Sasuke. Naruto hanya mengangguk saja mendengarnya.

Kankuro cukup tenang dalam hati. Setidaknya ia akan bertarung satu lawan satu dengan sang Uchiha.

"Kuso!" Umpat Naruto begitu melihat Gaara yang telah terbangun. Nampak pasir-pasir itu menyelimuti setengah bagian tubuh Gaara dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang monster sungguhan.

* * *

Naruto yang merupakan sesama Jinchuriki pun merasa iba dengan Gaara. Tapi tetap saja akan ia berusaha menyelamatkan kawan senasibnya itu. Sementara Sasuke masih sibuk bertarung dengan Kankuro di tempat yang berseberangan dengan posisinya, Naruto langsung membuat dua puluh bunshin dan mengeluarkan kunai yang langsung ia alirkan elemen angin dan menyerang Gaara.

Namun Gaara menepis busnhin-bunshin Naruto dengan mudahnya. Naruto masih berdiri dengan tenang sembari menganalisis keadaan sekitar dan kemampuan Gaara. Keadaan sekitar adalah hutan yang mampu untuk memperlambat gerakan pasir Gaara. Dan karena kemampuan utama Gaara adalah pasir, ia rasa dengan menggunakan Suiton jutsu cukup mampu untuk sedikit memperlambat gerakan pasirnya.

Tep!

Terlihat Sakura yang baru saja datang kesamping Naruto. Naruto menengok kearah gadis berambut merah muda disampingnya itu. Jelas sekali terlihat beberapa luka sayatan di kedua lengannya, namun Sakura hanya memberikannya senyuman kecil.

"Aku membuatnya pingsan. Itu hal yang sulit sekali. Aku bingung mengapa Sandaime ingin kita semaksimal mungkin hanya membuat pingsan mereka atau cukup terluka parah. " Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil dan sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, ombak pasir datang menghadang mereka.

Telat sedetik saja bisa membahayakan nyawa mereka berdua. Gaara mendekati mereka berdua dengan kecepatan penuh. Pasir nya menuruti setiap gerakan tubuh Gaara untuk menangkap kedua musuhnya.

Naruto dan Sakura pun saling melirik bersamaan dan mengangguk, sebuah rencana pun terlintas di pikiran Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, aku ingin kau menggunakan Magen : Genkaku Mahi. Sementara itu, aku akan menyerang Gaara tepat disaat kau melancarkan genjutsumu." Ucap Naruto. Sakura pun hanya mengangguk saja, walaupun ada sedikit rasa ragu. Jinchuriki bisa memutuskan Genjutsu kapan saja masalahnya dan semoga saja apapaun itu yang direncanakan Naruto berjalan dengan baik.

Ia melihat kearah Sasuke dan melihat Temari yang baru saja datang itu dihadang oleh Sasuke. Setidaknya Sasuke cukup kuat untuk menghadang mereka berdua sementara waktu.

"Disini rupanya kalian! Akan kubunuh kalian! Ibu menginginkan darah kalian!" Gaara berteriak sembari melempar puluhan tombak yang terbuat dari pasir. Naruto dan Sakura pun menghindarinya dengan gesit.

"Ahk!" Sakura pun berhasil tertangkap oleh lengan Gaara yang terbuat dari pasir, namun disaat ia melihat mangsanya menghilang dalam kepulan asap ia menggeram kesal.

"**Bunshin?!**" Geram Gaara marah. Ia pun langsung menengok ke atas disaat ia merasakan chakra lainnya yang ada diatas dirinya.

"SHANAROO!"

Bruakh!

Batang pohon yang menjadi tempat pijakan Gaara pun hancur disaat Gaara menghindari serangan Sakura. Sakura pun berdiri lagi dan menatap Gaara yang sudah masuk kedalam perangkap teamnya. Ia hanya memberikan senyuman kecil pada Gaara.

Gaara yang melihat senyuman itu pun mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya heran, namun langsung mengerti disaat ia merasakan dua buah chakra berada di sisi kiri dan kanannya.

Naruto dan Sasuke yang memiliki chakra yang terkumpul di tangan mereka masing-masing. Gaara pun menatap iri Naruto. Ia tahu Naruto juga adalah Jinchuriki sepertinya dan ia diberi 'misi' dari áyah'nya untuk membawa Jinchuriki Kyuubi hidup-hidup. Tetapi melihat Naruto yang memiliki teman untuk bertarung bersamanya benar-benar membuat Gaara kesal dan iri.

Memangnya ada perbedaan apa pada dirinya dan Naruto? Mereka sama-sama Jinchuriki, sama-sama dibenci dan diharapkan untuk mati oleh orang-orang itu.

"Rasengan!", "Chidori!" Naruto dan Sasuke pun menubruk sisi kiri dan kanan Gaara dengan kedua jutsu mereka. Naruto dan Sasuke tahu pasir itu masih cukup kuat untuk melindungi Gaara dari luka yang akan membahayakan hidupnya.

Bruakh! Bruakh! Bruakh!

Gaara pun terpelanting karena serangan itu dan terpental beberapa meter dan beberapa saat kemudian Gaara pun bangkit kembali dengan ekspresi marah. Tatapan membunuh pun tertuju pada tiga anggota team 7 itu.

"Kalian akan menyesal.. khukhukhu.. Tanuki no Neiri no jutsu!"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Balasan Review :**

ItaIzu's Lover : Sudah diupdate ^^

O9a : Hahaha.. akan kuusahakan untuk bikin banyak adegan konyol dan ngeluarin sifat tertutup mereka XD. Makasih buat supportnya desu :3

FaMoDeAn : Gapapa kok.. hehehe… akan kuusahakan untuk mempertahankan humornya,.. heheh.. makasih yaa :3

Ayub. : Hahaha.. makasih :3

Feba anata : emang ga elit sensei yang satu itu :D

Hadinamikaze : ini sudah dilanjut yaa :3

MommyQuinnAndDaddyJoker : makasih hehehe.. cara menang model terbaru? ;D

Notorious : Aku juga setuju walaupun aku yang nulis.. wkkwkwkw.. aku pertahankan humornya dan smoga aja ide gila lainnya muncul di otak ane.. hehehe :D

Yustinus224 : Yoi.. hehehe.. ini aku nentuin TobiKarin karna ada satu ff gtu, abis perang ceritanya, Cuma sayang di disc sama authornya,, ehehe.. kalau itu aku usahakan desu :3

Justice drAgoN : makasih sarannya yaa :3

.dsni : waduh.. hehehe.. asal jangan sampai sakit yg lain aja XD

Josehone La Rose99 : gpp kok.. hehe.. dan makasih juga untuk masukannya desu :3

Ashuraindra64 ; ya, naruhina.. sasuke juga sama sakura. Karna kalau cari lagi nanti malah jadi focus ke pair dan bukan story. NaruSasu itu Cuma sebagai tokoh utama keduanya kok, karna pemeran utamanya dipegang uchisen :)

Hikari No Rakuen : Hahaha.. sayang nya di chap ini ga terlalu disiksa.. mungkin akan ada 'sedikit penyiksaan'untuk kakashi setelah invansi ini.. hehehe..

Kl senju : sepertinya aku tau apa itu XD. Ah,, pair hashi yah.. tenang aja soal itu.. nanti ga jadi surprise dong.. eeheheh…

Sae-chan miyazawa sae407 : haku nya disini female, jadi bukan yaoi.. hehehe

Lovanna Shinzui : Untuk pertanyaan pertama sudah terjawab di chap ini yaa.. hehe.. dan ya, MadaHaku dan IzuIno. Tobirama sama Karin dan Hashirama with.. ? Masih rahasia.. hehehe. Gpp kok… hehee.. akan kuusahakan memunculkan kegilaan2 UchiSen nya.. hehe.. kalau ada ide/saran/kritik jangan sungkan2.. hehehe

Iwas : setelah invansi agak banyak kok scene naru nya.. hehehe

Yap, itulah balasan review dari chapter 12 – 13 nya.. hehe.. bagi yang mereview dengan nickname Guest, sudah terjawab dengan kemunculan chap ini yak.. hehehe

Ah, jadwal update masih belum tersusun karna di RL aku lg ada mau interview k salah satu kantor lg setelah aku resign dr kantor lama.. hehee.. gomen ne..

PM aja kalau ada yang mau tanya2 hehehe..

Happy New Year for you all.. maaf telat yak.. hehehe

Madara's Queen and NaruHina Legends out!

#QOTD : Apa aku harus membuat side story dari masa lalu versi team uchisen?

#QOTD 2 : Berapa banyak yang setuju aku bikin spin-off The Uchisen Team?

Let me know, ya~~


	15. Chapter 15

Preview Chapter :

"_Rasengan!", "Chidori!" Naruto dan Sasuke pun menubruk sisi kiri dan kanan Gaara dengan kedua jutsu mereka. Naruto dan Sasuke tahu pasir itu masih cukup kuat untuk melindungi Gaara dari luka yang akan membahayakan hidupnya._

_Bruakh! Bruakh! Bruakh!_

_Gaara pun terpelanting karena serangan itu dan terpental beberapa meter dan beberapa saat kemudian Gaara pun bangkit kembali dengan ekspresi marah. Tatapan membunuh pun tertuju pada tiga anggota team 7 itu._

"_Kalian akan menyesal.. khukhukhu.. Tanuki no Neiri no jutsu!" _

.

Warning A/N :Hati2 untuk kegajean di chapter ini. Bahasa campur aduk &amp; Jadwal update masih tidak jelas. Untuk akan sedikit lebih kuat dari versi canon nya. Thx.

.

The UchiSen Team

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

…

Chapter 15 : The Damn Invansion End

…

Grohhhh!

Suara auman terdengar menggelegar dengan begitu keras nya, membuat ketiga genin Konoha yang berada di tempat kejadian menutup kedua telinga mereka, jika tidak tentu mereka bisa tuli dadakan.

Akhirnya, bentuk sepenuh nya dari jutsu yang Gaara ucapkan sebelum nya adalah Shukaku sendiri. Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura menatap horror wujud Shukaku yang terlihat tengah merayakan kebebasan nya.

"Sial!" Umpat Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Ini gawat! Seekor Bijuu telah lepas dan kita butuh bantuan segera!" Ujar Sakura cemas. Sasuke dan Naruto mengangguk setuju. Mereka hanya bertiga dan Shukaku mampu menghancurkan mereka dengan sekali injakan. Namun..

"Namun dengan keadaan seperti ini, sulit bagi salah satu dari kita untuk memanggil bala bantuan. Apalagi dengan keadaan desa Konoha yang sedang di serang. " Sambung Sasuke.

Naruto pun menyalakan alat komunikasi berupa earphone nya dan melaporkan situasi mereka saat ini pada Tobirama, namun setelah mendengar jawaban dari Tobirama membuat nya merutuki nasib sial mereka. Sasuke yang melihatnya pun menjadi heran sejenak.

"Ada apa, dobe?" Tanya Sasuke heran.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dan Sakura dengan tatapan cemas. "Sepertinya ini akan menjadi pertarungan kita bertiga melawan seekor Bijuu tanpa bantuan siapapun. Aku dapat kabar dari Hashi-nii kalau Sandaime-jiji beserta Madara-nii dan Izuna-nii tengah sibuk melawan ET Shodai dan Nidaime. Hashi-nii sendiri sedang sibuk di rumah sakit dan Tobi-nii sedang sibuk bertarung. Tetapi Tobi-nii bilang ia akan berusaha secepat mungkin untuk menuju ke tempat kita." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Madara-nii dan Izuna-nii akan sedikit dalam kesulitan. Walaupun mereka kuat, tetapi kekuatan mereka belum setara dengan kekuatan pada masa kejayaan mereka dulu.. " Komentar Sakura. Sekali lagi, Sasuke dan Naruto mengangguk. Mereka berharap Madara dan Izuna baik-baik saja. Begitu juga dengan semua orang yang ada di Konoha.

Swung!

Sebuah tangan raksasa pun tepat berada di atas kepala mereka, membuat ketiga genin tersebut berpencar dan menjauhi tangan raksasa yang dapat memberikan pukulan mematikan itu.

Buum!

Hutan yang menjadi tempat berkumpul nya mereka tadi pun kini hancur dalam sekejap berkat tangan besar Shukaku. Shukaku hanya tertawa geli melihat ekspresi kaget dan takut mangsa nya.

"**Sekarang kalian harus memberikan ku sedikit hiburan! Sedikit saran, kalian akan mati jika bocah berambut pirang itu tidak mengeluarkan 'raksasa' nya juga. Hahahaha!**" Ujar Shukaku sembari tertawa lepas. Membuat Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Rakun sialan! Jangan berisik, dattebayo!" Perempatan pun muncul di kepala sang Ichibi. Membuatnya ingin segera memakan bocah dengan warna pakaian yang membuat sakit mata itu.

"Dobe.. dia benar. Kita harus menggunakan Kuchiyose no jutsu agar bisa seimbang." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada datar khas nya. Naruto pun menepuk dahi nya pelan.

"Argh! Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan itu, dattebayo?!" Rutuk Naruto, membuat Sasuke dan Sakura memutar kedua bola mata mereka bosan.

'Baka..' Batin mereka berdua.

"Kau keluarkan kuchiyose katak mu. Aku dan Sakura akan ikut naik. Aku sudah punya rencana bagus.." Naruto pun mengangguk setuju dan menggigit ibu jari nya hingga mengeluarkan darah dan kemudian ia merapal beberapa segel sembari meneriakkan Kuchiyose no Jutsu nya.

Tak lama, muncul seekor katak berukuran raksasa dengan Team 7 yang berada di atas kepala nya. Shukaku hanya menatap Naruto dan kedua kawan nya dengan tatapan meremehkan. Ia berharap bocah itu mengeluarkan rubah sialan itu ketimbang katak _lemah _di hadapan nya.

"**Bukan 'raksasa' itu yang ku maksud, bodoh! Aku ingin bertarung melawan 'raksasa' yang ada di dalam tubuh lemah mu itu!**" Protes Shukaku sembari memutar kedua bola mata nya bosan.

"Berisik! Kalau bertarung jangan pilih-pilih lawan, -ttebayo! Kau pikir pertarungan ini seperti memilih baju diskon apa?! " Sebuah tawa kecil dan dengusan pun dapat terdengar dari belakang Naruto.

"**Hei bocah, jangan lengah. Dia itu Shukaku tahu. **" Peringat sang bos katak tersebut.

"Aku tahu itu bos, dan aku tidak peduli! Hmph!" Dan pada akhirnya semua kekhawatiran Naruto hilang setelah memiliki sedikit perkelahian mulut dengan sang Ichibi sendiri.

"Jadi, apa rencana mu, Teme?" Tanya Naruto disaat ia menengok kearah rekan satu team nya yang saat ini tengah mengamati sang Ichibi dengan Sharingannya. Seperti yang ia duga, sang Ichibi tidak akan jatuh kedalam perangkap percobaannya.

"Begini…"

…

Madara mengerang sakit saat ia merasakan beberapa tulang rusuk nya yang patah. Tch! Ternyata ini sedikit lebih sulit dari dugaan nya. Kelemahan nya sekarang hanyalah karena tubuh kecil nya dan stamina nya yang belum sampai titik masa kejayaan nya dulu, walaupun ia sudah berlatih banyak.

"Mokuton Hijutsu : Kajukai Kōrin!" Seru ET Hashirama kearah Madara yang masih dalam posisi terbaring di tanah. Sulur kayu dan kuncup bunga raksasa pun memenuhi area pertarungan antara shinobi level Kage itu. Membuat Izuna, Hiruzen dan Orochimaru menghentikan pertarungan mereka sejenak dan menjauhi racun bunga yang mampu membuat mereka lemah untuk beberapa saat itu.

Lapangan yang awalnya dipenuhi dengan rerumputan hijau itu kini terlihat hancur dimana-mana. Dimana-mana terdapat bekas lubang ditanah, atau bekas api yang masih belum padam dan jejak-jejak pertarungan lainnya yang mewarnai arena pertarungan shinobi kage level ini.

Madara sendiri yakin bahwa beberapa bagian Konoha juga hancur berkat serangan dari nya dan para petarung lain nya yang berada di tempat ini. Karena ia tahu, beberapa kali mereka juga dirinya menggunakan jutsu dengan skala yang cukup besar.

Hiruzen dan Orochimaru terlihat menjauhi area dimana racun bunga milik Hashirama melebar dan memilih tempat yang agak jauh dari mereka dan kembali melanjutkan pertarungan mereka kembali.

'Sialan..' Rutuk Madara dan ia pun sekali lagi mengeluarkan Susano'o nya dan dengan pedang Susano'o nya ia memotong sulur-sulur kayu yang menghalangi jalan nya itu dan menghancurkan kelopak bunga yang terus mengeluarkan racun itu.

Ia tidak tahu sudah seberapa hancur Konoha saat ini berkat pertarungan dirinya, Izuna dan Hiruzen juga para shinobi Konoha yang sedang bertarung dengan musuh disana.

'Gawat.. aku merasakan chakra Shukaku.. terlebih.. disana ada Team 7. Aku tidak bisa kesana saat ini..' Rutuk Madara dalam hati. Sial Orochimaru itu! Ia benar-benar akan membunuhnya dan memastikan ular sial itu tidak akan lepas dari cengkraman tangan Shinigami.

'Chakra ku tidak terlalu banyak tersisa sekarang dan aku sudah lelah. Di tambah, aku tetap terkena racun bodoh itu walau sudah menahan napas.' Lanjutnya lagi sembari meneliti keadaan sekitar.

Madara teringat akan satu hal yang melintas di benaknya, tetapi hanya menghela nafas lelah.

'Aku juga tidak ingin menggunakan chakra Kyuubi. Orochimaru akan melihatnya dan mengetahui itu.. sialan.. apa yang harus kulakukan?' Batin Madara yang mulai habis kesabarannya dengan pertarungan ini. Ia tidak menikmati pertarungan ini sama sekali, berlawanan dengan pemikiran pertamanya tadi.

Mungkin karena Hashirama dikendalikan?

Melirik kearah Izuna, kedua bola mata nya melebar disaat ia melihat Tobirama akan menyerang Izuna yang masih sibuk menutupi hidung nya dengan jutsu yang sama yang hampir merenggut nyawa adik nya dulu.

"Izuna! Awas!" Terlambat, sang NIdaime sudah lebih dulu melesat kearah Izuna yang masih kaget terdiam. Izuna pun mengaktifkan Mangekyo nya untuk membentuk Susano'o. Ia menggemeletukkan gigi nya kesal karena dengan Mangekyo nya, ia tahu bahwa Tobirama akan lebih dulu melukai diri nya sebelum Susano'o terbentuk .

Namun, lima detik sebelum serangan ET Tobirama sebuah suara baru terdengar dan melindungi Izuna dengan dinding es tepat di depan sang ET Tobirama sendiri dan berteleportasi 5 meter dari ET Tobirama.

Izuna tersenyum simpul saat melihat siapa yang membantu nya.

"Arigatou, calon kakak ipar.." Ucap Izuna sembari menyengir lebar. Haku, yang merupakan sosok yang menyelamatkan Izuna pun tertawa kecil.

"Sama-sama, calon adik ipar.." Jawab Haku masih sembari tertawa kecil. Membuat Madara yang melihat nya menghela nafas lega dan tersenyum simpul disana. Kemudian ia melihat kearah Hiruzen dan Enma yang masih bertarung dengan sengit melawan Orochimaru.

Hiruzen memberikan tanda bahwa pertarungan akan berakhir sebentar lagi karena tubuh nya tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama. Jadi mereka harus cepat-cepat menyegel ET Hashirama dan Tobirama. Dan menyegel Orochimaru juga. Karena ular sialan itu akan menggunakan tubuh baru setelah tubuh lama nya rusak, tipikal seekor ular.

"Izuna, siapkan segel nya. Waktu bermain kita sudah habis. " Ujar Madara serius. Izuna pun mengangguk dan mulai mempersiapkan segel, sementara Haku saat ini berdiri di samping Madara dan Izuna tepat berada di belakang nya.

Mereka berhadapan dengan ET Hashirama dan Tobirama yang menatap monoton lawan di depan nya. Tentu saja, karena mereka masih di kendalikan. Madara kemudian menggenggam erat tangan Haku. Mereka pun bertatapan wajah sekarang.

"Kau hadang Tobirama sebentar selama aku mengalihkan perhatian Hashirama agar Tobirama bisa tersegel lebih dulu. Dan satu hal lagi.." Madara mencium lembut kening Haku, membuat sang gadis terhenyak sejenak sebelum mengangguk.

Ia tahu Madara khawatir saat dirinya akan melawan Nidaime untuk memberikan waktu bagi Izuna untuk mempersiapkan segel nya. Ia cukup percaya diri dengan kemampuan nya yang mampu menahan Nidaime sejenak.

"Jangan sampai terluka! Aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan jika melihatmu atau Izuna terluka, atau melihat kalian dalam kondisi yang lebih parah.. " Haku mengangguk mendengarnya dan kemudian ia melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang di lakukan Madara kepada nya.

"Kau juga.. dan jangan berlebihan. Luka mu sudah cukup parah. " Madara hanya mengangguk dan memberikan senyuman kecil pada nya. Dan dengan itu, Madara melepas genggaman tangan nya, mengambil kembali Gunbai nya yang tergeletak di tanah dan berlari kencang kearah Hashirama yang ikut berlari kearah nya.

Izuna yang melihat semua nya dari belakang itu hanya menghela nafas.

'Mungkin… aku akan mengajak Ino untuk makan malam setelah semua kekacauan ini..' Batin nya sembari mengerjakan fuin penyegelan nya.

Menyimpan Kama nya di belakang punggung nya, Madara menggunakan satu segel untuk mengeluarkan jutsu nya.

"Katon : Goryuuka!" Seekor naga api berukuran besar terbentuk dan melesat dari belakang punggung Madara menuju kearah Hashirama yang masih berlari kearah nya. Membentuk satu segel juga, Hashirama menggunakan Mokuryuu milik nya dan membuat kedua naga berbeda elemen itu bertubrukan.

Hashirama terlihat mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan besar dari ketiadaan dan memunculkan pedang berukuran besar yang Madara sangat kenal itu. Mengeluarkan Kama miliknya, sekali lagi Madara berlari kearah Hashirama dan melompat untuk menyerang Hashirama dari atas, sekaligus mencari cara untuk mengalihkan perhatian nya sebentar sembari menunggu Izuna selesai mempersiapkan segel nya.

Trank!

Kedua senjata tersebut beradu satu sama lain, membuat Madara terhenyak sebentar akan rasa familiar yang menjalar di pikirannya. Hingga sebuah senyuman muncul di wajah nya.

"Kau mengingatkanku pada suatu ingatan lama.. " Tentu Hashirama tidak menjawab nya, melainkan menggunakan satu tangan nya untuk membentuk segel harimau dan seketika sulur-sulur kayu keluar dari tanah dan dengan cepat menuju kearah Madara.

Karena Madara masih berada di udara, ia hanya menginjak pundak Hashirama agar ia bisa melompat lebih jauh dan menghindari sulur-sulur kayu tajam yang mencoba menusuk tubuh nya itu.

"Aku sudah siap!" Seru Izuna dari belakang dengan tiga buah kertas yang di isi guratan-guratan aneh yang merupakan sebuah Fuinjutsu.

"Segel Tobirama terlebih dahulu, Izuna." Perintah Madara pada adik nya dan Izuna pun mengangguk saja mendengarnya.

Saat Izuna berada tepat di antara pertarungan Tobirama dan Haku, ia bisa melihat gadis berelemen es itu tengah sibuk menangkis serangan elemen air yang kuat dari Tobirama dan membekukan beberapa jutsu dari Tobirama. Menurut Izuna, Haku memang mengesankan dan kakaknya memang hebat dalam mencari wanita yang cocok untuk dirinya itu.

Ironisnya, kekasihnya berasal dari dimensi dan masa yang berbeda dengan nya.

Dan jika mereka tidak pernah terkirim kesini, apakah Madara mampu menemukan wanita yang cocok untuknya?

ET Tobirama pun membuat satu segel dengan tangan kanan nya dan tak lama naga air tercipta dan menuju dengan cepat kearah Haku dan Izuna.

Haku yang melihat nya pun merapal segel nya dengan cepat dan tak lama sebuah naga terbentuk dari es pun muncul dan beradu dengan naga air milik Tobirama. Sang Nidaime ternyata memakai kesempatan itu dengan mengambil sebuah kunai yang tertancap di tanah dan melesat menuju Haku.

"Sekarang, Izuna!" Seru Haku yang langsung menahan serangan Tobirama dengan kunai miliknya sendiri. Haku pun menahan pergerakan Tobirama juga dengan membekukan tubuh sang Nidaime. Tepat di saat Tobirama berusaha melepaskan diri nya, Izuna pun muncul dan segera menempelkan kertas segel tersebut pada bagian belakang kepala Tobirama.

Cahaya kecil pun bersinar untuk beberapa saat, dan mata dari ET Tobirama mengerdip beberapa kali untuk melihat keadaan sekitar dan menemukan dirinya yang tertahan dalam es.

"Selamat datang kembali kedalam kesadaranmu, teme" Ucap Izuna dengan nada sedikit mengejek, membuat Tobirama mendengus geli mendengarnya. Kemudian mata nya melirik kearah gadis di depan nya yang memiliki ciri-ciri mirip dengan seorang Uchiha.

"Dia.. juga Uchiha?" Tanya Tobirama penasaran. Haku pun menggeleng pelan dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Nama saya Yuki Haku, Nidaime-sama.." Ucap Haku sopan.

"Dan pacarnya Aniki!" Mendengarnya Tobirama kaget setengah mati dan Haku merona hebat karena perkataan Izuna. Ayolah, hal seperti itu tidak perlu di sebutkan, bukan?

"Itu.. tidak mungkin.. Madara bisa jatuh cinta?" Madara yang mendengarnya disaat ia masih bertarung dengan Hashirama pun hanya memutar kedua bola mata nya bosan.

"Dia 'kan manusia juga, teme. Lagipula, kami akan segera menyegelmu. Ada kata-kata terakhir?" Tobirama terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum memberikan pandangan tegas pada mereka berdua.

"Hanya lindungi Konoha dan jangan sampai Madara yang disana itu berakhir seperti Madara yang disini. " Izuna mengangguk.

"Sampai jumpa lain waktu, teme.." Ucap Izuna dengan senyuman kecil dan ET Tobirama hanya mendengus geli sebelum mengangguk pada Izuna sebelum akhirnya jiwanya tersegel dalam sebuah gulungan.

Izuna pun menghela nafas dan menuju kearah Madara yang sudah berhasil menahan pergerakan Hashirama. Izuna baru saja ingin membantu sang kakak untuk menyegel sang Shodai, namun sepasang mata onyx nya mengikuti pergerakan Haku yang melesat menuju Orochimaru untuk membantu sang Sandaime menyegel jiwa Orochimaru.

Matanya membulat ketika sebuah pedang terbang di belakang Hiruzen dan mencoba menusuk nya. Hingga akhirnya Haku pun mencoba menghentikannya, namun pedang itu seperti memiliki jiwanya sendiri dan berbalik hingga pedang itu melesat dengan cepat di belakang Haku dan menusuk sang gadis tepat di dadanya.

"Uhuk!" Haku yang masih kaget dengan serangan yang cepat dari pedang itu hanya bisa terdiam dan berdiri dengan pedang yang menancap di belakangnya itu. Ia pun memuntahkan banyak darah dari mulutnya. Hiruzen membelalakan sepasang matanya kaget. Situasi jadi semakin kacau dari sebelumnya dan Orochimaru terlihat berhasil keluar dari cengkraman tangannya.

Sial! Orochimaru sekarang lepas dan mengambil pedang itu dengan kasar dari punggung Haku. Haku pun perlahan jatuh ketanah, namun sebelum ia tenggelam dalam ketidak sadaran, ia melihat sepasang sharingan yang menatap kaget kearah dirinya.

Brukh!

Pikiran Madara tiba-tiba menjadi kosong. Ia.. melihat Haku yang terjatuh dengan luka tertusuk pedang dari belakang, persis seperti dirinya dulu, dan terjatuh setelah ular sialan itu menarik kasar pedang dari tubuh gadis tercintanya itu.

"**Grrr..**" Madara pun menggeram layaknya hewan liar. Terlihat tiga pasang kumis yang terlihat seperti kumis kucing timbul di kedua pipi Madara. Rambut hitamnya terlihat lebih berantakan dan saat ia melihat kearah Orochimaru, Izuna melihat Sharingan sang kakak tergantikan dengan sepasang mata merah yang memiliki iris berbentuk garis vertical yang terlihat seperti mata seekor.. rubah.

Izuna seketika menyadari apa yang terjadi pada kakak nya dan ia pun segera memasang segel pelepas kendali Edo Tensei pada Hashirama yang tadi terjebak oleh beberapa bunshin Madara yang baru saja menghilang itu, dan membuat Hashirama kembali pada kesadaran nya.

Saat Hashirama kembali pada kesadaran nya, ia melihat chakra merah keluar dari tubuh Madara dan dengan sekejap mata ia sudah berpindah dan berada tepat di depan Orochimaru dan mencekik nya dengan kuat, membuat leher sang Sannin ular patah kekiri.

"**Kau tidak akan kumaafkan, ular brengsek!**" Seru Madara yang suaranya terdengar seperti iblis itu. Orochimaru yang dengan mudahnya berganti tubuh pun terkejut disaat melihat penampilan Madara yang diselimuti oleh chakra berwarna merah itu.

'Dia.. jangan bilang..' Belum sempat menyelesaikan pemikirannya itu, Orochimaru ditendang di bagian perutnya oleh Madara dan membuatnya memutahkan darah segar dari mulutnya sembari terpental beberapa meter kebelakang dan menabrak pohon sehingga pohon itu tumbang. Orochimaru meringis saat merasakan beberapa tulang rusuknya patah karena serangan tadi.

Orochimaru bangun dan melesat kearah Madara yang juga melesat kearah dirinya dan dengan tangannya yang memiliki kuku yang panjang, Madara mencakar dada Orochimaru yang hanya mengerang kesakitan itu. Namun tidak sampai situ, Orochimaru menapakkan kedua telapak tangannya ketanah dan menendang tubuh sang Uchiha dengan kuat sehingga terpental dua meter ke belakang.

Madara bangun dan menatap Orochimaru layaknya predator yang menemukan mangsa. Ekornya yang awalnya hanya dua kini bertambah menjadi tiga buah ekor. Madara meraung keras dan melesat kembali kearah Orochimaru dengan cakarnya itu.

"**Kau akan mati ditanganku!" **

…

Hiruzen pun segera membawa Haku ke tempat dimana Izuna dan ET Hashirama berada. Hashirama pun memandang bingung gadis yang dibawa oleh Hiruzen.

"Saru, siapa dia? Dan bagaimana bisa Madara menjadi Jinchuriki Kyuubi? " Tanya Hashirama sembari memperhatikan pertarungan antara Orochimaru dan Madara yang sudah mengeluarkan tiga ekor. Raungan pun terdengar dari Madara, menandakan betapa murka nya ia saat melihat gadis nya terluka seperti itu.

"Nama nya Yuki Haku, kekasih Madara. "

"Madara bisa jatuh cinta pada mahkluk yang ia sebut iblis?" Tanya Hashirama balik dengan ekspresi cengo. Izuna pun menepuk jidatnya disaat mendengarnya kemudian menghela nafas lelah.

"Kalian kakak dan adik sama saja. " Komentar Izuna yang kembali menghela nafas.

"Dan bagaimana Madara menjadi Kyuubi adalah perbuatan Hashirama di dimensi yang sama dengan nya karena Izuna tidak mati dan mengancam agar Hashirama menyelamatkan nyawa Madara. Pada akhirnya Madara mengalami amnesia untuk beberapa waktu. Intinya seperti itu karena cerita asli nya cukup panjang. " Lanjut Hiruzen kembali sementara Hashirama mengangguk mengerti.

Hashirama pun segera mengecek keadaan Haku dan mulai menyembuhkan luka sang gadis. Ia juga menyadari adanya racun dari pedang yang menusuk perut Haku. Ia menangani luka tersebut dengan cepat dan hati-hati dan segera menuju Madara yang sudah memasuki.. ekor 4?! Sial!

'Baru 10 menit berlalu dan ia sudah memasuki ekor 4 secepat ini? Madara benar-benar sudah lepas kendali..' Pikir ET Hashirama.

Tidak heran bagi nya saat melihat Madara mengamuk seperti itu. Yang di sakiti adalah kekasih nya dan sebagai Jinchuriki Kyuubi, hal itu menekan tombol Madara untuk mengamuk.

Melihat Orochimaru yang kewalahan dan berniat untuk kabur, Hiruzen dan Izuna langsung menuju kearah Orochimaru. Dengan Susano'o yang sudah aktif, Izuna mencengkram Orochimaru yang masih dilanda kaget atas kedatangan nya itu.

"Sudah berakhir, Orochimaru. Rencana mu gagal total! Fuin!" Dengan itu, Hiruzen yang memegang kertas segel dari Izuna pun memasang nya pada dada Orochimaru dan sang Sannin ular pun berteriak kencang seraya jiwanya perlahan-lahan terhisap kedalam gulungan berwarna ungu gelap itu.

Kertas Fuin milik Orochimaru berbeda dengan dua kertas yang lain. Kertas fuin ini di gunakan untuk menyegel kekuatan Orochimaru sebenarnya dan membiarkan nya mati.

Namun, sang Sannin ular tersebut menggerakan tangan nya dan melepas kertas itu dari dada nya dengan sekuat tenaga sembari melepaskan diri dari Hiruzen dan tangan Susano'o Izuna dengan jutsu Mandara no Jin nya itu. Seketika ia dapat melihat seperempat bagian jiwa nya yang masuk terserap kertas itu. Bagaimana mungkin?!

Dan Orochimaru pun melihat kearah tangan nya yang mati rasa saat ini. Apakah kertas itu menyegel kedua tangan nya? Kalau begini, bagaimana ia bisa menggunakan jutsu?!

Hiruzen terlihat tersengal-sengal nafas nya. Ia sudah tua dan sudah terlalu lelah dengan semua pertarungan ini. Namun ia merasa cukup puas saat ia melihat kedua tangan Orochimaru yang tersegel kedalam kertas itu sebelum kertas itu menghilang dalam debu.

Walaupun kertas itu rusak atau hilang, jiwa yang sudah tersegel di dalam nya tidak akan bisa di tarik kembali. Dan masih bisa ditarik kembali sebenarnya jika Orochimaru sampai mengetahui rahasia jutsu ini dan mempelajari jutsu terlarang ciptaan Tobirama dan Izuna ini.

Karena tujuan kertas ini adalah mengantar jiwa yang di segel kepada Shinigami tanpa menggunakan jurus telarang pemanggil Shinigami itu.

Orochimaru yang ingin sekali membunuh mantan gurunya itu pun melancarkan satu serangan terakhir dengan memanjangkan kepala nya seraya mengeluarkan kusanagi miliknya dan menusuk Hiruzen tepat di perut nya dengan sangat cepat, dan melesat kearah Izuna yang tadinya sedang mencoba menolong Hiruzen, namun ia menghindari serangan Orochimaru saat ia merasakan pedang Orochimaru mencoba mendekatinya.

Namun ternyata hal itu hanya sebagai umpan agar Izuna tidak memiliki waktu yang cukup untuk mengejar Orochimaru. Sialan ular brengsek itu!

Izuna menggeram frustasi. Bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan pengawasan nya turun sejenak dan membuat Hiruzen terluka berat karena yang ditusuk tentunya adalah bagian yang vital?

Groarr!

Izuna pun menengok kearah sumber raungan itu dan melihat Hashirama yang telah berhasil menahan pergerakan kakaknya dengan Mokuryuu nya itu. Mungkin karena ET Hashirama juga memiliki masa lalu yang sama dengan melawan Madara dan Kyuubi..?

"Kakkuan Nitten Suishu!" Hashirama pun mengerahkan tangan nya yang memiliki sebuah kanji itu pada dahi Madara yang tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak. Seluruh chakra merah padat itu perlahan-lahan kembali kedalam tubuh Madara yang tengah tidak sadarkan diri itu.

Dengan perlahan Hashirama membaringkan tubuh kecil Madara di tanah dan perlahan mengeluarkan chakra berpendar hijaunya itu sembari mengamati luka bakar yang berada di sekujur tubuh Madara. Hingga pada akhirnya sepasang mata hitamnya itu menangkap hitai-ate Konoha yang terpampang dengan penuh bangga di dahi sang Uchiha.

ET Hashirama tersenyum lembut melihatnya. Dalam hatinya, ia berharap ia juga mendapatkan kesempatan menuju ke masa depan seperti yang dialami Madara dan Izuna ini. Ia juga berandai-andai jika Izuna bisa bertahan dari luka yang diberikan Tobirama saat itu, atau Madara yang menerima proposal damai nya saat itu, dan juga.. mungkin Madara tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Konoha..

Ia pun merasakan seseorang berjalan mendekatinya dan ternyata adalah Izuna dan seorang anak berambut mangkok yang mengingatkan dirinya pada gaya rambut masa kecil nya. Izuna pun tersenyum kecil pada nya.

"Eh? Dia itu 'kan…" Hashirama kecil hanya menatap cengo saat ia melihat versi dewasa dirinya yang tengah menyembuhkan Madara yang tengah pingsan. Mungkin karena merasakan chakra Kyuubi, Hashirama kecil jadi datang ke tempat ini.

"Um.. hai?" ET Hashirama hanya memberikan sapaan pada dirinya versi anak kecil itu. Rasanya aneh mengingat ia bicara pada dirinya sendiri. Izuna yang melihat adegan kecil di depannya pun hanya tertawa kecil sebelum ia menganggukan kepalanya kearah ET Hashirama.

"Terima kasih.." Ucap Izuna dan ET Hashirama hanya memberikan nya sebuah cengiran lebar sebelum mengangguk kembali.

"Tidak masalah, Izuna-kun.. dan kurasa pekerjaanku sudah berakhir disini.." Jawab ET Hashirama. Izuna mengangguk mengerti dan kemudian menyegel Hashirama setelah Hashirama mengatakan bahwa ia hanya ingin mereka menjaga diri mereka dengan baik sebagai pesan terakhir.

Izuna pun duduk di tanah dengan nafas tersengal. Ia lelah sekali dan merasa ingin memiliki waktu tidur yang panjang, dikamar nya dengan kasur yang empuk itu. Namun imajinasi Izuna terhenti saat ia teringat dengan Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura.

Izuna dengan cepat mengaktifkan _earphone_ nya.

"Naruto? Bagaimana situasi disana? Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Izuna cemas.

"Grokk!" Namun yang di dapat Izuna bukanlah sebuah jawaban, melainkan dengkuran yang membuat sebuah bulir keringat jatuh timbul di belakang kepala Izuna.

Bzzt! Bzzt!

"Izuna-nii, kami baik-baik saja. Naruto tertidur karena kelelahan. " Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Izuna yang ia dengar dari _earphone_ milik Naruto.

"Oh.. baguslah kalau begitu. Baiklah, sampai bertemu nanti. " Dan dengan itu Izuna menonaktifkan earphone nya dan mengamati Hashirama dan dua ninja medis lainnya yang mengurus luka pasien mereka.

Mereka beruntung Izuna melepaskan segel kendali atas ET Hashirama di waktu yang tepat dan mereka beruntung ET Hashirama masih bisa membantu memberikan pertolongan pertama pada tiga pasien mereka yang sedang dalam kondisi kritis itu.

Setelah setengah jam terlewatkan, Tobirama pun tiba-tiba mendarat dengan sempurna disamping Izuna beserta Team 7 yang terlihat berdiri di belakang Tobirama, dengan Naruto yang tengah tertidur.

"Rumah sakit penuh.. " Komentar Tobirama sebelum Izuna menanyakan alasan dirinya yang membawa Team 7 ke tempat ini.

Ketiga nya tidak terluka parah, namun hanya kelelahan dan beberapa luka disana-sini. Tidak seperti Naruto yang sudah mengerahkan lebih banyak chakra untuk menaklukkan sang Ichibi yang tentunya dibantu oleh Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Tentu saja rumah sakit penuh.. " Sahut Izuna sembari mendengus di akhir. Ia melirik kearah Sasuke dan Sakura yang berjalan keluar dari arena pertarungan ini dan pergi entah kemana, sementara Naruto saat ini tengah dirawat oleh Hashirama setelah ia merawat luka luar Haku.

**[SKIP TIME : 1 Months Later]**

Sudah satu bulan berlalu semenjak Konoha di invansi oleh Suna dan Oto. Ketiga belah pihak mengalami kerugian yang banyak tentunya, namun karena Konoha sudah mengantisipasi hal ini, maka kerusakan mereka tidak sebanyak yang dialami oleh kedua negara penyerang mereka.

Saat ini, terlihat beberapa orang yang berkumpul di ruang rapat yang berlokasi di gedung Hokage saling melempar pendapat satu sama lain. Situasi panas sudah memenuhi ruangan tersebut semenjak rapat pertama kali di adakan.

"Jiraiya, hanya kau saat ini satu-satunya orang yang paling kuat di Konoha, selain Kakashi saat ini. Hiruzen sedang dalam koma dan kita butuh Hokage sementara untuk menggantikannya hingga ia terbangun dari koma nya.." Koharu sudah tidak tahu berapa kali ia mengulang kalimat yang sama pada Jiraiya, hanya saja sang Sannin katak tidak mengindahkannya dan tetap menolaknya.

"Sudah kubilang berulang kali, Koharu-san. Aku tidak mau menjadi Hokage. Tapi aku tahu satu orang yang pantas untuk menjadi Hokage.." Kata Jiraiya sembari melirik kearah Danzo. Ia tahu sang veteran perang itu sudah lama menginginkan jabatan sebagai Hokage. Dan ia tidak akan membiarkan pria tua picik itu mendapatkan keinginannya.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" Tanya Homura penasaran. Jiraiya pun memamerkan seringaian andalannya.

"Tsunade Senju.."

…

"Bagaimana makanannya? Apakah enak?" Tanya Haku sembari menyuapi kekasihnya yang saat ini terlihat sedang membaca sebuah buku yang bernama buku komik.

Madara menerima suapan daging steak buatan Haku dan mengunyahnya, serta menelannya sesudahnya. Kemudian Madara hanya tersenyum lembut pada Haku sembari mengamati sang gadis yang tengah sibuk sendiri mempersiapkan suapan berikutnya untuk dirinya itu.

Satu bulan sebelumnya, Madara terbangun sehari kemudian setelah invansi Konoha dan teringat akan Haku. Ia langsung mencari dimana Haku dan beruntungnya ia bertemu Tobirama yang kebetulan ingin menjenguknya bersama Hashirama dan adiknya Izuna.

Akhirnya mereka membawa Madara menuju kamar rawat Haku dan menemukan Haku yang sudah terbangun dan kelihatan lebih baik setelah menerima perawatan dan sepasang kekasih itu diperbolehkan untuk pulang dari rumah sakit keesokan harinya, bersamaan dengan Naruto yang hanya harus mengambil istirahat yang banyak.

"Masakanmu selalu terasa enak di mulutku.." Jawab Madara dengan senyuman tipis di akhir. Waktu itu, ia merasa jiwanya akan ikut mati bersama Haku setelah melihat Haku tertusuk seperti itu. Kenyataan bahwa ia dapat mencapai ekor 4 dalam waktu beberapa menit saja benar-benar membuatnya gelisah.

Sekarang Orochimaru mengetahui bahwa ia adalah Jinchuriki Kyuubi. Bagaimana jika semua orang tahu? Akankah penduduk Konoha disini membencinya seperti di Konoha tempatnya berasal? Ia sudah menghindari penduduk desa selama sebulan ini karena ia _takut_ semuanya akan berakhir seperti dulu.

"Oi Madara!" Sebuah suara panggilan membuyarkan lamunannya.

Madara menolehkan wajahnya dan yang ia temui adalah Hashirama.

"Kita punya misi. Bersiaplah.."

…

TBC

A/N : Sekedar pemberitahuan, story utamaku akan ku betulkan sedikit semua chapternya, yaitu Senju Uchiha Naruto, Questions dan story ini, Uchisen.

Untuk Questions dia progress nya agak lama sedikit.. dan untuk Senju Uchiha Naruto/SUN ada kesalahan alur dan udah kepanjangan.. jadi.. harus ngulang dari awal lagi dan agak ngedown gara2 itu ;D

Maaf agak pendek.. hehee.. aku rasa pas kalau di cut disini XD

* * *

DAN UNTUK SI TOLOL 666-USERNAME, GA USAH LU KE PAGE GUA LAGI KALO LU JIJIK, TOLOL! FIC STRAIGHT AJA LU JIJIK! BRARTI ELU MAHO SEBENARNYA! HAHAHAHA, IDIOT!

* * *

Madara's Queen and NaruHina Legends out!


End file.
